


Sometimes this happens (zero chance)

by Taitsu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asahi owns a coffee shop, Attempt at Humor, Coming Out, Getting Together, Light Angst, Mpreg, Multi, POV Third Person, Possibly OOC, Some Plot, but it's not much, i guess, not enough plot to tag much, some drama, some homophobia maybe, some sexual situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 92
Words: 131,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5853367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taitsu/pseuds/Taitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As simple as it seems it's really not and things will get even more complicated when they forget everything they've lernt during sex ed. Now they'll experience changes that will affect their lifes.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Some are faster than others but eventually most of them get pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. They were wrong

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is kind of the third part to the series of fics I've been writing where everyone kind of gets pregnant (KnB and Free!), mostly because I love mpreg, and though they are connected because they happen at (more or less) the same time they are completely independent one from the other. This one would actually be the first and it starts before any of the others. Also there is an explanation as to how they get pregnant but it's... not that clear and explained, but I don't care and this is fiction.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are so obvious and Yaku is worried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly never liked a first chapter so much as this one (comparing to the other two) I am satisfied  
> griffinofthelake.tumblr was the beta for this chapter! (and will slowly work on the others as well) (http://archiveofourown.org/users/GriffinThing)

It had been a relatively normal day, just calmer than usual; morning practice had passed with nothing relevant to say and classes had been unusually uneventful. With a day like this… Kenma couldn’t help but feel uneasy, something was going to happen and he wouldn’t like it, probably. Yet, as afternoon practice ended and he got changed he thought for a second that maybe this day would be the calmest day in his life. 

Unfortunately, it would be the day that would cause him the most amount of stress later on.

“Kenma-san” Lev called him in what he thought was a hushed tone, “have you and Kuroo-san done it?” As usual he was loud enough that all the people in the room could hear the question; though it all started because three of them had been arguing about the topic and Lev thought he would find the answer easily asking directly to Kenma.

“I’m sorry, done what?” Kuroo raised his voice and it almost cracked from how shocked and embarrassed he felt.

“It’s not… we know it’s personal…” Shibayama said timidly, “but he,” he said pointing at Yamamoto “just complained that you two were lucky because you could… do that and…” he became more embarrassed by the second until he couldn’t speak anymore.

“We had to tell him, because we asked Kenma once about sex and he said he wasn’t interested” Inuoka continued.

“But I told you maybe they do it like once in a while so Kuro’s satisfied!”

“And I said he would never make Kenma do something he’s uncomfortable with!” Inuoka argued.

“They wouldn’t stop shouting so I thought I would ask Kenma-san,” Lev said smiling, though he felt slightly threatened by Yaku’s glare.

Kuroo was petrified by the discussion, he couldn’t comprehend why they were arguing such a thing and he was mortified by the implication, but most of all, he was worried about how Kenma was facing the situation. He looked to the side where Kenma was sitting and noticed him playing on his cell phone, or maybe he was texting, whichever the case he was ignoring the whole scene and Kuroo was glad.

“So which is it?” Yamamoto finally asked as he ignored Inuoka.

“Which is what?” he asked having lost where the conversation was going.

“Do you have sex regularly, once in a while or never because Kenma doesn’t want to?” he sighed frustrated.

“No, we never have sex-” he started but was interrupted by Inuoka and he saw Kenma’s fingers twitching meaning he was actually paying attention.

“I told you I was right!” he exclaimed.

“Are you serious? But-”

“It’s not because of what you think,” Kenma spoke softly wanting to relieve some of the frustration Kuroo was experiencing.

“Then why is it?” Lev asked curiously. Everyone in the room went silence and stopped all movements; they all wanted to know even if they try to hide that.

“I’m not too sure of how it goes, but at least I don’t go around having sex with my friends,” Kuroo paused “nor childhood friends nor best friends.”

“So… your point is?” they pressed but Kuro was confused, he thought that was a good answer.

“Kuro,” Kenma sighed, “They think I’m your boyfriend.”

“Wait, what?” Kuroo asked even more confused.

“You mean you are not?” Kai asked carefully and Kenma shook his head.

“Seriously? I was so sure…” Yamamoto said, everyone seemed pretty surprised by the revelation.

“I… you know what? I’ll go home and pretend this didn’t happen and live blissfully ignoring the fact you all thought I was having sex with Kenma” Kuroo stated and rushed out making a mental note to apologize to Kenma for leaving him like that.

“So… you two are really not together?” Kai question, he wasn’t convinced, no-one was fully convinced, especially after seeing Kuroo’s flushed face as he ran out of the room.

“I think I would know if we were” Kenma answered but was thinking about Kuroo, he would probably get to his house early, before his parents left, and apologize with breakfast and hopefully he would have apple pie with him to make sure Kenma wasn’t mad for going home without him… even though he wasn’t angry he wouldn’t refuse the apple pie.

He got out, he had finished changing so he would go home too, if he hurried he may catch Kuroo but he wouldn’t, he was tired already and walking alone didn’t precisely bother him. Behind him Yaku approached walking fast; Kenma knew the day couldn’t be over yet.

“Kenma” he started as he walked beside him “I know you said you aren’t together…”

“And we are not.”

“But I refuse to believe there aren’t any feelings between you two” he stated “and you can try to convince me, but I know what I see and the way he treats you… the way he looks at you…”

“I know.”

“And even if you say there’s nothing I can tell he likes you a lot”.

“I can tell too.”

“And maybe you don’t realize this or don’t understand the feeling, but I’m pretty confident you like him too” Yaku evidently wasn’t paying much attention to his words.

“A lot.”

“I won’t let this go on forever, I mean, I want both of you to be happy so… you should think it over and maybe you’ll see what I’m saying,” Yaku paused “what I see, have you noticed how many times you share things? Have you realized how many things you share? And the way you can understand each other… I know you've known each other for a long time, but still.”

“Yes, I noticed.”

“And you touch all the time, even when it isn't necessary, and you are so close…”

“We could be closer.”

“That’s what I’m saying! I was pretty sure you two liked each other.”

“I’m pretty sure too.”

“Wait a second; I’ve just realized you’ve been agreeing with me the whole time,” Yaku stopped walking.

“Yes.”

“You mean you do like Kuro,” Yaku looked for clarification and Kenma nodded “And you know he likes you” Kenma nodded again “Then exactly why aren’t you two dating?”

“He hasn’t confessed.”

“I… don’t understand.”

“I thought he would, so I’ve been waiting” Yaku thought for a moment and it made sense.

“How long have you been waiting?” Yaku asked, because he remembered thinking they were together even before meeting Kenma, back when he met Kuroo and he heard so many things about him.

“About two years, I think” Kenma said “Almost three” Yaku blinked.

“You waited for three years and didn’t say anything!?” Yaku asked incredulously, though he couldn’t say much as he had his own secret crush, though he would ignore that for the moment and he could tell Kenma knew about it as well and was not mentioning it for the sake of Yaku’s pride and sanity “Why? You even know he likes you.”

“I just thought he would last year, but he didn’t so I kept waiting.”

“Until he dies? Because I’m pretty sure he won’t confess if he hadn’t yet” Yaku shouted “and that still doesn’t explain why you didn’t confess.”

“It makes sense that Kuro confesses.”

“No, it doesn’t, he’s a coward you had better tell him.”

“Okay.”

“And you just agree with me?”

“If you think it’s better, I don’t see why not” Kenma shrugged “I know his answer already.”

“God damn it, you are going to kill me,” Yaku commented “Don’t you dare agree with me on this too” he added just in case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will notice I like some paring more than other depending on the length of the chapter (I have way too many ships here and I couldn't decide so I asked friends and did a long and completely complicated process of selection to see which ships I wrote about)


	2. Akaashi's heart attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi sleepwalks with Bokuto in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually dreamt I was dreaming I was Akaashi dreaming and that happened, and I had to write something very close to it.
> 
> GriffinThing was the beta for this chapter!!

Bokuto was resting calmly on Akaashi’s bed, which was weird since he was completely silent and that was something Akaashi wasn’t used to, but he didn’t mind. Akaashi walked slowly toward the bed and sat at its edge, he looked at Bokuto’s eyes, mesmerized by them; Akaashi had always liked them, so beautiful and bright, always reflecting Bokuto’s wide range of emotions. Akaashi reached with one hand to touch Bokuto’s leg brushing the skin slightly with the tip of his fingers fearing it may disappear. Bokuto was smiling, a warm sexy smile; he moved his arms telling Akaashi to get closer.

Akaashi got over the bed and straddle Bokuto’s lap sitting on him putting his hands on Bokuto’s face, Bokuto happily lay his arms around Akaashi’s waist and pulled him down with him. Now Bokuto was laying on the bed while Akaashi partially laid on top him, faces centimetres apart from each other; Bokuto’s eyes travelled all over Akaashi’s face finally setting them on Akaashi’s lips. Akaashi was completely lost in the moment, immerse in thousands of feelings that made his stomach turn.

He moved his hands from Bokuto’s face down to his neck and moving them to the back of Bokuto’s head, he now realized Bokuto was shirtless revealing the wonderfully defined muscles Akaashi died to feel; he got down as Bokuto pushed his head up and right before their lips met Akaashi pulled away and sat up, Bokuto’s hands fell from the forced and abrupt movement.

Bokuto was shirtless, but he wasn’t when he first saw him in his bed. Bokuto was acting weird. This was not Bokuto.

Akaashi opened his eyes to realize that, no, that wasn’t Bokuto, but the Bokuto that lied down sound sleep between his legs was. And that was terrifying. Akaashi stood up faster than his recently-awoken head could manage and he got slightly dizzy in the process, his sight getting blurry making him see less than he already did due to the darkness in the room, and he tripped falling down the bed Bokuto was laying on, but he needed to get away from Bokuto.

He dragged himself and sat against the wall trying to calm his breathing. It was alright, nothing happened, Bokuto didn’t wake up, he thought; he needed to calm down, take a deep breath, think things clearly. It definitely wasn’t the first time he dreamt about his captain, it was hard to not dream about those arms and Bokuto’s general striking attitude, but it was the first time he dreamt about Bokuto with Bokuto in the room, it was the first time he moved while sleeping. He couldn’t believe he had almost kissed Bokuto while both of them were asleep, it sounded so weird. What’s more, he didn’t remember ever moving while sleeping, he never moved in bed much less stand up and walk, and straddling people was simply unthinkable. He would have to ask his mom later when Bokuto was not at his house, be he was pretty sure it had never happened before.

He couldn’t sleep for the rest of the night, too nervous something like that would happen again and he wouldn’t be able to stop himself like this time. In fact, if it wasn’t because the Bokuto in his dream was acting so differently than the Bokuto he loved he would have let it go on, even if he knew it was just a dream.

Doubts and worries assaulted him, what if he did something like this at the training camp? What if it wasn’t even Bokuto who he went to by accident? What if he tried to do something worse than just kissing? What if Bokuto was actually awak-? No, not that one, he knew Bokuto couldn’t pretend to be asleep even if he tried. Most importantly what would he do now? He couldn’t just tell Bokuto to stop spending the night at each other’s houses because that would make Bokuto feel down, and there still was training camp so there was no point, it was only one, but still; tying himself to the bed would be weird even for Bokuto, and he couldn’t not sleep whenever Bokuto was in the room, mostly because he didn’t know if he did this every other night even without Bokuto. He could tell Bokuto he was kind of a sleepwalker but it would be hard to explain why he hadn’t mentioned it before. He had to think, but first he would have to ask his family if anything like this had happened before, of course, omitting the fact he straddled his friend and almost kissed him.

When morning came and Bokuto woke up, Akaashi felt like dying, Bokuto was so full of energy so early in the morning, he couldn’t keep up with his pace on normal days, it was worse now that he hadn’t actually slept much… he had to bear it for the moment, soon Bokuto would leave and he would be able to ask his mom and then he would sleep. He really needed to sleep.

“Keiji, sweetie, what’s wrong?” his mom immediately asked once Bokuto left “you look more tired than usual.”

“Have I ever sleepwalked?” he asked, partially ignoring his mom’s question and forgetting they weren’t the only ones in the room, his cousin, Umeki, and his grandmother were having breakfast as well.

“I share a room with you, and no, you never have,” Umeki commented, they were the same age, and they had grown together so it was easier for them to share a room, though when Bokuto stayed over she uses the guest room and when her friends stay over he uses it. Umeki was starting to complain about wanting her own room to have more ‘privacy’, yet neither his aunt nor her mother thought it was necessary, and honestly, Akaashi didn’t care so she was alone with her complains; almost, their grandmother did support her demands.

“Where did that come from?” his mom asked.

“I woke up on a different place of the room today” he explained “I couldn’t sleep after that.”

“I see, well, go back to sleep if you want, I’ll wake you for lunch” his mom said with a smile, though he could see a glint of exhaustion behind it, he was worried but his mom wouldn’t let him do anything for the moment.

“Thanks mom” he said, and went straight to his bed and only hoped he would not have another dream like that… okay, he hoped that if he had another dream with Bokuto in it he wouldn’t accidentally moan out loud, that would be embarrassing. 

Once asleep he did in fact dream about Bokuto, and he didn’t moan out loud in real life, in the dream that was a complete different story, and he actually didn’t even move a millimetre from the position he had fallen asleep in. It made no sense, so he guessed he would have to have someone in the room with him and see if that had anything to do with his sudden sleepwalking, and if not, he would have to have Bokuto in the same room and pray for nothing too embarrassing to happen.

He didn’t mind the dreams; honestly, they were sweet and amazing and hot, very hot, so long as he didn’t act on them with someone in the room with him and so long as no-one saw him right after waking up from one of those dreams. He may be still sleepy but another part of his body would be fully awake, which was horrible in this case because his grandmother woke him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be about asanoya, though mostly only Noya... or Asahi (haven't decided yet, I'm scared on how it'll be writing either of them)


	3. Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi has a secret, and he has troubles dealing with it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short, so short, I'm horrible and I'll try to never write from Asahi's perspective ever again, I just can't.

Having secrets is always hard, it is worse when you feel bad for hiding something; things get more complicated when you have to lie about it and that leaves a sour taste in your mouth, these piles up and generates even more secrets and more lies. Putting all that together and adding that you are hiding something from those you care the most about and you more or less have the situation Asahi was in. it would be more accurate if you add that Asahi had one more problem: he was horrible at hiding things. Also he got kind of anxious, but you get the picture.

It wasn’t that he constantly lied or that he was doing it out of malice, he would never, and if he didn’t feel like he would destroy everything if he told the truth he would without thinking say everything that laid inside his heart. For him the most terrifying part of it all was that he had to lie to Nishinoya, and he was convinced he would eventually fuck up and either tell him by accident and being extremely nervous and anxious, or he would accumulate multiple scenarios where he just pissed Nishinoya off until he corner him and force the truth out of him.

By how things were going, he was heading straight for the second option.

Asahi wasn’t sure of _what_ exactly was making Nishinoya so angry, he just knew it was his fault, it had to be. He thought of various possibilities as to figure out Nishinoya’s obvious anger at him, firstly he could be too obvious about his feelings and Nishinoya was angry because he only wanted to be his friend, which sounded plausible; He could be trying too hard to hide his feelings for Nishinoya and was unconsciously distancing himself, but with how often they were together he doubted it was this; and last it could be he was acting too nervous around Nishinoya and thus he was making him think he may try to leave the club again or was uncomfortable with Nishinoya’s presence, which wasn’t the case but it was possible, actually it seemed like the most possible one. Of course it wasn’t true, but in his efforts to avoid doing something stupid he may come off as nervous.

But then again, Nishinoya knew him well enough to know if he was nervous about something it most likely didn’t have anything to do with him. The libero knew Asahi felt most at ease when he was around since he trusted him with all he had, maybe even more.

So the question remained, what was he doing to piss Nishinoya off so much? Well, it was true that he was acting a bit different, yet he thought he was doing a good enough job covering his feelings up that even that little difference in his attitude wasn’t relevant; that it didn’t matter if he laughed more openly when Nishinoya was around, that even if he couldn’t stop smiling Nishinoya wouldn’t notice, that those little intentional touches he did when he was feeling brave didn’t bother the other, that even if he couldn’t help but stare at the other most of the time Nishinoya didn’t notice…

Oh god, maybe Nishinoya _did_ find out about his feeling and he actually wasn’t doing such a good job at hiding he was completely in love with him and the other was feed up with all those little actions he did either unconsciously or on purpose and his anger was his way of telling him to stop. Or maybe it had nothing to do with it…

Either way he wanted to die, Nishinoya was angry with him and it had to be his fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said, so short! but because of that I'll post next chapter as soon as I wake up and finish correcting it (it's past two in the morning now, so in around twelve hours) I'll continue with kuroken!


	4. He's a coward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaku is done with them and Kenma is brave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are either going to be too out of character or not, but who knows for real?

Yaku had told him to confess to Kuroo, and at the time he had agreed without much thought about it after all he believed he knew Kuroo’s answer, he was mostly certain that Kuroo liked him as much and in the same way he liked Kuroo; Yet now as he woke up in the morning and about to face Kuroo as he got into the kitchen since he probably was already there having breakfast like any other day, possibly with some apologetic-apple pie… he wasn’t so sure he could do it anymore. Though the apple pie seemed tempting it wasn’t tempting enough.

He had to do this. He took a deep breath and got out of bed, he could do it. He changed into his uniform, it wasn’t that hard; he brushed his teeth, he was just going to tell his best friend that he liked him, nothing too outrageous. He placed his hand on the doorknob, it was a fairly easy thing to do, and he opened the door. The answer was clear and there was just no way he could be wrong, right? He walked downstairs and as he predicted Kuroo was there having breakfast in Kenma’s kitchen instead of at his house and had an apple pie next to him accompanying Kenma’s own breakfast, courtesy of Kuroo’s mom, smiling apologetically.

He couldn’t do it.

Kenma immediately turned around and walked into the bathroom, he had to get himself together; everyone was pretty much sure Kuroo liked him, _he_ had been sure about it until a few seconds ago, what was wrong with him? Why was he suddenly so nervous about telling his best friend that life-changing phrase? Probably because it was life-changing, but still it was a good change, he wanted this change.

He couldn’t take too long in the bathroom or Kuroo would worry. He could do this; he could face him and tell him everything… later.

“Hurry up or I’ll eat it!” Kuroo shouted and with a heavy sighed Kenma went to the kitchen again, this time knowing he wouldn’t say a thing about feelings

“You wouldn’t” he commented

“It still got you to come, so mission accomplished” how he wished his mission could be accomplished so easily, preferably without him doing much…

“We are going to be late, let me eat” Kenma stated, and he was right they didn’t have that much time left before they had to take the train

They didn’t have time so he couldn’t tell Kuroo right then, maybe once outside and they had some time, but not the moment they were outside since Kuroo’s family could interrupt them by accident, Kuroo did live in the house next to his after all. Kenma reasoned, the best moment would be before getting to school, because while walking it would be anticlimactic and on the train he would feel uncomfortable, especially because all the people in there that would pay attention to them. Maybe not when getting to school, too many other students would be arriving as well, at lunch break maybe.

As they started walking Kenma could tell Kuroo knew something was bothering him, Kuroo always knew but he wouldn’t bring it up, maybe if he did then Kenma wouldn’t have such a hard time thinking when to tell him and how, because it was possible that lunch-break wasn’t the best time since more people could join them and he didn’t exactly know how to bring up the topic; he couldn’t just start a conversation and be like ‘you know yesterday’s discussion? Well, I know you’ve liked me for years and I like you too so we should date’ because one he doubted he could say all that in one go, two he would die of embarrassment before finishing or even starting, and three that’s not something he would say.

As the day went by he got more restless, and it started to be noticeable for everyone since at around the middle of the day Yamamoto had approached him with a mildly concerned looked that was slightly scary to look at for too long and seemed to be trying to apologize and ask what was wrong at the same time.

“So… if… yesterday bother you that much… just forget it, yeah?” he had settled for “I, we didn’t mean anything bad by it, like, if you two were banging it would have been totally cool, but you don’t need to, I get it, you are just really close friends no-one thinks anything’s wrong with how you manage your relationship and…” he went on and on but Kenma had shut him off, someone did see their relationship as _wrong_ at the moment, Kenma himself.

He didn’t think it was wrong that they were friends, it was wrong that they were friends that liked each other but neither said or did _anything_ about it. They could have so much more and still be completely comfortable with each other, yet they didn’t since apparently both of them were the world’s greatest cowards, well, he would have to change that soon or Yaku would force the change on him.

“Are you even listening to me?” finally Yamamoto caught up on the fact that Kenma was totally ignoring him

“Not really” he admitted causing Yamamoto’s great acting skill show up

“Here I am ignoring my pride to apologize and you ignore a man’s words and_”

“I don’t mind” Kenma interrupted him “I’m fine”

“Look here, I’m not Kuro-san but I can tell you are not fine, so as I was saying if it’s because of yesterday_”

“No” Kenma interrupted him again, he seriously didn’t have the time for that much blabbering “I think I just need to talk to Yaku”

“I don’t understand but I’ll take that as a ‘it’s not your fault and you can’t really help me, I need someone else to help’ kind of explanation” Yamamoto stated and Kenma nodded so very slightly it was almost unnoticeable

Kenma let lunch-break pass through without even looking for Kuroo and intentionally avoiding him, he would have completely avoided his lunch as well but he knew that would bring him a lot of problems and time-consuming lectures from Yaku once he could find the moment to talk to him. Kenma didn’t even question how Yaku did know when he did and when he didn’t eat his lunch.

He finally find the moment at practice when both of them where coincidentally taking a break at the same time.

 “You haven’t told him yet” Yaku started the conversation, fortunately “Why?”

“I couldn’t” Kenma stated simply

“But why? You can’t tell me you didn’t have the opportunity” Yaku insisted

“I just couldn’t, too many people”

“Kenma, I understand that it’s hard, but it’s for the best” Yaku said “You just need to tell him”

“I know I have to, I don’t know how” he admitted, if only Kuroo asked

“You know what he’ll say it doesn’t matter if you are as romantic as a rock when you confess”

“Do I really know what he’ll say?” Kenma questioned

“What do you mean? Kenma, we all know what he’ll say” Yaku complained and realized that raising his voice wasn’t the best idea at the moment “Listen, I know it scares you I would be scared too but if you don’t tell him you are going to keep on waiting forever until he grows the balls to tell you” Kenma stared at Yaku as he sighed “It may never happen, he may go on with his life even if not completely happy and you are going to lose the opportunity to be with him and the most important part is, you’ll both regret not saying anything”

“Why don’t you convince him to tell me instead?”

“He’s stubborn enough that he’ll deny everything” Yaku admitted “tell him before tomorrow or I’ll force the confession out of the both of you, we are graduating soon after all” Kenma internally questioned if the months that where left before the end of the year seemed closer to Yaku than they did to him

“Okay” Kenma ended up agreeing, if he really couldn’t say anything he didn’t doubt Yaku would be loyal to his words and would get them together by any means

They ended their break with that each going back to what they were doing before, plus Kenma was very actively avoiding Kuroo’s curious stare. However he thought it may be convenient if Kuroo got curious enough he may ask about what they were talking or why he was acting so weirdly and then Kenma would have an excuse to tell him without coming up with a way to introduce the topic. Kenma decided that letting Kuroo notice that something was bothering him a bit more than usual was a good idea.

After practice he changed and waited for Kuroo under Yaku’s intense stare, though he pretended not to notice and played on his phone answering to some random texts Hinata had sent him; it somewhat amused him how Hinata found entertainment and excitement on very little and common things. Before he could actually start feeling the pressure from Yaku’s stare Kuroo was done changing and they left. He showed his nervousness while they walked and stopped when they were halfway to the train station.

“Kuroo I…” he could do this, he had to calm himself, there was no excuse for him not to “I…” there was no-one around, only Kuroo and him, why couldn’t he speak?

“Is… everything alright?” Kuroo asked intending to hide his nervousness “Is this… because of yesterday, because of what they thought…” he trailed off “It wasn’t your fault, obviously, but… maybe mine? Maybe I’m a bit… yeah and they thought, but it’s not like…” Kenma sighed at Kuroo’s blabbing, he definitely had to do it himself

“Kuro, stop”

“I’m an idiot” Kuroo said frustrated and ashamed   

“Yeah, but I still like you” Kenma muttered trying not to feel that embarrassed

Kuroo stayed silent for some seconds before trying to say something and shutting his mouth again. He put his right hand on his hip and moved his left hand around while trying to speak as he squinted his eyes, he looked in-between offended, conflicted and lost, like he couldn’t completely understand what Kenma had said even though Kenma hadn’t necessarily implied in a more than friendly way.

“You can’t say that with this kind of context!” Kuroo finally decided to scream “I know you like me, we are friends, right? I’m your friend and that people thought I had sex with you shouldn’t affect me as much as it does”

“Kuro, you are talking too much”

“But like, I thought about it? A few times? Maybe a lot of times? And I just suddenly felt guilty and panicked because my thoughts are obviously being seen by everyone and that would include you!”

“Kuro” Kenma called him, attempting to calm him down he got closer and hugged him

“Kenma, you are not helping me here” Kuroo’s voice sounded strangled though he hugged Kenma back “I kind of want to kiss you right now, but that would be inappropriate”

“It wouldn’t be” Kenma’s words were muffled against Kuroo “actually, you should”

“I should what?” Kuroo asked in confusion

“Kiss me” suddenly Kuroo pushed Kenma away as if he had burned him almost making him fall

“Sorry” he apologized “I just… I don’t… what’s going on?”

“I told you, I like you” Kenma thought Kuroo had understood that by now “and I want you to kiss me”

“You _like_ me? Like, you like _like_ me? Like like you like your video games or…”

“How many times did you say like in that sentence?”

“Kenma, focus!”

“It’s not the same as with video games, I don’t want my video games to kiss me”

“Then… then like_” he was nervous and trembling all over

“I like you the way I like nothing else” Kenma blushed at the way he had to phrase it for Kuroo to understand “will you kiss me now?

“I… you want me to kiss you?” Kuroo asked incredulously

“I want to punch you as well” he admitted

“But you also want a kiss?” Kenma sighed trying to remember everything why he liked Kuroo in the first place, finding a pretty long list to his surprise

“Yes, I also want a kiss”

“On the lips?” Kenma repressed a scream; Kuroo was seriously getting on his nerves

“Yes” he said with a bit of aggression

“Are you sure?”

“You are worse than Lev” Kenma told him

“You kissed Lev? Why?”

“I didn’t kiss Lev” Kenma almost sounded desperate “and I think I’m not kissing you either” Kuroo looked disappointed

“But I want to… and you said you wanted too…” Kenma had started walking again and passed Kuroo, so he trapped Kenma in his arms from behind “can I still kiss you?” Kuroo whispered over his ear turning his cheeks a light shade of pink

“Yes” he thought of a longer response, yet he believed that could complicate thing again and he didn’t have the patience

Kenma turned around in Kuroo’s embrace to face him and placed his hand over his chest; he tilted his head up slightly looking Kuroo directly at his eyes pushing himself up a bit. Kuroo was, all of a sudden, too nervous and scared to move, Kenma noticed as Kuroo started shaking and his cheeks turned bright red. Kenma didn’t expect it to happen, Kuroo seemed most of the times confident and he had assumed Kuroo would kiss him with relative ease. Since it evidently wasn’t the case and Kuroo wouldn’t be doing anything Kenma decided to grab Kuroo’s shirt and push him down enough so their lips brushed together, pressing a bit after the initial contact. He moved down again after that and Kuroo’s face was now even darker than before.

Finally Kuroo moved, but only to bury his face in Kenma’s shoulder and hug him tight enough that Kenma couldn’t move.

“Am I really allowed to kiss you?” Kuroo asked shakily and even if Kenma didn’t understand why he was so doubtful he would help Kuroo believe

 “Yes”

“However I want, whenever I want?”

“Yes” he would later clarify that not in front of his parents but that could wait because at the moment, it seemed Kuroo was crying

“It’s just… I’ve liked you for years” Kuroo said “…am I dreaming?”

“No, I like you too”

“Really?”

“Yes” this was so weird, this was definitely not how he imagine they would get together, but he also thought Kuroo would be the one confessing first so…

“I like you so much… so, so much… I…”

“Me too”

“Then… you’ll be my boyfriend?”

“Depends, are you going to get like this every time you try to kiss me?”

“Hopefully not”

“Then yes” Kenma answered “try kissing me again”

Kuroo slowly got up and placed his hand on Kenma’s cheeks; he leaned down and pressed his lips against Kenma’s moving them more than Kenma did the first time and closing his eyes at some point without realizing it. Kenma melted against Kuroo and placed his arms around Kuroo’s neck and Kuro’s hands messed with Kenma’s hair. Soon after they broke apart and simply stared at each other until Kuroo couldn’t contain it anymore and started laughing.

“I can’t believe I was so scared!” he finally exclaimed

“I can’t believe I let you be scared for three years” Kenma whispered finally comprehending why Yaku insisted so much in him telling Kuroo, and saying Kuroo was a coward

“You’ve known for three years and only decided now to say something?”

“You are the one that talks, I was waiting for you to say something” Kenma provide as an excuse

“Well, sorry for making you wait and freaking out before kissing you…” they weren’t even really arguing, they were talking barely over a whisper while holding each other

“We should probably go home” Kenma changed the topic fast

“Probably…” he muttered but didn’t let go of Kenma

In the end, they got home really late but Kenma’s parents weren’t around anyway and Kuroo’s mom was convinced it had to do with the train. Also, Tomako, Kuroo’s mom, invited Kenma over for dinner and he ended up staying the night by Kuroo’s request; sharing Kuroo’s bed was a bit more awkward now but he discovered he enjoyed being hugged by Kuroo while sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try again with Asanoya but from Noya's side, if I can't then I'll give up... (probably not, I like them a lot)


	5. Great dissaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noya can't stand it and he doesn't know how to use the right words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My second attempt at asanoya, I'm still not satisfied with how I write them but! this is longer than the first attempt so I'm making progres, I guess...

Nishinoya’s normal range of emotions didn’t have that many negative ones, almost none in fact, but at the moment he was feeling so many things at the same time it was just confusing and frustrating. The more frustration and confusion he felt, the angrier he got and he had no-one to blame but himself. However, his greatest frustration was that he didn’t understand half the things he was feeling.

He understood that he felt comfortable around Asahi; that was normal, they were friends, you feel comfortable around friends. He understood that he liked to be around Asahi; again they were friends so it was normal. He understood he got excited over practice because he loved volleyball and he enjoyed playing and practicing with everyone on the team. He understood the sensations he got whenever pretty girl were around, especially if it was Shimizu.

What he didn’t understand was why he got those feelings for Asahi as well, he didn’t understand where that came from and he couldn’t comprehend why he felt a tiny bit nervous when alone with Asahi. Saying tiny bit was a complete lie, he would get all shaky and sweaty, both he could cover up as being himself moving around a lot and the sweating was caused by said movement, so he wasn’t too much in danger of being discovered.

But discovered of what? Feeling nervous around Asahi for no apparent reason?

No, he wouldn’t pretend to not know what was going on, he had a crush on Asahi. But knowing doesn’t mean he understood why; sure, they guy had zero confidence and needed to be protected, Nishinoya felt like he needed to protect Asahi from whatever… yet he also wanted to be protected by Asahi, or maybe more like be spoiled by him and be treasured, Asahi already did a great job at that and as much as he loved the gestures from the other, he was getting absolutely pissed at him and himself.

Nishinoya was confused enough as it was he didn’t need Asahi to help him get even more lost.

What was complicating things the most is that he couldn’t help but show his anger and Asahi would obviously notice, everyone did, yet Asahi would think it was his fault while the rest would know, they would know he was angry with himself because he couldn’t just accept that he may like Asahi a bit too much. Well, they probably wouldn’t know the reason.

Whatever, the point is he had to do something before Asahi felt too guilty and did something drastic or before he couldn’t take it anymore and shouted at Asahi’s face which would make Asahi feel guilty and do something drastic. Okay, maybe if he shouted the right things at Asahi he could avoid Asahi avoiding him or Asahi feeling he was to blame, but he doubted he could shout the ‘right words’, he would most probably shout the first thing that came to his mind and make things horrible.

“Hey Noya!” Tanaka called for him snapping him out of his thought “you alright?” Tanaka sat in front of him

“Thinking” he answered automatically

“That’s not good for you and you know it” Tanaka joked

“Shut up! This is serious thinking!” Nishinoya exclaimed “But what are you doing here?” he asked once he realized Tanaka should probably not be in his class

“It’s lunch break” Tanaka answered fast

“Shit, seriously?” Nishinoya had been so lost in his thoughts he forgot about time

“How are you going to pass the exams if you are like this?” Tanaka asked

“You can’t really talk” Nishinoya pointed out

“True, but what got you thinking so much? I told you it’s not good for you”

“Seriously Ryuu, I’m not in the mood to be insulted”

“You know it’s a joke” Now Tanaka was really worried “What happened?”

“Nothing happened, everything happened I don’t know!” He moved his arms frantically

“Yeah, I’m lost”

“That’s precisely the point! I don’t understand a thing and I don’t know what to do and he is too much himself!”

“Should I pretend I understand or…”

“Shut up, I have to do something” Nishinoya stated and stood up running out the classroom and leaving a very perplex Tanaka alone

Finding who he was looking for was not hard at all, as tall as he was he stood out in any crowd and giving that his classroom was mostly empty it was ten times easier. As surprised as Asahi had seemed about seeing him he smiled at the same time and Nishinoya’s heart melted in an instant while in his head he was screaming because it wasn’t fair.

“Noya, what_”

“You have to stop” he suddenly said and Asahi visibly flinched “I can’t take it, as much as I like it you just can’t and I can’t and it’s so unfair” he started rushing with his words Asahi was puzzled as to what exactly Nishinoya was saying “You have to stop being so… you, it’s too much and I can’t take it, I can’t stand the whole things it’s too much and you don’t even_” Nishinoya was getting frustrated, he couldn’t say what he wanted to without mixing everything up, he didn’t understand what he was saying, he groaned “I just hate and I’m so mad, this… why can’t it stop? I can’t even control it just_! Fuck it” he finished because he couldn’t keep saying random things until his point got across, it was ridiculous and he didn’t have enough time.

He rushed out and hid in the bathroom, as if no-one would find him there, he just needed to calm down, clear his mind and try again. First he should decide _what_ he wanted to say or the same thing would happen and that was disastrous. Also he should probably apologize to Tanaka but he probably understood his mood was horrible and wouldn’t hold it against him, still he would apologize.

If only Nishinoya knew what Asahi was thinking at the moment, he would be trying to come up with an explanation faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's something similar to friends with benefits for one of the couples, who wants to guess which couple is?


	6. It's not what it seems, it's worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watari walks in on something he would have prefer not knowing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit, I'm having a lot of fun writing this and I haven't even gotten to the part I want

“Wait!” Yahaba ran after Watari “I swear it’s not what it seems!” he shouted making Watari stop in his track and turning

“Are you seriously using _that_ phrase!?” Watari was usually a calm guy, but after what he saw, what he _heard_ and having his friend say _that damn phrase_! He was suffering from second-hand embarrassment he shouldn’t feel because said friend obviously didn’t feel even a bit ashamed of what happened

“I know it’s weird, but honestly it’s not like that” Yahaba moved his hands in front of him trying to calm Watari down

“Yahaba, he was sucking you_” He was talking a bit too loud and Yahaba quickly covered his mouth shushing him

“We are in the middle of the corridor, don’t speak so loud!”

“You didn’t seem to care about being quiet in the damn changing room! I can’t believe I saw that, I can’t believe you didn’t make him stop!”

“I wasn’t thinking! He was just returning the favour and_”

“Oh my god, I didn’t _need_ to know you suck him first!”

“I told you to not be so loud!”

“Okay, okay… wait” Watari closed his eyes and rubbed his temple “Fine, I’ve calmed” he stated and looked around, there were a few students chatting in the corridor so Watari started walking motioning Yahaba to follow him.

Yahaba walked behind him while Watari was looking for a place they could talk and as they turned around a corner Watari groaned and walked backwards, Yahaba glanced in the direction Watari had before and noticed Kindaichi sitting on the floor against a wall with Kunimi curled on his lap sharing drowsy kisses. Yahaba blinked once and then run after Watari.

“I never thought…”

“That they would be together? Trust me, they have been for a few months” Watari commented sounding defeated

“It’s not the first time you’ve seen them?”

“No, and they weren’t the first I run into either”

“Who then?” Yahaba asked curiously

“About a week after we joined the team last year, I walked in on the upperclassmen making out” He said flatly “After that it just kept happening, and it’s not limited to the team”

“Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san?” Yahaba questioned

“They are together?”

“I don’t know, I think they may be…” Yahaba said “I mean, Oikawa-san denies it but...”

“Well, I’ve never seen them so they probably aren’t…” Watari stated knowing he had probably caught all the couples in school at least once at the very least holding hands “I meant Matsukawa-san and Hanamaki-san”

“They are together?” Yahaba was surprised

“Yeah… but we are not going to gossip about this now” Watari turned serious “You said it was ‘not what it seems’ so you better explained because it seemed like Kyoutani was sucking you off”

“Well, he was, but that’s not_”

“Are you serious Yahaba? I thought you hated each other!”

“We do! Kind of? I… may not hate him that much anymore…” Yahaba tried to explain “I don’t know how it happened… it just… we were fighting and shouting and then we started making out?”

“How did that happened, how does that happen!? Yahaba, you don’t make out with those you hate or those who you are arguing with!” Watari shouted exasperatedly “How those making out with the person you hate, and that still doesn’t make sense, end up in a blow job!?”

“I don’t know, it happened once and it was… good, so it kept happening!”  Yahaba was now showing a bit more embarrassment “The first time didn’t even end on a blow job…” he admitted

“Then it got more intense time after time?”

“Not exactly…” he murmured “We kind of… did… eh…”

“Yahaba! You had sex with Kyoutani!?” Watari was freaking out by this point

“It happened once and then we kept doing it!”

“Freaking hell… all those damn marks!” Watari screamed “When you change you are full of marks, you have marks everywhere, those are…”

“We hate each other, okay? It’s normal it’ll be a bit rough… or very rough…” Yahaba defended himself and unconsciously bite his lip at the memories, Watari was mortified

“I can’t believe you!” he said “And no, you kind of hate him so having sex it’s not normal, neither rough or sweet, neither!”

“Calm down, Watari! I know, okay? But I… we can’t stop, it’s just… there isn't much hate anymore... and...”

“I just want to understand how you went from screaming at his face while you slammed him against a wall to being fucked against a wall” Watari said and embarrassed by his words

“We don’t necessarily do it against the wall, Watari… and I told you, I don’t know, I was screaming at him and then we pushed each other and somehow started making out and then we were naked, it_”

“Okay, stop, I don’t care, forget I asked” Watari put his hands on Yahaba’s shoulders “Tell me at least you used protection”

“I… sometimes…” Yahaba looked to the side “I… don’t… usually tell him to… and… I may have… eh… told him… not to… a few times…”

“I should probably stop asking question I don’t want to know the answer of” Watari sighed “when did this start anyway?”

“Around a week or two after I slammed him against the wall” Yahaba admitted “Anyway what I wanted to explain is that we are not… dating, we just kind of hate each other but not really hate and have sex”

“And I’ll pretend I saw nothing as long as you stop doing it in places I can accidentally see you two” Watari stated and decided it was time to end the very awkward conversation “So… you wanted to gossip about Matsukawa-san and Hanamaki-san?”

“I don’t gossip… but… I want to know what happened and what did they do” Yahaba said and Watari rolled his eyes

“And that’s definitely not gossiping”

“Watari!”

“If we go walking around now we’ll probably run into them” Watari said looking a bit tired as he had seen them a few too many times for his liking

“I’m not interested in watching other people I just want to know what happened” Yahaba declared

“Right, you have someone you can actually do it with” Yahaba playfully hit Watari, though he may have put a bit more force than the necessary for it to be playful “That hurt, you are even becoming aggressive from being so close to him” He teased

“Shut up, we aren’t close at all, well, only physically…” Yahaba murmured the last part “now tell me about the upperclassmen” he insisted “and it’s not gossiping”

“Of course” Watari laughed, in the end it didn’t even matter what Yahaba was doing with Kyoutani, the whole explanation was unnecessary and some details Watari was fine forgetting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love games, so who wants to guess who's getting together next chapter?


	7. 5am call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi sleepwalks again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter yet! I'm so prou of myself and I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, I just love Akaashi and Bokuto

Usually Bokuto falls asleep quite easily. Usually he wouldn’t be able to stay up too late even if he tried. Any normal day he would fall asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow, or he would fall asleep anywhere no matter what he was doing if it was past midnight. One would think that with how much he looked like an owl he would also be the nocturnal type… but he just couldn’t stay awake, it was way stronger than him, his eyes would close on their own and before he realized it he was already waking up really early in the morning feeling completely refreshed and full of energy.  

He didn’t mind that he was like this, it was easier getting to school in the morning, morning practice was a great way to relieve all the energy he had and didn’t quite know what to do with; generally, anything that was during the morning was just perfect, actually, anything during the day was perfect. Now, the clock hit ten and Bokuto started feeling tired, two hour more and he would fall asleep anywhere, and he meant anywhere; his mom told him once he found him asleep standing in front of the fridge, his head against its door, he didn’t remember doing so but there’s a photo so he couldn’t actually argue.

However, today was an exception to the rule. He had been lying in bed for who knows how long and he was still wide awake, a quick glace to the clock told Bokuto it was two in the morning, Bokuto had never been awake at this hour before and it was unnerving not being able to fall asleep. Though, he guessed it had something to do with the fact that he had been looking at Akaashi’s sleeping face for the past three hours and he was trying to convince himself that no, that wasn’t creepy at all.

He was being consumed by guilt.

He wasn’t about to lie to himself and say he didn’t like Akaashi, he knew he did and it was becoming a bit of a burden to hide it, especially since Akaashi would figure it out eventually or he would blurt it out without intending too; he already did that once and he accidentally told Kuroo about it. He didn’t care about that though, now he could talk to Kuroo about it and annoy him unintentionally to the point even Kuroo would tell him to shut up. He was also pretty sure Kuroo now knew a lot about Akaashi he didn’t care about because it was honestly completely irrelevant.

Bokuto looked to the side and noticed that Akashi didn’t even move while sleeping, and the only reason he wasn’t panicking thinking he was dead was because he could notice the light up and down his chest did, he could spend hours looking at Akaashi’s chest rising and falling and wondering how it would be to lay his head against it.

He was being creepy and irrational again; it wasn’t like Akaashi even liked guys, right? He would know if it was like that, right? But, now that he thinks about it, does Akaashi know _he_ likes guy? Well, he doesn’t know if guys in general but that he is at least able to like guy that way… Okay, maybe Akaashi does like guy, still, that didn’t change the fact that they were friends and that Bokuto was graduating at the end of the year, that was relatively close, and even if he wasn’t even moving from his house it would definitely not be the same and they wouldn’t see each other every day any more… and now Bokuto was sad.

He was graduating soon which meant that if he was able to hide it for the few months that were left then Akaashi would probably never know. Suddenly he wasn’t so sure he didn’t want Akaashi knowing, this hiding things from him didn’t settle well in his stomach.

Bokuto didn’t know when he fell asleep, but he knew he had because next thing he knew he felt uncomfortable between his legs and he had his eyes close. He really didn’t care if he had an erection, sleeping at the moment was more important for him, yet when he tried to turn from facing the ceiling he felt something that most definitely was _not_ his erection. Terrified by whatever was between his legs and probably trying to kill him he opened his eyes to try and fight whatever it was.

What he saw was far from anything he could have imagined.

It was a person, and yeah, okay that was still pretty scary, but said person was Akaashi and that made this situation turn from terrifying to… still terrifying but in a complete different way.

Akaashi had somehow managed to get in his bed, uncover him and pull down his pyjamas pant without waking him up. At the moment he was touching his erection with his hands and his face was so close to it he could feel his breathing even through the fabric of his underwear.

Bokuto was petrified, what was he supposed to do in this situation? Was Akaashi even conscious that he had woken up? Was Akaashi conscious at all? He guessed not as he still had his eyes close and Akaashi’s movements became three times more impressive since he moved without _seeing_. Bokuto was reminded of the situation he was in as Akaashi pulled his underwear down and actually caressed his dick with his cheek, Bokuto would have moaned if he wasn’t so astonished by everything that was happening. He did moan when Akaashi liked it. This seemed to wake Akaashi and Bokuto was about to have a heart attack.

“Oh…” Akaashi said “Right, another dream…”

“W-what are you saying Akaashi…” Bokuto couldn’t think straight

“You talk” he stated as if it was something very unusual

“Of course I do!” he wanted to shout but instead whispered loudly

“You sound like the real Bokuto-san…” Akaashi commented “Guess then it’s fine…” he said and Bokuto jerked away as Akaashi lowered his face to cover Bokuto’s cock with his mouth

Akaashi fell into the bed and kept on sleeping as if nothing had happened, as if he hadn’t been a bit awake a second ago and about to suck Bokuto’s dick, he just curled on the bed and stopped moving. Bokuto had moved up on the bed and now had his back against the wall while his butt was slightly suspended into the air, his legs parted and both his hand where grabbing into nothing against the wall looking for some support. He was looking down at Akaashi in with an expression that mixed concern, surprise, excitement and that thing he wasn’t sure what it was but it felt strangely similar to his heart stopping.

Pulling his underwear and pyjama pants up, he grabbed his phone and run to the bathroom, temporarily ignoring he was still kind of hard. He looked in his contacts fast and called the one person who would answer his call, probably.

[If you are not dying I’m killing you… and Kenma’s making sure your body’s not found] Well, he did answer even if he was extremely irritated and probably plotting murder [Do you even know what hour it is, how are you awake?]

[Akaashi’s staying over] Bokuto said the first thing he could still in shock from what had happened

[And I care because? Bokuto, I love you but it’s fucking five in the morning, you know?]

[No, I didn’t… I woke up and he… then… but… I… you don’t get it!] he wasn’t making any sense, he knew he was not making sense

[Bo, you need to calm down, give me a second or Kenma’s murdering me first] Kuroo said and Bokuto heard walking and some doors opening and closing [Fine, I’m already awake, what happened?]

[Akaashi’s staying over]

[You already said that, did you do something stupid?]

[I… don’t think so?]

[What did you do?] Kuroo asked with a sighed

[I… stopped him from sucking my dick?] Bokuto didn’t even know how to explain what happened

[What?] Kuroo sounded lost [Wait, start again I think I wasn’t listening properly]

[I… moved backwards before he could suck me] Bokuto said

[Why?] Kuroo finally said after a lot of exasperated noises

[I was asleep…]

[So you cockblocked yourself?] Kuroo couldn’t believe what he was hearing [Wait, he tried to suck you while you were sleeping?] he couldn’t picture Akaashi doing such a thing

[Yeah… but he was asleep as well?]

[Hold on, it’s too early for this] Kuroo stopped him [Tell me what happened, the whole thing]

[So… Akaashi stayed over and I couldn’t sleep because I was kind of watching him…] Bokuto ignored the comment Kuroo made at this [but then I fell asleep because I was tired and when I woke up I thought I was hard, and I was, but Akaashi was also at fault for that because he was rubbing my dick through my underwear and then he touch it with his cheek but he was like, really asleep, he even had his eyes close] he paused for a second [And then he licked it and I made noise and he kind of woke up? But he still thought he was dreaming? And because I sounded like me he decided it was okay to just… suck me and I… couldn’t? So I moved back and he fell on the bed and kept sleeping while I had a heart attack] Bokuto finished his explanation

[You mean he tried to suck you off while you were asleep but he wasn’t even doing it consciously?] Kuroo tried to comprehend everything Bokuto said [He was sleepwalking and tried to suck your dick]

[Yes?] Bokuto was so unsure of what to do, what to say…

[But you didn’t let him]

[Of course not! How would you feel if you sucked someone’s dick while sleeping?] Bokuto tried to reason, though he wasn’t sure why

[I’m just saying, he probably likes you, I mean he dreams about sucking your dick I don’t know how that works, so you should probably talk this with him, at reasonable hours]

[You just want to go back to sleep!]

[Well, it’s twenty past five in the fucking morning on a Sunday, I’m not sure what you expected] and he had a good point [also, I was sleeping with Kenma, he’s going to kill me if I don’t return soon… he gets cold…]

[Right, you are right, thanks I’ll solve this in the morning] what was he even solving?

[We… are talking about Akaashi here]

[I’m solving this past midday] he corrected

[Text me how it went and don’t even call me at this hour again] Kuroo warned [I’m not answering next time]

[But what if I’m dying! What if my house’s on fire! What if_]

[Call an ambulance, call the fire-fighters, call the police, call your neighbour I don’t know, just don't call me if it's this late... or early...]

[You hurt me, Kuro, thought we were friends]

[Bo, if your house _was_ on fire, fire-fighters would be a better option to call than me]

[True… okay, go back to Kenma or he’s killing me as well for keeping his heater away]

[He’s already killing you for waking us up] Kuroo commented and Bokuto laughed though he didn’t know how serious the other was, and they hanged up almost at the same time

But the real question now was if he would be able to fall asleep again, he was obviously having a hard time with sleep and now added the extra worries he would panic over once he was out of the bathroom he honestly doubted it. And even if he did go to sleep again and somehow manage to stay asleep until a more normal and decent hour he probably wouldn’t be able to wait until after midday; maybe not even after ten.

The final truth was that, yes, he could go to sleep again and he didn’t even thought much about what could possible happen once he woke up because he fell asleep before getting out of the bathroom; he was sitting against the toilet when he woke up and it was nearly eleven in the morning.

He rushed out the bathroom after brushing his teeth and spotted Akaashi still sleeping on his bed, shaking because it was slightly cold. Bokuto got closer and cover Akaashi with the blankets before going to the kitchen and making some simple breakfast… lunch before waking Akaashi up as he always did. In the meantime he started thinking how he could bring up the conversation without sounding too weird, and he thought saying he was cool with Akaashi wanting to suck his dick but he also wanted to date wasn’t the best way to go.

In the end, he stopped thinking altogether because he knew he would blurt out whatever was on his mind even if he planned the conversation.

“Akaashi, wake up!” he shouted as he got into the room turning the lights on, probably not the best way to wake anyone “Akaashi, it’s late!” Bokuto may have been louder than usual because he was nervous “I even made breakfast… lunch!” Akaashi grunted and he had been trying to block the light with the covers

“Bokuto-san… you are being too loud…” Akaashi’s voice sounded strained as he really tried to wake up

“But it’s latter that usual, Akaashi, I even let you sleep more” that was a lie, but in Akaashi’s current state he probably wouldn’t be able to tell

“How considerate of you, Bokuto-san, but you could have left the lights off” Akaashi commented as he sat on the bed and attempted to open his eyes

“A_” Bokuto was interrupted unexpectedly

“Bokuto-san” Akaashi said immediately once his eyes were opened, he seemed calm but something in his eyes unsettled Bokuto “why am I in your bed?” He asked slowly

“Ah… that- well you…kind of…” Akaashi didn’t need to hear any more

“Oh” he simply said “then that… wasn’t a dream…” he avoided looking at Bokuto, instead focussing his eyes on his hands

“Akaashi? Are you… alright?” Bokuto moved closer and attempted to grab Akaashi’s shoulder, but at the contact Akaashi jerked and jumped out of the bed falling to the floor his breathing agitated, Bokuto tried to help him but Akaashi stopped him

“Bokuto-san, be a bit more aware, I tried to suck your dick” Akaashi flushed lightly at voicing what happened

“But you didn’t and- and you were asleep!” Bokuto intended to calm Akaashi down

“That’s even worse!” Akaashi argued “And I was awake at one point”

“You thought you were asleep, it’s the same!”

“It doesn’t matter!” Akaashi told him “I dream about you and now you _know_ about it”

“So… so this isn’t the first time?”

“That I suck your dick or that I dream about sucking it?” Akaashi asked

“You didn’t actually suck my dick… you only licked it once and touched it a bit” Akaashi wanted to die, but he would keep what was left of his dignity and then commit suicide once he got home

“I… I’m leaving” he stood up and he didn’t even care what his clothes looked like he just wanted to get out of the house and away from Bokuto

“Wait, Akaashi!” Bokuto was closer to the bedroom door, so if he wanted to get out he would have to be fast or wait until Bokuto let him leave

“I’m mortified Bokuto-san, I would like to go to my house” he tried to explain to Bokuto what was going on because apparently his captain couldn’t understand the situation

“I stayed up and watched you sleep until two in the morning” Bokuto blurted out and Akaashi was taken aback

“Okay” he said not completely comprehending what that had to do with anything

“I also kind of told Kuro what happened” Akaashi wasn’t surprised, he wasn’t even mad because he expected something like that from Bokuto but he did feel more embarrassed now than before. Bokuto looked at Akaashi expecting a signal that he wasn’t in trouble and Akaashi gesture for him to go on “and I’m most probably going to die because I called him at five in the morning and he was with Kenma so…”

“You called him at five_ Bokuto-san, are you serious?”

“Yes, I couldn’t wait, anyway the thing is I’m going to die so… would you date me?”

“What?”

“You know, would you go on a date with me? Because I like you a lot! Also possible suck my dick while awake?”

“The last part was unnecessary, Bokuto-san” Akaashi stated while he processed what Bokuto had said

“Ah, you don’t have to do that but since you were dreaming about it and all… but it’s not because of that that I asked you out! I really like you, like, really, really like you a lot and I probably have more dreams than you do and_”

“Bokuto-san, calm down” Akaashi moved closer, forgetting for a second all the embarrassment he had gone through since he woke up “I like you too and I would like to date you” He said

“Really?” Bokuto asked excitedly and Akaashi nodded with a soft smile “We can… forget about the last part” Bokuto added

“Or we can think about it after I brush my teeth and have breakfast”

“Lunch!” Bokuto corrected him “wait, are you sure?” Akaashi nodded again

“I want to know if it’s anything like my dreams” Akaashi said

“So it wasn’t the first time you dreamt about me!” Bokuto exclaimed

“No, it wasn’t, and it wasn’t the first time I move and do what I’m dreaming, but it only happens when you are around apparently” Akaashi told him as he walked toward the bathroom leaving Bokuto shocked until he returned from the bathroom a minute later “I tried to kiss you a week ago” he admitted

“But you didn’t?” Bokuto asked

“I didn’t” he confirmed and faster than he knew Bokuto had pressed his lips against Akaashi’s

“Now you did” he smiled and Akaashi chuckled

“No, Bokuto-san, you kissed me” Akaashi said and with Bokuto still so close he moved upwards and kissed him, moving his lips softly against the others, he didn’t plan on kissing Bokuto much deeper than that at the moment, he was hunger and he knew they had a lot of time later on when they would do a lot more than just kiss; though he did prolong the kiss as much as he could after all this could be another dream “Now I did” he smiled, separating from Bokuto and walking to the kitchen to eat something while Bokuto the only thing he wanted to taste were Akaashi’s lips again.

Bokuto texted Kuroo later at night, he was happy enough for him he forgave him for the 5 am call. Kenma didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I have no idea what to write for the next chapter, but meanwhile, who do you think will get pregnant first? like, there's some time before that happens but... I'm curious to know if it's obvious or not ;)  
> Also, how much sex scene are you up for reading?


	8. Kenma will, eventually, kill someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma going through his day and plotting murder...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is because what I want to write would happen months after the last chapter so I'm filling the space...

There were several things Kenma had to get done that day, he had decided. First and foremost he had to inform Yaku on what had happened between him and Kuroo, he was more than certain that Yaku already knew because otherwise he would still be insisting… no, he would have forced them together by now and if he hadn’t done anything that meant he knew, but just to be safe he would make a full report to Yaku, maybe he would omit the fact that Kuroo had been kind of too terrified to kiss him.

Though he may tell just because of what had happened two nights ago, which actually brought to the second thing he should do, plan how to kill and get rid of a body without anyone knowing. He found that a lot more complicated now that Akaashi was Bokuto’s boyfriend, he knew the other setter would miss Bokuto and would probably take revenge on him… if he found out and he had a feeling Akaashi would. Also Akaashi was his friend and he didn’t want to make him sad.

Bokuto may be his friend as well… and he may be happy for them…

Change of plans, no killing but he still needed to make Bokuto pay for waking him up at five in the morning on a Sunday so he would think about that during the day.

The third thing he needed to do was, once more, related to Yaku. He honestly appreciated Yaku’s persistence toward his relationship with Kuroo and was somewhat grateful for his pushes, and now it was time he returned the favour, even if he knew Yaku would appreciate it as much and would probably not do a thing about it. He was also certain that he lack Yaku’s perseverance, both things combined wouldn’t… they wouldn’t get far in their discussion and it would take Yaku a lot more time than Kenma.

He would still try.

Kenma also needed to get Kuroo to hold his hand before graduation, but for that he had more time to do than just until the end of the day.

Since most of what he was going to do involved Yaku he would start of by going to him at lunch break and asking to talk to him. He hopped for an easy conversation, deep down he wanted Yaku to agree with him the same way he had done when Yaku had confronted him about Kuroo. However he was realistic and knew that would not happen no matter how much he whish for it.

“I swear Kenma if I picked the wrong sings _again_ and you and Kuro are not together I’ll_” Yaku immediately started assuming Kenma hadn’t told Kuroo and needed more help

“No, I… yes” Kenma started “I wanted to tell you, just in case”

“You wanted to tell me you two got together?” the question was made just so Yaku could be completely sure he was understanding what was going on, he assumed wrongly once about their relationship he didn’t want to do it twice

“Yes” he nodded while he answered “It was… dramatic”

“I can imagine” Yaku commented and Kenma shook his head to the sides as he closed his eyes

“He cried, I kissed him and he cried”

“Now I’m curious, what happened?” Yaku’s eyes showed a glitch of mockery and a lot of wonder

“He was saying he may have thought about having sex with me a lot and I told him I like him” Kenma retold as briefly as he could “then he kind of short-circuited when I told him kissing me wouldn’t be inappropriate and that he should”

“But you said you kissed him” he pointed out “asking him to kiss you is not the same”

“I asked him but he didn’t” Kenma told Yaku “he was about to but then he didn’t move so I kissed him”

“He was petrified? Kenma what did you do to him!? I mean, I knew he was a coward but that’s… I would have never imagine that” Yaku laughed, imagining what it may have looked like only worsen his laugh

“And then he cried”

“You are horrible” Yaku breathed with difficulty trying to stop laughing before it seemed too weird

“I only pecked him on the lips, I can’t be horrible at that” Kenma defended himself

“No, I was referring to you, like I imagine Kuro going through a hell lot of emotions and you kiss him and it was suddenly so much he cried”

“Oh… I just didn’t expect him to be so…” He didn’t know which word would better describe Kuroo’s attitude that night

“Yeah, but you think too highly of him in some ways even if you don’t admit it, you even expected him to confess and that obviously was never going to happen” Kenma couldn’t deny Yaku was right, he also wouldn’t say that out loud “But, I’m glad you two sorted things out” he said with a proud and soft smile

“Actually…”

“I consider you getting together enough”

“Not that, I want to talk… about something else” Kenma fidgeted a bit, he had to be assertive for once and not fear confrontation, he just needed to make it clear to Yaku that they were being obvious and oblivious at the same time and that it was time for him to come to terms with his feelings and confess

“Does it have anything to do or… please don’t ask about gay sex” Yaku almost begged “I wouldn’t mind explaining it to you but not now, just_”

“No, that’s… I’ve liked Kuro for three years” Kenma stated and confusion was shown on Yaku’s face, and then he understood

“You mean you’ve… that you know how…” Kenma nodded only a bit embarrassed “Oh… then what_”

“I want to talk about the guy that made you know about gay sex” Yaku blushed but ignored the heat from his face pretending it was not there

“What!? I haven’t done anything with anyone!” even though he was kind of shouting, his tone was hushed enough no-one else would hear

“I know, but someone made you want to look it up” Kenma explained

“I don’t know what you are talking about” crossing his arms over his chest he refused to admit anything

“Tall, annoying and younger than both of us?” he offered

“Still nothing” Yaku was firm

“Russia” it was only one word but Yaku couldn’t pretend he didn’t know who Kenma was talking about much longer, especially if he wanted to end the conversation as soon as possible

“Listen Kenma, I do _not_ like Lev” anyone could see the lie “fine, I do, but what does it matters anyway, I won’t confess”

“Yaku, you told me to confess to Kuro and I’m telling you to confess to Lev for the same reasons… mostly”

“You picked wrong if you think I’ll tell him, if you are so sure he does have feelings for me then you should talk to him and make him confess”

“I don’t want to deal with Lev’s enthusiasm” Kenma admitted “and I doubt you would accept even if he confessed”

“Now you see things clearly, he’s too young Kenma, and I can’t… I don’t think I can manage a relationship with him… I don’t think he’ll be happy”

“Two years difference is not much, also, he’ll be happy to be with you regardless of anything” Kenma told him “and you don’t really think like that”

“I just…”

“I’m confident on believing he likes you and this is only my advice because I think it’s best if you told him” Kenma paused “just think about it, you are not getting rid of him for a while even if you graduate, he is Lev”

“I_” Yaku was interrupted by the bell indicating the end of the lunch break

“Don’t give me excuses, just think about it” Kenma finished and ran away before Yaku could keep arguing

Yaku would _not_ think about how joyful the both of them would be if he did confess to Lev.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, next chapter will be up sooner, but I'm starting college soon so I don't promise anything...   
> Also, no one guessed who would be the first pregnant one! though one was quite close


	9. And it happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi and Bokuto are on a training camp...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi's a pervet and Bokuto peacefully sleeps a lot.  
> I don't know how to feel about this chapter

Bokuto was peacefully sleeping and ignoring all the snores that came from his teammates. It had been a long and exhausting day for everyone, training had been as brutal as always and added to the extra he loved doing so much had left his body to the point he fell asleep even faster than usual. Emotionally he was also tired and a bit sad mixed in with fondness; this was his last training camp as a high-school student. Even as drained as he was he was woken up a bit passed midnight by a sudden pressure over his crotch, again.

By now, after months of dating Akaashi and sleeping with him in the same room he was used to getting up with Akaashi touching him one way or the other, he had also gotten better at putting him back on a resting position for him to keep on sleeping. Truth be told, he did find it difficult to resist in some occasions, but he quickly took control over his desire since he preferred Akaashi awake when doing anything of the sorts.

So, as far as the situation was unusual since they had always been alone in the room when Akaashi sleepwalked, it still had a sense of familiarity to it. He was practically petrified because they weren’t alone and Akaashi had moved from one side of the room to the other presumably without waking anyone. It always amused him how skilful Akaashi was even when asleep.

Bokuto opened his eyes and waited until they adjusted to the dim light and looked down to confirm it was Akaashi who was between his legs, just in case. Akaashi was trying to get him hard and he was succeeding with way too much ease, Bokuto licked his lips, if he let Akaashi keep going he would have a problem he wouldn’t be able to get rid of with horrifying mental images. He gently pushed Akaashi’s shoulder attempting to get him off of himself, but Akaashi resisted. He shook Akaashi a bit more roughly to wake him up. Akaashi sighed

“That’s not necessary, Bokuto-san, I am awake” Akaashi whispered as he continued stroking Bokuto’s dick

“Ah… wait, no!” Bokuto almost shouted and Konoha stirred in his sleeps

“Be quiet, please” Akaashi continued with his task after making sure everyone was still asleep

“Akaashi!” Bokuto whined and moaned and Akaashi gripped tightly at Bokuto’s dick as a warning

“This is highly inappropriate” Akaashi said and kissed Bokuto’s dick “you have to be quiet so no-one hears” he continued and licked it from the base to the head

“I wasn’t even expecting this” he murmured trying his hardest not to be loud

“You want me to stop?” Akaashi asked stopping all movements though still holding Bokuto’s dick on his hand, he knew the answer but maybe Bokuto was uncomfortable having so many people around them

“N-no but…” That’s all Akaashi needed to hear

“Then stay as quiet as possible” he said and promptly surrounded Bokuto’s dick with his mouth, Bokuto almost moaned loud but instead made a strangled, restricted and barely low sound

“You can’t expect me to be quiet if you do that” he pulled Akaashi by his hair “I need warnings”

“Okay, I’ll do that again now, Bokuto-san” he purred in a really low voice and went down again

This time Bokuto managed to successfully cover his moan and he let Akaashi keep going, there was no point in complaining. Akaashi sucked as he pulled out, his fingers encircled Bokuto at the base and he kissed it and licked it sloppily all around making sure Bokuto was feeling every movement his tong made. Bokuto’s heavy breathing was easily heard, yet fortunately everyone was tired enough they wouldn’t wake up from that, it also helped that Bokuto had managed to stay relatively quiet by biting the inside of his checks.

It was now that Bokuto wasn’t sure if he loved the fact Akaashi was so good at this or if he resented it a bit; he was definitely enjoying it, but he could only imagine what would happen if anyone woke up because of the sounds Akaashi was forcing out of him. Bokuto ended up covering his face with a pillow to further muffle the little noises he couldn’t contain, meanwhile Akaashi kept licking and sucking, and one would think he was intentionally trying to make Bokuto fail at being quiet.

He wouldn’t say it but he found amusing how much effort Bokuto was putting to stay silent.

Getting it in his mouth again he made a soft chocking sound as it hit the back of his throat; he liked it, he needed more of it. Accidentally he moaned louder than he should have, Bokuto stiffened and Akaashi attempted to breathe noiselessly with a dick shoved down his throat, Konoha had turned at the sound and was now facing them and Komi had sat up. While Konoha was still asleep Komi was obviously not, however since he had just woken up he couldn’t distinguish much in the room, and as soon as his blurry vision decided there was nothing unusual in the room he went back to sleep. Akaashi waited a few more seconds before he started sucking again. Bokuto almost screamed.

“Akaashi” he whispered “I think that’s enough danger for a night”

Akaashi ignored him, he could tell Bokuto had only grown more excited at the prospect of being discovered, even if he most likely almost had his heart stop. No, Akaashi decided, he could finish this in a few more minutes and nothing would happen, no-one would ever know he only needed to…

“Akaashi, Akaashi stop, stop!” Bokuto threw the pillow behind him and sat a bit so he could pull at Akaashi’s hair “You need to stop” he was being too loud, someone would notice

“Bokuto-san, bite your hand” Akaashi had pulled out to say that and catch his breath

“You don’t… what are… I’m…” Bokuto couldn’t finish any thought as Akaashi’s mouth took care of him, though he was sure Akaashi understood

Answering to Bokuto’s unfinished thoughts would take time, and as much as he enjoyed this Akaashi also knew they didn’t have much left as the both of them could hardly keep their voiced down; he was slightly aided by Bokuto’s dick on this, but it didn’t muffle all the noises and it didn’t even fully covered them.

Now he had to see if he could actually swallow all of Bokuto’s semen, that’s been something they never tried mostly because Bokuto thought Akaashi found it disgusting and that had been partially the reason for him doing this; at the moment they were limited since they couldn’t be quick and quiet enough to reach for something they could use to avoid staining anything. Cleaning up after would be difficult to do noiselessly as well.

Bokuto convulsed upward and dig his fingers on Akaashi’s hair, he barely stopped the groan from being loud and instead it sounded like he was hit on the stomach and all the air had escape his lungs before he could shout. Akaashi himself reached orgasm as the sticky fluid filled his mouth and even if it didn’t taste bad it was strong and he couldn’t decide if it was salty or something else; Akaashi hadn’t even realize he was about to ejaculate until it was too late. Quickly, he swallowed it all and waited for Bokuto to calm down before sitting up.

“Did_”

“Yes” Akaashi answered what he knew Bokuto would ask “It was… alright, but now I need to change and drink some water… brush my teeth and you need to sleep”

“Why did you even_?” Bokuto may have been a bit used to Akaashi’s sleepwalking, but a not asleep Akaashi sucking him while he was asleep?

“You enjoyed it, and…” Bokuto couldn’t deny that, it wasn’t the point though “and it’s your last training camp with us, I wanted to make it memorable” Bokuto hugged Akaashi fast and strong

“Thank you Akaashi…”

“Also, I wanted to taste it” he admitted and pushed Bokuto down “Now, clean up and go to sleep” Bokuto kissed Akaashi on the cheek and did as told.

He would definitely never forget that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized the reason why no one has guessed who gets pregnant first... you can keep trying to guess or you can try to guess what happens on the next chapter (clue: two parings get together)  
> (I love seeing what you can guess)


	10. Graduation and dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nishinoya and Asahi solve their things and Daichi takes part of a bet he knows he'll lose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was supposed to be in 2 chapters but they were short so I merge them

It had been a few months since Nishinoya had accidentally intentionally shouted at Asahi and they had pretended that didn’t happen, they didn’t forget it happened they both were still very conscious of it, but they acted as if it hadn’t affect them at all. While Nishinoya was still looking for the words to explain what he felt and what he wanted, Asahi was looking for what exactly Nishinoya wanted him to change.

Asahi knew Nishinoya hadn’t meant to hurt him, probably, and since he didn’t actually know what Nishinoya was so angry about he guessed it had to do with his crush on him and the way he’d been acting. He supposed that maybe Nishinoya had gotten tired of how he had been acting around him or maybe he had discovered why he was acting weird and he just wanted Asahi to keep being his friend without the awkward feelings.

So if Asahi was right, he was waiting for Nishinoya to get either angry or tired enough to confront Asahi about whatever it was bothering him, he knew he would eventually, he just had hope for it to be before graduation. Asahi had a plan, as stupid as it may sound he did intend to confess to Nishinoya after the graduation ceremony was over so he could decide if he stayed in Miyagi and took care of the coffee shop his family had there or if he moved to somewhere far away and found a job there. Though, his parents really wanted the retirement. He wasn’t confident enough that Nishinoya would accept his feelings, but Nishinoya being as he was maybe they could stay friends so he could stay.

Nishinoya had been on edge the whole day; he was constantly in between crying and shouting for no reason at all, he even let some tears spill at some point during the morning before the ceremony started. By the time they were about to leave and the day was over for everyone Nishinoya was just frustrated and mad at everything, he was even angry at the feeling of anger; when Asahi walked to him with a nervous smile Nishinoya wanted to shout and cry at the same time. He tried to avoid doing something stupid but in the end he was tired and just let his emotion take over hugging Asahi and crying, at least he didn’t start shouting.

First, Asahi tensed up, he didn’t expect the hug, but gave in and Hugged Nishinoya back. This could probably the last time he had contact with him, he may as well enjoy it.

“I’ll miss you, Asahi-san…” Noya mumbled

“I’ll miss you too” Asahi told him, and even if he wanted to say they would still see each other… he wasn’t sure “I like you, Nishinoya” Asahi felt brave enough to whisper

Nishinoya was silent for a few second in which Asahi’s heart threatened to explode “… I like you too, Asahi-san”

“N-Noya… you do understand, right? I mean I-I like you a lot” Nishinoya chuckled against Asahi’s chest

“I like you a lot too!” Nishinoya pushed himself a bit away from Asahi so he could see his face that Nishinoya knew was radiating happiness

“N-not in a f-friendly way…” Asahi kept clarifying and Nishinoya wasn’t even surprised Asahi was this unsure

“I know, I understood the first time”

“I want to go on a date with you” Asahi said, Nishinoya didn’t really mind his insecurities at the moment, he was just so full of joy and he felt so light compared to what had been his emotions during the day… he pushed himself up on his tiptoes and kissed Asahi on the lips

“Okay, where are we going?” Nishinoya said immediately after

“I… now?” Asahi felt a bit lost with everything that happened, he didn’t exactly expect Nishinoya to accept

“You said you want to go on a date, so let’s go!” Noya exclaimed excitedly pulling completely out of Asahi’s embrace and taking his hand

“O-okay, where do you want to go?” Asahi asked while being dragged by Nishinoya

“Asahi-san, you asked me out, take me somewhere, anywhere!” Nishinoya’s attitude had changed completely and his mood hadn’t been this great in months, they could go to the dumpster and he would think it was the most romantic and entertaining date ever.

“Ah, then… there’s somewhere I want to take you” Asahi said with a sweet smile and Nishinoya let himself be guided by Asahi out the school and to wherever Asahi wanted.

As they walked out matching smiles on their faces and hand in hand they were oblivious to the proud gazed Sugawara was sending them. Not was only he happy because his friends had gotten together and were obviously happy but because Asahi had shared his plan with him a few days ago and had also told him he was scared he would get too scared to tell Nishinoya. Now it was his turn to find his courage, if Asahi could then this shouldn’t be much harder for him, he only needed to find the one he loved.

Sugawara turned around with a confident smile he immediately smacked against a firm chest and arms flew to wrap around him preventing his fall. The impact wasn’t painful and after the initial shock of it passed he immediately recognised the other person; the timing was impeccable.

“Ah… Daichi, perfect!” Sugawara said as Sawamura looked to the newly formed couple walking fast

“Are those…?” he asked pointing in the general direction Asahi and Nishinoya were

“Asahi and Noya? Yes, they are” Sugawara confirmed “Aren’t you happy they finally got together?” Sugawara looked up at Sawamura with a radiant smile

“Yeah…” Sawamura answered softly realizing he was still holding Sugawara close to him, letting go embarrassingly he couldn’t believe he was finally going to do this “listen Suga… I… Isn’t it a pity we didn’t have practice today?” he wanted to physically smack himself, Sugawara smiled a bit mischievously

“I bet you a date tonight that Hinata and Kageyama are practicing somewhere, we could join them”

“Probably… wait what did you say?” Sawamura finally processed what Sugawara had said

“A date” Sugawara repeated “That’s if they are practicing somewhere”

“Oh… Okay… yeah, of course” Sawamura’s brain started working thankfully

“But, what do you want if they are not?” Sugawara asked curiously

“Does it matter? They are practicing over there, we can see them” Sawamura pointed behind him and true it was, Hinata and Kageyama were happily playing volleyball near a tree some meters away from them, they could hear Hinata’s shouting. Sugawara chuckled

“Either way” he insisted

“Mmm… I guess I would have wanted a kiss from you” he admitted with pink cheeks

“Aw, Daichi, now I even want to pretend they aren’t there!” Sugawara said and grabbed Sawamura’s arm “But well, maybe you’ll get one during our date, who knows?”

“Maybe I could get one now” Sawamura reasoned

“No, you have to wait!” Sugawara moved in front of Sawamura “Pick me up at seven” he told Sawamura “Now I have to go, got to prepare for my date I wouldn’t want to cause a bad impression” he joked

“You are already perfect Suga”

“Save the compliments for later, Daichi! We have all the time in the world to tell how much we love each other and more” he stated and Sawamura blushed again, even Sugawara blushed a bit “See you later” he ended and gave Sawamura a quick kiss to the cheek before running away

“See you…” Yes, they definitely had all the time in the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I started college yesterday and I still haven't figured out my schedule completely so updates will be kin of irregular.  
> And yes, Manga_Otaku121344 you were right and it's one of those three paring!


	11. Horrible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa complains to Yahaba in Asahi's coffee shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm suffering, really, so much to do I just... but whatever that's why Oikawa complains

Oikawa was currently experiencing the worst crisis of his life; of course, since he wasn't even twenty years old it wasn't saying much, however he was certain he wouldn't experience something as bad as this ever again. Honestly, he hated himself, no, he hated the him from months ago who allowed his mother to decide where he would live after graduation.

Okay, maybe he couldn't really complain, the apartment was amazing and it was close to the university he would be attending soon; yet his mother thought sharing the apartment would be best, and who would be a better flatmate than Iwaizumi. So yes, he saw where his mother’s thoughts came from, Iwaizumi knew Oikawa and his quirks, he could handle him and they were best friends and this would mean the rent would be cheaper.

He still felt miserable about this situation.

He had told his mother he would help pay the rent as soon as he got paid for his job, though he really didn't know how the payment for his modelling worked but soon he would figure it out, maybe even get a manager that could help. Of course his mother's answer was that now they would pay a third each and it would be even cheaper.

It was fine, he could manage; living with his best friend was expected, everyone expected them to live together once they moved to Tokyo and there was absolutely nothing wrong with that. He was fine, he could take it; after all, what did it matter if Iwaizumi got out of the bathroom after showering only in boxers? What did it matter if he slept only in boxers? He'd seen both sceneries multiple times, he should be used to them by now.

The fact was that it'd been two weeks since they started living together, and Oikawa was going nuts.

“I can't deal with this” Oikawa went from Tokyo to Miyagi just so he could be away from Iwaizumi for a day or two, his classes hadn't started and he didn't have any photo shoot for the next few days

Of course he wasn't talking to himself, he was at a coffee shop where he had dragged Yahaba to, he chosen him because they shared something in common, the both of them had a crush on a brute, different brutes but all the same, also they both were aware of the other’s crush; the place was relatively small but spacious enough they could talk without having the whole place know what they were talking about. Yahaba had reluctantly agreed to accompany him only because Oikawa had agreed to listen to his complains later. Yahaba's current problem was sitting down with as little pain as possible. He failed and winded painfully as his ads made contact with the solid chair.

“What is 'this' you can't deal with, Oikawa-san?” Yahaba said with a sigh

“What happened to you?” Oikawa asked concerned

“Kyoutani” Oikawa waited for him to expand “I'll tell you later, you start”

“I can't go on with this, it has only been two weeks and I'm already at my limit, Yaha-chan, I swear I'll attack him if this goes on like this” Oikawa whined “and he doesn't even notice when I stare at him when he gets out the bathroom and I'm starting to think of excuses to just go and sleep with him! That won't do me any good!”

“Can't you just move out?”

“Of course not!” Oikawa shouted gaining the attention of a few of the other customers “it wouldn't be logical, I wouldn't have a reason!”

“Tell your mom”

“Don't be ridiculous, Yaha-chan, if it was that simple I would have done it already!” Oikawa sighed desperately “I should get a girlfriend”

“Why would you do something like that?” Yahaba questioned, he didn't act as polite with Oikawa now that he had graduated, it didn't really matter anymore “you like Iwaizumi-san, tell him, if he is uncomfortable, and I doubt it, he will move out, if he is okay with it though he doesn't return the feeling he will be more conscious and you won't have to deal with much, and he could even feel the same”

“You really don't get it, I can't tell Iwa-chan, it could ruin everything and I need him in my life like normal, like always!”

“I have no solution for you” Yahaba stated taking a sip from his coffee they had kind of forgotten they had

“I don't want a solution; you can't even give me advice as if you knew anything about being in love with your best friend!” He was exasperated “I only wanted to share my suffering with someone” he added dryly

“Learn to keep your eyes off his body; I believe that would solve all your problems and pains”

“Speaking of pains, what did mad dog-chan do to you that you can’t even sit?” He changed the topic with a playful smile

“He fucked me over a table” Oikawa burned himself with his tea

“You are fucking your crush” it wasn't a question at all “Yaha-chan, you are_”

“Shut up, I know”

“And, oh God you are covering your neck! It's not even cold enough for that much clothes!”

“I know okay, that's not my problem here”

“You evidently don't have a problem if he goes that rough, how did you even end fucking on a table?” Oikawa wanted all the details, partially because he was interested and partially because he wanted the distraction

“I invited him over to my house, we didn't reach further than the dinning-room” he admitted

“I see no problems in your life” Oikawa even kind of envied him, but he would never say that out loud

“The problem is he still hates me... kind of” maybe Oikawa didn't envy Yahaba that much

“What do you mean? He has sex with you I doubt he hates you that much”

“Maybe, but that's... we aren't dating and I never told him, we... sort of talk a bit now in between rounds but...” he sighed and let his head rest on the table next to his almost empty cup of coffee and then winced from the slight movement on his legs and but

“How do you even walk?”

“I try to avoid it, this is horrible” Yahaba complained

“Don't think negatively, the situation could be worse for either of us” he tried to cheer himself and Yahaba up

“That's true, but we are pretty bad as we are, please don't jinx us” Yahaba said pulling himself up “beside, the situations are not horrible, we are horrible at handling them”

“Yaha-chan, you are not helping right now!” Oikawa complained

“Good, feel as bad emotionally as I do physically”

“Being honest though, what's worse, your emotions or your body?”

“I don't know, and I don't want to think about it”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, probably a short chapter for the next one also since non of you guessed that leaves the answer pretty obvious.  
> Next chapter, Yaku suffers more or less


	12. Sometimes Lev's too obidient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaku expected Lev to bother him more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's... shorter than what I wanted it to be, but I have less time at the moment so I'm blaming it on that

Yaku had definitely not thought about what Kenma told him. That was a lie, but to be completely honest he didn’t need Kenma telling him to think of how it would be dating Lev; he daydreamed about that regularly. He ponder, Lev was friendly enough and stupid enough that even if he confessed and got rejected things wouldn’t become awkward, and now that he graduated there was really nothing to lose aside of Lev’s friendship of course. Lev probably liked him enough that they could actually try to date but Yaku worried. He was worried that if they did start dating that Lev would demand more of his time, that he would demand more affection, that he would demand more _something_ and Yaku wouldn’t be able to give it to him.

In the back of his mind he liked to believe that Lev wouldn’t be like that, that Lev could understand that he was in university and needed more time to study and that he wasn’t close by anymore, that Lev knew Yaku wasn’t precisely romantic and showed his affection differently. Then his rational side kicked in and reminded him that Lev was an idiot and had a bit of a puppy side to him which screamed clinginess.

Despite he hadn’t confessed and he made no actual effort to stay in contact with Lev he found himself with the other teen sleeping on the floor of his room most weekends. He didn’t even understand why he was surprised by this after all on the day of graduation he had finally given Lev his cell phone number, he swear Lev’s smile was way bigger than it should have been, he had only given him his number and under the strict conditions that he could not text nor call him at late hours and he could absolutely under no circumstances call nor text him for stupid reasons. Surprisingly Lev had followed these instructions a lot better than Yaku expected.

Lev’s reasons for texting and very rarely calling where the following:

\- He needed help with something related to studding and everyone else refused to help him

\- He wanted to see Yaku during the weekend

\- The occasional photo of a cute cat

That was all, and Yaku couldn’t help but feel a bit disappointed by the lack of Lev in his life, though he thought that from Tuesday to Friday, then he had an overload of Lev for the weekend that lasted till Monday. He missed him most days anyway.

However, no matter how much he missed Lev’s overwhelming presence in his life, and if anyone asked he would say he only missed him a little bit and didn’t actually know why, of course, he would never say out loud how much he loved Lev, and no matter how much he wanted him to be a constant in his life, Yaku was seriously considering telling Lev he couldn’t see him every weekend, even less stay the night. If he saw Lev coming out the shower with only a towel around his waist again he would commit a crime, one he wouldn’t actually regret.

Yet, even if he thought about it he couldn’t bring himself to tell Lev that, he knew Lev enjoyed staying at his place and being with him and he could imagine how sad he would be if he told him that. Not to mention he doubted he could go long without seeing the other, he really liked Lev and he wanted to see him more often even if he ended in prison because of that.

Lev would probably visit him.

“Yaku-san?” Lev’s voice startled Yaku out of his thoughts

“What happened?” he asked, maybe Lev hadn’t noticed he had accidentally spaced out staring at him and his long legs that came out from under the covers

“I just…” Lev stayed silent after that, there were so many things he wanted to say, well, not many but he would talk for hours about one thing alone

To say Lev had a problem was to twist the real situation; he didn’t have a problem even if some may call it that, he had feelings. He felt love for the man he thought was sleeping a few feet away from him, he felt lonely when he couldn’t see or speak to him during the week, he felt need and want for said man, he felt the urge to hug and kiss him every time he saw Yaku, he felt funny inside whenever Yaku was particularly nice to him, he felt happiness when Yaku smiled at him… he also had the feeling that if he said any of those things aloud Yaku would kick him hard enough that he would have a mark for the rest of his life. And yet, he felt like he would explode if he didn’t say anything so it was a bit of an internal conflict between the tiny bit of himself that didn’t want to die and the biggest part of him that wanted to tell Yaku everything.

He realized he should probably either continue talking or close his eyes so Yaku would think he fell asleep… Yaku wouldn’t be fooled that easily though.

“So… will you finish that sentence or can I go to sleep?”

“Do I bother you?” Lev asked, even if that wasn’t his original question

“What are you asking now? Of course you don’t” Yaku was confused, had he been acting like Lev was a bother? Annoying for sure but Lev should be used to that by now and should know he doesn’t mean it most of the times

“No, I just… could I text you more often?” Yaku bite his lip and prayed the light was dim enough Lev wouldn’t notice how glad he was Lev had asked

“Only a bit more” he said and he didn’t need to see Lev’s face to know how he felt, Lev was radiating happiness “If you text to much I’ll block your number” he told Lev, though he doubted he could

“I won’t, I promise! I just miss you a lot during the week” Lev admitted and even in the dark Yaku could see his smile that made him smile a bit as well

“Okay… now to sleep, it’s late”

“Yes, goodnight Yaku-san”

“Goodnight Lev” Yaku could see struggle in his future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Kagehina or Tsukkiyama? who knows? (I do) but I'm telling you there's going to be running and litterally one tear (and horribly written text messages)


	13. Of idiots and feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are both idiots, but Kageyma's worse.  
> Kenma is tired of figuring out what Hinata tries to text him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I closed my eyes and tried texting a fiend, she was very confused

This was awkward, one moment he was happily playing volleyball with Kageyama and the next he was running away from Kageyama because… a lot of things, but mostly because suddenly he found Kageyama’s face when playing way too appealing and he felt mushy inside so he had to go away. Practice had ended anyway they were just practicing a bit more on their own. Hinata ran to his bike after getting all his things and the almost literally flew to his house. He really thought running away like that was stupid, but he didn’t know what else to do.

If he had to be honest it wasn’t the first time his thoughts diverted so much from those that would be normal thoughts to have about friends, however, for some reason he knew if he stayed there he would say them aloud and that would have been even stupider than running away like he did. The fact that those weren’t the only thoughts and that they could appear randomly during the day didn’t help, that sometimes they didn’t even relate to volleyball scared him a bit even, and lastly he was completely confused as to why he had those ‘abnormal’ thoughts.

He had to calm down, he knew the heavy breathing he had at the moment wasn’t because of the physical exercise used to reach home in record time, it had more to do with the popping thought of Kageyama without a shirt. It was almost as if he liked Kageyama, as if he liked him as more than friends, and that couldn’t be possible, that just couldn’t be the reason.

He wanted to scream so badly he hit himself on the face with the pillow and then shouted with all his might, it wasn’t as muffled as he expected it would be.  Hurried steps were heard outside his room and his door was almost kicked opened by his mom looking extremely worried.

“What happened?” she asked confused at the lack of something wrong

“I… hit my toe… with the bed” he lied, hopefully he looked bad enough that his mom would believe him

“Are you sure that’s what happened?”

“Yeah…” he didn’t want to say more than necessary, he knew he was a bad liar

“Completely sure?” she insisted and Hinata nodded, she looked at him suspiciously “If it hurts too much we’ll put some ice on it”

“Okay, thanks mom!” he agreed as his mom walked out the room with a sighed

Hinata threw himself on the bed, what if he actually liked Kageyama, was that rational? Probably not, he was not a rational person and he could get easily attached to people, but did that mean he liked the slightly aggressive, scary and idiot Kageyama? Well, Kageyama did have his good sides, right? Even if he was scary at times, he could see occasionally that beautiful little smile he showed when playing volleyball and he was less aggressive now, he shouted less and tried to hit him not as often as before, he couldn’t talk much about Kageyama being an idiot because he was one himself and they were pretty much on the same level. Also, Kageyama loved volleyball and was good at it and he liked playing with Hinata now and they did such a great job together… and they could have normal conversation now, yes they revolved mostly around volleyball but… but it felt natural and calming to be around Kageyama, was that what liking someone was about?

How did anyone even know when they liked someone? It was all so complicated and confusing!

He had been tossing around on his bed while squeezing his brain out trying to find an answer when he realized, he remembered he knew someone that he was pretty sure knew what liking someone else was about, or at least had a better idea than him. Though he was pretty sure even Natsu had a better idea than him.

Falling off the bed, he rushed to find his cell phone in between all his things; it was much more of a difficult task than it should be because he couldn’t stay still and calmly look for it. Finally and despite all the struggle and useless movement he managed to find it and quickly type a more or less readable text.

 _[I ended beelp]_ Maybe it wasn’t as readable as he wanted to imagine that it was

 _[??]_ The answer came fast

 _[his do u kno if u like some1]_ he sent it

 _[Shouyou, write properly or I’ll ignore you]_ he knew that would be the answer, he knew that despite Kenma’s laziness he did type properly most of the time, and if he didn’t he only left out apostrophes or capital letters, and maybe he was a bit of a disaster typing…

 _[sorry I just… you like kuro how did you know]_ he asked, and even though he lacked punctuation

 _[Better]_ He received a first text _[I just knew, you like someone?]_

 _[Maybe?]_ Hinata wonder if he should expand, if he was lucky then Kenma may know if what he felt was anything similar to liking someone _[I get all weird inside when im with him but I like the feeling? Its like… like…]_ he sent it, Kenma had told him not to use his ‘incomprehensible’ expressions _[a really good feeling and I stare at him a lot and hes nice? Sometimes maybe and just I want I dont know to spend more time with him]_ he finished, Hinata thought that summed it up pretty well

 _[Are you seriously questioning if you like him?]_ Kenma answered fast, way to fast to have actually read everything

_[I know I like him I wanna know if I like like him]_

_[Read what you sent me, and then tell me what you would say to someone that told you that]_ he thought it was simple enough, he knew what he wrote

But then he read it and pretended someone else sent it to him, and he was about to cry.

 _[iiiii I like him!?]_ It looked desperate, he was desperate

 _[You do]_ Kenma’s answer was short _[Confess]_

_[NOOO ILL DIE KENMA HELL KILL ME DIS NOT HAPPENIN]_

_[Confess to Kageyama]_

He then texted Kenma franticly, but all his text were ignored or at least not answered; Hinata didn’t know what to do with this new information, that apparently wasn’t even new but recently understood. Well, the truth was he wouldn’t be able to hide it; that was a fact, he probably was horrible at hiding it even when he didn’t know about it since Kenma had already figured who he was talking about, now that he was conscious it would be simply impossible. Kenma telling him to confess did make his stomach uncomfortable but it almost made him think that maybe he had a chance, after all that was encouragement from Kenma, right?

He would confess, fast and simple and would probably not throw up in the process.

Kageyama laid awake on his bed for several reasons, firstly it wasn’t nearly late enough for him to be sleeping, secondly he had yet to eat dinner and thirdly he felt conflicted. Had Hinata really run away from him? Kageyama wasn’t completely sure that’ what happened, Hinata could be quite unpredictable in occasions however he couldn’t remember any time Hinata had run away from playing volleyball even if only for a few more minutes. Moreover, what could have made Hinata run away like that? It had been like any of the others times that they stayed late to practice a bit more.

Had he gotten tired and decided it had been enough? It was evident by the speed of his running that he still had a lot of energy left, then why would he? Maybe Kageyama had scared him off even if he didn’t recall doing anything particularly scary he knew he sometimes id things that scared people without realizing it, though Hinata usually pointed it out trembling a bit and not running away. Maybe Hinata ha had enough of him?

What was he even thinking, Hinata tolerate and kind of fought with Kageyama on regular basis and he had done so for a whole year already, so that couldn’t be it, could it? There had been that one big fight they once had and… it had… kind of been his fault, right? At least Kageyama thought it had been partially his fault so it was possible he had done something to upset Hinata. Maybe he had shouted too much at him, yet he hadn’t been screaming at Hinata that often lately; insults? No more than normal and definitely not in variety, only the occasional ‘dumbass’ and ‘idiot’. Had he treated Hinata too roughly? If he was honest he didn’t even remember attempting to grab Hinata’s head, if he was honest he didn’t even remember being mad at Hinata that much…

It could be that, no? Maybe he had been being too nice to Hinata and he had freaked Hinata out a bit, could people run away out of nowhere because the other is nicer than usual? He surely would if Tsukishima suddenly was nicer to him without any apparent reason for it, he would probably think Tsukishima was _not_ Tsukishima and join Oikawa in his beliefs in aliens. Yeah, it definitely had to be that, of course it was because of that and not because Hinata simply was tired of him… but, just in case, he should ask Hinata what all that was about.

And he tried, he honestly tried to bring up the subject he was just horrible at conversations, and Hinata kind of avoiding him did not help his nerves calm down. Every time Hinata turned around when seeing him reinforced his thought that maybe, just maybe, Hinata was tire of him. It was finally, _finally_ , by the end of the day after practice that Hinata decided to wait for him as he usually would and stopped avoiding him, now he could ask.

Or he could have if Hinata hadn’t started talking first.

 “So, listen Kageyama about yesterday…” Kageyama thought thankfully Hinata was going to address the subject himself meaning he didn’t have to start the conversations about that, yet Kageyama’s heart wouldn’t stop _bouncing_ inside him, he was pretty sure that’s what it was doing with how uncomfortable everything inside him felt “I… didn’t mean to run like that” Kageyama sighed in relieve loudly “it just…” shit, he hadn’t finished “I had some… thoughts and I _had_ to run away from you because of… well, _you_ ”

“What does that even mean?” Kageyama asked confused and feeling a strange pain in his chest

“I mean, these thoughts have been like all around my head and I just couldn’t stay there and you had been so… so… like _nice_ lately I had to…” Hinata was struggling with his words

“You… you run away because I’ve been _nice_?” Kageyama asked pretending he hadn’t thought of the possibility

“Yes! Well, no, okay, a bit because of that” Hinata tried to make sense “it’s not because you’ve been nice but because I go all _ghwaa_ on the knees and like _phwaa_  and my brain can’t think anything else it’s all mushy and I just want to_” he stopped and Kageyama didn’t understand what was going on

“What are you trying to say dumbass?!” Kageyama shouted

“Ughhh, don’t insult me right now, I’m trying, okay? It’s just very hard to confess I don’t know how girls do it all the time!” Hinata shouted back and turned bright red

“What_ what the hell?! You are trying to confess?! Confess what?!”

“Are you actually stupid? Forget it, I know you are!” Hinata shouted “I like you, yeah? I don’t get why I just do and I was trying to tell you that!”

“You like me?” Hinata nodded “I… eh…” Hinata was looking at him and he didn’t know what to say, he had turned down girls before why was turning Hinata down so hard? They would still play volleyball as always because Hinata would hold this against him, he knew that… still he couldn’t say a word, he could see Hinata’s fear and nervousness in his eyes, and he could see how slowly his heart was breaking with every second Kageyama stayed silent.

When the first tear came out Kageyama ran. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There, Kageyama's stupid but he'll come around eventually...   
> In the next chapter, someone will be jealous and Asahi's whipped.


	14. Just look at him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nishinoya spends too much time at Asahi's coffee shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say, I love exagerating, also it was impresive how most of you thought I was talking of two differen't parings when I said someone got jealous and that Asahi's whipped...

Asahi was getting awesome at his work and the people who often came into the coffee shop already recognised him and he remembered the most frequent ones plus a few others. His parents had trusted him with the shop even if at the beginning they still help out a bit around, it was a month ago they had decided he was capable enough to manage on his own with the help of the other employees, and a week ago they had gather some of their things and went away on a long trip with no establish day to return. With all these responsibilities on him he didn’t have much free time however he met Nishinoya every day.

The coffee shop wasn’t far from Karasuno and wasn’t that far away from Nishinoya’s house either. Nishinoya would come to the shop every day after practice and would stay until it was time to close up, then he would help out a bit and stay with Asahi for a few more hours, occasionally he would stay the night and they would cuddle and talk under the blanket on Asahi’s bed. The staff knew Nishinoya by now but the first time that Nishinoya stayed until closing hours was a day to remember.

All the other costumers had already left, Nishinoya had stayed and as he would often do had order something for himself to pass the time, Tanaka had stayed with him until about twenty minutes before closing time and one of the waitress, a dark blond short and a bit chubby girl, was looking nervously at Nishinoya. Asahi had started washing the dishes and had told the waiters to start cleaning around the place because there weren’t any other costumers left aside from Nishinoya and they were closing up. Trembling, the waitress that had been looking at Nishinoya approached him.

“I… I’m sorry mister but we are closing up” she had told him trying her hardest not to stutter, she really didn’t want to sound rude nor did she want to start an argument with a costumer

“Huh? I know?” Nishinoya was confused “Oh, do you want me to help cleaning the place?”

“N-no, that’s fine, I mean… we are closing up and…” Nishinoya was not listening to her, he stood up, took his cup and plate to were Asahi was and gave them to him

“Thanks Noya, I was about to get them” Asahi told him and the waitress stared in shock

“It’s fine, if I’m staying this late let me at least help” Nishinoya said

“No need, we will finish soon and_”

“Asahi, I want to help, I get bored if I do nothing” Nishinoya complained making Asahi sigh

“Okay, here, clean the tables for me” he handed Nishinoya a peace of wet cloth

“Right away!” he shouted excited and the waitress was even more confused, who got so happy over cleaning tables?

“Hayakawa-san” Asahi called the waitress startling her “I’m sorry, but don’t mind Noya he just gets like that, please watch over him” Hayakawa nodded slowly and turned to Nishinoya

“You know the owner?” she asked quietly “You are staying here with him?”

“Yeah, we’ve been friends for two years already so…”

“You could have said something, I was trying to get you out!” she almost shouted at the same time she started giggling

“Oh, you are right!” he realized “Sorry, I forgot the only one that knew was Asahi-san” he smiled and laughed with her as they cleaned the tables

“So… how did you meet him?” she asked

“Same school, same volleyball club” he answered simply really concentrated on removing one particular stain on the table that just wouldn’t budge

“What?”

“Believe it or, he’s only a year older than me” Nishinoya said grinning

“But… he’s like… twenty six? And I’m sorry but you don’t look older than fourteen” she whispered not wanting Asahi to hear

“Fourteen is not the worse I’ve got” he admitted “but I’m seventeen”

“I’m so sorry… you just don’t really look seventeen”

“I know, no worries, also twenty-six’s not the worse Asahi-san has gotten, but as I said he’s only a year older than me so…”

“He’s eighteen? Are you sure?”

“Completely” Nishinoya stated proudly

“I feel awful right now, I’m horrible at guessing ages” she was honestly feeling down but Nishinoya started laughing

“It’s fine, it’s fine, no harm done and it’s not that bad, you were the one that got the closest to our real ages!” he smiled and Hayakawa felt herself relax

Now Hayakawa knew Nishinoya and when the closing our came she always gave Nishinoya something to do helping her so they could chat a bit, Asahi was glad, like this he could see Nishinoya every day and didn’t have to worry he got bored or something.

Every other day, Nishinoya would bring Tanaka and/or the other second-now-third years, sometimes he would bring the first-now-second years even if that meant mostly Hinata and Kageyama since even if Yamaguchi was happy to come and Tsukishima hadn’t verbally expressed not wanting to come it was obvious the blond preferred doing other things in his free time and Yamaguchi often accompanied him, however that didn’t mean they never came, just less frequently.

Now, today was an especial day. Nishinoya didn’t come alone that often, almost never actually, but in some rare occasions he did and Hayakawa made sure to make him company when Asahi couldn’t. Mostly Nishinoya sat down somewhere and she would talk to him until she needed to take an order, but today she could tell something was off, Nishinoya radiated anger.

“Okay, Noya-kun you are telling me what’s wrong”

“Nothing’s wrong” he muttered but he wasn’t really looking at her, he was looking past her

Hayakawa slowly and a bit untrusting turned her head until she could see what Nishinoya was looking at. A few feet away from them there was a group of girls practically drooling at Asahi and when he noticed and sent them a nervous smile they sighed and battled their eyelashes faster than she though was possible. She heard a grunt and turned back to Nishinoya, suddenly everything clicked.

“You are jealous” she stated

“I’m not!” he denied “it’s just… they don’t know him and he’s leading them on and_ okay, maybe I’m a bit jealous”

“Right, just a bit”

“Maybe I’m very jealous, but that’s not the point”

“It is, though” she said “Because you know Azumane-san and you know he’s not intentionally leading them on” she paused “What’s more, I think they are reading too much into nothing, even I can see how nervous he’s getting under their stares”

“I _know_ but still it’s…”

“Do me a favour and look at Azumane-san” Nishinoya didn’t understand “Just do it!” she pressured

So Nishinoya did and as soon as his eyes landed on Asahi, Asahi looked at him and smiled widely, not a trace of fear or discomfort could be seen, instead it was filled with love. Nishinoya blushed and looked away fast, his heart going crazy and he thought now he understood. Hayakawa had a knowing smirk on her face

“I… think I see what… yeah” he said smiling to himself

Hayakawa laughed before leaving Nishinoya to his warm feelings to take an order. They were so obvious she couldn’t believe it took her more than a day to figure out they were dating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter: Kageyama get's the help he needed desperately, who wants to guess who helps Kageyama figure things out???  
> On a side note, the waitress full name is Hayakawa Koken, because Noya will call he Koken-chan in the future


	15. The help came in the form of a beautiful tiny blonde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama gets help, because he can't figure this alone no matter how obvious it was

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, if it had been any more obvious he would have it written all over the place...

Kageyama had done wrong, bad, horrible, the worst mistake ever. He knew, but he didn’t know what to do now, what could he do to make things better? What could he do so his chest wouldn’t hurt like someone was stabbing him constantly with a knitting needle? What could he do so Hinata wouldn’t look at him like someone was squeezing his heart? Why couldn’t he have avoided all this mess by just turning Hinata down properly? What made everything worse was that he could clearly tell Hinata had been crying, and for some reason that broke him inside a bit more.

A week had passed since then and Kageyama was going insane, not only was Hinata avoiding him during the day but they no longer practice at lunch nor after school when they didn’t have practice, they didn’t even hang out during the weekend, furthermore, Hinata avoided practicing with him as much as he could and instead went and practice with one of the new first years that was a setter. He went with the excuse that he was already good enough he could help others and Kageyama didn’t need that much practice with him anymore. Whenever he thought about Hinata’s words the knitting needle came back.

He couldn’t go on like this, he needed to do something fast to solve everything and he was wrecking his head trying to figure out what. Kageyama sat on the stairs leading to the gym, he needed to calm down a bit before going inside or he would scare someone off and he couldn’t deal with that at the moment, he closed his eyes and took deep breaths feeling himself relax a bit after each one. It was almost like self-hypnosis if you counted the fact he kept repeating to himself to ‘calm down, nothing’s wrong’. He didn’t even hear when someone approached him from behind.

“Kageyama-kun, is everything alright?” Kageyama was startled out of his trance by Yachi’s voice who in turned was startled by Kageyama’s reaction

“Yes” he lied, even if he still hadn’t figured out what was wrong

“Are you sure? I mean, I can tell something happened between you and Hinata but… I-I don’t mean to pray or anything it’s just… the both of you look sad…” she explained and Kageyama thought for a second, he was aware of Hinata’s sadness but to say he had been sad too…

“Hinata…” he murmured and Yachi looked surprised he had started talking “he… confessed to me the other day” he admitted

“Ah- then! C-congratulations!”

“I didn’t accept” and now Yachi looked very conflicted, frowning in deep concentration attempting to understand

“Why?” she finally ask

“I didn’t really reject him either…” he continued “I don’t think so, maybe I did…”

“What… what did you do?”

“I stayed silent and he started crying, then I ran”

“That’s mostly a rejection, you know?” he looked at Yachi surprised “I… I almost did that when someone confessed to me, but I liked them so I thought if I ran away then because I was terrified then they would think I didn’t like them back and they would forget I exist and… you get the point” she told Kageyama and then realized she had implied she was dating someone “B-but you can’t tell anyone! Not yet, we are not ready yet, _I’m_ not ready yet and it not easy... I know you would understand, they would understand, but it’s... not easy”

“Do you think... Hinata thinks I don’t like him?”

“Well, if you run away from him, yes it’s very probable”

“Do you think I like him?”

“You are friends after all, right? So you must at least like him a bit” Yachi commented “But, I also think you like him as more than friends” she added

“I don’t really know”

“I can say you miss him, I mean, you are sad and feel a bit lonely since he’s avoiding you, right? And you obviously don’t like him practicing with someone that’s not you all the time, you keep glaring at Numata-kun, the poor thing’s starting to get very nervous around you” had he really? He hadn’t notice, though now that he really thought about it and recalled the past week...

“I don’t like seeing him being sad, I ran because seeing him cry was unbearable and... I feel like... my chest is being stabbed when I see him...”

“It’s hurting you that he’s hurt, it hurts more when you think it’s because of you, right?” he thought for a second and felt the pain in his chest at the thought and an incredibly amount of guilt, it was horrible and he nodded at Yachi’s question “I think... you really do like him but...” she hesitated for a second, nervousness creeping up to her face

“But...” Kageyama feared the worse, though he didn’t know what it could be

“C-can I ask something very p-personal and inappropriate?” her tone when down as she asked the question, Kageyama nodded not having a clue what she could ask “what do you... masturbate to?” she asked whispering “And please don’t say volleyball”

“Of course not, I_!” he blinked stopping suddenly, what did he think about?

Making an effort to remember something he didn’t consciously think about he could see different images floating around his mind. The first thing were Hinata’s eyes when he got excited over anything, the way they shone with determination; he saw Hinata’s hair and _felt_ how soft if it was when he touched it, the way it smelled; he saw Hinata’s smiling face, the smile that made him gooey inside and provoke smiles of his own; he saw Hinata’s naked shoulders, his silky back and those marvellous legs; then he saw Hinata’s firm, rounded ass that looked simply amazing to grab and maybe bite. Kageyama’s scream drowned in the back of his throat.

“Y-you don’t r-really have to tell me, yes? Y-you can just… I…” Yachi started to panic, and it got worse when Kageyama looked straight at her

“If” Kageyama paused to give himself some courage “If I said I thought about Hinata… would that mean I like him?”

“What do you think you feel for him?” Yachi didn’t want to answer, she had already said she thought he liked Hinata but she didn’t want to answer directly to that question in case Kageyama accepted it as a truth without thinking about it for himself

“I…” he started and thought about everything that happened during the week and previously to Hinata’s confession, he thought about how Hinata made him feel normally and what he did for Hinata even if unconsciously, what he wanted for Hinata and, suddenly, it was so simply and he had ruined everything by running away.

“I’ll leave you to think about it” Yachi said and attempted to leave but Kageyama stopped her

“What do I do to get him back?” he was talking barely over a whisper, Yachi blinked in surprise and then smiled softly

“I think if you apologize and are honest everything going to be alright” Kageyama hesitated, looking around doubting he could do that but nodded anyway “now that we settle that, you should get inside, practice is about to start with how much time we sated here” he nodded again, even if for the first time in his life he didn’t feel like playing volleyball

“Hinata!” he shouted after practice, probably not the best way to start his apology, but Hinata wouldn’t let him approach him “stop avoiding me for a second dumbass!” he wanted to smack himself

“I-I’m not a-avoiding you!” he shouted back

“What are you doing then?!”

“It’s not… I’m not… I just!” he fumble with his words “Shut up, it’s not my fault!” he screamed with glassy eyes

“Stop avoiding me, I need to tell you something!” Why was he still shouting? Why was Hinata stepping back? Why did it seem like he was about to cry?

“I don’t want to listen to you!” he let a tear escape “I really don’t want too”

“It’s about the other night_”

“I don’t want to hear it, okay?! I got it so just… shut up!” Kageyama stepped closer though Hinata didn’t seem to realize this until he had Kageyama hugging him

“I’m sorry” he muttered as Hinata cried and tried to push him away “I didn’t mean to run from you”

“You are saying that only because I don’t play with you anymore…”

“No, I… I think about you when I masturbate”

“You do what?!” Hinata shouted successfully pushing Kageyama away “What the hell, Kageyama? That’s… uncomfortable to know and somewhat it makes me a bit happy which just makes me even more uncomfortable!” Hinata stated “Couldn’t you phrase it differently?!”

“I… like you” Kageyama settled for and Hinata’s arms that had been moving around while complaining simply fell to his side as he started crying again “W-why are you crying?!” Kageyama was about to hug Hinata when the other moved fast toward him burring his face on Kageyama’s shirt, neither cared that it would get soaked in tears

“You took a whole week to tell me! I thought you hated me or something! Stupid! Bakageyama! You are horrible!”

“I already said I was sorry!” he stated and Hinata moved backwards refusing to let Kageyama go completely

Without any warning he moved up and forward attempting to kiss Kageyama, and he sort of did. His lips smacked against Kageyama’s in a really painful way and with enough force that Kageyama had to take a step backwards. After they both complained that now their mouths and noses hurt, Hinata started laughing.

“What are you laughing about, you sucked at this, like when you first started with receives”

“Yeah, but you suck too” he kept laughing

“I don’t have any experience” Kageyama mumbled to the side

“We can practice together, like, right now” Hinata pulled at the front of Kageyama’s shirt “kiss me” he demanded

“Okay” he did and it was slightly better than the first one since it didn’t hurt “We still suck”

“Just… kiss me again” they kissed once more “and again…” Hinata’s eyes opened less and less after each kiss “Let’s keep kissing”

Inexperienced and all, they ended in Kageyama’s bed doing a lot more than kissing. Kageyama had the basics of what he needed to do, more or less; unfortunately it wasn’t enough that Hinata didn’t experience pain. They would get better with time, hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! guess who comes next! it's a bit sad... and short


	16. Confidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi has confidence, and he doesn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short, and I don't know what happened, I mean, I wanted to make it a bit sad but this turned out differently to what I expected

Yamaguchi Tadashi had confidence in himself most of the times now. Of course he didn’t have a lot of it and he didn’t feel like he was better than anyone else or anything like that, he just saw he’s good qualities. He knew he was smart, his grades proved so even if he didn’t excel in every single class he had above average grades in most of them. He knew he was good at volleyball, maybe not as good as some other players but if he didn’t compare himself with anyone, he was good and is what’s important. He had come to accept he wasn’t ugly, he didn’t consider himself attractive or beautiful or anything of the sorts, just… not ugly and for now that was enough, he was working on this and he was content with his appearance.

He was nice enough people wanted to be around him. He was sociable enough he had a fair number of friends, he was intelligent enough people asked him for help, he was attractive enough a few girls had confess to him, he was good enough at volleyball he got to play in matches. The problem was that he was just that, _enough_ , and sometimes _enough_ wasn’t actually all that good. And sometimes he wasn’t even _enough_ for some things.

He wasn’t good enough cooking that his mother would let him help, he wasn’t confident enough that he wouldn’t get nervous all the time, he wasn’t good enough at driving that his father would let him get a licence, he wasn’t tidy enough that his room wouldn’t always be a bit of a mess, he couldn’t concentrate enough that he wouldn’t spill something at least once a day, he wasn’t creative enough that he would get amazing grades in art, he wasn’t confident enough on his body, he wasn’t intelligent enough not to fall for his best friend. He wasn’t enough for his best friend.

This last fact came with a lot other sad things, like he wasn’t good enough of a son that he would fall for a girl; he liked boys and even if he also liked girls that automatically made him not good enough for his family, not worthy enough. Being in love with Tsukishima meant not being enough for the one he loved, meant crying at night because it was useless, it meant accepting that it would never happen and try to get over it. It meant he had his own big secret he couldn’t tell anyone, because he was terrified of what the only person he could trust with this secret would do, what he would say. Because the only person he could trust was the same person he loved.

He couldn’t let anyone find out; he had to pretend everything was alright and that his heart wasn’t breaking a bit more with each day that passed. Yamaguchi had accepted that no matter how many ‘not good enough’ he had, there were also a lot of ‘good enough’ and if one of the things that matter the most to him was in the ‘not good enough’ he’ll have to accept it and live on keeping the secret to himself even if it was killing him inside.

Because he wasn’t good enough trusting people, he would have to keep quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... the reason this was up so fast is because it's short and because the next one will be up in like a week and a half because I'm going to try to write... yeah and I don't know if I can do it fast


	17. Lev, calm down!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaku made some bad decisions, Lev wakes up way too early and is an idiot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried, I honestly tried, but this is so awkward because I've taken the habit to act what I'm writing (like, alone in my room) so... it was so weird to do this, to write it, it was so much easier when I didn't have to act everything out (well, most things) I hope it's not too bad

At the moment, as Yaku woke up to Lev in his apartment he didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or stab him, maybe he would do both at the same time so it looked more psychotic. He had woken up to sound outside his room and that was ridiculous because his flatmate was away for the weekend, so to his sleepy mind there was only one possibility, someone had broken in into his apartment. Naturally he had gotten out of his room with extreme caution and making as little noise as possible and then he just… stood there, looking at the tall figure that was Lev standing in his kitchen, looking through his fridge at eight in the morning on a Sunday.

The worse was that it wasn’t even the first time.

He sighed loudly hopping Lev would notice his presence. Yaku still didn’t understand _why_ he had given Lev a spare key; he didn’t understand _how_ he had thought it could possibly be a good idea. Though Lev had behaved when he had given him his number so Yaku had just assumed situations like this wouldn’t occur, he had been so wrong.

“Lev, for the tenth time you need to call before coming!” he shouted but stopped himself before he could hit Lev

“Ah, Yaku-san, good morning!” he cheered completely ignoring Yaku “you look so cute in that underwear!” that did it and Yaku hit Lev to see if that made him less loud

“It’s too early in the morning for you to be shouting, it’s too early in the morning for you to be _here_ ” Yaku grunted, he wasn’t really mad at Lev and that simply made him angry

“You are a little grumpy in the morning” Lev complained making Yaku rub his face with his hands in exasperation

“Why did you even came here for? Why did you come this early?” Yaku questioned, he didn’t mind Lev being there, really, but he needed warning just so he could control himself and his thoughts

“Why? Mmm… I just wanted to see you” Lev admitted without much difficulty making it very hard for Yaku not to blush

“Dammit Lev, you can’t just come here whenever you want, what if I hadn’t been here? What if my flatmate had heard you and called the cops without checking? What if I had call the cops without checking if it was you?”

“I’m sorry… I just really, really missed you, Yaku-san, I_” but Lev bite his lip before he could continue

“You what, Lev?” Yaku pressed “I’m very curious as to _any_ excuses you may have to _not_ tell me you were coming”

“I didn’t want you getting angry because I come here a lot” he looked to the floor “I know I must be very troublesome and bothersome for you” he continued “but I miss you so much I don’t care, I just want to see you like, all the time”

“Evidently, since you came here so early”

“I know, I know! You probably wanted to sleep and I’m here making all the noises in the world, but I can’t be quiet! I really tried but…”

“It’s okay Lev, but you have to tell me when you are coming!”

“But I thought you would tell me not to come if I did! And I really wanted to see you…” he did his best at stopping there

“You keep saying you wanted to see me, but we talk all the time and you came here last weekend too, it’s_”

“I like you a lot!” Lev shouted and Yaku blinked

“What?” Yaku asked, not because he hadn’t heard but because he couldn’t believe what he heard Lev scream

“Ah… I’M SO SORRY, I DIDN’T MEAN TO TELL YOU I JUST!” Lev was at full volume now, and he looked about to cry

“No, no, no, wait, you moron_”

“SO SORRY, YAKU-SAN, PEASE FORGET ABOUT THAT I DIDN’T SAY ANYTHING I_!” Lev kept shouting as he run to the door that was unlocked since Lev always forgot

“Wait, Lev, don’t_”

“I’LL LEAVE NOW, SORRY I WON’T BOTHER YOU AGAIN!” he run out of the place and down the stairs faster than Yaku could

Yaku had to stop after setting foot out of his apartment since he remembered he was in his underwear only. As fast as he could and muttering curses he put some clothes on and run out barefoot, there was no time to put shoes on with how long Lev’s legs were. He was lucky he could ask the old lady sitting in front of the apartment where the tall grey hair guy had gone to and that she could tell him the general direction. He ran around six blocks before he saw a tall figure looking at the sky and crying. He approached from behind praying Lev didn’t notice him and kneed him on the back of his knees making him almost fall and then hugged him resting his head on  Lev’s shoulder.

“Don’t go away like that after saying you like me” Yaku murmured against Lev’s shoulder

“Y-Yaku-san?” Lev’s voice sounded so fragile Yaku couldn’t believe it was actually his “W-what_?”

“I… I like you too…” his voice smaller after each word

Lev’s breath caught in his throat and very slowly he turned around still in Yaku’s arms.

“Y-you do?” he asked eyes filled with hope and anxiety, Yaku only nodded but that was enough for Lev’s tears to stop and for a big smile to appear on his face “You like me!” he sang and he hugged Yaku making his feet rise off the ground

“Hey idiot, be quieter, we are outside!” Yaku scold Lev who didn’t really care, but to tell the truth neither did Yaku “Come on, let’s go back to my apartment” he told Lev with a sweet smile

“Can I carry you there?”

“No”

“But you don’t have any shoes on” Lev pointed out as if Yaku didn’t know

“Fine…” he agreed rolling his eyes

Now, Yaku knew Lev had no patience, he just didn’t know how impatient Lev was. As soon as they got inside his apartment Lev kissed him, it was awkward it was a bit uncomfortable but it felt incredible and Yaku saw no reason to stop him. But then there was tongue, and a hand going up his back, and a bed underneath him, one of Lev’s long legs between his legs and a mouth on his neck and he had to stop him before he lost all control.

“Lev, Lev, stop” he said panting and pushing at Lev’s shoulders “Stop for a second” he said with a bit more strength as his pants were undone

“What’s the matter, Yaku-san?” he asked and such innocence had to be fake after what he had been about to do

“Just stop so I can think” Yaku close his eyes as Lev sat between his legs “What’s going on?” he finally asked

“What’s… I just thought it would be okay to do it, is it not?”

“It’s… I mean I’ve just learned that you like me and you’ve just learned that I like you and we are already doing it?”

“I really wanted to, but… it’s okay”

“Wait, no, I mean I obviously want to do it to but isn’t it too fast? Isn’t it more common to _wait_?”

“Does it matter?” Lev asked and he looked so ready to accept and do whatever Yaku told him, Yaku decided to stop thinking for the moment; he stretched both arms in front of him toward Lev

“Come, just… keep going” He told Lev who immediately attacked his neck “Ah…” he moaned at a particularly strong bite just above his collarbone “Lev… just…” he didn’t even know what he was trying to say, he was enjoying each of Lev’s touch so much he was drowning in pleasure just from that

Lev’s hands moved to pull his legs together removing his pants as fast as he could while still kissing his neck. Once that was done he pushed Yaku’s legs apart and laid between them brushing their erections together through their underwear; his kisses went up high again until he reached Yaku’s mouth and quickly put his tongue inside Yaku’s mouth, the kiss was sloppy and spit was trickling down  Yaku’s chin. Soon enough his shirt was missing and Lev’s hands where all over his chest paying particular attention to his nipples.

Lev sat up and Yaku realized for a second that he had his legs wide apart and in the air, but then Lev took off his shirt and Yaku’s eyes and mind couldn’t concentrate on something that wasn’t Lev. Lev and those beautiful muscles that would only get more beautiful and enchanting as he grew and train. Then Lev pulled his pant off and Yaku could only imagine how big he was from the erection unfairly covered by his underwear. And suddenly they swapped; now Lev laid on the bed and Yaku was sitting on that gorgeous erection.

“You… have lube, right?” Lev asked and Yaku nodded a bit disoriented automatically reaching toward it on the side of the bed “and condoms?”

“I did not plan this, Lev, I wasn’t planning on sex at all”

“Do you mind? I mean…” Lev was a bit more nervous now

“It’s okay” Yaku assured him and gave the lube to Lev

Yaku moved closer so their chest pressed together and his ass was slightly in the air, he supported himself on Lev’s shoulders. Lev poured a generous amount of lube into one hand and Pulled Yaku’s underwear down with the other, he reached over and massaged Yaku’s ass a bit before pressing the first finger in. Yaku sighed onto Lev’s neck as he started moving the finger around, he bite his lip until he decided that biting Lev was probably a better idea and started doing so as well as licking and kissing all around Lev’s neck and shoulders.

Yaku’s breathe hitched as Lev put in a second finger, his muscles tensed and he knew that wasn’t good; he tried to distract himself biting Lev more, but Lev moved so he could kiss Yaku which actually worked wonders distracting him. Lev kept moving both fingers while he groped his ass cheek with his other hand. He moved that hand up and down his back, going back to his ass and then moving it around his leg to reach the front. Yaku moaned into the kiss as Lev started stroking his slowly but firmly and he could feel his legs trembling.

A third finger was in and Yaku was begging Lev found his prostate soon, it was not painful really, but Lev’s long fingers made it more than a bit uncomfortable and weird for anything to be there. Also, he wanted his underwear off soon, it felt wet, tight and gross. Fortunately, Lev did hit the right stop and he forgot about his gross underwear for a second, and then he just desperately wanted both their underwear off.

“Lev, take it off…” he begged

“The underwear?” Yaku nodded and Lev complied “Yaku-san, I… I need you to stay still” Lev panted and Yaku realized he had been rocking his hips unconsciously; this made all the colours come to his face he forced himself to stay still

Lev removed the fingers and staying still was getting really hard for Yaku, until he felt it. Something big, hot and a bit wet that was making its way inside him slowly, taking care that it was not hurting Yaku in the slightest. It was hot. It was hot and it was spreading him, and he felt so full. He heard Lev grunt, or he thinks he did because all his thoughts were going around in his head, he could barely see anything and he couldn’t understand anything aside _‘Lev’s long, it’s good’_

Struggling to breathe he was panting hard and he could see Lev’s mouth move probably reassuring him that everything was alright, but Yaku didn’t think so, if Lev didn’t move soon he would go insane.

“Please, please, please…” Yaku started saying

“It’s okay” Lev told him while patting his head “We can stop, do you want to stop?” it was so weird to hear Lev talking so softly, he would try to remember that Lev could actually speak in low volume latter

“No” he sounded needy, he knew he sounded needy, he _was_ needy

“What do you want then?”

“Move…” Lev didn’t, so Yaku did so himself “Move…” he moaned as he rocked his hips a bit

Lev kissed him again and pushed upwards, it was incredible, Yaku felt in the sky, and he needed more. He tried to accompany Lev’s trusts and even if they weren’t completely coordinated it was something, and it felt amazing. He felt his orgasm built up as Lev moved faster, they were moaning and panting and could not even say words without them being interrupted. And then it happened, Yaku came pressing down on Lev and tensing all his muscles. Lev pushed him down and kissed him as he trusted a few more times before he came deep into Yaku’s trembling body.

Yaku let himself fall on top of Lev’s chest to catch his breath as Lev closed his eyes and encircled Yaku with his arms. This had been a wonderful experience, a terrifyingly wonderful experience.

“How did you know?” Yaku asked

“What?” Lev didn’t understand the question

“What to do, how did you know?” he wasn’t looking at Lev’s face, he was looking at his neck

“I looked it up, so my fantasies of you were more realistic” Yaku couldn’t believe Lev said that without feeling the least embarrassed, and now he was embarrassed

“We should take a shower, I don’t know when my flatmate’s coming back and I don’t want him to find us like this”

“Aw, Yaku-san, want to go for a second round in the shower?”

“Try anything funny and I’ll take back the key to this apartment”

“No, please I’ll behave!” Lev looked so cute Yaku had to kiss him one more time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa cries, that's all you need to know for the next chapter


	18. Sensitive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa cries, Iwaizumi come to his rescue and they are both really big idiots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to update yesterday but then I went to watch Batman v Superman and well then I fell asleep so... here, they sre too stupid, worse than Kageyama and Hinata

Oikawa was doing everything in his power to see Iwaizumi as little as possible without the other realizing it was intentional, it wasn’t that hard during week days since they had college and he had work and everything, but during the weekend when neither of them did much he had to go out far away just in case. He wanted to avoid Iwaizumi in his underwear at all costs, which meant he went to Miyaji every weekend.

He found himself once again in the same coffee shop he had been with Yahaba, though he was nice enough he didn’t bring Yahaba every weekend to complain; what’s more he stayed in the coffee shop the whole day some times because he really didn’t have anything else to do and it had a nice environment he could bring his homework to finish it or his text to study.  Yahaba also happened to spend a lot of time with Kyoutani and Oikawa wasn’t going to interrupt that even if the other insisted that even though they weren’t fucking every time they hang out those weren’t dates.

Normally he would be fine being alone if he had things to do and texts to concentrate over, but then there were days like this one where he was left alone with his thoughts as he stared at nothing, where the only thing he was actually seeing was Iwaizumi’s delightful abdomen. It was times like this one when he would really appreciate the company and distraction.

“Oh, wow, you are Oikawa, right? I haven’t seen you in forever, though we never really talked to begin with” Oikawa was woken from his daydream by a loud voice in front of him, where did he know this kid from?

“Uh… you are Karasuno’s libero, right? Uhm… Nishinoya, was it?” He made an effort, it wasn’t that hard since he remember the guy whose receives where amazing

“You got it, though just Noya’s fine” He sat in the sit in front of Oikawa without asking before realizing what he did “Gee, sorry, are you waiting for someone? I’m just really bored and Koken-chan’s really busy so… don’t know, just wanted to talk with someone”

“Koken-chan? Why are you here if you are bored?”

“That waitress and I’m waiting for Asahi-san’s break! Then I’ll have to wait till closing hour, but usually there’s less people around by then and Koken-chan talks with me” Nishinoya explained “also, Ryuu usually comes here with me but today he said he had something very important to do, but the bastard wouldn’t tell me what it was!”

“Asahi-san? You keep popping names expecting me to know who they are” he was not in a great mood even if he did appreciate the distraction, he was awfully tired from everything as well.

“If I’m a bother I’ll just go, no need to be so bitter” Nishinoya attempted to stand up

“No, wait I just… everything’s horrible and I normally complain when I’m here” Nishinoya’s questioning look made Oikawa keep going “I have a huge problem and I come here and complain and hear a friend complain so we are both miserable and that makes me feel a bit better, I just couldn’t bring him today”

“Oh! I get it, right, want to complain with me?”

“It’s not the same Noya-chan, I complain with him because our problems are kind of similar! And you seem so happy do you even have something to complain about?”

“Don’t let the smile fool you, I’m full of complains! Well, okay, that’s a lie, only two but that’s something” Nishinoya stated “like, look at those girls over there” he pointed without being subtle at all “you have no idea how much I want to spill drinks on them” Oikawa made a full stop on his thought and the started laughing

“Okay, but why?” he asked while laughing, he couldn’t help but imagine the scene

“They keep on flirting with Asahi-san! They can’t do that, Asahi-san’s mine!” Nishinoya said while crossing his arms over his chest “and what’s worse is that Asahi-san doesn’t even _notice_ , he thinks they are just being _nice_ ”

“Who _is_ Asahi-san?” Oikawa was curious

“The owner of this place” Nishinoya answered

“Isn’t he the owner?” he pointed at the man taking orders and Nishinoya nodded “You are dating a middle age man?!” this time, Nishinoya started laughing

“Come on, you have to recognise him, imagine him with a bun and Karasuno’s volleyball uniform”

“Oh god! He was the ace; he looks so different with his hair down!”

“I know! He’s going to die when I tell him you though he was a middle age man, going to be so precious”

“But he does look like one!” Oikawa defended himself

“Calm, most people think that” Nishinoya told him “anyway, I just hate that he doesn’t realize what’s going on, those girls just keep coming and I wish I could just kiss him in front of them so they would back the hell off!”

“Why don’t you? That would be hilarious, almost as funny as seeing them drenched”

“I can’t, Asahi wouldn’t like it…” he murmured “and I honestly wouldn’t mind it so much if he tried to do more than just kissing, we make out almost never even, it’s ridiculous”

“Like, he doesn’t want to touch you?”

“I don’t know! He just gets all fidgety and I get that he is a nervous person and he would obviously feel embarrassed and all that, but he doesn’t even _try_ to do anything, _I_ always start our kisses that end up on make outs and then he just stops! It’s so frustrating!” Nishinoya explained while he hit his head on the table

“Ah, Noya-chan, and did you talk it with him?”

“Are you kidding? He’s going to _faint_ out of embarrassment if I do”

“You know him m_” he stopped abruptly looking out the window

Nishinoya blinked at him confused and turned to see what Oikawa had spotted to suddenly stop talking. He stayed still as a smiled spread on his face; that was something he didn’t expect. Right outside the shop Kageyama and Hinata walked hand in hand slowly, almost like they were admiring the sight, only that they weren’t paying much attention to the things around them, they were looking directly at each other’s face. They were so close to each other Nishinoya supposed the only thing they could actually see were their eyes and suddenly Hinata leaned forward stopping in his track and kissed Kageyama. Nishinoya almost went out to cheer on them.

“I can’t believe they really got together…” he said as he turned back to Oikawa but lowered his voice

Oikawa was still looking outside and kept staring at the spot Kageyama and Hinata had occupied even after they keep moving and disappeared from their sight. Nishinoya didn’t know what to do, Oikawa looked ready to cry and he couldn’t even imagine why, what could had cause Oikawa to want to cry? He had said he had a problem but, did it relate someway to this?

“I… I need to use the bathroom…” Oikawa whispered, Nishinoya could tell that was a lie

“No, wait, come with me, it’s more private” Oikawa hesitated biting his lip but nodded “Asahi-san, lend me your room for a bit” he called and Asahi only nodded as he saw Oikawa walking behind him covering his face. Once in the room Oikawa sat on the floor and let himself cry “I don’t know what happened but you can tell me, I’ve been complaining the whole time so you can do the same” he told Oikawa

“I just… can I be alone for a moment?” Nishinoya nodded and hand him a box of tissues

“You’ll probably need them”

“Thank you…” he muttered and Nishinoya walked out the room back to Asahi

“Was that Oikawa?” Asahi asked once Nishinoya got down and there were no orders to take

“Yep” Nishinoya answered sincerely “I have no idea what happened, but I wasn’t going to let him cry in the bathroom”

“No, of course not, but is it okay to leave him alone?”

“No, it’s not” a third voice said from behind Nishinoya

“You are Iwaizumi, right? You were on Oikawa’s team!” Nishinoya cheered “Do you have any idea why he’s crying” he asked and Asahi was ignored

“That idiot could be crying for any reason, and I wasn’t even here when he started crying”

“Oh, right, we were talking, well, I was like whining about… some things and then we saw Kageyama and Shouyou out the window and then he made this face where it’s all blank but you could see he was trying so fucking hard not to cry and I took him to Asahi-san’s room”

“Well, Kageyama-kun was always a sensitive topic for him, though I don’t think he has ever cried just from seeing him” Iwaizumi sighed “do you mind if I check on him? I’ll kick him back to his senses so he stops crying”

“It’s okay, Noya do you mind_”

“Follow me, Iwaizumi-san!” Nishinoya interrupted Asahi and guided Iwaizumi to Asahi’s room “Take your time” he told him and left him after pointing the room Oikawa was in

“Noya-chan, I still want to be alone” Oikawa’s voice was broken

“Look before speaking” Oikawa almost had a heart attack and he started crying with more force

“What are you doing here, Iwa-chan?!” he cried and sobbed

“Getting you back to normal, what the hell is wrong? What happened?”

“Nothing happened, everything’s perfect!” he tried to stop the tears as he said that

“Right, do you really expect me to believe you?” Iwaizumi asked “I know you think I’m an idiot but I’m not that stupid”

“Shut up, I can’t tell you!” Oikawa tried to cover himself, protect himself from Iwaizumi’s burning gaze

“Just tell me what happened” Iwaizumi sat next to Oikawa who kept flinching an moving away from him until he hit the wall

“I… it’s all Tobio-chan’s fault! His and chibi-chan’s!” he shouted “I hate him so much! Why does he always get everything? Why is he always better than me?!”

“You just saw him out the window, it’s not that much of a big deal, it’s seriously no reason to cry” Iwaizumi tried to reason

“It’s not that, chibi-chan kissed him!”

“And that bother you because? They are both male? If that’s the case you are_”

“I’m fucking gay Hajime, do you think that would bother me?!”

“Then you wanted to kiss Kageyama-kun?”

“Holy shit, are you seriously this stupid? Why would I want to kiss _him_?! Him of all people! No I want someone that doesn’t want me!” Oikawa was hurting his throat with all the shouting and crying “Why does Tobio have the one _he_ wants but _I_ don’t?! Why is it always like this?!”

“You call me stupid but you are the idiot here, if you ask whoever you want to be your boyfriend I’m sure they’ll say yes!” Iwaizumi shouted back “There’s practically no-one who _would_ reject you!” silence generated between them, only Oikawa’s muffled sobs could be heard

“Would you?” he asked in a whispered “Would you say yes?”

“It doesn’t matter” Iwaizumi argued

“It _does_ ” Oikawa insisted

“Yes”

“Yes?” he trembled and it reflected on his voice

“Yes, I would” Iwaizumi continued “Now get up, wash your face and ask him out”

Oikawa bite his lip, he didn’t know if he should believe Iwaizumi after all he was just trying to make him stop crying and probably comfort him; still he felt a buzz in his chest and his heart felt so light he was almost happy. But he couldn’t let himself feel hope, he would have to tell Iwaizumi eventually and especially if he would start crying randomly because of it, yet he would like to postpone it as much as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so we are clear, no, they are not together yet, because they are idiots. Also, Kuroken is back in the next chapter and Kenma can litterally purr.


	19. Black lace bra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata asks Kenma for some advice and Kenma decides it's time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, completely irrelevant (I think) but Kenma has a bra collection and some other interesting pieces... and a dildo, though it isn't mentioned

_[Kenma help me!!!!]_

_[plz i need ur help!!!!]_

_[its horrible but not completely]_

_[what shoud i do????]_

_[wer r u? i know u hav ur phone w u]_

_[u allways hav it]_

_[kenmaaaaa!!!!]_

Kenma hadn’t ask for this, there was nothing he had done to deserve such amount of badly written messages on a Friday night, and no matter how much he liked Hinata, this was unacceptable. He had literally thirty new messages from him and each got worse in spelling, the last ones were only his name but still. With a heavy sighed he decided that Hinata was his friend and he should answer if the other was so desperate for his help.

 _[What happened, Shouyou?]_ He feared the answer

 _[!!! You finaly answer!!! I need help!!]_ It could have been worse, he was safe for now

_[What do you need help with?]_

_[sex]_ He was going to kill Hinata _[how do u make it so that it dosnt hurt???]_ How is it that he already had sex with Kageyama? They got together like three weeks ago! _[I know u ad kuro been together a while so i just assumed u knw and i like doin it w kaeyama but it hurts and maybe u could help me]_ He should probably tell Hinata Kuroo and him hadn’t done anything yet, for some reason Kuroo hadn’t try anything and maybe Kenma should stop assuming Kuroo would ever make the first move; though he could still give Hinata some advice since he knew how to do it and how to supposedly make it hurt less, Kuroo not making a move for three years meant he had bought a dildo he kept hiding and him using it more times than he could count, he shouldn’t still be using it now that they were actually together.

 _[Have you consider looking it up?]_ After all, that’s what he had done

 _[kenma please!]_ He sighed, after this he should talk with Kuroo, if Hinata and Kageyama had done it why couldn’t they? He surely wanted to

_[Fine, first of you should try it yourself]_

_[what?]_

_[Fingering, second of, lots of lube, and I mean lots of it and do not continue until you feel like it’s okay to put something bigger in. Thirdly use condoms]_

_[thats it?]_

_[It’s normal for it to hurt a bit the first time, but if you do it yourself, and this I mean when Kageyama’s not with you, and you use a lot of lube it should start hurting less and less. Also, relax as much as you can when doing it]_ he was speaking as if he had done something with Kuroo, he would have to really fix this soon… unless Kuroo doesn’t want to _[Put lube on Kageyama’s dick before doing it too, I’m sure you didn’t before]_

_[I didnt thx kenma!!! ill try it now what u said first]_

_[I don’t want to know]_

Since Hinata didn’t answer anymore he guessed he was actually doing what he told him, he felt so weird after that conversation he would have to delete the messages from his phone. That he would do latter, now he had to do something very important and it couldn’t wait a second longer. Yet, he still hesitated; he had to be strong, as much as he didn’t like confrontation and making great efforts he actually wanted this so he would have to. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before reaching out for lube and changing fast, he didn’t have condoms so he hoped Kuroo did. Well, he was desperate enough that he would let that slip even if cleaning afterwards was a pain, of course, that’s assuming they did anything. He walked out his house and walked the few meters to Kuroo’s door sending a text to Kuroo to open the door.

“Hey, something happened or did you just miss me?” Kuroo asked with a grin plastered on his face

“I… are your parents home?” Kenma asked as they walked inside, Kuroo closing the door

“No, they went to have dinner_”

“And your brother?” Kenma interrupted him

“At a friend’s house, though_” Kuroo was confused but answered anyway, yet he was interrupted again

“Perfect”

“You don’t like my family?”

“No, I just… it’s easier if they aren’t here” Kenma half explained

“What’s easier?” Kuroo was trying, he seriously was but he could tell something was missing for him to completely understand

“Do you want to have sex with me?” he asked and Kuroo broke, his brain simply couldn’t function properly, he was obviously hearing things because there was simply no way Kenma had just offered that

“Do I what?”

“Kuro” Kenma didn’t even blink at him “You said you thought about it”

“I… I did but” he gesticulated with his hands around Kenma

“You know I did think about it too, right?”

“Y-you did?” he asked turning red

“Kuro…” Kenma spoke softly as he walked closer to Kuroo taking his hands “let’s do it”

“Kenma, no, you don’t know…”

“I do masturbate, you know? Always thinking of you…” Kuroo was sure he was going to combust any second as Kenma pushed him to the couch

“I-it’s not the same, we...” Kenma kissed him tenderly

“I finger myself” Kenma explained, Kuroo was about to cry “Kuro” he purred

“I… I don’t have any-anything here” Kenma sat him on the couch, he wasn’t resisting but he was so nervous

“I brought lube, that’s enough” he said as he straddle Kuroo’s lap and pushed his hand through his hair “Do you know what I’m wearing under my clothes?” he asked seductively, he would do anything to make sure Kuroo stopped being so anxious about this kind of things, though he should have expected it from someone who cried when he kissed him

“No, d-don’t make me think about it”

“I _want_ you to think about it” he said against Kuroo’s ear “You won’t guess anyway” then he bite Kuroo’s ear, he pulled away sliding his hands over Kuroo’s torso and resting them on his groin then he leaned forward to kiss Kuroo once more quickly pulling away but keeping the lips close and almost touching “Undress me” he whispered over Kuroo’s lips before licking them and going for a deep kiss

Kuroo was positively dying, he wouldn’t be able to resist much longer but he had the vague sensation that was exactly what Kenma was aiming for. His hands started to react on their own sliding up over Kenma’s thighs and stopping at his but to massage it for a few seconds before continuing up under Kenma’s shirt, pushing it up until he felt something unexpected. Kuroo opened his eyes and tried to pull away from Kenma’s kiss making Kenma fall on his shoulder as he moved his arms to regain his balance placing them behind Kuroo on the couch’s back.

“What- what’s that?”

“Take the shirt of and you’ll know” Kenma purred as he took advantage of his position to lick Kuroo’s neck

It was fortunate for Kuroo that his hands had mind of their own, since they moved to the front of Kenma’s shirt and moved upward pulling the shirt up and feeling extra textured fabric underneath. Kenma separated from him for a second so he could take the shirt off; Kuroo then put his hands on Kenma’s waist to admire the view that was Kenma with a black lace bra on. Kuroo was astonished and absorbed by what he was seeing, it was translucent enough that he could distinguish Kenma’s nipples but it gave a sense of naughtiness he never expected from Kenma.

“H_ Kenma I…” Kuroo was trying to get a hold of himself, at this rate he would end up hurting Kenma because he was impatience and had no idea what to do

“Keep going” Kenma told him as he pulled out the lube from the pocket on the back of his pants and putting it next to them on the couch

“I-I d-don’t think we_”

“Please, Kuroo” he insisted as he pulled on Kuroo’s shirt successfully taking it off, he touched all over Kuroo’s built abdomen and chest marvelled at what dedication to sports could do to a body

“I don’t know what to do” he admitted and Kenma stopped rooming around with his hands

“Oh, I thought… oh” he blinked a few times before smiling “It’s fine, I do”

“You do?” Kuroo didn’t expect that, but he also didn’t expect the proposition not did he expect the bra so…

“Yes” he confirmed and kissed Kuroo again “Let’s take our clothes off and… go to your bed, it’ll be more comfortable”

“Okay” Kuroo had given up trying to stop Kenma, they both wanted it and Kenma evidently knew a lot more than he did, and he trusted Kenma

Kenma stood up from Kuroo’s lap and took the lube with him and he walked to Kuroo’s room with Kuroo walking behind him; he turned around when he was in front of the bed and made Kuroo lay on it. Leaving the lube on the night table beside the bed he pulled down on Kuroo’s pants leaving him only in his underwear. He faced his back toward Kuroo and slowly pulled his pants down until they reached the floor, this way his butt was pointed at Kuroo’s face who could barely believe his eyes. Kenma was completely exposing his ass at him while he wear only a very tiny G-string he was sure was not for men with garters. Mouth opened, Kuroo was almost drooling and he couldn’t form any coherent thought. 

Arching his back to rise up in slow motions he turned and sat over Kuroo’s now erect member. Being honest Kuroo didn’t know if he had already been erect or if Kenma’s little show had turn him on that much. Kenma slide his hands from Kuroo’s shoulders toward his hands, yet Kuroo could scarcely register anything that was happening entranced by Kenma’s dick pocking out from the tiny piece of cloth that could not be call underwear.

“Kuro, I’ll guide your hands, yes?” Kuroo nodded getting out of the trance and fixing his eyes on Kenma’s face. Kenma moved closer and now he was looking at Kenma’s chest, he realized Kenma was grabbing the lube and pouring some of it on Kuroo’s fingers

“Wait, wait, what am_”

“I’ll help you”

Kuroo swallowed and let Kenma move his hand behind him and over his ass. His heart was razing as Kenma made him press one finger over Kenma’s anus, Kuroo was completely out of himself when he realized Kenma’s finger was going in with his. The G-string had its benefits for sure, not having to take it off and that it didn’t bother at all was one, and Kuroo didn’t care if that was the only benefit. Kenma moved his finger trying to make Kuroo do the same and thankfully he catch on that and Kenma panted once he did. Pushing another of his own fingers in he waited for Kuroo to do so to, and with each passing second after Kuroo’s second finger was in he laid more and more on top of Kuroo, rising his hips and pressing down on Kuroo’s hand; he removed his fingers and made sure Kuroo put in a third one. He was enjoying himself; Kenma moaned quietly mostly humming in pleasure.

“Kuro, pull them out” Kenma sighed as Kuroo did so and reached back for the lube

He pulled Kuroo’s underwear down to his knees and poured lube on Kuroo’s dick, stroking it to make sure it was completely covered by it. Kuroo groaned and placed his hands on Kenma’s thighs and groped then tenderly. Kenma stopped what he was doing and moved staying up on his knees, he reached Kuroo’s member with his hand behind him and started lowering himself. When he started getting inside Kenma, Kuroo used all his willpower not to trust upwards. Finally Kenma was sitting on Kuroo and panting heavily, Kuroo’s hands moved to touch Kenma’s chest and he wandered underneath the bra slightly rubbing his nipples making Kenma moan a bit louder than before.

After a few more moments Kenma put his hands on Kuroo’s abdomen and raised himself a bit before going down again causing moans to escape the both of them. He went up a bit more and down again, he repeated it and each time he went faster, both panting and moaning with every movement. Kuroo pushed his torso up a little as Kenma got down so they could kiss, though with Kenma’s constant hip movement and all the pants the kiss turned sloppy and messy. Kuroo couldn’t stop himself from moving once he felt he was getting close to his orgasm. Kenma didn’t stop him and then he came forcing Kenma to stop moving for a minute with both his hand on Kenma’s hips.

However, Kenma hadn’t finish and he knew Kuroo probably had the stamina to keep going for a few more minutes; so before Kuroo could complain or could think of another solution he started moving again, he would do anything for Kuroo to get an erection again and fast. It took only a few minutes for him to achieve this, and once Kuroo grunted not believing anything that had and was happening he made sure to move faster. This time he let Kuro trust upward as much as he wanted and he enjoyed every slight touch Kuroo gave to his prostate without realizing it. Kuroo kissed Kenma all over his face and neck as he messed with Kenma’s bra. Finally it was after some more minutes that Kenma felt like he was about to come, he hopped Kuroo was closed too. Kenma pressed down and clenched his muscles hard while he cried out Kuroo’s name as he came and Kuroo came for the second time inside Kenma. Now they were both catching their breath.

“I have too many questions” Kuroo spoke “Were did you get this?” he said as he played with the little band of Kenma’s panties

“A store” the answer was short and not what Kuroo really wanted to know

“How… did you know what to do?”

“I looked it up” Kenma was falling asleep slowly and didn’t really care what Kuroo was asking

“Why?”

“Because I wanted to do it…” he nuzzled himself against Kuroo’s chest, Kuroo could swear he heard something like a light purring, but was concentrating on something else

“So you looked it up before coming here? Way to learn something fast”

“I’ve been masturbating with a dildo for two years” Kenma admitted too comfortable to feel embarrassed

“What?!” Kuroo’s slightly loud scream startled Kenma awake “and we’ve just gotten to do it? Why didn’t you_?”

“We are not having this conversation again” the purring stopped

“Right, I have to be more assertive, dammit, you are incredible Kenma, and I know you are tired but…”

“But?” he asked getting himself comfortable again and with it the purring restarted

“We should clean up before my parents get back” Kenma groaned tiredly but nodded, at least he got what he wanted and his first time hadn’t been painful so that was a plus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for next chapter: Yamaguchi can't keep quiet


	20. Tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi can't keep it to himself for any longer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really just wanted Yamaguchi calling Tsukishima an asshole...

Yamaguchi’s great tragedy, he had decided, was that he couldn’t keep the secret to himself, he needed to get all the truth out of his system and he didn’t believe he would last much longer like without telling someone about his situation. However, as much as he wanted to tell somebody, he didn’t know who he should tell, he didn’t completely know how much he wanted, or more like needed, to tell to feel a bit of relieve and not so much pressure over hiding something. He thought about the people in the team, if Sugawara was still in the school he would without doubting go to him, but he was not an available option unless he could wait until he came to visit.

No, he needed to be realistic and honest with himself, and the truth was he probably couldn’t wait even a second more. Okay, he needed to keep on thinking; he would never go to Tanaka or Nishinoya, they would probably shout or something and wouldn’t be much help. Kinoshita and Narita were two guys he didn’t talk much too and it would simply be awkward, more or less the same happened with Ennoshita, though if he didn’t think of a better person he would go to him. Tsukishima was simply out of the question, it would be uncomfortable and weird and he would make Tsukishima feel awkward, and he didn’t want that at all. He thought Hinata may be simple enough to make him think his situation was not complex and maybe that would make him feel a bit better, on the other hand Hinata was just as loud as Tanaka and Nishinoya. He honestly doubted Kageyama could help at all. Anxious

So he would have to go to Ennoshita? Well, he had kind of took Sugawara’s place now, but he didn’t feel comfortable enough talking to him about… about this. Well, there was also Yachi, and they were good friends and he knew Yachi would understand since she was dating a girl, though she refused to tell him who it was. Yet, Yachi would probably feel worse than him having to make sure no-one else noticed what he was going through and he was not about to let Yachi go through that. Ennoshita it was, then.

“Ennoshita-san… can we… can we talk?” he asked nervously “I mean, I need someone to talk to and…”

“And I was the best option? It’s okay, but wouldn’t it be more comfortable if you talked to Tsukishima?” Ennoshita had been the last one in the changing room, Yamaguchi knew this as well as he knew Tsukishima was waiting for him at the school entrance, maybe he would be gone by the time Yamaguchi finished talking

“I- no, it’s- it’s about Tsukki so…” Ennoshita was intrigued but didn’t let it show so Yamaguchi wouldn’t feel pressure to tell him

“Well, what do you need to talk about?” he inquired and waited for Yamaguchi to stop fidgeting

“I… I’m bisexual” he finally said and felt a lot better already, saying that out loud to someone was a huge relieve for him, he just hopped Ennoshita wouldn’t be disgust by him or think he was weird or something, his thoughts weren’t that clear anymore

“Okay, are you scared Tsukishima won’t accept you if he knew that?” Ennoshita asked after a few moment of silence

“No- well, yes, but that’s…” Yamaguchi struggled to explain; at least Ennoshita didn’t seem to mind

“Yamaguchi, please stay calm, I assure you that I won’t think anything bad of you no matter what you say, okay? So just breathe” Ennoshita put a reassuring hand on Yamaguchi’s shoulder who closed his eyes and calmed down a bit

“I… can’t tell Tsukki” he said softly “I can’t tell him because I… I really… I really like him” Yamaguchi admitted pressing his lips strongly together, but when he looked up to Ennoshita’s face he saw a simple smile, like he understood

“And why can’t you tell me that?” the voice came from the door that had just been opened “I came to see what was taking you so long” he explained to the other two with terrified expressions

“Ts-Tsukki I… Tsukki, it’s not, I-I can…”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi” Tsukishima told him though it wasn’t aggressive and it lack strength “we are going home”

“Ah… s-sorry Tsukki…” Yamaguchi bite his lip taking his things and following Tsukishima out the room “Thanks Ennoshita-san, sorry about… yeah… it helped”

“You could…” he wanted to help Yamaguchi more, he was obviously stressing over what would happen next, but he also knew if he delayed their confrontation Yamaguchi would suffer a lot more. Also, Tsukishima was glaring at him to shut up so he just nodded and watched them leave, he would make sure to have a talk with Tsukishima if it seemed like Yamaguchi wasn’t okay the next day.

The walk home was silent, even more so than usual for Yamaguchi and Tsukishima since Yamaguchi couldn’t utter a word even if he had attempted to a few times; there was no use, he was just too nervous. While Yamaguchi panicked, Tsukishima looked at him from the corner of his eyes; he wasn’t enjoying seeing his friend tremble and open and close his mouth at least ten times, he really wasn’t even if a smile had place on his lips and wouldn’t leave, it just so happened he was happy to hear those words from him and as he watched Yamaguchi he found it just a little bit cute how much he worried. Tsukishima sighed and decide it was time to put Yamaguchi at ease.

“Yamaguchi” he called as he stopped walking, Yamaguchi instantly frozen in place

“Y-yes Tsukki?” he really didn’t like seeing Yamaguchi so nervous, and at the moment he couldn’t even see Yamaguchi’s face

“Turn around” Tsukishima told him, Yamaguchi very uncertainly and trembling did so until he was facing Tsukishima

Leaning down a little Tsukishima pressed a tender kiss on Yamaguchi’s lips that lasted a few seconds; then he pulled away and tried not to look like he was making fun of him. Though it was hard to keep himself from laughing as Yamaguchi turn different shades of red slowly as the realization of what just happened drowned on him. Yamaguchi covered his face with his hands for a fast second before pulling them down and looking at Tsukishima astonished.

“Did- did that really happen?” Yamaguchi’s voice stopped trembling, but he was still cautious

“So… why couldn’t you tell me?” was Tsukishima’s answer and Yamaguchi held his breath

“You…!” he started “You asshole!” he shouted “Why couldn’t _I_ tell you?! You should have said something, Tsukki!” he complained while he smiled and tried not to cry

“Well, I didn’t know you liked me, I had no reason to tell you” Tsukishima attempted to reason “I didn’t even know you liked boys too, to begin with”

“I didn’t know you liked boys either!” Yamaguchi had given up on not crying and Tsukishima had leaned down to kiss him again

“But now you know” he stated and he would hate himself later for this, but Yamaguchi was more important and he had to made sure Yamaguchi knew this “and now you know I like you” he finished with a kiss leaving both of them embarrassed

They walked the rest of the way to their homes in silence, this time it wasn’t awkward and Yamaguchi was not panicking. What’s more, you could see matching smiles on their faces as they walked with their hands together, fingers tangled and a light blush on their cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing for next chapter... but, possibly, it'll involve Takeda


	21. He knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeda thinks he knows what's going on, and really he isn't that far away from the truth. Nishinoya finally tells Asahi and Yamaguchi wakes up feeling happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to do this chapter one way, but then there was a power-out and I added some things to the end (because I was bored and had nothing better to do)

Takeda honestly loved his job. He loved his students and was glad to be able to help them learn new things and interpret text as well as come to understand what lays underneath simple words. He loved his job as a teacher with a lot of passion and he wouldn’t change it for anything, but he came to love even more being the faculty advisor for the volleyball club. At first he had been terrified, knowing about nothing of the sport he could only expect to fail at helping them, however and after putting a lot of thought into it he realized he could help them in his own way. He wasn’t going to leave these kids alone after seeing how passionate they were about the sport.  

Soon he even managed to get them a coach, though it took a lot of insistence, who could help them in the aspects he couldn’t. Now he simply adored the team as a whole and each individual, including everyone from the players, to the managers and the coach. Though he knew he had grown attached to the team from the previous year, he believed he would hold a special place in his heart for the previous third years even now that they were no longer in the school. This had been the reason he now sat at a coffee shop, one that Nishinoya had mention he visit regularly since Asahi was working there, what Nishinoya had failed to mention was that not only did Asahi work there but he owned the place; Takeda though that was impressive for someone who had just recently graduated from high school.

Of course, he already knew that Asahi was not going to attend a university, but he was a little surprised to see him so close to the school, so logically he had to visit. He was not completely sure but he was almost certain that Asahi and Nishinoya were more than just friends by now; there was something in Nishinoya’s tone when he spoke about him that just gave him that feeling. He was almost as proud on his ability to see what happened with his students romantically as he was about his persistence, so understandably he could tell that, for example, Hinata and Kageyama had resolve a lot about their relationship; that Tsukishima admired Yamaguchi as much as Yamaguchi admired Tsukishima, and also that they had gone past admiration for each other; he knew, and of this he was sure, that Ennoshita stared at Tanaka every time he took his shirt off in an attempt to make him notice, he could also tell Tanaka had noticed; though not that obvious, Narita and Kinoshita shared secret smiles and hold hands when they thought no-one was looking, Takeda always looked away when he catch them.

He didn’t knew much about the new first years since they hadn’t been as loud and exuberant as Hinata had been, nor did they particularly attract too much attention to themselves, though he knew they were building a strong friendship between each other and the rest of the team, so he didn’t mind much. Besides, he would eventually come to know. He was unsure about Yachi’s and Shimizu’s relationship, but he knew they kept in contact even if they had known each other for less time than some other of the members of the team, he knew this based on the information Yachi had provided him by accident saying Shimizu had change her mind and now wanted to become a lawyer. Now, what he was sure about was about the former captain and vice-captain on the team, Sawamura’s and Sugawara’s relationship was obviously headed to be romantic, and now that they shared an apartment in Tokyo to study in the same university even if different careers, Sugawara aiming to become a human resources manager and Sawamura wanting to become a high school teacher, Takeda had no doubts it would develop into it if it hadn’t already.

Undeniably Takeda knew more than what he let himself believe, he knew it was very probable, if not the only possibility, that his beloved ‘innocent’ students had done a lot more than what he had in months, though as a teacher, as their teacher he didn’t want to think about his students having sex even if he knew that was normal, and by some even expected, teenage behaviour.

He sipped at his cup and smiled at himself, yes, better keep those thoughts away as they normally tended to drift and focus on one person that he knew well, someone he worked with but was not his student. He could not let himself think about him in that way, especially not in a public place like Asahi’s coffee shop. He looked up only to be taken by surprise by Nishinoya’s unsettled expression.

It showed anger and bitterness and it was directed to some girls on a table, he never thought he would see the day Nishinoya looked like that at a girl. But he understood, he did as soon as he noticed what the girls were doing, they were most probably gossiping about Asahi’s appearance and they were shamelessly hitting on him. Nishinoya looked seriously angry as Asahi didn’t do anything to make them stop and apparently he had had enough as he stood up and stormed toward Asahi kissing him in front of everyone. Takeda smiled, he had been right, or he would be from that point on. After pulling back from the kiss Nishinoya froze, he seemed to feel guilt and it showed on his eyes mostly, he screamed an apology as he ran outside, quickly followed by Asahi who gave instructions to the waiters. Takeda could only hope for them to be alright.

 

* * *

 

Outside, Asahi had some trouble keeping up with Nishinoya’s pace, having that Nishinoya had always been faster than him and that he hadn’t been training as regularly and intensely as Nishinoya lately, but eventually Nishinoya himself had to stop if he didn’t want to be hit by a car.

“Noya_” Asahi was interrupted

“I said I was sorry already! I just… I couldn’t help it, okay?! They were hitting on you and you do nothing about it!” Nishinoya shouted as Asahi stepped in front of him

“Noya…”

“And I like, know I shouldn’t get so jealous, you don’t actually flirt with them so what’s the problem? But it’s so frustrating to just watch them do it almost every day!”

“Noya”

“But really, seriously, honestly what’s bothering me is that you fucking stop me every single time I want to do something, anything that’s not just making out, don’t get me wrong, I love making out with you but… you won’t let me even touch you and you won’t touch me”

“Yuu” Nishinoya stopped talking “It’s alright”

“No, Asahi, it’s not because I’m jealous and you do nothing about anything”

“Let’s go back” Asahi said calmly

“Are you even listening to me?!” Nishinoya cried in exasperation only to be shut up by a quick kiss from Asahi

“I’m leaving everything to Kaminaga-san today, so let’s go upstairs directly”

“Are… Are you suggesting what I think you are suggesting? Because if you are and you are forcing yourself I’ll_”

“Not forcing, just… very scared, yeah”

“I can live with that” he stated and then grabbed Asahi by the arm and pulled him all the way back

 

Meanwhile, not that far away in Tsukishima’s house, Yamaguchi woke up late in the arms of his boyfriend making him feeling warm all over. Once he realized they were naked and had a quick look back on what they had done some hours ago all the heat concentrated on his checks. Then he remembered something very important.

“Oh god, Tsukki wake up before your mom finds us like this!” Yamaguchi shouted and attempted to stand up only to be pulled down by Tsukishima “Come on, we are supposed to meet your brother’s girlfriend, we have to get up and change!” he whined then he looked down at himself “we probably should shower as well”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, two options either a short chapter with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi 'meeting' Akiteru's girlfriend or Kegehina and Kuroken. If the short one goes first, I would have it by tomorrow and four days latter the other one, if it's the other then... in four or five days (and I would have the short one as an extra once the fic is finished)   
> You choose


	22. Of course she would ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima and Yamaguchi meet Akiteru's gilfriend... Tsukishima's in a bad mood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... that was fast and this is short, but I slept like two hours so I hope is not that badly written...

Tsukishima was irritated. Really, if it wasn’t because Yamaguchi was sitting right next to him and holding his hand under the table he would have stood up and leave the second Akiteru’s girlfriend walked in. First, he believed it was unfair that he could introduce his girlfriend to everyone but he couldn’t tell them or Yamaguchi’s family they were together; he was comfortable with Yamaguchi and he would tell anyone who asked that Yamaguchi was his without shredding any other emotion beside pride, but he knew they couldn’t tell their families yet unless they wanted to give someone a heart attack.

The second problem was how Akiteru’s girlfriend was, if it had been some random girl he knew nothing of, didn’t even know of their existence he would be less irritated; but no, it had to be someone he unfortunately knew and to make it worse it was someone with the kind of personality he couldn’t stand: overly friendly and touchy, and a bit ignorant of others feeling uncomfortable (or they did it even if they knew the other was uncomfortable that was worse).

He spent the rest of the meeting glaring at Akiteru hoping the message got across. _Why did it have to be Tanaka’s sister?_

And to make matters worse, they had interrupted his time cuddling Yamaguchi, and he had been so comfortable and warm… and they had to ruin it for him. So yeah, he was pissed.

Yamaguchi wasn’t having so much trouble with the whole thing, he was actually glad it wasn’t some stranger; though he was a bit self-conscious about the hand-holding under the table and what they had done some hours ago, he couldn’t believe Tsukishima had actually left marks over his tights and he was glad they weren’t anywhere visible. He didn’t chat much but he definitely talked more than Tsukishima who only talked when greeting her and when it was really necessary. And then it happened, Saeko asked the dreaded question.

“So… got your eyes on any girls?” Yamaguchi tensed and turned red after a few seconds, Tsukishima only stared and then looked to the side “Come on! There’s nothing to be embarrassed of, I already know about Yuu and Ryuu, and both of you are teenagers so…”

“That’s it, I’m leaving” Tsukishima stated and stood up

“Kei!” His mother scolded him, he rolled his eyes and sat again “I apologize, Saeko, he’s not this rude usually” Tsukishima actually chuckled at that, he was usually rude. Yamaguchi jab him lightly with his elbow but was obviously resisting the giggle, though he thought the jab was because he almost left him alone

“Okay, but I’m not answering”

“I’ll take that as a yes” Saeko stated and then looked expectantly at Yamaguchi

“C-can we change the subject?” he asked stuttering and even if Saeko laughed she nodded

“You are so adorable” she told him and then continued rambling about something else entirely

Yamaguchi sighed and squeezed Tsukishima’s hind lightly before smiling at him. The good thing about being friends for so long was that first, no one questioned it if they slept on the same bed and secondly they could share this small little moment and no one would pay attention to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next! Kuroken and Kagehina!!! Hinata is very emotional, Kenma's a good friend, Kageyama is conflicted and Kuroo is very good dealing with things


	23. It begins...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is emotional and sick, Kageyama is lonst, Kenma is a good friend and Kuroo helps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's obvious what this chapter is about... also there's a part that I think is confusing but I didn't know how to write it in a better way so sorry for that.

It was no secret that Hinata’s stomach wasn’t one you could trust much, especially not before matches, and though he was surprised to feel nauseous more frequently it wasn’t precisely odd. However, it was weird that it happened every day, and he hated the throwing up in the morning right after having breakfast and some days even before eating anything! And he didn’t exactly understand why when Natsu ate bananas it seemed to just smell horrible and he had the nausea coming back. It didn’t bother him that much, he was kind of used to the throwing up thing, yet Kageyama seemed a lot more concerned than he had expected.

He started worrying after one morning when he simply had no energy or desire to get out of bed. So, yes, he may throw up often but he was never tired, at least almost never; after matches maybe or sometimes after practice and mostly only when he hadn’t sleep well and even then he had more energy than the amount he had at the moment. Hinata forced himself out of bed with all his will power and love for volleyball, he changed had breakfast (and vomited it) and he went to have morning practice. Panic raised on him as he realized practice wasn’t even halfway done when he started to breath irregularly, his lungs burned and he simply couldn’t keep going.

Something… something was definitely wrong with him.

The coach told him to sit out for a bit and, instead of his usual complaining because he could still keep going, he simply agreed; not only that but he asked if he could leave early. Astonished and worried Ukai had let him and he walked away feeling Kageyama’s stare on his back. He considered riding his bike back to his house, but he seriously doubted he could handle the bicycle at the moment. As soon as he got home his mom looked at him confused and even before she could speak Hinata started crying.

“What’s wrong Shou?” his mom quickly pulled him in an embrace and attempted to calm him down

“Mom…” he sobbed “mom… m-mom” he kept saying, an if he was honest he didn’t know why was he crying

“It’s okay, I’m here, I’m with you” she whispered sweetly as Hinata kept crying, she was trying her best at keeping as calm as possible but it was hard when she didn’t know what was wrong with his precious ray of sunshine

“Mo-m… I… what’s going on?” he sniffed “I don’t understand!” tears rolled sown his face fast “I don’t understand… I feel bad and t-tired and I vomit and… and… mom, m-mom what’s going on?” he asked but his mom didn’t have an answer

“I… I don’t know sweetheart” it hurt telling those words to the very distressed Hinata, who and looked at his mom’s eyes in hope she had an answer “but I’ll take you to the hospital, the doctors will surely know what’s wrong with you” Hinata nodded shakily

Faster than they should have they arrived at the nearest hospital. Hinata had topped crying somewhere along the way and had become a bit sluggish, though he blamed it on the tiredness that was not normal and kind of freaking him out. His mom filled all the information out for him and they sat waiting to be called by a doctor. They had to wait for several minutes before a doctor called them, during the whole time Hinata’s mom tried to keep him calmed and relax. After all, it was only throwing up and a bit of fatigue it couldn’t be that bad.

“Well, tell me what’s been going on?” the doctor asked as he sat behind his desk

“Shouyou hasn’t been feeling well, apparently, he’s been throwing up and he says he feels really tired” his mom answered for him “and that’s not normal for him, you know? He’s full of energy all the time” she added

“I see, well for what you said it could be something in the stomach but nothing too serious” he said and stood up and walked around them “If you may sit here I’ll do a quick check up to confirm everything’s fine” firstly he listen to Hinata’s heart, took his pressure, checked his throat, all while making small talk with his mom “Well, it seems your pressure’s a bit high, but it shouldn’t be alarming, just in case we should have a blood test” the doctor smiled as he prepared everything, Hinata’s eyes widen as he saw the needle but he took a deep breath and brace himself for what would happen.

Hinata wasn’t sure how long it was but he knew it had been a lot of time when the doctor came in with the results, and not a very good face.

“Is there something wrong in the results?” Hinata’s mom quickly asked

“Could you wait out of the room for a few minutes? I need to ask your son some things he may not be comfortable answering in front of you” The doctor asked politely and she looked at Hinata to see if he was okay with that, once he nodded she walked out of the room

“I’ll be right outside if you need me” she told him and Hinata smiled

“Listen Hinata-kun, everything you say will be strictly confidential between the two of us, okay? I need you to answer truthfully”

“Okay…” he was a bit scared, what could be wrong and he was very nervous

“Are you sexually active?”

“Y-yes” he stuttered being slightly surprised by the question

“There’s no need to feel nervous, okay? I won’t judge you at all” Hinata nodded “Do you have more than one partner’”

“No, only one” he tried to remain calm

“And is it a girl or a boy?”

“Ah… it’s… uhm- ah-” his breath got erratic

“Hinata-kun, I assure you, no-one outside of this room will know unless you want to” Hinata bite his lip but nodded while taking a deep breath, he didn’t understand why was he so affected by everything

“A boy… I have a boyfriend” the doctor nodded

“Do you use condoms while having sex?” he felt embarrassed

“Sometimes…”

“But not always?” Hinata shook his head, what was it? Did… did he had a STD? Did Kageyama had it first or was it Hinata? “Hinata-kun, remain calm it’s not what you think, there’s nothing wrong with you probably, you are completely healthy”

“Then why…?”

“I need to know the name of your boyfriend”

“How is that even_” he cut himself as he felt anger raise, he didn’t want to be mad at the doctor he must have a reason “Kageyama Tobio” he said

“I see, then it’s what I thought and you are healthy”

“Why would h_”

“Hinata-kun, this may not be the best news for a high school boy but… you are pregnant”

Hinata’s brain shut down after that; he remembered the doctor explaining the circumstances and the science behind what he was going through, he just couldn’t remember completely what he had said and he didn’t care, really. He begged the doctor not to tell him mom, though he had already been told that unless his life was really in danger the doctor would stay quiet. He told his mom that everything was alright, that the ‘stomach thing’ would probably go away with time and that she shouldn’t worry. He could do that enough for both.

Even though he didn’t remember much of the explanation and that he didn’t understand the rest, he knew one thing: it had been Kageyama’s fault. At least it was mostly Kageyama’s fault. He couldn’t precisely blame him because Kageyama obviously hadn’t known, but still, he was mad and scared. He was scared Kageyama wouldn’t stay with him after he told him, they had only started dating recently, Kageyama had recently discovered what he felt there was no guarantee Kageyama would stick with him through this. And he was mad, so very angry because being pregnant meant less volleyball and then at some point no volleyball at all, he wouldn’t be able to play in matches from then on and that was for sure. He wouldn’t be able to move around as he wanted to, he wouldn’t be able to practice whenever he wanted to, it was going to be torture, but… but still, even knowing that he couldn’t just get an abortion even if the doctor had told him he could because it was an ‘especial case’, it was his baby and even if he was left alone he would keep it.

But he was still furious, that didn’t change, but not with the baby, the baby was an innocent being, Kageyama was at fault.

In the middle of his fury and scared thoughts over Kageyama and all his life he had one intelligent and worrying thought, it was almost like a revelation. The doctor had told him there were more people who had been part of this whatever and weren’t aware of it, just like Kageyama, and he just happened to know one person who had a boyfriend and could potentially be in the same situation. Faster than he thought he could he grabbed his phone and forgot about being mad for a second as he called Kenma.

 [Kenma! thank god you answered! Listen, this is going to sound super crazy but I need you to do me a favour, it very important that you do it]

[Is… everything okay?] Kenma was surprised by Hinata’s rapid speaking, and a bit lost

[No, but that’s not the point now, Kenma you have to go to the hospital, okay? And there you have to_ no way, tell me something first, have you felt weird lately? Like… I don’t know, throwing up or being way too tired or uhm… what’s that my mom used to complain about? Oh, going too much to the bathroom?]

[Not particularly but…] Kenma made a pause, now that he actually thought about it, yes he was more tired than usual he just hadn’t notice and he had thrown up that morning and the morning before [Just a bit tired and vomit] he admitted

[Okay, okay, I hope I’m wrong and that neither of you are involve in this but just in case, please go to the hospital and tell them I think you could be pregnant]

[Shouyou, that’s…]

[Crazy, stupid, impossible, I know! But just, do it, please, just this once pretend it could be or humour me, please!] At Hinata’s plead Kenma sighed

[Okay, I’ll go now]

[You’ll do it? Seriously? Thank you, Kenma! I really do hope this is a stupid thing]

Kenma hanged up, sometimes he didn’t understand Hinata and surely Hinata wouldn’t be able to tell if he had actually gone to the hospital or not but… he didn’t want to lie to Hinata and he could take doing something as stupid as this once. Besides, no-one would know he actually did something so silly other than Hinata and he trusted him, so he stood from his bed and walked out of his empty house, he never though he would be glad his parents worked on the weekends. Besides, it wouldn’t take him long, just going into the hospital telling a doctor a friend of his thought he may be pregnant even if he knew it was a completely idiotic thing to believe he was there for him, the doctor would laugh and send him out saying he was a good friend or that he was crazy too. Whichever, it would be fast and as stress-free as a visit to the doctor could get.

“Well, Kozume-kun, why are you here today?”

“A friend thinks… I may be pregnant” the doctor raised his eyebrows but didn’t make any comment on the illogical of the suggestion

“And why would he think that?”

“Because I threw up in the morning, and I’m tired” was the doctor really going to play along this silliness?

“That wouldn’t be reason enough, unless… does your friend have a boyfriend?”

“Yes” lying at this would be irrelevant, just like that question

“And do you have a boyfriend?”

“Yes”

“How old are they? Your friend, his boyfriend and yours?”

“Sixteen, sixteen and eighteen”

“Well, it’s probable on him but… and you are seventeen, correct?” Kenma nodded, the doctor checked some files and then read out loud “Kozume Kenma”

“Yes?” he asked, maybe he was reading something related to him?

“I see, I’m guessing you do have sex with your boyfriend” Kenma only nodded “then let’s make a blood test and find out if your friend is right” Kenma thought about telling the doctor that it wasn’t necessary, that Hinata would be content with knowing he wasn’t pregnant without any proof, that he knew it was impossible but it was too much to say, too much trouble so he just stuck his arm out for the doctor

“This is ridiculous…” he muttered as the doctor walked out of the office, this was supposed to be quick not take forever like it was taking, he had games to play and Kuroo was supposedly visiting for dinner, even if he was not going to do anything for that, he couldn’t cook even if his life depended on it, and he would wait until Kuroo showed up and either brought dinner or cooked it he wanted to be at his house in bed when that happened.

“Kozume-san, it appears your friend was right” the doctor said as he entered closing the door and looking at the papers in his hand

“What?” Kenma raised his voice unconsciously

“You are pregnant” this was not happening, he decided

“How…?” he simply asked, because he needed an explanation for this madness

“Years ago a program was started to see if male pregnancy was possible, so different scientist gather together and manipulated the DNA of different zygotes from different mothers that actually didn’t know about this being done, and once they were content with the resulting DNA chain they waited... two different programs were done but both were cancelled because of the controversy of them being secret even for the mothers involved, an agreement was reached where if no-one told anything about it the scientist wouldn’t keep up with them” the doctor explained “so that brings us to you, who are one of the results of the program” He pointed at Kenma “And I’m guessing your friend or his boyfriend could be part of this as well, otherwise he’s just crazy for suggesting a male could be pregnant” he continued before adding some more details “anyway and just to clarify, this programs allow the subject of it to get their partner pregnant or themselves, there’s also the fact that not only a baby is formed but a pseudo-uterus that has a connection with the outside and some glands are working to produce milk, meaning you will lactate” he finished his explanation and Kenma was shocked “Do you have any questions?”

“Could I get that written? I doubt I’ll remember all that” he asked

“That’s an unexpected question, but yes, I’ll write it right away” The doctor said

“Kuro’ll need an explanation” Kenma stated and the doctor hummed in response, completely concentrated on what he was writing

“So…” the doctor started after a few minutes of writing “this is all you’ll need, the explanation, this is for the school and if you take part of any sports we’ll have to go over that and see how much you can do, also, look for different diets online for the morning sickness and we’ll be seeing each other once a month” Kenma nodded, what a hazel

“Volleyball”

“Ah, if it’s that then you shouldn’t have much problem keeping up with it, just stop when you are tired and maybe it would be best if you didn’t take part of matches, but practice should be fine for now” Kenma nodded as the doctor gave him a handful of papers that he stuffed in his pocket “Well then, Kozume-kun, we’ll be seeing each other” Kenma nodded again as a goodbye and walked out of the office and out of the hospital.

That hadn’t been what he expected at all, but more importantly…

[Shouyou]

[How… how did it go?] Hinata asked immediately

[Shouyou, are you…] Kenma stopped, it was more than obvious that Hinata was pregnant, he didn’t need to ask by now

[Yeah… I… don’t want to talk about it like it makes me so angry because it’s fucking Kageyama’s fault and ughhhh! Just! I don’t know! And I get all emotional when I_!]

[Shouyou, calm down]

[That too! You won’t believe the amount of times I had to hear that, from my mom, from the doctor even my minds telling me to calm down, but you know what? I don’t freaking want to calm down, I’m mad and furious and scared and I can’t calm down, I won’t!] Kenma sighed pulling his phone a bit away from his ear

[I understand] Kenma told him and Hinata shut up [I’m pregnant too]

[Oh my god Kenma, are you for real? Then you know how I’m feeling, right? At least part of it, because this is so hard and I… I don’t know if I can do it and what if Kageyama leaves me? What if he doesn’t want the baby? I don’t want to abort it bu_]

[Abortion is an option?] Kenma question, the doctor hadn’t told him anything, though he may have given the impression he wanted to keep it

[Yes? Because these count as special cases or something so… are you going to?]

[What?]

[Abort it…]

[No…] Kenma didn’t even need to think about it, for some reason, it seemed wrong to end its life before it begun, even if this would make him stand out he would have to cope with it

[Then… we are going through this together] he could hear Hinata’s smile at that, he felt it and he smiled a bit himself, at least he had Hinata and…

[We have to tell them]

[What? Who?]

[Kuro and Kageyama]

[I… I don’t think I can tell him] Hinata admitted [I’m really scared Kenma, I don’t… what will I do if…]

[It’ll be okay, Shouyou, he loves you and either way you have me] Kenma tried to comfort him [and he has to know]

[I… fine, I’ll see him today and I’ll tell him, will you tell Kuro-san?]

[Yes]

[Today?]

[Yes]

[Can… can I call you when I’m telling Kageyama, so it’ll be like you are there]

[If you want to, I don’t mind]

[Thanks Kenma] Hinata sighed and Kenma could hear how Hinata was a bit more calmed now that he knew he wouldn’t be alone

After hanging up he looked for a game, preferably one that would need his full concentration so he could temporary forget what had happened earlier and what would happen next. He kept playing for a few hours successfully achieving his objective of only focusing on the game when he realized it was late enough Kuroo should already be there. He checked his phone but there were no new messages from Kuroo telling him he would be late or something, he decided to send one himself.

 _[Are you coming?]_ Kenma sent after a few seconds of thinking if it would be okay, maybe Kuroo was busy

 _[Already at your house]_ the response came quick

_[The door’s unlocked]_

“I’ve noticed, also, I locked it for you” Kuroo’s voice startled Kenma to look at the door of his room “I’ve been here for half an hour, started dinner even, I thought you knew I was here and had just chose to ignore me”

“Ignoring the world” he told Kuroo

“Well, stop ignoring and come eat with me” Kuroo came closer to Kenma and took his game from his hand “I’ll let you play more after you’ve eaten”

“Kuroo, we… we need to talk” well, he honestly never thought he would ever say those words “or, you need to read something” he gave Kuroo the paper with the doctor’s explanation

“Can’t it wait till after we eat? It’s going to get cold and this is long and a bit hard to read”

“It’s important”

“Fine” Kuroo sighed and started reading, he frowned his brows as he read not understanding what was going on, why was Kenma showing him this and why was it so important? Well, that was if Kenma was not implying what he thought he was implying “Kenma… do you… Kenma, you mean… are you…?”

“Pregnant, yes” Kenma finished for him

“Okay, yeah, that’s… I wasn’t expecting this” Kuroo said a bit disorientated on what to do having too many thoughts at the same time “of course I’m not saying you expected this I just… I don’t know what to say” he finished sitting next to Kenma on the bed

“Well, a lot of people may have expect it, most of the school thought you slept around with girls and that it was a matter of time before you got someone pregnant”

“Wait, I thought they thought I was dating you? Did they think I was a cheater or something? For the record I would never”

“No, only the team thought we were dating, also I know”

“Wait, wait, we are getting off topic, what are we going to do? No, wait, it’s the food I prepared okay? It won’t be bad for either of you, right? Do you have to eat anything in particular?”

“I’m sure I can eat whatever you made” Kenma calmed Kuroo down a bit “As for what we are going to do…”

“What do you want to do?” Kenma tensed up, he knew what he wanted, but he also knew it would be difficult

“I… want to keep it” Kenma said and relaxed himself when he saw Kuroo’s smile

“Then we have to start a plan, I mean financial, I’ll save as much as I can from my part-time job, but eventually we’ll have to tell our parents and see how they can help and if they will”

“I could also look for a job” Kenma commented “But, can we talk about this later? It was too much for one day”

“Yes, of course, I can’t believe you are pregnant”

“Me neither” Kenma admitted as his phone started ringing “That’s Shouyou”

“Doesn’t he usually text you?”

“Yes, but… he has to tell Kageyama” Kenma stated and answered his phone

“Tell him what?” Kenma ignored him

[Shouyou] he said as he put him on speaker

[Did you do it? Did you tell Kuro-san?] Hinata asked notoriously nervous

[Kenma: “I did”

Kuroo: “Oh, wait you knew?”

Kenma: “He told me to go to the hospital”]

[Hinata: “Hi Kuro-san, yeah I… mmm, wait, I’m telling Kageyama now”

Kageyama: “Who are you talking to?”

Hinata: “Kenma, anyway I… Kageyama I’m pregnant] Kuro’s face was one of comprehension now [Hinata: “Kageyama?”

Kageyama: “What the hell, is this a joke? Do you think I’m that stupid?”

Hinata: “What? No! I’m being serious here! I_”

Kageyama: “You can’t be serious, that’s impossible, Hinata you are a man, you know, men don’t get pregnant, even I know that!”

Hinata: “Don’t shout at me, I know it’s not possible but_!”

Kageyama: “If you know then why the fuck are you lying?! Do you even listen to what you are saying?! It’s ridiculous idiot!”

Hinata: “I know! Okay, I fucking know! I’m mad at you, okay?! I’m furious because this is your fault and you don’t even believe me! But that’s fine, if only you let me explain_!”

Kageyama: “EXPLAIN?! YOU ARE BLAMING ME FOR SOMETHING SO STUPID_!”

Hinata: “A CHILD’S NOT SOMETHING STUPID_!”

Kageyama: “SHUT UP, THERE’S NO WAY THERE’S A KID IN YOU, GOT IT?! NOT EVEN YOU ARE THAT STUPID!”

Hinata: “KAGEYAMA_!”] Hinata shouted but the a loud bang was heard

[Shouyou? Shou, are you okay?]

[Ah… yeah he… he locked himself in the bathroom]

[But are you okay?]

[Honestly? I don’t know, he doesn’t… what will I do if he… I can’t take care of a kid on my own, Kenma, this is…] some ruffling on sheets could be heard, Kenma assumed Hinata had either covered himself or sat on a bed

[I…] Kenma wanted to help him but didn’t know how [do you remember the explanation?] he question

[Some of it] Hinata admitted

[Do you want us to explain it to him?] He asked [Maybe then he’ll understand?]

[Would you? Do you remember the whole thing?]

[I have it written]

[Please, please tell him, even if he doesn’t want to be with me afterward, at least I would have tried]

[Okay, do you think you can give the phone to him?]

[Yeah, just a second] more ruffling then some knocking [Kageyama please listen to_ I don’t care if you think I’m making everything_ shut up and listen to Kenma!] Hinata must have force the door open or Kageyama opened it with a lot of force [What?!] Kenma jumped at the sudden scream

[Hey there, keep it cool] Kuroo intervened

[I… s-sorry I just…]

[Well, I know you are not very inclined to believe Chibi-chan but you should] Kuroo decided to take over, well, Kenma had planned for Kuroo to talk anyway

[But it’s impossible]

[Actually, no, apparently it’s very possible]

[How would you know?]

[Well, because I have an explanation from the doctor in my hand, I’ll read it in a second; also I was in your same position like fifteen minutes ago, as Kenma is pregnant too]

[What? Are… are you all plotting against me or something?]

[No, of course not, we are being honest with you] Kuro said and then read the explanation from the doctor and Kageyama said nothing [Listen, you don’t have to believe him now, if it’s a lie you will know at some point, a pregnancy only last nine months, but he needs you right now, even if it wasn’t true he thinks it is so be with him if you love him, or you may leave but I don’t think that’s what you want]

[Of course I don’t want that, I just… I don’t know, what if it is true? What if we are having a child? I don’t know how to take care of one, I don’t think I can]

[You can worry about that later, think what you need to do now]

[I… I need to apologize to Hinata]

[Good to know that’s what you decided, now we’ll hang up and tell chibi-chan to call Kenma if anything else happens]

[T-thank you] and Kageyama hanged up

“Well, I think they’ll be okay and we are eating cold food” Kuroo commented

“We’ll reheat it” Kenma said with a shrug as he walked with Kuroo to the dinning-room still with his phone grasped tightly in his hand, just in case Hinata needed to call again. Hinata never called but he received a text from him saying everything was fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There, the first two! I think... next chapter will be around Akaashi or Yahaba...


	24. That is not what he expected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umeki missed her period by two weeks, and Kuroo has a weird way of telling people things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, a few things to say, the testicular cancer fact I don't know if it's true, a proferssor last year said it and it stucked in my brain but I haven't rserched or anything to know if it's actually true (education here isn't the best so we have to doubt even college professors)  
> Also I've gotten some people to beta this fic (though not this chapter) they'll try to check the previous chapters first and someone will help me starting next chapter (probably) it's my fisrt time working with betas so I really don't know how this works.  
> Edit: griffinofthelake.tumblr.com was the beta for this chapter! (http://archiveofourown.org/users/GriffinThing)

Akaashi was confused, he didn’t know what had just happened. One second Kuroo was in front of him handling a bag filled with boxes outside of his school, and the next second he was running away from him. He thought it was a bit clearer once he saw what the boxes inside the bag were. From what he could guess, they were around seven home pregnancy tests and he just assumed this was one of

Kuroo’s ideas of a prank, though he didn’t find it funny at all. Whatever the case was, he walked home with the bag of pregnancy tests, he was not going to just throw them away that would be wasteful, he would give them to someone, or various people, though he didn’t know how to do it without appearing rude or suggesting something that was not real. He had just placed the bag on his bed when a very distressed Umeki barged into the room.

“This is not happening…” she was muttering to herself not taking notice that Akaashi was in the room. 

“Umeki?” At this she screamed, startling Akaashi a bit.

“God don’t just don’t do that.” Akaashi blinked.

“What happened?”

“What didn’t” she said sarcastically “Sorry, I know, not your fault but… I’m scared,” Umeki sat on her bed facing Akaashi. “I missed my period.” Akaashi waited, “I should have had my period two weeks ago, Keiji, what I’m… what if…”

“Umeki, please stay calm.”

“How can I be calmed if… I… I have a boyfriend, we’ve been together for a year now and… well it happened but mom doesn’t know of course she doesn’t I made sure she didn’t and now…” She pressed her palms over her forehead. “What will I do?”

“First, confirm if you are pregnant.”

“I won’t go buy those damn tests, mom would find out and”

“She won’t, I have some.”

“You have pregnancy tests? Why? Don’t tell me, you have a girlfriend!” She exclaimed.

“I do not, I have a boyfriend though,” Akaashi felt that he had to tell her since he knew about her.

“And a friend gave me these, probably as a joke,” he said as he gave one of the boxes to Umeki.

“Wow, wait a minute, you have a boyfriend?” She took the box anyway but didn’t move from her place. “And a friend gave me these, probably as a joke” he said as he gave one of the boxes to Umeki.

“Wow, wait a minute, you have a boyfriend?” she took the box anyway but didn’t move from her place.

“Yes, do the test now; we can talk as we wait for it.” 

“Right, you are right, this is a very serious matter,” she said and stood up to go to the bathroom. “On the other hand we could talk about it now?” Akaashi gave her a deadly glare. “Okay, no, I got it.” she marched toward the bathroom and stopped herself at the bedroom door. “I can’t do this, Keiji.”

“No one’s home, well, grandma’s home but she’s sleeping, why can’t you do it?” 

“What if it’s positive?” She questioned. “I… I can’t look at it, I can’t do it” Akaashi sighed.

“If it is positive you’ll figure it out sooner or later, and it’s better the sooner you do,” he told her but she still refused to move “What if I do one with you? Would that help?”

“Of course it wouldn’t! It’s not the same, you know it’ll be negative!” she complained.

“Actually it could be positive, but that could mean I have testicular cancer,” he commented, it was a quite terrifying thought.

“Oh, I didn’t know that…” she considered it for a second and then nodded. “Okay, if you take one of the tests too I think I’ll be more comfortable.” 

“Okay,” Akaashi sighed, he couldn’t believe Kuroo’s prank was actually useful.

They pissed in the plastic cups, Umeki went first and Akaashi did it after her, and then placed the little plastic sticks in at the same time. They sat in the bathroom putting a timer on Umeki’s cell phone and waited for the five minutes to pass.

“So… you like boys?” Umeki started awkwardly.

“Yes, do you?” he questioned, even if he knew the answer, after all they needed the five minutes to pass.

“Well, yes, but I’m a girl I didn’t know you were… or, wait, are you like gay gay or one of those that like boys but not only boys?”

“I think that was a bit disrespectful and you should study more about sexualities,” Akaashi commented, “but if it’s relevant, I’m gay.”

“No, wait, I know the other names, you know I do, I just… I’m very nervous right now, I’m blank.”

“I know, though right now you shouldn’t be, whatever the result is it won’t change even if you worry.” 

“If you were a girl and in my situation, you would understand, can we… can we talk about your boyfriend, or school, or volleyball, or whatever that distracts me from this.”

“Okay, you’ve actually met him” he said, apparently that topic really distracted her so…

“Wait, for real? Who is he?”

“He was in the volleyball team, last year, he graduated and now he’s studying; he wants to become a physical education teacher, it surprised me when he said that.”

“You won’t tell me his name?” Umeki insisted.

“He was the captain, so I guess it kind of makes sense, though I’m not sure what made him decide for that.” 

“Oh god, Keiji, please! Tell me his name I can’t figure it out, I’ve pretty much met everyone in the volleyball club, and I woo, wait, the captain? You mean the one with the spiky white and black hair? The one that comes very often to stay the night on the weekends and when he’s not here you are there? Actually, now that makes sense.”

“Yes, that one, Bokuto Koutarou.” 

“Are you for real? That’s your type?” 

“I wouldn’t say I have a type but…” 

“I mean, he’s kind of fun and very friendly, but he’s so loud I would never expect you would like him that much!” She said, “He has wonderful arms though.”

“And back” Akaashi added, how he enjoyed scratching it… that was something he wouldn’t tell his cousin, that was unnecessary. 

“I feel like this will go somewhere I don’t want to know,” She said putting her hands up, “How did you get together?” 

“I believe that enters the category you don’t want to know about,” he told her.

“Come on, it can’t be that bad, right?”

“I sleepwalked and tried to suck him off.”

“Okay, I wasn’t expecting that, and what do you mean you tried? Well, I would be surprised if you succeeded at blowing someone while sleeping.”

“Well, apparently I licked him and after I tried to swallow him he freaked out and moved so I missed, the next morning I tried to run away after I discovered what had happened and he told me he watched me sleep for hours.” Akaashi wanted to laugh at the memories. “Then he said he was going to die so I should date him and suck him while awake.”

“Such a romantic confession,” she commented. “I’m” she started but the alarm went off and all her nerves came back.

“Okay, now I’ll check yours and you check mine, okay?” she nodded but didn’t utter a word.

Akaashi stood up first and walked the few centimetres to Umeki’s test, they had put them on different sides of the bathroom so they wouldn’t confuse them. He looked at the stick and smiled, only one line, Umeki didn’t have anything to be worried about, her period was just late. Yet, he understood Umeki’s worries, at their age it would be hard to take care of a child, though he guessed with the right determination and a plan it could be possible. He turned to Umeki and smiled at her.

“You’ll be pleased to know it was negative,” he said to Umeki’s back, she was not turning around “Umeki?”

“I think… I think we should go to the hospital,” she said, and showed Akaashi the stick that had two lines on it.

“I think so too,” Akaashi said a bit shocked.

They ran out of the house after throwing away the tests and leaving a note saying they were going to the library to study in case either Akaashi’s or Umeki’s mom returned home before them. If they said they went to the hospital they would worry and they didn’t know what it was yet. Umeki sat impatiently in the waiting room as Akaashi saw a doctor. Akaashi hoped it was just a mistake and that somewhat or for any other reason his hCG hormone just went crazy or something, seriously, testicular cancer was not something he was looking forward to.

“Would you tell me what’s wrong, Akaashikun?” the doctor said peacefully, as if he was in complete calm, it sounded almost like he was about to fall asleep.

“I took a home pregnancy test and it turned out positive,” he stated.

“And why did you take one of those? It’s not common for men to get pregnant,” he tried to joke.

“My cousin thought she may be pregnant, and for her to be more comfortable I also took it,” Akaashi was in no mood to joke around.

“Well, considering this could mean your hCG hormone level is high and that could indicate you have testicular cancer we should run a blood test and see what the problem is.” Several minutes later, and Akaashi could only imagine how worried Umeki would be after being in the office for so long, the doctor returned with the results. “While the HCG hormone level is high, I will need to ask you a few things.” “Okay.”

“First, do you suffer from any symptom of testicular cancer?”

“I don’t know which the symptoms are,” Akaashi told him sincerely. 

“Lump or swelling in the testicle, a feeling of heaviness or aching in the lower belly or scrotum, breast growth or soreness…” the doctor supplied but Akaashi shook his head.

“None of those.” 

“Perfect,” the doctor said, “I’ll make a physical examination now, if it doesn’t bother you, I will need to feel your testicles.” Akaashi nodded, this was a doctor after all, there was nothing to be ashamed of and if it help determinate he didn’t have cancer all the better “everything seems fine, but this level it’s still high for a man, even for a woman and since you are Akaashi Keiji…” the doctor trailed off.

“What’s wrong?”

“Are you sexually active?” That was an unexpected question.

“I am,” he answered nonetheless. 

“What’s the gender of your partner?”

“Male.” Akaashi was a bit confused, but kept answering even if the questions seem to come from nowhere.

“Do you always use protection during intercourse?” Akaashi shook his head, 

“Why are these questions necessary?” he finally asked. 

“Well…” the doctor seemed reluctant to explain, “you may not believe what I’m about to say, but there is a group of men who can get pregnant or get their partners pregnant.” Akaashi almost laughed on his face but then, the doctor started explaining how that was possible, and Akaashi felt less and less like laughing, until, by the end, he started wanting to cry. “And you, Akaashikun, are one of those men,” the doctor finished and Akaashi was more than ready to cry until the next week.

As he walked out of the doctor’s office, with more papers than he thought he would need and a new appointment in a month, he wondered if it wouldn’t have been better to be told he had cancer. But then he really thought about it and he wanted to hit himself for comparing a pregnancy to testicular cancer. It wasn’t so bad, he thought, he could manage a kid, he could work and study and his mom would probably be comprehensive and help him take care of the baby. What he really feared was telling Bokuto about it, he couldn’t even imagine how the other may react and as far as his family record went, it wouldn’t be good. After all, his uncle left before Umeki was born, he never met his grandfather since he had also left his grandmother days before his mother and aunt were born, his own father had done it, even if he didn’t technically abandoned them, he was never home and always working, he wouldn’t know how the man looked like if there weren’t any pictures. He was completely terrified at the prospect that Bokuto would do the same.

“Keiji, Keiji!” 

“I’m sorry, what?”

“You’ve been creepily quiet the whole way back home, you barely even blinked, I swear it was scary,” she told him and he realized they were back to their room. “So what did the doctor say? Are we freaking out everyone or…”

“I… at least I don’t have cancer.”

“Great, that’s great, right? Then what do you have?”

“Apparently, I’m pregnant.”

“Okay, that’s as far as you need to explain that to me, I think we are going to freak everyone out.”

“I think so too,” he said, and then explained everything to Umeki, and as far as he knew he needed to tell his mom and Bokuto, he would stay quiet for a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone want to know who Umeki's boyfriend is? I mean, it's an OC but he's kind of relevant to the tory... you'll meet him eventually anyway.  
> And since this one was with Akaashi, next one will be with Yahaba! (though I don't know when I'll post it, with all thi beta thing going on... I'll be more organized once I figure all this out)


	25. Something super-duper important and magical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yahaba invites Kyoutani over, then Oikawa texts him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was faster than I anticipated...   
> Also this chapter was beta-read by Audrey (http://pocketfaun.tumblr.com/)

Yahaba had invited Kyoutani over as soon as his parents went out that Saturday morning, once again. He had started to believe he actually enjoyed the emotional pain that came with what he knew they were going to do. Or maybe it was that he enjoyed the physical pain way more than he suffered from the emotional one. Yahaba didn’t know exactly, all he knew was he was crazy and that Kyoutani would probably fuck him until lunch time; stopping only because he had to go home and make some food for his little siblings. It was adorable and Yahaba was fucked. Hell, he would offer to go and help just to see that softly beautiful, happy expression on Kyoutani’s face.

But he wouldn’t because Kyoutani would say no and look at him with that angry and slightly disgusted expression; and he couldn’t take it.

As soon as Kyoutani got into the house, Yahaba was pressed against the door and kissed roughly. He knew this was going to happen, he had this in mind when he invited Kyoutani over and yet he felt so empty; thankfully he also knew Kyoutani would make him forget about it for a bit by force. And he would love those blissful thoughtless minutes. As he moaned out loud, he realized Kyoutani was no longer kissing him but biting his neck. Kyoutani also had a hand shoved down his pants and was touching and gripping his butt cheeks strongly.

“Kyoutani… Kyou…” he was trying hard to concentrate and say what he needed “We are actually using the bed today…” he told him.

“Fine” Kyoutani answered, then grabbed Yahaba by his knees and pulled him over his shoulder.

“Fuck, stop- this is no way to carry someone!” he complained.

“I’m not going to carry you like a princess” was Kyoutani’s response.

“Don’t carry me at all, I can walk!”

Yeah, their relationship was amazing. Kyoutani grunted but let Yahaba down, “Why did you even try to carry me?” he questioned, but Kyoutani ignored him, looking away in the general direction of Yahaba’s room.

They got into the room and Kyoutani wasted no time in shoving Yahaba over the bed and climbing on top of him. His mouth went back to work sucking at Yahaba’s neck while roughly pulling his shirt up and pinching Yahaba’s nipples, making him whimper. Kyoutani moved one hand down Yahaba’s stomach and stopped at the button of Yahaba’s pants, playing and teasing his fingers over the skin right above it. He unbuttoned the pants and pulled on them hard, making Yahaba’s underwear move down a bit with it; but not enough to take them off as well. Moving up Kyoutani kissed Yahaba again and he nibbled at his bottom lip, hard enough to make his lip bleed, while his knee pushed itself between his legs and pressed toughly against his growing erection. 

It was a bit painful, Kyoutani was using more strength than he should; but Yahaba couldn’t bring himself to complain, partially because his mouth was occupied with something else and partially because he didn’t mind much. Yahaba put his hands on Kyoutani’s shoulders and slid them down until he reached his upper arm. He felt its muscles working as one hand pushed Yahaba’s hips up in the air and the other moved underneath him to get into his underwear. Since they did it frequently and forcefully, Yahaba was already a bit loose; letting two fingers in with ease. He moaned into the kiss and tried to help Kyoutani by putting force into maintaining his hips in the air. That proved to be a harder task than expected after Kyoutani found the spot that made him quiver, so he pushed Kyoutani away. He then removed his underwear and turned, supporting himself with his knees and arms, and laid his head on his forearms, making sure to arch his back to expose his ass even more.

Quickly understanding what had happened, Kyoutani went back to action and got his fingers in again, he traced Yahaba’s spine with his fingers until he reached the other’s hair and messed with it, grabbing and pulling it. Yahaba was breathless, red and sweaty; honestly he really just wanted Kyoutani to get inside him and fuck him until he couldn’t move, even if he regretted that last bit later. It was as if Kyoutani could read his mind, or maybe his moans sounded desperate enough, because he removed his fingers, took his clothes off and placed himself at Yahaba’s entrance. It was hard, hot and buried deep inside him. Yahaba felt like he was in heaven.

The first slow thrusts were accompanied by Kyoutani’s strong grip to his hair and hips; pulling him backwards with every thrust. As the thrusts got faster and harder, Yahaba’s legs and arms started to fail at keeping him in place, Kyoutani realized this and pulled out turning Yahaba around so he was laying on his back. He grabbed the back of Yahaba’s knees and pushed his legs as far into the other’s chest as he could before thrusting in again. They continued increasing the rhythm and force of the thrusts until eventually they both came, Yahaba putting extra effort into not moaning Kyoutani’s name, while the other only grunted and bit Yahaba’s shoulder.

They lied side by side on Yahaba’s bed, bodies touching because of the lack of space and looking at the celling as they caught their breath. Yahaba’s mind wandered to different things, not being able to fully concentrate on anything beside the fact Kyoutani was still beside him in bed and even if that wasn’t something new, it never fails to leave a sense of happiness in his chest. He would be content with anything by this point. But then, another thought crossed his mind.

“How is it that you always come when I call you?” Yahaba questioned “I mean, I know you ask for permission and that you are not the bad boy as everyone thinks you are.”

“I tell my mom I come here to study.”

Yahaba laughed at this, hard.

“What will you do when your grades don’t improve?” he kept laughing.

“My grades are fine.”

“You do know what the passing mark is, right? Because I’m sure you don’t get passing marks.”

“Fuck you, I have excellent grades” Kyoutani insisted.

“Yeah right, it was hard enough believing you don’t get into fights; now you want me to believe you actually have good grades?”

“I do have good grades, why’s it so hard to believe I might have a brain?” Kyoutani answered back.

“You’ll have to show me,” Yahaba said with a smirk “on Monday you’ll show me your tests and if you’re lying, you’ll do whatever I want.”

“That’s-”

“However if it’s true, you may ask for whatever you want.”

“…Fine” Kyoutani agreed.

“And now, we are taking a shower because I feel disgusting” he pushed Kyoutani out of the bed; taking advantage of the numbness of his body because he was sure every part of it would hurt later on.

They ended up doing it a second time in the shower, and once out Kyoutani seemed reluctant to leave Yahaba’s house. In all honestly, Yahaba didn’t mind, but it was kind of torturous to have him so close and acting like he may not hate Yahaba at all that. He eventually pointed out the time and the fact that Oikawa had been sending him texts for the past two hours. Until then, he hadn’t read them; most of them were Oikawa teasing him for not answering but the first few were Oikawa asking Yahaba to meet at a coffee shop. So against his wishes and in favour of his sanity, he told Kyoutani he needed to leave because Oikawa had asked to meet up. Kyoutani’s expression wasn’t the best, but he left without putting up a fight.

“What’s so important, Oikawa-san?” Yahaba asked hissing when he sat down.

“Uhh, someone’s in pain and in a bad mood” Oikawa laughed at him.

“Well, we should probably stop doing this right after I see Kyoutani.”

“Or you two could try and not go at it so hard” he said with a mocking tone.

“Didn’t you want to talk about, and I’m quoting your text, ‘something super-duper important and magical’?” Yahaba wanted to change the topic as fast as he could.

“Yes! You won’t believe what happened it was so…okay, it wasn’t that romantic, but it still was perfect and amazing and-”

“Oikawa, to the point please.”

“I’m dating Iwaizumi!” he cheered happily, leaving Yahaba astonished

“Okay, no, you must tell me how did that happened” he would never tell Watari he said that, because he would say Yahaba likes gossiping and he did not.

“Of course, of course, it was like… we were having dinner that I had cooked, and the other day I had told Iwa-chan that I liked someone and he told me I should tell them because who would say no to someone as beautiful and charming as me? So by then Iwa-chan thought I had already asked this person out when obviously I hadn’t, and he was like asking me to introduce him to whoever I was dating and I had this really confused but cute expression and then he started saying how he was happy for me, to finally find someone whom I loved and that this person loved me back and all that. But then, he looked to the side and murmured something I didn’t understand so I asked him to repeat whatever he said and he was like blushing and said ‘you know, I love talking to you and yet I’m always harsh, I love looking at you but you wipe away my smile, I love thinking of you but it always makes me sad’ after that I logically started complaining because, what the hell, Iwa-chan? I make you sad and then he had this tiny sad smile and said ‘It’s just that… I know you will never love me’ so I was speechless and he continued with ‘I’m happy that we are friends but… it also makes me want to cry’ and I just had to stand up an give him a hug so-”

“Oikawa” Yahaba interrupted him once he had enough of Oikawa’s horrible narration.

“What is it, Yaha-chan? Jealous mad dog-chan’s not so romantic?”

“More like, too much bullshit, how did it really happen?”

“Why, Yaha-chan, of course it was like-”

“Right, Iwaizumi-san would never say that and would most likely never act like that, he would say ‘congrats’ to you and pat your back,” Yahaba said “Also, you don’t know how to cook.”

“Ugh, fine, it wasn’t like that. I was crying while watching this romantic movie, I don’t even know its name, and the guy had gone after the girl and he was like asking for the girls forgiveness for everything he had done wrong, may I add it were a lot of things, and the girl was like ‘I could never hate you and that’s the worse part, because I’m in love’ and the guy looked so shocked and lost and I was just crying so much Iwa-chan noticed.”

“That’s more believable” Yahaba commented.

“Shush, so he asked ‘why the hell are you crying?’ so I snapped because ‘fuck you Iwa-chan, you just don’t understand the pain’ and kept crying so Iwa-chan rolled his eyes, I didn’t see it but I know he did, and tried to comfort me, I think? He’s usually better at it, but he was like ‘you know, you could have that, right? I mean, someone who loves you, I know you haven’t asked that person out yet even if you said you would’ and I shouted at him saying ‘It’s hard, Iwa-chan, it’s very fucking hard!’ and he shouted back at me ‘what’s so damn hard if you know they’ll probably say yes?!’ so I threw something at him -I think it was a pillow- ‘I don’t know if they’ll say yes!’ I screamed ‘I don’t know and I don’t want to be rejected!’ he did this exasperated sound and looked at me very angrily ‘who the hell would say no to you? Tell me who the fuck is this person that would actually turn you down?!’ then I shouted ‘you!’ and started panicking immediately after…”

“And? What happened next?” he asked even if he kind of guessed what happened, since now they were together

“I ran and locked myself in the bathroom” that wasn’t what Yahaba was expecting, “So, Iwa-chan followed me and started, I don’t know, hitting the bathroom door with his whole body? It sounded really loud, though he does have nice arm muscles… anyway, so I was inside the bathroom and Iwa-chan was trying to knock the door down until he finally gave in and said ‘Oikawa, open the door’ I refused so he insisted, of course I didn’t give in so he sighed and said ‘Tooru, I don’t want to say this with a door in between’ then I gave up and unlocked the door, Iwa-chan opened it and hugged me awkwardly until I stopped crying ‘I already said I would say yes if you asked me out’ he said and I started crying all over again” Oikawa smiled.

“That was cute,” Yahaba said “but when had he said that?”

“Oh the same day I told him I liked someone, well more like, he found me crying and I asked what would he say, after he said that and I told him I love him a fucking lot and we made out in the bathroom floor, we had the most awesome sex ever, Iwa-chan was so sweet and tender and caring I just…” Oikawa had dreamy eyes as he swoon over the memories, “He knew exactly what to do with his-”

“I don’t really want that many details, thank you” Yahaba stopped him; even he had a limit on how much he wanted to know about Oikawa’s love life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came out faster because I had it already written, next is not... but hopefully it won't be that long.  
> So far, I know in next chapter there's Bokuto panicking and Kuroo's a bit of an asshole


	26. Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto panics and Kuroo's an asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be up yesterday but things happened (I got to my house really late and couldn't, it involved a motorbike on fire, the police and some random people, such a good day) anyway, pocketfaun.tumblr.com also beta(ed?) this chapter.

Bokuto was insecure, he felt in between sulky and terrified and he just needed to tell someone what he was going through. It was horrible and he didn’t know what to do or what to think about it. Of course he would always turn to Akaashi for these kinds of things because Akaashi was intelligent and he helped Bokuto to make sense of everything. No matter what he knew Akaashi could help him. And yet, he couldn’t go to him this time because his greatest conflict was that the last Bokuto had seen him was over a week ago.

So logically he turned to his best friend of all times and partner in crime, Kuroo. He had been ranting for a whole hour non-stop on how he missed Akaashi and that he knew Akaashi was intentionally avoiding him because obviously why would someone like Akaashi stay with someone like him, it made no sense at all! Or that’s what he kept saying, Kuroo barely paid any attention as he was sorting things out in his head, making calculations and sorting out his schedule so he wouldn’t die while helping Kenma, studying and working.

“I don’t even know what I did wrong! He’s just ignoring me, well, he does answer my texts but not answer _answer_ them, he just sends this very short replies that seem like he’s trying to avoid me and-” Bokuto abruptly stopped and frowned at Kuroo, “I think the tea got cold.”

“Uh… yeah, right- wait, we aren’t drinking tea.”

“You aren’t paying attention!” Bokuto accused him, “I’m having a crisis here and I need my bro but he’s not listening to me!”

“I _was_ listening to you! Well, I listen enough to know the basics,” Kuroo told him.

“No you weren’t, I know you weren’t” Bokuto was only mildly mad at Kuroo, he was too worried over his problem with Akaashi.

“Seriously, at the beginning I was listening, but you can only repeat something a few times before it stops mattering if I listen or not.”

“Kuro!” Bokuto whined, “that’s not the point, you have to help me!”

“I don’t know what to tell you, Bo, it doesn’t seem that serious.”

“It’s very fucking serious, Kuroo, Akaashi’s not talking to me, he ends the calls before even answering! What if he wants to break up with me? What if I annoy him way too much and he doesn’t want to put up with me anymore? What if-”

“Would you shut up for a second, my boss sent me an email I need to read and I can’t think.”

“You are an asshole” Bokuto finally had enough of being ignored by everyone. Kuroo realized he was hurting Bokuto and sighed in defeat, the email could wait.

“Look, I’m sorry Bo, I didn’t mean to ignore you this much” he apologized and Bokuto looked at him before shrugging. “I know I’m not being the best of friends right now, hell I’m not even being a slightly passing friend but” he sighed again, “I just have a lot in my mind, okay? They’ve recently put me on the phone to deal with customers at work and that’s very stressful though it pays better than just being the errands boy. And Kenma’s been very moody lately and he’s being throwing up a lot even when he eats the foods that are supposedly meant to prevent that from happening and he… he’s just very scared and I’m scared too…” Kuroo couldn’t tell Bokuto why it was like that, not yet, “there are a lot of things I need to prepare for and I barely have any time to study and finish all the assignments, and I really would like to help you but I can’t and Akaashi’s probably just busy or…” he didn’t want to think about the other probability, that he may be ignoring Bokuto because he was pregnant and didn’t know what to do, and probably didn’t know what Bokuto would do.

“You should quit your job, you don’t have time and you don’t need the money, you live with your parents.”

“No, Bo, I really do need the money and the experience, what I’m paid will probably not be enough in a few months and I’ll need another job and then that would make me horrible because I won’t have time for…” he stopped before saying ‘my child’, ”anyone.” He sighed, if only he could tell Bokuto, he just didn’t want the other to overreact or think weird things, Bokuto was just not ready to hear about Kenma’s pregnancy. “Maybe you should get a job too” just in case Akaashi’s going through the same.

“What do you need the money for?” he asked, “and I don’t want to, I don’t think I can study and work” Bokuto whined.

“You obviously have too much free time” Kuroo looked at him tiredly, ignoring the question, “Just do it, trust me it’ll be for the best later on.”

“You know, maybe if I have a job Akaashi will be proud of me, right? Because I’m being more responsible?” Bokuto wondered and Kuroo didn’t completely understand his logic but…

“Sure, that may happen.”

“I’ll look for a job then, and you are right, Akaashi may just be busy, I don’t even remember how it was for me last year and Akaashi actually worries about his grades and all… he’s probably just busy…” though he wasn’t completely convinced “Also… I’m sorry too, I was being a horrible friend as well, I mean, you have so much to worry about as well I just…”

“I get it Bo, don’t worry; besides I’m here with you, I should pay attention to you.”

“Yeah, you should, but anyway you are stressed and I get it, maybe once I get a job I’ll understand” he said, “But is Kenma alright? Why is he throwing up? He’s not dying, is he?” Bokuto was alarmed.

“No, he’s not dying he’s just… I don’t really know why he’s still throwing up.”

“Man, that’s horrible, hope he gets better soon so you’ll worry less, right? And also because I want Kenma to be fine, he must feel like shit.”

“Yeah, I’ll probably relax once the throwing up is over” or not, since that would mean less time till the baby is born, but he couldn’t tell Bokuto that and he was feeling a bit guilty for hiding it from him. It was only for a few more months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling... that next chapter will be ukatake... maybe... (most probably)


	27. There isn't such a thing as a problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How they get together

When Takeda woke up he felt content. Well, not immediately after he woke up since the thing that woke him up was that there was something heavy and way too warm atop of him and he was having trouble breathing, but once he woke up and he saw messy blond hair and heard the softest snoring ever, his heart filled with happiness. More than just happiness, he felt completed, like he was lacking nothing in his life and it was the most perfect moment he had ever had. However, this didn’t change the fact that Ukai was heavy and too warm and Takeda still couldn’t breathe.

As carefully and softly as he could, he pushed Ukai to the side trying not to wake him up. He ended up having to push a bit harder since Ukai refused to move, but he managed. Now he had to complete his next task: finding his glasses.

Seeing was not a problem normally, it was blurry but he could make out shapes and this was his house so he knew more or less how to move around, still, that didn’t mean he wanted to damage his eyes any further. He also kind of needed them if he wanted to cook anything edible, blurred shapes and guessing weren’t good for differentiating salt from sugar. He searched around, squinting and touching the surfaces, trying to adjust his sight as much as possible until he found them. With his glasses on he looked for clean underwear and a shirt, he took a quick shower and changed before starting with breakfast. He only hoped Ukai wasn’t allergic to anything he was making.

By the time the coffee was ready and Takeda had finished attempting to not burn the food Ukai was still asleep. Takeda wasn’t sure of what should he do, maybe Ukai had work and he should wake him up so he wouldn’t be late, or maybe he had work and was already late, or maybe he didn’t have work and waking him up would only serve to bother him. It took Takeda five minutes to decide that he most definitely should wake Ukai up and ask if he had work and if he wanted something to eat.

Ukai groaned and tried to cover his face with whatever was closes to his head, which happened to be a pillow. Takeda found it endearing and cute; he smiled and shook him a bit to wake him up. Ukai stirred and groaned before turning around and away from Takeda’s touch. Takeda tried once more, and this time Ukai sighed loudly and uncovered his face, his eyes seemed to be glaring at Takeda, but that was probably an illusion caused by them being only partially opened.

“Now’s when you tell me we should forget about last night…” Ukai’s voice sounded funny, but Takeda wouldn’t laugh considering what he had just said.

“Now’s when I tell you breakfast is ready” Takeda corrected him.

“Oh… well, that’s a better way to start the day” Ukai got up and Takeda didn’t even blink at seeing him naked, though Ukai’s cheeks turned a slight pink. He put on what he could find of his clothes quickly and walked with Takeda to have breakfast.

“And now, we talk about last night” Takeda stated after he sipped a bit of his coffee and burned his tongue slightly.

“I… don’t know what to say” Ukai was honest “I mean, I wasn’t drunk enough to forget, I wasn’t even drunk enough not to know what I was doing” he admitted, “I was drunk enough that I didn’t care about the consequences.”

“Well, I almost didn’t drink, so I was aware of the consequences” Takeda told him, “But I didn’t mind because I wanted it” he said blushing slightly.

“Okay” Ukai blinked, “Yeah, that’s… that’s perfect” he was wrapping his mind around what that meant “You, like, you do know I like you, right? I think I only said it like fifty times last night.”

“I know, you even tried to say it in other languages” Takeda chuckled, “that was terrible.”

“At least I tried” he murmured “but if you already knew then why are we discussing this?”

“Because we are adults and we need to agree on some things” Ukai kept drinking his coffee and eating as Takeda took a deep breath, “What I’m saying is, I’m a teacher and if we are going to be in a relationship it can’t be that public.”

“Just a second, we _are_ in a relationship, aren’t we?”

“We will be if you want and accept that we can’t let people know, for now at least, parents wouldn’t like it, and even if I’m sure the team will be supportive it’s risky” Takeda informed him, “and we can’t act differently at school, work is work and we will not mix our feelings in it” Takeda was trying hard to have an impassive face, but he was really nervous, he hoped he was clear enough and that Ukai accepted this. He really wanted to be Ukai’s boyfriend.

“Yeah, sure” Ukai easily agreed, he thought Takeda was the kind of person who didn’t like mixing his personal life with work so he already expected that and he knew parents were a force to be feared with how much power they had over teachers sometimes, also the kids may make his job harder or make Takeda uncomfortable if they knew. High school was weird and terrifying no matter what age you were or in which side you stood.

“Just like that?”

“Yes, I mean, I just assumed that was how it was going to be from the beginning” Takeda blinked in surprise and wasn’t able to hide his smile. Ukai swore his heart melted that instant. “But” he almost regretted speaking as Takeda’s smile lose a bit of its intensity, “I’m just making sure here, in private I can do whatever I want?” Takeda sighed in relief.

“Of course.”

“Starting right now?”

“Yes” Takeda smiled again, his smile being even bigger and with his eyes closed.

He opened them dramatically as he felt Ukai’s lips on him and hummed blissfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so next chapter is long (or longer than what I usually write) and it will take time, Kenma has a lot of problems and someone will make an appearence for no reason at all (beside lending their phone)


	28. Butt the actual probleman not is the souficantment complicadashion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma has problems and the others don't help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tittle was written by a friend that doesn't know English, I said a phrase and she wrote it however she thought it was...  
> Also, pocketfaun was the beta for this chapter as well, it is long and it took a lot of time to write and edit.

It was one of those weird days Kenma’s mom didn’t have work, which meant she was home. Kenma realized this as he woke up and saw that his mom had made breakfast and was already eating her own. Normally, Kenma was fine having his mom at home, but in his current situation he felt on edge and was more than a bit nervous around her. It got worse after the first words she spoke to him that day. He had sat and started to eat breakfast almost praying that his morning sickness didn’t kick in as his mother looked at him weirdly, then she said ‘Are you slacking off in volley now that Tetsuro’s not there? You are gaining weight’ Kenma almost screamed.

Kenma panicked, he shouldn’t be showing yet, according to the doctor he shouldn’t be more than eight or nine weeks along and despite not knowing much about pregnancies he knew that was not normal. What he did know was that early showing could mean twins or that something was wrong with the baby or him, he honestly didn’t know which option terrified him the most. He went to the doctor as soon as he was out of his house, in school uniform and all; he was not going to let his mom know yet.

It took only a few minutes for Kenma to get into the doctor’s office after he arrived to the hospital; knowing his condition he had a sort of priority over other patience, even if he didn’t actually know if something was wrong. Kenma had to calm himself before going in, he knew freaking out wouldn’t be useful at all and he needed to be as calmed as possible to explain why was he there to see the doctor without sounding like one of those people who worry about the slightest change.

“Kozume-kun, is there something wrong? Is your morning sickness still strong?” the doctor sounded concerned, Kenma had asked for a diet or anything really that helped him with his morning sickness.

“Yes, but… that’s not why I came” the doctor nodded signalling Kenma to continue “I’ve started showing.”

“Okay, let’s see” the doctor told him “it is too early for the pregnancy to be noticeable, but if it is it could mean you are having multiples. It would also explain why your morning sickness is so awful” Kenma nodded as he laid down and rolled his shirt up, in two weeks he would have the first ultrasound he could have waited, but if he was showing now he didn’t want to think how it would be in two weeks.

Kenma felt the cold gel as the doctor tried to find where the baby was inside Kenma. Slowly the image started appearing in the monitor and Kenma couldn’t really see it well from the angle he was; though he doubted he would understand anything that was seen on his own, he would probably only see black spots and static. However, Kenma could clearly see the doctor’s face, and from his expression Kenma could only be afraid of whatever he was seeing. As time passed and the doctor didn’t say anything, his face showing uneasiness, Kenma couldn’t stay quiet any longer.

“What’s… wrong?” he asked softly, bringing the doctor back to reality.

“I apologize for getting distracted, but it seems you pregnancy’s going to be more risky than anticipated” the concern on the doctors eyes, mixed with the tone of his voice made Kenma anxious and frighten of what could happen.

As clearly as he could, the doctor explained what was going on to Kenma; he told him the risks and all the problems that may surface along the pregnancy if he decided to go on with it. That was a stupid question, Kenma knew he would carry the pregnancy to term and would, by any means, be a good dad-mom, and he knew Kuroo would help him as much as he could. He at least hoped Kuroo was okay with this, the risk of death was high, and Kuroo would probably freak out and worry a lot more than he already was; in all honestly he wouldn’t be surprise if Kuroo wanted nothing to do with this.

Still, he took a deep breath and went to school; he would deal with this after the day ended, though he wouldn’t stay at practice. He went to the principal’s office and gave him  the doctor’s note explaining why he was late, the principal still didn’t believe that Kenma was pregnant but he couldn’t say anything to him since the notes were real so he just assumed it was a psychological thing and let him go. Unsurprisingly the first person that approached him about not being at morning practice was Yamamoto.

“So what’s your excuse? I believe you promised Kuro you wouldn’t stop coming to practice” Yamamoto had his arms crossed over his chest.

“I went to the hospital” Kenma told him, he didn’t want to deal with this yet, he would have to eventually tell the team, he just felt like it was a real hassle and would delay telling them as much as he could.

“It’s that an excuse or were you really feeling bad?” Yamamoto questioned.

“I gave the doctor’s note to the principal, classes start soon” he excused himself even if Yamamoto’s face screamed he was more worried than angry, he had to talk to Kuroo first, and then he would see what to do with the team.

During the day he had been approached by some of his teammates, Fukunaga had been the second one, but he could avoid explaining by saying he had gone to the doctor and that he was not dying; then came Lev who had been a nightmare to get rid of, he honestly tried everything with as minimal effort and talking as he could, in the end he had resorted to calling Yaku, who was not pleased at being disturbed,  but soon turned to concerned as he heard Kenma had been to the hospital. Maybe calling Yaku had been a mistake, but dealing with Yaku was easier than dealing with Lev, also after telling him it was something he needed to solve with Kuroo Yaku stopped questioning and threatened Lev to prohibit him from visiting if he kept bothering Kenma. Inuoka and Shibayama had come together to know what was wrong, they were the easiest ones to get to leave him alone. Lastly, the only first year that voluntarily talked to him about non-volleyball things came to ask what had happened, of course it was Kuroo’s brother, but he assured him everything was fine and, fortunately, this Kuroo hadn’t gotten the hang of reading Kenma yet.

It was right after school and before practice that Kuroo called him.

[“Kenma, I need help”] Kuroo said as soon as he answered, [“Bokuto won’t stop whining and moping because Akaashi is ignoring him.”]

[“What do you want me to do?”]

[“Call Akaashi and tell him to talk to Bo, just say hi or something, he’s driving me insane.”]

[“Okay”] he said, hesitating if he should say something else or if he should wait until he got home.

[“Thanks, maybe now he will shut up for a second”] Kuroo sighed [“is there anything bothering you?”] this Kuroo was an expert at reading Kenma; he was so good he could even do it through the phone.

[“No… it’s…”] he sometimes loved that Kuroo could tell when something was wrong, sometimes he hated it, he didn’t know in which side he stood at the moment, [“we are fucked.”]

[“That… doesn’t say much.”]

[“Triplets.”]

[“Tri- Kenma, that’s- yeah, we are fucked is one way to put it”] Kenma could tell Kuroo was panicking, [“One was already difficult, but three? Can we do it? It’s-”] Kenma heard some mumbling on the background, probably Bokuto, Kenma concluded [“Bo, seriously shut the hell up I’m having a crisis right now!”] Kuroo shouted but had evidently put the phone away; also he was definitely with Bokuto.

[“I think… we can”] Kenma said, [“If our parents help, I’ll work for as long as I can and then… then we’ll see”] Kenma thought about selling the video games he almost never used.

[“But what if they don’t want to help, what if we-”]

[“Kuro”] Kenma interrupted, [“we shouldn’t discuss this through the phone and we have to tell them before deciding anything”] he paused making sure Kuroo had calm a bit at least, [“and if they don’t… and we can’t find a solution… we can give them up for adoption”] that hurt him, he really didn’t want to for some reason he didn’t completely understand, and he knew Kuroo didn’t want to either.

[“Okay… yeah, you are right just… I don’t want to give them away but I also don’t want to be a selfish asshole who’ll give them shitty lives”] Kuroo explained [“Bo, I’m serious, if you don’t- I know, I already told him to- be patient for the love of- I’m kicking you out, just get out!”]

[“You should tell him”] Kenma interrupted Kuroo’s argument with Bokuto.

[“Are you sure?”]

[“Yes, he’ll probably understand things better.”]

[“Okay, yeah, sure, I was going to ask you if I could I hate having to lie to him- yes, we are talking about you, should I put you on speaker?”]

[“No.”]

[“Okay, I’m putting you on speaker”] Kuroo ended up doing it anyway, Kenma just sighed.

[“Why did you even ask?”] He questioned not expecting an answer.

[“Bokuto: “Hi, Kenma! You need to tell Akaashi to stop ignoring me.”]

[“Kuroo: “Bokuto, there’s… something we need to tell you before he does that.”]

Meanwhile Kenma was just listening, and when Yamamoto approached him to drag him to practice he told him he was talking to Kuroo and that it was very important.

[“Kuroo, just tell him”] he said, interrupting Bokuto’s whines of how Kuroo was hiding things from him.

[“Bokuto: “What are you talking about?”]

[“Kuroo: “You would know if you stopped complaining and listen to what I have to say”] Kuroo sighed, [“We wanted to tell you the reason why I’ve been so stressed and why my job’s so damn important and why I don’t pay attention to what you say like seventy per cent of the time lately and… well, everything that’s been going on lately really.”]

[“Bokuto: “The reason why Kenma’s been throwing up?”]

[“Kuroo: “Yeah, He… Bokuto, Kenma’s pregnant.”]

[“Bokuto: “The fuck bro, you should have told me early! I’ve been complaining non-stop and you’ve said nothing, you would obviously be stressed if you are going to become a parent!”] What Kenma would always admire of Kuroo’s and Bokuto’s friendship was that they didn’t question if what the other said was true, they just accepted that the other wouldn’t lie to them when it mattered.

 [“Bokuto: “Can I be the baby’s cool uncle?”]

[“Kuroo: “Sorry, it wasn’t… telling you wasn’t something I could decide on my own.”]

[“Bokuto: “No, I totally understand bro-”]

[“Kuroo: “Also, apparently, we are having triplets.”]

[“Bokuto: “Shit, that’ll be hard.”]

[“Kuroo: “We know”] Kenma bit his lip, he knew Kuroo was thinking the same thing as him but neither wanted to say anything because Bokuto would freak out and they wouldn’t be able to control him, but there was the possibility that Akaashi was pregnant and had the same reaction Hinata had about not wanting to tell his boyfriend.

[“Kuro…”]

[“Kuroo: “Got it, be careful at practice.”]

[“Bokuto: “Bye, Kenma, take care of those little three!”]

[“Kuroo: “I’ll see you soon”] Kuroo ended the call; he still couldn’t believe Bokuto had accepted it so quickly, he only hoped that when the time came, the team was half as fast as Bokuto had been. He wouldn’t lie to himself; he knew his parents’ were going to be hell to convince it was true.

He tried calling Akaashi, but his calls where ignored; Kenma texted something quick and went to practice. Yamamoto almost scolded him for being late but the coach stopped him saying something about Kenma having authorisation from the principal or something like that. He did some exercises for a bit, tried to keep up to what he used to do but eventually stopped when he felt like he was going to faint. Everyone was concerned, they knew Kenma didn’t have too much stamina, but this was starting to be worrying. Kenma avoided them by going out the gym; he didn’t expect meting anyone outside.

“Konoha” he stated, it was unusual for anyone to be out the gym when there were still twenty minutes of practice left, much less someone from another school. Though, Kenma realized, Konoha had graduated already which made it even weirder, if he was going to visit anyone he should visit his own team.

“Oh, Kenma, hi” he was startled but composed himself fast, “Did practice end early?” Kenma shook his head.

“What are you doing here?” he question, because really, what could be his reason unless…

“I’m waiting for Sho- I mean, Fukunaga…-kun” Kenma smiled and Konoha sighed “right, don’t tell him I accidentally told you we are dating, he’ll kill me.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know, his reasons, I won’t interfere on if he wants or not to tell his teammates” Kenma nodded “So, it’s not weird for you?” Kenma frown slightly not understanding the question “I mean one of your friends’ dating a guy and… you know.”

“I’m with Kuro” Kenma stated, “Lev is dating Yaku” Kenma continued, he knew no one had any reservations when it came to their relationship, pretty much the whole school knew, “Sou and Yuuki are dating too.”

“Oh, okay.”

“And I think that from the first years there’s one that’s gay, the others are kind of ambiguous, and there’s Kuro’s brother.”

“I get it, a really gay club” Konoha stopped him, “but if practice hadn’t finished why are you out already?”

“I got tired” he explained “Do you have Keiji’s number?”

“Akaashi’s? Yes, what for?” he was a bit taken aback by the sudden change of topic.

“He doesn’t answer Bokuto and Kuro asked me to call him.”

“Why didn’t they give you his number?”

“I have his number, he doesn’t answer me either.”

“So you want me to call him, or you want to use my cell phone to call him?”

“I want to use you phone to call him” Konoha nodded and handed the phone to Kenma, then Kenma waited to see if Akaashi answered.

[“Konoha-san?”] He heard a tired voice on the other side [“Why are you calling, I’m at practice.”]

[“Keiji-”]

[“I’m hanging up.”]

[“No! Wait, Keiji”] Akaashi stayed on the line [“Why are you avoiding us?”]

[“Why? I know Bokuto-san asked Kuroo-san to ask you to call me; I don’t know how you got Konoha-san into this but-”]

[“If you know, why don’t you answer Bokuto?”]

[“I… I can’t”] Kenma took a deep breath, he was going to tell a lot of people of his condition apparently.

[“Is this because of what Kuro gave you?”]

[“Maybe…”] Keiji admitted [“Why would he give me those damn things? I’ll let you know I hate when Kuroo-san makes those kind of pranks or whatever he considers them… I can’t believe you let him do something so stupid-”]

[“We did it because we were worried you may be…”]

[“Kenma, you know that’s impossible, it’s the most ridicule thing ever and yet… yet-”]

[“You are”] Kenma continued, [“I am too.”]

[“This is horrible.”]

[“You sound like Shouyou”] Kenma commented [“but you need to talk to Bokuto, I can talk to Kuro so he calms Bokuto for a few more days, but you are hurting him.”]

[“I know and I feel like I’m the worst, but I…”] Kenma heard a sob and suddenly he felt like crying as well [“I don’t want him to leave me, he will if I tell him.”]

[“You know he won’t.”]

[“He’s not ready for this, I know, he won’t like it he won’t want me or them”] Keiji sobbed some more [“and… and there are two and I can’t do this alone but I can’t-”]

[“Keiji, calm down, I know you can tell Bokuto, and he loves you he will help”] Kenma paused [“if he, for some unknown and highly impossible reason, doesn’t want to help, you can always count on me and Kuro.”]

[“I’ll try”] Akaashi said [“Besides, it’s only a matter of time until he comes to my house or the school and I’ll have to tell him”] he sniffed [“and I miss him.”]

[“I’ll tell him to wait a bit more”]Kenma said.

[“Thank you”] Akaashi ended the call with that just in time for practice to end on Kenma’s side.

“Thanks for the phone” Kenma told Konoha.

“What was that? You even cried is-”

“Don’t worry, it’s normal” Kenma waved his hand and walked fast away from the school, while on the way back he called Kuroo.

[“So, did you call Akaashi?”] Kenma wasn’t even surprised when Kuroo answered before it even ringed.

[“Yes”] he stated simply [“he wouldn’t answer me.”]

[“Holy shit, he’s avoiding everyone what-”]

[“Konoha lend me his phone and Keiji answered.”]

[“Konoha? What was he-”]

[“Yes, don’t tell Bokuto this, but Keiji’s… he’s also pregnant and he thinks Bokuto will leave him.”]

[“We have to-”]

[“Please Kuro, let me finish talking once”] Kenma was tired, and he sighed [“Anyway I told him to tell Bokuto but he’ll need a few more days to gather the courage.”]

[“Okay, I think I can make Bokuto wait.”]

[“I’ll do it”] Kenma stated firmly [“Pass me to Bokuto; I know he’s still there”] Kuroo called Bokuto.

[“Hey! What did Akaashi said?”] Bokuto sounded nervous.

[“He said he misses you”] Bokuto squeal [“and he _will_ talk to you, he just needs a bit more of time.”]

[“Okay…”] Bokuto sounded doubtful.

[“Be patient, he’s scared”] Kenma told him.

[“I just really miss him too, and I don’t want him to be mad at me”] Bokuto said.

[“He’s not, really, give him time and he’ll tell you what happened.”]

[“Okay”] he finished and gave the phone back to Kuroo.

[“That went well he’s only half mopping now.”]

[“Good”] Kenma said [“my parents are home.”]

[“Is that your way of saying ‘don’t come over’ or…”]

[“It’s my way of saying I’ll probably call you again later.”]

[“Great, what a stressful day”] Kenma chuckled and they hanged up.

 

* * *

 

 

He got to his house and saw his parents already setting the table; Kenma walked to the bathroom and took a shower to wash off the sweat from practice. He had to make it short because his mom was already hurrying him, saying something about the food being ready. Stepping out of the shower after a few minutes, even if he desperately wanted to have a proper bath for some reason, he looked in the mirror and attempted to see his stomach by standing as far from the mirror as possible and standing on his tiptoes. He gave up trying soon, and settled for looking down at his stomach, seeing it really was protruding and rounded; he placed a hand on it and caressed it lightly. He was not ready to have this conversation with his parents, but knew life hated him enough that somehow he would end up talking about it anyway.

He put on clothes and walked out of the bathroom; he grabbed his phone and stuffed it into one of his pockets, just in case. He sat at the table and avoided looking at his parents as much as he could. Halfway through dinner and neither had spoken a word and Kenma was beginning to feel safe, then he remembered Life hated him.

“Elbows off the table” was the first thing his mother said “I have to tell you that every time we eat together” which isn’t actually often.

“Sorry” Kenma apologized there was no point in arguing with his mother.

“Well, we don’t see each other often, we need an update in your life” Kenma knew where this was going and he didn’t like it “Are there any cute girl? Is that why you started working, you want to impress her? Buy her things?”

“Is a girl the reason you’ve abandoned sports? No girl will like you if you lose your shape” he had to tell them before he started crying.

“I don’t… Kuro-” he tried to talk but the words wouldn’t come out and immediately his mother stepped in.

“Oh no, please tell me you are not still bothering Tetsuro-kun, he’s such a nice boy he won’t tell you to stop.”

“I- I don’t bother him” Kenma defended himself “We-”

“He’s in university now, Kenma, you can’t keep making him take care of you he has other things to do, he needs to study more and he was always popular I assume he would like to spend more time with his girlfriend than with you” She said the last bit with a lot of disappointment and a bit of disgust, while his mother was talking he texted Kuroo without looking.

“He doesn’t have a girlfriend, he-”

“I doubt he would tell you, he’s a nice boy he wouldn’t want you to feel like you are a bother” his dad said, he couldn’t understand why they couldn’t see that they were friends, that Kuroo cared more about him than they did.

“Right? You need to leave him alone because he won’t say no to you.”

“You have to think of him too, don’t be selfish and-” his dad was interrupted by someone nocking at the door, Kenma sighed in relief “Who could come at such an hour?” his dad asked as he started to stand up, but Kenma was faster and he rushed to the door.

“Kenma-” as soon as he opened the door he hugged Kuroo, who was disorientated for a few seconds but composed himself quickly “shh, it’s okay Kenma, whatever they said it’s not true” Kuroo whispered as he hugged Kenma and stroked his head “Come, let’s go back inside or they’ll come for you” Kuroo told Kenma who nodded.

Kenma liked pretending his parents’ comments didn’t affect him, that he was used to them by now, after all they had been like that his whole life; but having Kuroo as a friend had made him realized that what they said mostly hurt him and more often than not it wasn’t even true. He had realized his parents either didn’t know how to show they cared or they actually didn’t care about him, and Kuroo had been that person that had shown him how it was to feel like someone cared about you and after Kuroo came more friends. Kuroo had been the one who showed him what it was to be loved and to love. Taking a deep breath Kenma separated from Kuroo and after closing the door they walked to were his parents’ where.

“Oh, Tetsuro-kun, we were just talking about you” Kuroo smiled and tried to ignore the different ideas that popped up in his head about what they could have been saying.

“Really? I hope you don’t mind I came while you were eating” he said and sat next to Kenma.

“No, don’t worry, you are always welcome here” His dad commented, “Maybe you can put us out of our doubts now.”

“About what?” Kuroo asked somewhat cautiously as Kenma shifted slightly on his seat.

“We thought, now that you are in university, that you may need more time to yourself and your girlfriend so our son shouldn’t bother you as much.”

“Oh” he now understood what had been going on “Well, I don’t have a girlfriend and Kenma could never be a bother to me.”

“Nonsense, with how you are you must have someone special, spending time with someone like Kenma shouldn’t be in your priorities” Kuroo had to fight back his anger.

“I do have someone special, yes-”

“See what I told you? You need to give the kid his space-”

“I apologize, Yasuhiro-san, but I don’t appreciate being interrupted” Kuroo could barely contain his anger, “as I was saying, I do have someone special, and that person just happens to be Kenma.”

“Oh Tetsuro-kun, you are so funny” His mom started laughing, “We meant romantically, dear.”

“I assure you, I understood perfectly what you meant” Kuroo moved his chair closer to Kenma and put an arm around him protectively.

“So that’s how it is?” his mom stopped laughing in less than a second as his father spoke “That explains why he stayed with you for so long.”

“But of course, you are his personal whore, aren’t you? Is that why he buys you games? He gives you a game and you have sex with him?”

“What? Mom that’s-” Kenma tried to speak but his mom continued.

“It was his idea, wasn’t it? I always knew you were a pervert, I never thought you’d go this far, but then why else would you stay with him?”

“Okay, that’s enough!” Kuroo shouted, his expression was one of fury and seriousness “I honestly don’t give a fuck what you think of me, but Kenma is worth a lot more than what you are saying, he doesn’t deserve any of those insults and there’s no way I’m letting you say any more bullshit about him” if it wasn’t because Kuroo’s body was protecting him he would be afraid of the voice Kuroo was using “I love him and he is wonderful, he’s intelligent and pretty and observant and cute and he has a lot more courage than I do and he knows how to calm me down and he is a great friend and I don’t give a shit if you think otherwise you have the best son in the world and you should fucking appreciate it” he continued, Kenma’s parents were shocked silent “I could go on forever saying everything that makes Kenma such a wonderful person, my life is not long enough to appreciate it all and I will not tolerate that you make him feel like shit” Kenma’s parents were left silent in shock, thinking over Kuroo’s words.

“I- I understand what you are saying…” his mother spoke first, she had always been faster analysing situations “But-”

“There are no ‘but’s in this, I’m sorry, you either understand that we love each other and stop treating him like that or I’m taking him out of this house, he really doesn’t deserve all the things you say about him and you are his parents.”

“You can’t just expect us to accept it” Kenma’s mom insisted “this isn’t something to take so lightly when the two of you are so…”

“When we are so what? Finish your sentence if you dare, but I’m serious he is not staying here to be insulted by the both of you” Kenma tugged at Kuroo’s shirt lightly and Kuroo immediately shifted to a concerned and soft look accompanied by his tone of voice “You… want me to tell them now?” Kenma nodded, there was no guarantee his parents would ever come around what had just been revealed, better get everything out at once.

“What else could you possibly have to tell us?”

“We are… expecting” Kuroo said flatly as Kenma slide out of his arms to run toward his room.

“You are expecting what? Our acceptance and what else?”

“I’m pregnant” Kenma managed to say as he returned with a few papers in his hand Kuroo suspected he knew what they were and it seemed like Kenma’s mom couldn’t breathe.

“I… I need to leave” his dad didn’t even read what the papers were as he left the room in a rush, a few seconds later a loud bang was heard from another room in the house.

“You can have a copy of these papers, I’ll bring them by tomorrow when I come for his things” Kuroo didn’t even have to think a second or wait for Kenma’s mom to say anything, her face spoke volumes and he was not happy with what he was hearing.

Kuroo stood up and grabbed Kenma by his arm pulling him out of the house and to his own a few meters away, he opened the door a bit aggressively and had to stop for a moment to calm himself down; he had to be calm for Kenma. Once they got inside Kuroo’s house, Kenma was assaulted by Kuroo’s brother, Yuuoni.

“Kenma! Why did you get out of practice early?” he asked.

“I was tired.”

“So? I was tired too, but you have to keep going!” he complained.

“No, I had to stop, I was really tired” he explained and Kuroo looked at him suspiciously.

“Were you really or…?”

“I felt like fainting.”

“So really tired,” Kuroo concluded.

“Kenma, how unexpected to see you here, actually, it’s not, we could hear the shouting from here” Kuroo’s mom said while walking around and pushing them to sit on the couch.

“Well, I had too!” he defended himself “Anyway we… uh… have some news also Kenma needs to eat.”

“Good news or bad news?” His dad asked as his mom walked to the kitchen and brought some food.

“Eh… just news, complicated news” Kuroo stated, Kenma started eating the moment the plate was in front of him with Kuroo caressing him softly and touching his hair; that somewhat helped him stop the tears from forming.

“Okay, what would this news be?” she said as Yuuoni sat reluctantly beside his brother, his dad was sitting to his side on a one person couch and his mom simply walked around moving things.

“Well… there are triplets on the way” his mom froze for a second and then turned toward him.

“Holy shit, are you being serious now? Not only did you get a girl pregnant, you are expecting three kids at once?”

“I don’t think I have any control over that.”

“You should have think twice before this happened! Can’t say anyone here is really that surprised.”

“I told you” Kenma whispered.

“Yeah, yeah, apparently not even my family knows that I only look the part” Kuroo commented “Even you were fooled at the beginning.”

“What are you talking about?” Yuuoni interrupted.

“That I was a total virgin before him” Kuroo admitted “also, I’m dating Kenma.”

“Did you cheat on him? Tetsuro, that’s not how we raised you!”

“He didn’t” Kenma said, it was a lot easier talking now, he guessed it was a thing from Kuroo’s family were everyone there made him feel at ease, though Kuroo was the best at it “I’m the one that’s pregnant.”

“Oh, so that’s why you have to stop when you are tired” Yuuoni said like everything made sense “But I thought you were a guy? Like, you are on the boys’ volleyball team” Kuroo smacked him on the head.

“I am” Kenma said.

“Here, read this” Kuroo gave the explanation to his mom and the ultrasound picture to his father, then they exchanged and tried to explain it to Yuuoni, finally giving him the papers as well.

“I… I see the two of you are doing everything you can to prepare for when they come” Kuroo’s dad spoke first after they explained what they had planned so far.

“And we agree that it’s going to be very difficult, especially with your parents’ situation” Kenma flinched at the mention of his parents, Kuroo’s mom continued “and we would love to help with whatever we can, and of course you are staying here until they come to their senses, but you have to keep giving your all because we can’t solve everything for you.”

“Of course” they said at the same time.

“Now, you should go to sleep, it must have been a very long day for you two” they nodded, she really had no idea how tired Kenma was after everything that had happened. At least now they knew they had Kuroo’s parents’ support and that would make it a bit easier and less stressful for them in the future, even if his own parents weren’t in the picture at all. But yeah, cuddling with Kuroo sounded like a fantastic idea at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, Kenma's parents are bad, thankfully he has Kuroo and his family.  
> Second, next chapter should be either about Noya or Yahaba, hopefully, there won't be parents like Kenma's.


	29. Monday.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondays are horrible, and this one wasn't an exception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things, first the beta for this chapter was pocketfaun.  
> Second, Noya's hair is naturally like that...   
> Third, I couldn't decide so I wrote both, Yahaba and Nishinoya.

Monday was, without a doubt, one of the most dreaded days of the week, at least for a large part of the population. Yahaba and Nishinoya were in that group, and especially hated Monday mornings, and that specific Monday just happened to be ten times worse for both of them, though because of different reasons.

On the one hand, Yahaba had discovered that Kyoutani did have good grades, which meant he had lost the bet and now he had to do whatever Kyoutani wanted and he really had no clue as to where that may lead. In addition to that, Kyoutani’s grades weren’t only good but almost excellent, in everything and he never saw the other study, he was just angry at him for no reason, besides the one where he has a crush and Kyoutani can’t seem to notice despite all the fucking. And on the other hand, Nishinoya had avoided Asahi the whole weekend because of some recent discoveries he had made after a trip to the hospital. There was also the fact that Tanaka was purposely hiding something from him though he couldn’t say much because he was hiding a lot of things from Tanaka as well, that added to his guilt and then Asahi was worried and would come pick him up after practice, the ones he should cut short.

And then, there was one thing both of them shared to hate that morning, they had woken up feeling dizzy and nauseous, and then they had to rush to the bathroom to throw up. It wasn’t an easy task when the floor was kind of wobbling under your feet, or so that’s how they felt, and it ended with Nishinoya colliding with a wall.

All in all, it was a great Monday morning for them to hate everything, be in a bad mood and possibly attempt to murder someone.

Things didn’t get better as the day went by, yet they didn’t get worse either, it only really started to change by the end of the day. Yahaba was tired and mostly just really irritated, he was also impatient; Kyoutani had yet to tell him what he wanted and it had been over a month since their bet, Kyoutani had obviously known he would win the bet he should already know what he wanted, it couldn’t be that difficult; beside he had _over a month_ to think about it. So before practice, once Yahaba’s patience had evaporated, he approached Kyoutani with his mind set in finding out what Kyoutani would make him do. He didn’t even understand why he felt so tense and uneasy about it, whatever it was he would probably not be oppose to.

He had his eyes on Kyoutani’s back and he walked before the courage escape his body.

“What are you going to make me do?” he asked fast.

“I’m… What?” he seemed genuinely confused by Yahaba’s words.

“I said I would do whatever you wanted if you weren’t lying about your grades, and you weren’t so what do you want me to do?”

“You were serious?” the tone of his voice showed he was surprised.

“Yes? Of course I was serious, it’s a miracle you have almost perfect grades in every subject, how do you even do that? When do you study?”

“I don’t k- wait, that’s not important” he raised his voice, “I didn’t think you were serious, I don’t want you to do anything.”

“Aw… come on, you can make me do whatever you want and you’ll let this chance pass? I’m sure something will come to your mind” he was trying to sound seductive, he really hoped he wasn’t making a fool of himself; Kyoutani muttered something under his breath “What?”

“I said you could have dinner with me” he grunted a bit louder.

“You… want to have dinner with me?”

“I don’t like eating alone” Yahaba was confused by the answer “my family’s going to visit one of my aunts during the weekend, she lives far away so I would be alone on Friday night and all of Saturday” he explained.

“And you want me to make you company for dinners? Are you sure you want me there?”

“Who else would I ask?” Kyoutani questioned.

“Maybe someone you don’t hate?” Yahaba said sarcastically.

“I don’t hate you” Yahaba froze, that had been unexpected.

“You don’t hate me?”

“No?” Kyoutani was unsure of the whole conversation “If you still hate me I can think of-”

“I don’t hate you either” Yahaba breathed, he knew he shouldn’t feel so happy over someone saying they didn’t hate them, it meant nothing but…

“Good?” Kyoutani was still lost “So… you could stay over from Friday to Sunday? Or you coul-”

“No, I mean, yes I’ll… I’ll stay over that’s… yeah, I’ll ask and… ” Yahaba felt so embarrassed by his behaviour and reaction, he felt so pitiful “I’ll stay over” Kyoutani nodded and awkward silence filled the space between them, Yahaba sighed calming himself a bit “We should go to practice so we are not late” Kyoutani nodded eagerly and Yahaba wanted to think it was because he really wanted to play and not because the situation had turn to be very uncomfortable.

Yahaba decided that the day hadn’t ended so badly.

For Nishinoya the day wasn’t getting any better, and it was almost the end of practice when things went wrong. As of later Kageyama has been all over Hinata and constantly telling him to stop and go sit for a while because he could barely breath, that was weird by itself, Hinata used to have more energy than the whole team together; then Hinata would reluctantly agree while glaring angrily at Kageyama and Kageyama would apologize every single time, which made things even weirder; and today, after that had happened and after Nishinoya moved particularly fast to receive a ball it all became worse. Nishinoya ran out of the gym and went straight to the bathroom to throw up everything he had inside his stomach. This hadn’t gone unnoticed by anyone, and Tanaka had been extremely worried.

So of course he had offered to check if Nishinoya was okay, Nishinoya didn’t know if he was glad it was him or if he hated it.

“Hey, Noya, how’re you feeling? Wow” Tanaka stopped, in his rush Nishinoya hadn’t closed the door and what Taka saw upon entering the bathroom was Nishinoya kneeling beside a toilet, face almost inside it and vomiting, “Obviously not fine”. Nishinoya’s response were gagging noises. “I’ll bring you some water” Tanaka said and walked out only to come back with a water bottle.

“Thanks…” Nishinoya muttered, drank a bit and spitted it to get rid of the taste of vomit, at least part of it; Tanaka was about to speak when Ukai came in and Nishinoya was quick to speak “I’m fine now.”

“Of course, that’s why you are sitting next to a toilet” Ukai said sarcastically “It’s not normal for you to throw up during practice, you should go see a doctor-”

“I’m fine, seriously” Ukai didn’t believe him, and it was frustrating him “I already went to the hospital, the doctor said this could happen, I can’t do anything about it!” he shouted.

“If you knew you should have told me, or at least you should have told Itt- you should have told sensei” Ukai lectured him, “if you are sick, you can’t-”

“I’m not sick!” he was angry, “I… it’s nothing, I may throw up any moment of the day and I’ll feel like shit but it’s fine, I’ll feel better after just-”

“Noya calm down, it’s okay right? Now we know” Tanaka tried to calm Nishinoya.

“Whatever, we have enough with Hinata constantly getting tired, and now you throw up randomly. Just take care of yourself and I expect a note explaining why you are like this, got it?” Nishinoya nodded, he needed to tell him after all “Practice’s over, and we’ve finished cleaning up, when you don’t feel like death change and go home.”

“So… what’s wrong with your body?” Tanaka asked as soon as Ukai was out of the bathroom.

“Nothing’s wrong” and that wasn’t a lie.

“Noya, you ran and threw up, something _is_ wrong.”

“Ryuu, I’m being honest, nothing is wrong with my _body_ ” he insisted.

There was a long silence between them, Tanaka staring at Nishinoya and waiting for him to tell him the truth. Nishinoya kept stubbornly silent until Ennoshita interrupted them by entering.

“Uh… I won’t even ask” he said seeing the tension between the two “but, you should hurry and change, Azumane is outside he told me to look for you as I was about to leave” he said “And you should hurry to because I am about to leave” he pointed at Tanaka who shrugged.

“I’m not leaving until we finish talking” Tanaka stated.

“Fine, warn me next time so I can leave earlier” he walked out the room.

“Now, will you tell me what’s wrong or you’ll make Asahi wait forever?”

“I… don’t want to see Asahi-san…” Nishinoya whispered.

“Okay, Noya, what the hell? I mean, you’ve dragged me to his coffee shop enough for me to know you want to spend time with him” Tanaka was impatient “I am not complaining, I’m his friend and I’m yours too, and I’m telling you right now, you are acting ridiculous” he was getting a bit angry “You don’t want to tell me what the fuck is wrong? Fine, don’t tell me, I thought we told each other everything but whatever, but don’t lie and say nothing’s wrong” he pointed at him with one finger “are you avoiding Asahi because he knows you feel like shit and you don’t want to tell him why? I swear Noya you-”

“I what, Ryuu?!” Nishinoya snapped “Is it so bad that I have one or two secrets I hide from you? You are hiding something from me too, I can tell! You are horrible at hiding there’s something you don’t want me to know, and don’t you dare deny it!”

“It’s not like that!” Tanaka screamed “I do want to tell you it’s just…! It’s difficult, okay? I don’t know how you’ll take it, I don’t know if you’ll understand” he calmed himself a bit.

“And you think what I’m going through isn’t difficult? That you’ll understand?” Nishinoya started crying softly, some tears concentrated in his eyes and dripped down when he blinked.

“I’m not saying that! But you can trust me with anything, you should…” Tanaka stopped talking and Nishinoya was confused “you should know you can tell me anything” he sighed, “I guess that goes for me as well” he scratched his cheek and sighed, “Okay, fine, yeah I can do this.”

“Ryuu?” Nishinoya was lost, was he talking to himself?

“I… what I’ve been meaning to tell you is that… I’m dating someone” Nishinoya’s eyes widen.

“First of all, who are you dating? And second, why the hell couldn’t you tell me that?” though he felt like a hypocrite saying that.

“Because it’s… because Chikara’s my boyfriend” Nishinoya’s stunned silent “I just didn’t know how you would take it, we were all about the girls and so on that I… obviously I knew you wouldn’t just stop being my friend but if it made things awkward or whatever… Noya say something I’m panicking here.”

“I’m just trying to understand how you got him to date you, I thought he was intelligent” Nishinoya said seriously and Tanaka almost hit him “Wait, does that mean you stayed here with me instead of walking home with you boyfriend? Now I feel like crap.”

“You already felt like that” Tanaka pointed out “And Saeko got _Tsukishima’s brother_ to date her, that’s more of an accomplishment if they are anything alike”

“Nee-san is amazing” Nishinoya sighed “Ryuu, I guess now’s my turn…” Nishinoya breathe calming himself “I mean, at least you’ll understand half since it’s about Asahi being my boyfriend”

“Well, now we are just idiots and that also explains why you hated the girls that flirted with him so much” he commented “But if you are with him why don’t you want to see him?”

“Because of the other thing, what I haven’t told you yet” he told Tanaka “It’s something I haven’t told Asahi-san either, and I’m not going to lie, I’m scared shitless.”

“This sounds serious.”

“It’s very fucking serious and… and very crazy, unbelievable even, I… Ryuu I need you to believe me, I may sound like I’ve lost my mind but I _need_ you not to question it” Nishinoya sounded desperate.

“Okay, you can tell me Noya, I know you won’t lie to me if it’s this serious.”

“I’m pregnant.”

“I believe impossible is a more accurate way to describe that, but you told me to believe so I guess you are fucked” Tanaka made a pause “or you were fucked, since you are pregnant” Nishinoya hit him on the arm. Then Nishinoya briefly and quickly explained the basics of how it was possible for him to be pregnant.

“Ryuu, what do I do?”

“Telling Asahi is a good start” Tanaka knew what was going through Nishinoya’s mind “Listen Noya, I know you are scared, but this is Asahi we are talking about and he is your boyfriend, yes, he will freak out, it’s _Asahi_ , but he will be okay with it and will try to help you and probably will be a worrywart and pester you to take care of yourself even more than he already does.”

“I _know_ but I’m still scared.”

“And I understand, but telling him is the only thing you can do, you could try to hide it but it wouldn’t last” Tanaka pulled Nishinoya up from the ground “Now this was a too serious conversation, so go to your man and tell him everything before I do it for you” Nishinoya laughed.

“Thanks Ryuu, we should stop trying to hide things from each other, this proves it’s bad for us and we are mostly just idiots” Noya commented “Besides, you are my best friend, there’s nothing that could change that.”

“And now we are sentimental and you are crying.”

“Shut up, it’s the hormones and you are crying too.”

“Manly tears, Noya, manly tears” Nishinoya laughed, all tension had disappeared from between them.

“Use protection with Chikara, you don’t want either of you getting pregnant” Nishinoya said as he walked out “I’m serious, there are more people like me and you don’t want that happening.”

“We always do…” Nishinoya heard Tanaka mutter and then a loud “Oh, that means you didn’t!” and Nishinoya chuckled.

That feeling of relaxation lasted until he saw that Asahi was still waiting for him and suddenly he was all nervous again. He hesitated for a second but Tanaka was right and he would listen to him; he started walking toward Asahi with determination, Nishinoya told himself he could do it, and that nothing bad would happen. Asahi smiled when he saw Nishinoya approach him and waved his hand in a small gesture.

“I… told Tanaka about us” was the first thing Nishinoya said taking Asahi off ward.

“That’s… good?”

“And I’m pregnant” Asahi froze looking at Nishinoya “Asahi-san?”

“Did you say… you are pregnant?”

“Yes” he confirmed “I know it sounds weird and that it should be impossible but… but listen to me, you see my hair? It’s naturally like this, I swear I don’t dye it or anything” Asahi’s face showed his confusion with the sudden topic change “no, just listen, okay, apparently it’s like that because of a freaking experiment or some shit that happened years ago to see if, you know, men could get pregnant, and my hair is a side effect of that modification” Asahi put up his hand stopping Nishinoya’s ‘explanation’.

“So basically you are saying you were part of some kind of experiment that made your hair be like that and enable you to get pregnant.”

“Apparently I could also get you pregnant so we should be careful, also I didn’t know about it until I went to the doctor because I kept throwing up in the morning.”

“And we are keeping it?”

“I… don’t know, I want to but if-” Asahi interrupted him with a kiss.

“We are keeping it” Nishinoya tremble at Asahi’s secured words, he threw himself forward to hug Asahi, he hid and nuzzled his crying face against Asahi’s chest “It is okay Noya.”

“Why aren’t you freaking out?” Nishinoya questioned against the others chest making his voice sound weird.

“Oh, I am panicking, like I don’t know how much activity you can do, what you can and can’t eat and the names we could chose and… a lot of things, I’m just trying to comfort you before going into that” Nishinoya tighten his embrace.

That Monday hadn’t ended as bad as he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fourth, As for Akaashi's and Kenma's conversation in the previous chapter, there's actually another chapter dedicated to them talking about the pregnancies and all (that's next chapter)  
> I apologized if it wasn't clear Akaashi was a bit in shock and needed a few days to compose himself and talk.


	30. Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi goes to see Kenma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short continuation of the conversation Kenma and Akaashi had on the phone, although half of it doesn't even have Kenma in it...

Akaashi was in front of the Kozume’s household; from what Kenma had told him, his parents weren’t usually home and he was counting on not encountering either of them. If he really thought about it, he wasn’t even sure why he was there, he could easily just call Kenma on the phone and they could talk. Yet, there was something… he wanted to see, needed to confirm what he had been told, that he was not alone and he wouldn’t be left alone even if Bokuto- he didn’t want to think about that, it was better if he just returned home. Before his mind could catch up with his movement, he had already ringed the bell and the doorknob was moving, there was no turning back.

A small man opened the door and while his whole appearance wasn’t particularly threatening, his eyes were enough to feel intimidated and exposed; Akaashi wanted to hide from those eyes. The man seemed to be waiting for Akaashi to say something and he realized then that the man seemed impatient and like Akaashi was a bother for simply being there. He also realized he must be Kenma’s dad.

“Is… is Kenma home?” Akaashi asked trying to stay calm.

“No one with that name lives here” said the man and closed the door on Akaashi’s face.

Now, Akaashi was confused, he was pretty certain this was Kenma’s house; it was true that he hadn’t been over to Kenma’s house before but he had been to Kuroo’s, and Kenma had told him he lived next to Kuroo. It was only logical that the house next to Kuroo’s with _‘Kozume’_ written on the front was Kenma’s house. So what did the man mean when he said Kenma didn’t live there? It was obviously a misunderstanding because he was a stranger, the man Akaashi believed to be Kenma’s dad was obviously only protecting Kenma. He ringed the bell again.

“I’m Akaashi Keiji, I’m Kenma’s friend-” the door was slammed on his face again.

He ringed the bell a third time.

“Goddammit kid, ‘Kenma’ doesn’t live here, go away” He almost shouted.

“Well, I’m sure Kozume Kenma lives near here, in this very same block so if you could tell me where to find him-” Akaashi was doing his best to be polite.

“Umeko! Come here, I can’t deal with this kid anymore!” he shouted as he left the house pushing Akaashi on his way. A slim woman appeared at the door, she either was going out or had just returned home, Akaashi deduced since she had a black suit on, some makeup on and her hair was impeccably tied back in a tight bun, Akaashi was impressed she oozed confidence and had an air of superiority to her.

“I apologized for disturbing you I’m looking for Kenma… Kozume Kenma, I assumed his was his house but it seems I’m wrong, do you know where he lives? It should be in this block” Akaashi told her politely.

“Ah… Kenma… is staying at the Kuroo’s house… temporarily” despite her appearance, she sounded timid, Akaashi noted that this was indeed Kenma’s house, but for some reason his father denied Kenma living there… this was something he’d have to figure out later, now he knew where to go.

“Thank you, Kozume-san, again I apologize for the trouble” he bowed as Kenma’s mom nodded and closed the door again.

Unsettled from what had just happened, he walked to Kuroo’s house and rang the doorbell. Fortunately he was already known in this house so they let him in without much questioning, beside the surprise exclamation because he had suddenly appeared there. Kuroo’s mom told him to ‘go to Tetsuro’s room’ he bowed and thanked her before walking over to the room and nocking before entering.

“Akaashi? What are you doing here? Why haven’t you contacted Bokuto, it’s been-” Kuroo started but was interrupted by Kenma.

“Kuro… could you leave for a second?” he asked, though he knew Kuroo would.

“Fine, but I will annoy you for what I’ve had to put up with Bokuto” He warned Akaashi as he left the room.

“I can’t do this” Akaashi said as soon as Kuroo was out, Kenma looked at him confused, “I… I can’t raise two kids, I can’t tell, Bokuto-san, I just… I can’t do it.”

“I think you can.”

“That doesn’t help at all.”

“Well, I think Bokuto won’t leave you, he does seem like the type to like kids, I also think he would somehow mature for this reason, maybe the thought of having to take care of someone would help him beside Kuroo managed to convince him to get a job so that would help you and your kids” Kenma told him sincerely, “I don’t know your parents to tell you if they will help you or not but, I know Bokuto’s and I’m almost completely sure they would.”

“Don’t make it sound so simple…” if Kenma didn’t know better, he would say Akaashi was whining, but he did and could tell it was just a mild complaint “how are you dealing with this?”

“It’s different” Kenma stated, “I knew from the start that Kuro would support me, though I’ll admit I doubted when I was telling him” he continued as Akaashi listen carefully, Akaashi was hopping for Kenma to talk about his parents and maybe like that he would understand what happened some minutes ago. “The same way I knew Kuro would support me, I knew my parents wouldn’t, at least not from the start” he explained “however, what happened was worse than what I expected.”

“What happened?” Akaashi asked curiously, he wanted to be prepared if he was going to go through something similar.

“Kuro took me out of my house but from their reaction I can tell that my mom is having a hard time accepting it and my dad is probably denying the existence of it.”

“He is denying your existence” Akaashi told him “I went to your house before coming here, I should have called you first.”

“I’m not surprised” Kenma stated, “anyway, Kuroo’s family was accepting and they weren’t so surprised when they hear Kuroo was expecting triplets, though knowing it was with me was quite the shock.”

“Wait a second, you are expecting _triplets_ , Kenma that’s…” Akaashi was worried for Kenma, having three kids will be hard for him and for Kuroo as well.

“It’s fine, we know” Kenma told him, “we are doing what we can and we believe we are going to make it.

“I… I don’t know how you are so confident… everything could go so wrong, something could happened and then-”

“You know you can have an abortion if you want…” Akaashi was taken aback by those words, he simply hadn’t thought about it and despite all his doubts and worries he had already accepted he was going to have two kids, he was only worried over how he would take care of them.

“I don’t want that…” he murmured, “I can’t just abort them.”

“Then we are in the same place, the rest will come naturally” Kenma told him “I wasn’t planning on telling my parents, but it happened, then we had to tell Kuro’s family because I was going to stay here, the only person I decided when to tell them was Kuro” he admitted, “the only person you have to tell is Bokuto… you can take your time but eventually you won’t be able to hide it anymore.”

Akaashi sighed, “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, next chapter will be shorter and it'll focuse on Kenma's mom, plus some other original characters...


	31. Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma's mom's thoughts and some other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one was the beta for this chapter, mostly because I have three chapters ready and I couldn't wait any more, if the mistakes bother you like, a lot, tell me and I'll go back to posting only after someone was the beta for it, but if you can stand it... I'll continue posting and edit them once I have them corrected.

A few days after being confronted by Kuroo and learning some impacting things about their son, Kenma's parents were laying on their bed; Yasuhiro, Kenma's dad, was reading a book, though it was the third night in a row he couldn't get past page sixty-three; Kenma's mom, Umeko, simply lay staring at the ceiling trying to find an answer and some peace of mind. Surely their reaction hadn’t been the wrong one, she didn’t think so at least, normal parents would act like that, she was sure about that; yet there was something she couldn’t describe inside her, something uncomfortable that made her doubt and think that maybe, just maybe there was the possibility that they were wrong.

There was also that chat she had with some of her co-workers, in particular one of them. She normally spent her lunch break working, but since the confrontation she had joined a group of three, now for with her, employees that were relatively new in the company. Matsuoka was working in Tokyo for a few months only, it was a temporary transfer so she could finish some work that couldn’t be done where she lived; For Yamaguchi this was her first full-time job, having only worked part-time before and had started working there less than a year ago; and then there was Shimanouchi who had as many years as her working there, but for some reason choose to have lunch with them, maybe she had a similar reason to her, maybe she preferred working over making friends of her co-workers. It took Umeko ten seconds to realize that wasn’t the case, yet preferred to ignore whatever the reason was.

She doesn’t remember how the conversation had come up, but she guessed it was when they were talking about their kids like always, somewhere along the conversation Matsuoka had mentioned that she was worried about her daughter. There was something about Matsuoka’s daughter that was secretive and she was wondering what it could be that her daughter had to hide from her; Yamaguchi had said that it was probably nothing, just teenage things, and of course she would know being only twenty-five. But then, Shimanouchi had said maybe she may be dating someone because love always made people act weird.

They fell silent and Umeko felt uncomfortable. They laughed, why would her daughter have to hide if she had a boyfriend and she forced herself to join them, yet Shimanouchi had to make it more awkward by saying maybe it was because she had a girlfriend. Both Yamaguchi and Matsuoka almost shriek in horror, Umeko was petrified. An argument broke were Yamaguchi and Matsuoka agreed that couldn’t be the case because that was simply wrong and Matsuoka insisted her children would never be like that, while Shimanouchi defended that it wasn’t wrong and explained why it wasn’t though it fell on deaf ears, eventually Matsuoka commented that Shimanouchi couldn’t know how it would feel if someone like a brother or a daughter were that way because she didn’t have either and pain flicked for a second over Shimanouchi’s face. The conversation ended there and Umeko was glad they didn’t ask for her opinion.

That day, when she reached her house for it to be empty, no video-game sounds in the background, no small and soft chatter from Kenma and Kuroo, no sound at all besides the ones she made. It made her realized she missed her son a lot, it made her realized that Kenma probably got home to this very same silence and loneliness, or he would if it wasn’t for Tetsuro’s constant presence. 

And now, that she laid awake on the bed with her husband’s silence and indifference, she realized they maybe hadn’t been the best parents to Kenma, that maybe Matsuoka and Yamaguchi were wrong, that maybe their reaction to Kenma’s and Kuroo’s relationship as well as Kenma’s state wasn’t the right one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some other things, yes, this Yamaguchi is related to Yamaguchi, this Matsuoka is Rin's and Gou's mom (from free) and Shimanouchi's name is Hanako (Akashi's mom from KnB)


	32. It's his fault!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaku goes to the doctor and Yamaguchi is scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as I said I have three chapters ready (dis would have been the second so there's one more) so I'll try to correct them myself as much as I can before updating.

Going to the doctor had seemed like a good idea to Yaku that morning. Really, it was the normal thing, right? You feel bad and possibly like you are about to die so you go to see a doctor. The problem wasn’t there; the problem was that the doctor that checked him was a complete idiot that, Yaku was convinced, didn’t have a medicine degree. Yaku was sure the woman in front of him was either a fraud or delusional. Those were the only reasons Yaku could come up with to make sense of the ridicule thing he was hearing.

This crazy doctor couldn’t be serious about him being pregnant; didn’t she know anything about male anatomy?

“Thank you very much for your time, but I’ll go see another doctor” maybe one that knows what they are saying.

“Wait, listen Yaku-san, I get that it sound a bit unbelievable but there is an explanation” She tried to calm him “also, I only said you may  be pregnant, I would need to ask some questions and make a blood test to be sure.”

“Why would I answer when it makes no sense, I’m a man, and men don’t get pregnant” he couldn’t believe he had to explain that to a doctor.

“That’s true most commonly, however there are a few cases, the first one is from January, and I would explain it to you but first I need to know if you are pregnant” Yaku sighed, she wasn’t going to let him go that easily so he guessed answering the questions and a blood test wasn’t that bad, beside maybe she could figure out what he really had.

“Fine, start with the questions.”

“Actually, I would like to take the blood sample first so while we wait for the results I’ll ask the questions.”

“Whatever” She took the sample and got out the room, she came back a few minutes later and sat in front of Yaku.

“Okay, first, are you sexually active?”

“Yes” he more or less had an idea of which kind of questions she would make.

“Which is the gender of your partner?”

“Male” he answered boringly, he wanted to get over this and go to another hospital, one that had competent doctors.

“Do you use protection? Have the both of you been tested for any STDs?”

“Most of the times we do, and yes” Yaku paused “we are both clean” the doctor nodded.

“Do you switch positions?”

“Excuse me?”

“During sex, are you always a top or a bottom or do you switch roles with your partner?”

“I don’t think that question is necessary” Yaku said firmly and a bit embarrassed.

“But it is, if you are always a top there’s no way you could be pregnant” there is no way already, Yaku thought “If you switch there’s a chance your partner is pregnant as well so it’s important to know.”

“Not relevant.”

“Fine” the doctor sighed “but you do bottom, right? If you don’t we may as well stop.”

“Yes.”

“Okay, moving on, what’s the name of your partner? And yes, this is important and you can’t avoid this question I really need to know this” She said before Yaku could complain.

“Do I-”

“Yes” she insisted.

“Haiba Lev” he muttered while rolling his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest, the question was ridiculous, just like her suppositions.

“Alright, let me check something” she told him “I’ll come back with your blood test results.”

Yaku wanted to laugh at the whole thing; really it all seemed like a big joke pulled off to make him lose his time, but the doctor seemed so serious about it he caught himself thinking ‘what if it is true?’ If it was true then he was in some serious trouble, he doesn’t think Lev would be against a baby but then he had to consider that Lev’s still in high school, also his parents wouldn’t be too happy to know that he has a boyfriend and that he’s having a child while being so young, with said boyfriend no less. And now he was plainly being ridiculous himself, of course he wasn’t…

“You are pregnant” he was startled back to reality by the doctor’s voice and he had to blink and refocus to comprehend what was going on.

“And now you’ll give me the explanation to try and convince me that’s not crazy.”

“Yes, and some other things you may have to take into account” the doctor kept going explaining how it was possible, but Yaku wouldn’t believe her not matter what she said because it was simply the most absurd thing someone had ever told him and she noticed that “Anyway, I know you don’t believe a word of what I’m saying so just go home with this, or to another hospital and you’ll see I’m telling the truth.”

“Of course, let’s pretend that will happen” he muttered as he walked out the room and the hospital.

As Yaku walked out of the hospital he spotted a blond hair with dark roots standing outside, fidgeting and pacing; he was almost convinced it was just someone that looked a lot like Kenma because the person he was looking at didn’t even have his phone in his hands, but those eyes told him it could only be him. He walked toward him, thinking about telling Kenma of how this hospital was ridiculous and he should go somewhere else. He was going to, but when he tapped Kenma lightly on the shoulder and startled him, Yaku was concerned for his friend.

“Oh…” Kenma muttered before Yaku could say anything.

“Are you alright? You look… nervous” Yaku thought that was the most fitting word to describe his friend’s state.

“I… was here uhm, a lot these past… month or so” Kenma stated like that explained anything at all, but Yaku’s mind worked faster than he was conscious off and he spoke without thinking.

“If they told you too were pregnant I swear-”

“Did… a doctor say you were pregnant?” Kenma asked surprised.

“Uhm… yes” Yaku wasn’t going to lie “I think it’s stupid, really, and let’s be realistic it’s impossible, but this stupid doctor was so insistent-”

“It’s not” Kenma interrupted him.

“Please, tell me you didn’t believe them.”

“Well…” Kenma hesitated and Yaku was ready to punch someone.

“I know you have brains, Kenma.”

“It’s because of the experiment” Kenma stated simply “and I’m showing already so there’s no point denying it.”

“Showing? What do you me… oh” he finished as Kenma pulled on the back of his shirt to reveal the small bump “You could have gained weight?” even Yaku was unsure, Kenma had never been one to put weight easily and it would be weird if somehow the fat moulded like that.

“Also I had my second ultrasound a few weeks ago” there was a touch of endearment to his voice probably as he remembered how the spots showed on the monitor.

“But… it’s just… not… I… are you serious? What am I going to do?” Yaku changed from disbelieve to panic quite fast “What is _Lev_ going to say? He’s a fucking child, Kenma! I’m going to ruin his _life._ ”

“I think you are being too dramatic.”

“He’s a second year in high school! I’m not being dramatic, I’m being serious! He’s either going to hate me or himself!” Yaku said with exaggerated hand gestures “actually, he fucking should, it’s his damn fault!” he continued “Well, mostly, oh god, I corrupted him, didn’t I?”

“Yaku, you are not making any sense.”

“No, you are right, I didn’t corrupt shit he knew everything he had to do” he ignored Kenma “but he’s an idiot, an idiot in high school that’s going to have a child!” Kenma didn’t know what to say as Yaku kept rambling and contradicting himself until finally Yaku grabbed Kenma by his shoulders “You cannot tell Lev about this” Kenma nodded and watched as Yaku walked awkwardly away from him, leaving Kenma confuse.

“Why am I the one the others tell about their pregnancies first…?” Kenma muttered annoyed and decided that his morning sickness would have to go away on its own because he wasn’t getting close to a hospital unless he had an appointment.

Far away from where Kenma stood there was another person that had just discovered about his own pregnancy, yet this one wouldn’t tell Kenma first to see what he could do, he wasn’t planning on telling anyone actually, and he would avoided saying anything for as long as he could, for as long as he could take it. Hiding things was obviously not his fort, and evidently this whole thing would make him more nervous, more emotional and unable to restrain it. Unable to have control over what he said if he happened to be pressured, he knew all that and still he would try. It wasn’t like Tsukishima would believe him anyway, a pregnant man, Yamaguchi wanted to laugh. If only it wasn’t true.

Yamaguchi curled himself on his bed under his blanket, with one arm he hugged his pillow and with the other he hugged his stomach, thankfully still flat. He started to cry in silence, tears simply came out of his eyes and rolled down to the pillow; he already loved this baby, he didn’t care that it was abnormal, but still he feared. He was scared of what Tsukishima could do; he was afraid of his parents; he was terrified by what the school would say, what the students would say. He couldn’t face the rejection of everyone, he couldn’t face the disapproval of his family, he couldn’t face Tsukishima’s disgust, but above all, he couldn’t let his child grow away from him.

He wanted and loved this child so much he would face all his fears, accept all consequences and put in his maximum effort just so he could watch his kid grow and live happily.

He tighten his embrace on himself a bit more, sobbing softly, he would give anything for this baby.

“I promise… I’ll always be there for you…” he whispered and let himself cry until his eyes were dry of tears and he finally went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is Hinata and his mom, I'll corret it tomorrow and post it on sunday! His middle school friends appear for a bit.


	33. Well, almost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata wants to tell his mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least he tries... I love his mom...

Hinata had decided he should, sooner or later, tell his mom about the whole thing. Kageyama was spending more and more time in his company, meaning he came over to his house a lot and Hinata went over a lot as well, they were almost never apart and his mom was… well happy that he had such a good friend but she was also a bit worried about how his grades could change and that he wasn’t spending enough time home with her and Natsu, and he was probably bothering a bit the other guy so he should spend some time without Kageyama.

Honestly, he was just having a hard time not telling her, always having to catch himself right before saying it and his mom had started suspecting something was up.

And he tried, he tried to tell her more than a few times over the week, but he simply couldn’t and it was frustrating. Once he decided he could tell her and that he wanted to, his tongue wouldn’t untangle and his voice wouldn’t obey him. Then he thought about taking another approach, maybe he simply couldn’t say it because he hid it and had forbidden himself from saying it for too long so now he simply was used to stopping himself before he could talk, so he needed to practice with someone first to break this habit that formed in a short time. Of course it couldn’t be from the team because they were his family as well so it wouldn’t work and he would get stuck again.

He knew exactly who he would tell.

And that’s how he got Izumi and Sekimukai sitting in his room on his be while he sat on a chair facing them. Hinata had the most serious and terrified expression both his friends had ever seen and were quite worried for him, when he called Hinata ha sounded nervous while asking them to come over to his place and they couldn’t understand why, but whatever it was they would wholeheartedly help their friend; be it emotionally or physically, they would be there for Hinata. They watched as Hinata fidgeted on the chair, almost falling two times and as he fumbled with his words until finally he took a deep breath and began being more serious and even a bit shy.

“So… you know how… eh… Kageyama’s on the team, right? And- and you’ve met him and all, right? Like… he’s not actually bad?”

“Shou-chan, you’ve been saying the same thing for at least ten minutes” Izumi told him gently “What did he do?”

“It-It’s not like he’d done anything… more like… what we’ve done… t-together?”

“Please tell me you aren’t going to jail” Sekimukai pleaded as a joke.

“You can tell us, Shou-chan, we are your friends so everything’s going to be fine.”

“Well… I’m… K-Kageyama and I… we… we are dating” he said first, okay, half the work done.

“Oh” Sekimukai said first “I was expecting something more… something bad? Like, that’s something good, right?” he said while looking at Izumi.

“As far as I know, dating someone is something good, unless they treat you like crap” Izumi commented and Hinata smiled.

“He’s good, well, we have our moments in which we fight but we reconcile quite fast” he said “They are mostly his fault though” he added “But that’s… there’s something else.”

“More?” Sekimukai asked frowning in confusion.

“Yes, he… apparently was um… part of some weird thing? I don’t remember the explanation but now, after we… uhm… did that…eh…” Hinata blushed but continued “I… I’m pregnant.”

“What?!” they both shouted.

“But… but, that’s… no wait, it doesn’t matter, you… wow” Izumi panicked.

“Well, that’s shocking” Sekimukai couldn’t think after such revelation.

“I mean, look at my belly, I’m like on my eighteenth week!” Hinata pulled his shirt up.

“Shouyou, it’s barely noticeable.”

“But it _is_ noticeable!”

“Shou-chan, what… what will you do?” Izumi asked concerned.

“I’ll keep it, of course, I know it’s going to be very difficult, no matter how much of an idiot I am I know at least that much, but I’ve discuss it, kind of, with Kageyama and we agreed on that even if he still doubts this is really happening” he explained “We have some sort of plan, a friend helped us come up with it so…”

“Have you told your mom?”

“I… couldn’t” he admitted “I tried but I just stop right before saying it so I… I wanted to see if I could tell you before and then tell her.”

“Wait, how do you do with volleyball?” Izumi asked suddenly realizing the state in which his friend was.

“Ugh… let’s not talk about that” he whined.

“You? Shouyou, you don’t want to talk about _volleyball_?” Sekimukai was mocking him.

“Shut up, I can’t practice as much as I want now and it gets really hard to breath sometimes” they laughed lightly and continued chatting.

Hours later Izumi and Sekimukai left making Hinata promise to tell his parents, they really didn’t need to since Hinata had his mind set on getting everything out in the open. He waited until after dinner and once Natsu was asleep, then he called his mom to talk with him. Hinata was doing okay until then, he had texted Kageyama only mildly nervous and had told him everything that happened and what he planned to do, Kageyama had awkwardly texted back what Hinata believed was encouraging words. But then he sat in front of his mom feeling too times as nervous and six times as frighten as when he was facing his friends. He was going to vomit.

“Shou, what’s the matter? Is everything alright?”

“I… mom I’m dating someone.”

“Oh, Shou, that’s great! When will I meet her? How is she?” his mom started asking thousands of questions and Hinata was using this time to relax a little.

“Y-you’ve met them already” he stuttered.

“I have? I don’t remember meeting any girls…” she trailed off.

“T-that’s because… i-it’s not a girl…” he was going to throw up any second now “Ka-Kageyama’s my boyfriend” he finished and waited for his mom to say something.

“That’s… unexpected” she paused for a second and Hinata prepared himself for the worse “Now I understand why you two spend so much time together” she smile “It’s okay, Shou, I still love you, liking boys is not something to be ashamed of, I like boy too” she continued with a warm smile “You shouldn’t have been so worried over that, I’m you mom after all, now go to bed, it’s late and you have morning practice tomorrow, right?” she hugged Hinata and kissed his forehead before rushing him out and to his bedroom.

Once Hinata was comfortable underneath his blankets with a smile on his face he remembered, he should have told her he was pregnant! That was the most important part! He was so angry with himself, but then he sighed and decided he would tell her the next day. Also, he should text Kageyama but since he was seeing him soon he saw no point in doing that.

Well… at least he was halfway done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking that I kind of forgot about Yahaba's and Kyoutani's bet so... next chapter is a bit of that. And I also kind of forgot about Akaashi (or more like, I didn't know how I wanted him to tell Bokuto) so the one after the next one will be about that. But I'll take more time for both of them.


	34. Poison?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yahaba and Kyoutani the morning after having had dinner together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I took my time... and I was going to post it earlier because I've had it ready since friday but then I went to a convention and then I forgot...

As Yahaba woke up, he felt happy; for once he was waking up next to Kyoutani the morning after and he felt so warm and fuzzy inside his chest it was even a bit ridiculous; also, last night dinner had been amazing. They hadn’t argued at all, beside some playful fight, and Kyoutani’s cooking skills were fantastic, he would never say it out loud but Kyoutani was a better cook than his mom. Then the thought that they still weren’t together hit him and he wanted to cry, it really wouldn’t be so hard for them to be more than what they were, right? Yahaba could even consider last night as a date and it had been so perfect, they barely argued and they had talked about lots of things that weren’t related to volleyball or sex. It had been an awesome night and he would have the opportunity to feel like that again three times during the day at least.

Or he thought so until he had to rush to the bathroom.

“Are you alright?” Kyoutani asked a bit uncomfortably.

“Perfect” Yahaba answered sarcastically and tiredly.

“I…”

“I swear, if you poisoned me-” he started even if it wasn’t the first time this happened to him it was easier to blame Kyoutani.

“Why would I do that?” Kyoutani scoffed angrily, but didn’t pressure because obviously Yahaba was suffering “do you need anything?”  

“I need you to shut up” he was irritated “I need to go to the hospital” he groaned.

Kyoutani helped him get to the closest hospital and they waited until Yahaba was called. Kyoutani then waited even more outside for Yahaba to come out, he didn’t know it would take this long, it was making him worry a bit thinking it may be something serious, maybe he really did accidentally poison Yahaba. Okay, maybe not, otherwise he should be ill as well. Finally, almost two hours later Yahaba came out looking pale and stuffing papers in his pockets. His eyes were blank and he refused to look at Kyoutani, he refused to even speak. Once they were back at Kyoutani’s house, he had enough of being in the dark and feeling like the doubt and concern were consuming him.

“Then-”

“It was nothing” Yahaba interrupted fast.

“Bullshit, you spend two hours in there” Kyoutani insisted “don’t lie.”

“I’m not!” Yahaba barked back “I’m not sick, I’m not dying, it was _nothing_ ” he insisted “I’m hungry, let’s eat” he said suddenly.

“Yahaba, don’t-”

“Just drop it!” Kyoutani flinched at Yahaba’s desperate shout, and decided that he would ask again later.

“What do you want to eat?” he sighed, normally he would keep arguing, but even he knew when there was no point and if he pressed now he would never know what was wrong.

As Kyoutani started making some food for them to have as breakfast, Yahaba let himself fall on the couch, he covered his face with his hands and felt like he was in so much trouble. He felt like he was going to die. It was silly, really, because he also kind of felt happy, but a panicking happy and he was completely lost as to what he should do. First he needed someone he could confide on that wasn’t Kyoutani, as close as they may have gotten they weren’t together and this could, would, impact on their relationship and he didn’t know if it would be in a good or bad way. So he texted Watari, even if he felt like a call would be more appropriate he wouldn’t risk Kyoutani hearing him.

 _[Watari, I… need to tell u something]_ he quickly added _[I shouldn’t say through text but…]_

_[What is it? Got together w mad-dog? aww, knew it would happen]_

_[NO! Watari this’s serious!]_

_[and getting together w him wouldn’t be?]_

_[that’s improbable! We barely are on the ‘I don’t hate you, you don’t hate me’]_

_[+sex & feelings]_

_[just half of that]_

_[did u stop having sex?]_

_[would you stop! I got to tell you something important & I need help]_

_[say it already]_

_[I’m pregnant]_ Yahaba then sent Watari a picture with the papers the doctor had given him and a picture of the ultrasound he had.

 _[HOLLY SHIT]_ Watari sent him over ten texts saying that alone _[what the fuck?]_

_[that doesn’t help]_

_[well shit! That’s shocking the hell? Are u for real?!!!??!]_

_[no, I just thought I’d scare the shit outa you, of course its fucking real! Why the hell would I lie right now???]_

_[u r panickin]_

_[fuck you, of course I am! Im fucking pregnant Watari! I shouldn’t be!]_

_[okay, no, calm down, first u gotta tell Kyoutani]_

_[no, I wont, that’s insane]_

_[HE’S THE FATHER]_

_[AS IF I DIDN’T KNOW!]_ He sent _[Still, I wont tell him, its risky & he wont like it]_

_[who cares if hell like it??? He has to know!]_

_[he does, but not now! we aren’t even friends I cant just tell him hell be a dad!]_

_[but u have to!]_

_[why did I even tell you!]_

_[cause im ur fucking friend! U don’t wanna tell him? Then don’t but what can I do?]_

_[nothing I don’t know… I just wanted to talk to someone cause I cant tell kyoutani]_

_[u want to tell him! U don’t make sense]_

_[I KNOW! But we aren’t even together, I cant its…]_ he was going to cry, this was ridiculous, hormones shouldn’t be this strong yet, though he guessed it affected him more because he was a guy.

 _[then tell him EVERYTHING]_ faster than he could answer with his blurred sight a new text came _[beides aren’t u w him rn?]_

 _[You are crazy, I cant tell him!]_ he rubbed his eyes before continuing _[yes, that’s why I didn’t call]_

_[whats he doing?]_

_[breakfast]_

“Yahaba, do-” Kyoutani stopped looking at the deplorable state Yahaba was, Yahaba quickly turned the screen of his phone off and attempted to rid his face of any tears.

Kyoutani hesitated for a second murmuring something Yahaba couldn’t understand or maybe it was nothing apart from a hum and he sat next to Yahaba, he encircled Yahaba’s body with his arms and pulled him to his chest. Rubbing soft circles on Yahaba’s back Kyoutani was apparently trying to ease Yahaba awkwardly. Meanwhile Yahaba simply felt a bit uncomfortable, even if it did relax him and ended up giving in to the sensation and his overflowing emotions by crying into Kyoutani’s chest.

“I… I don’t know what’s wrong but if… if you need me, I’ll do what I can” Kyoutani said softly in a way that crept Yahaba because it couldn’t be Kyoutani the one hugging him and speaking in a soothing voice, though deep down he also kind of wanted to have this sweet Kyoutani every day.

“Okay this is weird” Yahaba said after he was calm enough “Stop, you are being too delicate, it’s too weird” Yahaba insisted as Kyoutani refused to let him go.

“I was trying to comfort you, asshole” Kyoutani grunted and let go of Yahaba to then stand up and start walking to the kitchen again.

“Please don’t, it’s really weird, you are not like that.”

“I can be however I want.”

“But it seemed like you cared about me, Kyoutani-kun” Yahaba singed and could see the irritation flowing through Kyoutani, however Kyoutani ignored him and simply left to the kitchen “Thank you…” Yahaba whispered blushing slightly, and if Kyoutani did hear him, he didn’t say anything else.

The rest of the day passed without any more inconveniences and the only thing wrong was the growing weigh Yahaba felt that pulled him down and occasionally made him want to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And as I said, next chapter will be bokuaka and somehing will happen, hopefully it'll be dramatic.


	35. Kisses and pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi finally tell Bokuto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Finally Akaashi will tell Bokuto!! And you know, other things happen.

It had been more than just ‘a few days’ since his conversation with Kenma and Akaashi knew he was running out of time, he had to tell Bokuto what was going on and why he had been ignoring him. If Bokuto saw him now, he would immediately know something was _‘wrong’_ with Akaashi; with twins and getting close to the fifth month he had a noticeable round belly, though if the shirt he was wearing was loose enough he could still hide it from almost everyone. He knew Bokuto would be the exception.

So far Bokuto had kept his word and had given Akaashi the space he needed to gather courage. The problem was Akaashi doubted he could even gain enough courage to face the moment when Bokuto would probably leave him, so instead he convinced himself that if he kept avoiding Bokuto he would reach to the same outcome and he preferred Bokuto knowing the truth, Bokuto deserved knowing the truth. In one outburst of bravery he texted Bokuto to come to his house any time after the end of school that Monday. 

Now he patiently waited for Bokuto’s arrival in his room, trembling and trying to put his fears aside so he could be completely honest with Bokuto, though he had almost no hopes for the end result being favourable for him. Someone knocked at his bedroom door, he knew it was Bokuto even if he had never knocked before, always blasting through; he bite his lip and took in air. The door opened slowly, Bokuto was probably just as nervous as he was, the messy spikes of hair were the first thing to appear and Akaashi started crying the instant Bokuto’s eyes looked at him. He was just so happy and scared.

Of course, this made Bokuto panic.

“A-Akaashi? Wha-what’s wrong?” he asked closing the door fast and rushing beside Akaashi, though Akaashi stopped him right before he could hug him.

“I… missed you so much” Akaashi explained “B-but you’ll leave so…”

“Wait, no, I won’t! I promise Akaashi, I won’t leave” he tried to hug Akaashi again but he flinched away from the touch.

“Bokuto-san… it’s… fine, they all left” Akaashi smiled sadly “and I… I’ve been horrible.”

“No, I swear, Akaashi, there’s no way I’ll leave, you called me and I’m here and I’ll stay with you, forever if you let me.”

“That would be nice… but I… have to tell you why I’ve been avoiding you Bokuto-san” Akaashi was fighting for his composure, it was hard not to either cry or let Bokuto hug and comfort him “I… I’m…” a lump had formed in his throat and he couldn’t get the words out.

“Hey, Akaashi… Keiji” Bokuto called softly, taking his hands “you don’t need to tell me, it’s okay, I’m happy I can still be with you.”

“No, I… I have to, you must know” Akaashi insisted “I’m scared, and no matter what you say I’ll still think you will leave eventually” Bokuto was about to protest but Akaashi didn’t let him “you can try to convince me otherwise all you want later on, if you are sure you’ll stay with me” Bokuto nodded once, Akaashi hesitated and looked to the side for a second before turning his gaze back to Bokuto “I’m pregnant” he said as fast as he could  while still being clear “With twins” he added lowlier waiting for Bokuto to say something “I know it’s…” he started, seeing as Bokuto didn’t seem like he was going to talk “It’s weird but the doctor explained it and-”

“Wait, wait, I know, Kuro explained that bit to me” he stopped Akaashi startling him “I mean, he and Kenma told me about how they are having triplets and all, then Kuro explained” he seemed to be concentrating hard trying to solve a puzzle “But… I don’t understand.”

“I can explain it again to you, if you want Bokuto-san, it’s not that difficult.”

“Not that, why did you think I would leave?” Akaashi was taken by surprise by the question, and then he remembered he had never told Bokuto.

“Bokuto-san, have you ever… seen my grandfather?” Bokuto blinked, confused at the sudden change of topic, yet went with it anyway.

“No, I just assumed he was dead” he admitted.

“He’s not, well, we don’t actually know, he left before my mom and my aunt were born” Akaashi explained “Do you know why my aunt lives here but not my uncle?”

“They got divorced?” Akaashi shook his head “he left…” Bokuto assumed and Akaashi nodded “But what about your dad, Akaashi, he lives here, doesn’t he?”

“Have you ever seen him?”

“No… but…”

“It’s okay, he does live here in theory, but my parents are divorced and he is constantly at work” Akaashi said “So technically, he didn’t leave, yet he only provides money and I haven’t actually ever met him” Akaashi finished his explanation “I thought it was only natural that once I told you about them you would disappear as well.”

“No, no, no, no, Akaashi! I would never ever leave you, or them, and there’s no way they are a reason to leave you” Bokuto had forcefully embraced Akaashi who was crying again overwhelmed by his emotion.

With both arms strongly around Akaashi’s shoulders, Bokuto nuzzled his head against Akaashi’s and waited for the other to react. Slowly, Akaashi brought his hands up and grabbed the back of Bokuto’s shirt, he hadn’t expected this outcome, but he was so blissful he didn’t even care everything was a mess; that he had tried to avoid Bokuto for so long, he felt stupid for that and Bokuto deserved better. Softly he rested his head on Bokuto’s shoulder inhaling the scent he had missed; he sobbed and murmured ‘ _I’m sorry_ ’ against Bokuto’s neck, who only soothed him by bringing a hand over his head and petting it lightly, reassuringly, and rubbing his back.

Bokuto turned his head to the side planting a soft kiss against Akaashi’s ear, tickling him, Bokuto moved lower to Akaashi's jaw trailing kisses over it and going toward his cheek. He kissed Akaashi's eyelids and his forehead, going down his nose and then pressing their foreheads together looking straight into Akaashi's beautiful eyes, asking silently for them to be happy again. He moved forward, his hand moving from the back of Akaashi's head to the side of his face, and he planted a sweet soft kiss on Akaashi's lips, parting a second after the contact started. Akaashi's eyes had fluttered shut in an instant and he drowned in the feeling that was the warmth of Bokuto's mouth against his, He drowned on how much he missed the feeling.

Without even thinking about it, he reached forward and kissed Bokuto once, twice, dozens of times; all small quick kisses, each lasting just a last bit more than the previous one. Akaashi sighed against Bokuto's lips and moved his hands from Bokuto's back over to his chest and he pulled Bokuto down with him over the bed. Bokuto was being extra careful not to lay on top of Akaashi, he separated for a second only to accommodate Akaashi's legs over the bed so all his body was on it, then he leaned down and kissed Akaashi's checked again, this time he moved down over to his neck only stopping when he reached Akaashi's shirt.

Bokuto separated from Akaashi and grabbed one of his hands, smiling he kissed his fingertips, then his knuckles, the back of his hand, and kissed all the way up his arm until he was stopped once more by Akaashi's shirt. He placed his hands under the shirt on Akaashi's hips and waited for permission that was granted in the form of a small nod. Slowly he slid his fingertips up against Akaashi’s skin pushing the shirt alongside until it was completely off Akaashi’s body. Bokuto took a moment to appreciate Akaashi’s body and how it had changed in the short period they hadn’t seen each other, the sight left him breathless.

Carefully he placed both hands to the sides of Akaashi’s belly and made little circles against it with his thumbs. He leaned down and tenderly placed a kiss over his stomach, right above Akaashi’s bellybutton; Akaashi flushed a light shade of red, it was almost as if Bokuto was trying to kiss his kids, to show them he cared. Before he started crying, Akaashi grabbed Bokuto’s head by the sides stopping the shower of kissed he was receiving, Bokuto looked up at Akaashi with a sweet smile that Akaashi returned as he pulled Bokuto up to kiss him once more.

This time Akaashi went for an open-mouth kiss, with all the intention to deepen it fast, but apparently Bokuto refused to rush things. He settled a slow peace and calm kiss, making sure he was giving Akaashi all his attention, making sure Akaashi understood they had all the time in the world because he would never leave his side. Akaashi understood this, and yet he wouldn't simply let Bokuto do whatever he wanted, and also he was kind of desperate. Moving his hands down Bokuto's torso in a spider-like manner he reached the bottom end of Bokuto's shirt and he pulled it up until Bokuto give in and took it off. When Bokuto went back to kissing him, Akaashi made sure he could use his tongue and that Bokuto couldn't refuse it. Bokuto let him, noticing this was what Akaashi wanted. He traced the muscles of Bokuto’s chest and abdomen with his fingers before moving to the muscles on his back, the one’s he loved so much, and scratched at them slightly. If Bokuto didn’t go a bit faster soon Akaashi was ready to beg in the neediest and most irresistible way he could manage, and at the moment being as horny as he was he was sure he could manage something pretty impressive. He was actually almost certain he wouldn’t even need to say anything, his eyes probably betrayed him.

Fortunately he wouldn’t need to find out because Bokuto started removing the rest of the clothes, even if slowly and gently as if Bokuto was handling something made of porcelain. Delicately, Bokuto started touching Akaashi’s dick, earning a very eager thrust upward from Akaashi. He needed more, he needed everything and Bokuto was going just too slowly for him to keep calm; he decided he would take matters into his own hands, or fingers, so he could show Bokuto how desperate he was someway aside from the little moans he was letting out. Akaashi reached out with a blind hand to search for the lube finding it faster than he expected.

He decided not to think at the time and simply flow with his desire, so with the lube in hand he got some in his fingers and move them down between his legs fast so Bokuto wouldn't be able to stop him; he got a finger in so quick it came as a surprise even for himself. Bokuto opened his eyes when he felt Akaashi's gasp and gave Akaashi a betrayed look, as if Akaashi had just cheated on a game, but continue kissing and stroking him nonetheless. Maybe, Akaashi thought, he could go a bit slower for Bokuto, just not as slowly; so instead of adding his fingers fast like he usually did when he was alone he changed and spend more time with each finger, feeling it, favouring the sensation, taking time enjoying Bokuto's touch and scent. He was so far gone at one point he wasn't even aware of the sounds he had being making. It came to the point he honestly couldn't keep with this pace, couldn't restrain himself any longer and if Bokuto refused to put it in him he was ready to fist himself.

He didn't have to figure out how that would have worked since as soon as his hand was on Bokuto's member the other understood and adjusted himself at Akaashi's entrance. Still, even if Bokuto understood and was doing what Akaashi wanted, he was doing it at a really slow rhythm making Akaashi very impatient and desperate while at the same time, the torturous pace brought a different kind of pleasure to Akaashi's body that he hadn't ever felt and he was between hating it and adoring it. Bokuto's thrusts were slow, gentle and precise, hitting with not and exaggerated amount of force all the places Akaashi liked the most, he was doing it just how Akaashi liked it the most yet the rhythm was so slow Akaashi was suffering.

Despite Bokuto's insistence in not going fast, in taking their time he was aware that neither would last for long. Still, he kept his thrusts being gentle and unhurried. Akaashi's hands had stayed in his back and he was digging his fingers onto the muscles hopping Bokuto would go faster, while Bokuto's hands travelled around Akaashi's body, caressing his thighs, abdomen and arms, softly sliding his hands over the skin. As Bokuto had predicted, it wasn't long before both of them came, first was Bokuto who did fasten his pace by the end and Akaashi followed him seconds later. Smoothly, Bokuto turned them around so Akaashi was laying partially on top of him, like this Akaashi's arms hugged Bokuto and he could feel the small bump to his side; he hold the hand laying on his chest and kissed the top of Akaashi's head. Bokuto could see that Akaashi was smiling and that filled him with happiness, covering both of them with a blanket they fell asleep holding each other.

When Akaashi woke up early in the morning, in Bokuto’s embrace, nothing could have been more perfect, he was feeling an unimaginable amount of happiness and he was more than willing to submerge against Bokuto’s chest just to feel its warmth. It was like the ending of a fairy tale until Umeki came hurriedly through the door frantically shouting something about his mom being taken to the hospital. Pain shot through his back and lower stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably start posting once a week or something like that instead of how I had planned at the begining because cubes are hard to make... I hate cubes...


	36. You are not alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata sees Yamaguchi crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This tooked longer than I expected, probably because I decided to rewatch haikyuu season 2 instead of finishing the cube meaning it took longer and then I had to go to the doctor to program a minor surgery and, well, I didn't have time to write... Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter!

This was… Hinata didn’t know what it was, but he could say for sure that it wasn’t right. He had been walking with Kageyama through the corridors to get to the gym for morning practice, it was fairly early but they were bored and Hinata was restless, he needed to move even if it was only walking around; that’s when he, unintentionally, had seen Yamaguchi crunched to the side hidden from view, they made eye contact and it was obvious Yamaguchi didn’t want anyone seeing him like that, crying and possibly throwing up.

“Tobio” Hinata stopped walking and looked directly at him with the most adorable puppy look he could manage, he had learned that this things combined made Kageyama do whatever he asked, he really enjoyed the power he had “would you get me some… er… milk?”

“You don’t even like milk” Kageyama said though he looked like he was ready to run “and we are far away from the vending machine.”

“Please?” he insisted and Kageyama groaned but nodded.

“Fine, but don’t you dare get to the gym before me” Hinata nodded enthusiastically and waited for Kageyama to be out of sight before turning to where Yamaguchi was.

“Yamaguchi…” he called him softly while placing a hand on the back of Yamaguchi’s shoulder.

“H-Hinata, it’s… it’s fine, I’m f-fine” he sniffed “This is… it’s nothing.”

“Yamaguchi, please, you are crying and throwing up, that’s not fine” Hinata commented, “do you want to go to the nurse-”

“No! I… really, It’s… something I ate? M-maybe” Yamaguchi knew he wasn’t a particularly good liar when nervous, he just hoped Hinata would believe him.

“Are you asking me? You are the one throwing up and if you don’t know what’s wrong we should go to-” Hinata was worried, and there was something unsettling about how he had found Yamaguchi, something that told him instinctively that maybe what Yamaguchi had wasn’t precisely and illness.

“I-it’s nothing” Yamaguchi insisted.

“Listen, stop with-”

“It’s nothing!” Yamaguchi shouted “nothing you would believe” he murmured after startling Hinata.

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing, why do you keep bothering me?”

"I'm- I'm sorry, but I'm worried!" He said loudly.

"Why? You don't have to worry about me, it doesn't matter."

"It matters!" Hinata insisted.

"No it doesn't" Yamaguchi looked at the floor "even if I can't practice, what does it matter to you? The first years are better than me, it really doesn't matter" he sounded like he had given up.

"What are you saying? Of course it matters! Of course I'll care! You are my friend, Yamaguchi, I care and worry about you" Hinata kept going "why don't you-"

"I'm bisexual!" Yamaguchi ended up saying louder that he wanted to "and I'm... I'm dating Tsukki."

"Uh... well, I never really thought much what I am but I'm dating Tobio so I can't really judge you for your choice" Yamaguchi chuckled and Hinata's face lighted up, but then Yamaguchi went back to the pained expression.

"Would you... what am I saying, this is stupid."

"No, no, what is it?" Yamaguchi bite his lip.

"Would you...believe me... if I said I... was pregnant?"

"Yes" Hinata affirmed without even blinking.

"You would!?" Yamaguchi was astonished, he was prepared to explain and everything.

"Yeah, but are you?"

"I... y-yes..." Yamaguchi was ready to cry, he felt so stupid, admitting something like being pregnant while he was a man… Hinata noticed this and immediately wrapped his arms around Yamaguchi startling him.

“Hey, it’s fine, don’t cry” he whispered softly “you are not alone, you know?” Hinata knew how Yamaguchi was possibly feeling.

“I… I know, but… I can’t- I can’t tell anyone, I- Tsukki will, I don’t know what he would do; I just- just…” Hinata was humming calming noises and rooking Yamaguchi slightly, but being this close to Hinata made Yamaguchi realize there was something off with Hinata’s body “H-Hinata? A-are you…?” Hinata nodded.

“Yes, that’s why, you are not alone in any sense you may think of” he said and separated Yamaguchi from him, still holding him by his shoulders “I’m your friend and I’m going through the same, you can trust me, you can rely on me” Hinata told him and this time Yamaguchi hugged him until he calmed down.

“D-does… Kageyama…?”

“I… yes, it was… hard” Hinata was trying his best to use actual words to describe how the situation had been “there was shouting, lots of shouting but it ended up well, thanks to Kenma.”

“He… believed you?”

“I’m not sure, I think he’s starting to believe me now, but at least he accepted I believed it” he explained, because if he was completely honest, he knew Kageyama was just starting to come to terms with the pregnancy and he would occasionally put his hands on Hinata’s stomach when he thought Hinata was asleep.

“Do you think… Tsukki would… uhm… believe me?” Hinata thought for a second but nodded.

“I’m pretty sure he would, I mean, it’s you so…”

“What does that mean?”

“You know, like, he trusts you so maybe he would be a bit… er… what’s the word? When you can’t really decide? Because the logic says it can’t be possible but the one who’s telling you wouldn’t be stupid enough to fall for something like that so if they are telling you it must be true but you are still kind of doubting, is there a word for that?” Hinata stated thinking but decided it wasn’t important at the moment if the point had been clear and Yamaguchi was visibly feeling better now “Anyway, you should go to the bathroom and clean your face or not only Tsukishima will worry, also, I have this awesome book with recipes for foods that help with the damn sickness, it was my mom’s but… you know what, I’ll lend it to you.”

“Wait, there are books dedicated to that?” Hinata nodded enthusiastically.

“There are book for everything and my mom has tones of them, they were useless because she bought them when she was pregnant with Natsu but never read them.”

“The morning sickness is killing me, and I don’t think I can hide it from Tsukki for long if it keeps being like this.”

“I’ll lend the book to you, but… you should consider telling Tsukishima.”

“I… I will” Hinata smiled and Yamaguchi was glad that he wasn’t alone anymore, that he didn’t have to give up everything.

When Kageyama returned he didn’t even question what the two of them were doing sitting on the floor, he just gave Hinata his milk and helped them get up. Hinata drank the milk despite it only being a distraction to get Kageyama away and despite him not liking it; lately he felt oddly okay drinking milk and even sort of wanting to sometimes, though it was far from it being a craving yet, he did crave his mom’s food most of the times which was kind of inconvenient since she didn’t know and he couldn’t wake her up just so she would cook something for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I didn't continue with Akaashi's thing, don't worry, I'll go back to him in the next chapter, hopefully by friday, but realistically... probably by monday.


	37. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi faints and Bokuto drives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of convinience the following people have a driving licence:   
> Bokuto Koutaro  
> Oikawa Tooru.
> 
> That's all, I know Oikawa doesn't show up in this chapte but I thought I'd mention it.

Akaashi’s thoughts were racing, Umeki was in between embarrassed and terrified, Bokuto was simply confused; Akaashi’s mind went from complete bliss to extreme worry and fear in less than half a second and then there was pain and Bokuto shouting. In about the same amount of time his mind had processed what his cousin had said everything turned black and agonizing. He heard screams from both Bokuto and Umeki, and though Bokuto’s were louder and closer he still couldn’t make out what he was saying, he felt something slick and warm over his legs before he completely passed out.

Horrified, alarmed, terrified, nervous and lost, Bokuto thought he could sum up what he was feeling at the moment with those five things; though for once he knew he had to keep calm, or as calmed as he could possibly get. Umeki wasn’t precisely helping him still standing at the door and crying like she was the scream queen of an old horror movie, and if he was honest he wasn’t so sure it wasn’t. Thinking faster than he had ever in his life he put his fears and worries to the side.

“Murata, car, is there a car?” he asked fast and loud as he stood up and looked for his clothes, he didn’t even care at the moment about Umeki being able to see everything.

“A car?”

“Yes! We have to take him to the hospital _now_!”

“I can’t drive!” she protested.

“But I do!” he shouted “Look for the keys I’ll dress Akaashi!” she hesitated, being disoriented and unsure if she should “ _Go!_ ” Bokuto shouted at her as he dressed Akaashi with whatever he could find and that seemed to snap her out of her doubts.

When she returned she guided Bokuto, who was carrying Akaashi, to the car and got in the back with Akaashi to make sure he didn’t move around too much with the movements of the car. He parked the car fast and close to the hospital not even caring if it was allowed and he got Akaashi out of the car and into the hospital shouting at a nurse about the situation, who in turn called for a doctor stating it was an emergency. Akaashi was put into a bed and taken away from Bokuto and Umeki to check what exactly was wrong with him and why was he bleeding.

Umeki used the time Akaashi was being checked to look for Akaashi’s mom, Kaya, while Bokuto was left alone to panic in the waiting room. He considered calling Kuroo but knowing everything he already had to worry over he didn’t feel like bothering him, he didn’t even know if anything was wrong yet so he would wait. It wasn’t long before a nurse came out of Akaashi’s room to talk to him, she actually only came to ask for Akaashi’s parents whereabouts, he told her about how his mom was also in the hospital as a patient and that he didn’t know anything about his dad.

Fortunately Umeki came back and seeing the nurse she told her Akaashi’s mom was coming over in a second that she was currently using the toilet. Bokuto was surprised, that had to be a lie, right? Not even an hour ago she had been shouting about how Akaashi’s mom had been crying in absolute pain and had to be taken to the hospital, about how she couldn’t even stand up from how much pain she felt, it couldn’t be the same person if now she was using the toilet and would be coming in a second. Or so Bokuto thought until he saw Kaya actually walking toward them, concern written all over her face with her sister, Tori, behind her. Anyway, the nurse got back into the room as soon as she saw Akaashi’s mom saying she only wanted one of his parents close by in case it was necessary.

Bokuto was left with making a decision, should he tell Kaya what was going on because he had an idea of what could have happened based on Akaashi’s action and some conversations he had with Kuroo, though he could be wrong –he hoped he was– and that would mean he would say thing maybe Akaashi didn’t want to tell his mom yet. It had taken a while for Akaashi to tell him after all and Kaya didn’t seem to know anything. Deciding between telling Akaashi’s mom and not was hard, and he felt Umeki’s burning gaze on him, he guessed that came from finding them naked and sharing a bed.

“Bokuto-san” she finally sighed realizing Bokuto wouldn’t understand why she was glaring at him “can you come with me for a second?” Bokuto nodded and followed her, once they were far away enough from Kaya and Tori she stopped “I know, and I know now you know.”

“What?” Bokuto didn’t understand what she tried to say, what did she know?

“I mean… I know you and Keiji are together, I’ve known for a while” he nodded, now at least he understood a bit “and I know about… the other thing.”

“Other thing?”

“You are not this stupid” she stated, at least she didn’t thought he was, but now she had doubts.

“Er… you  mean about…” he put both hand in front of him as if he had a ball in them; rolling her eyes she nodded “Oh… okay so…”

“They don’t know, I mean my mom and aunt Kaya” she paused “I… know you want to tell them because of what happened and because… Keiji… it could be a miscarriage but… we don’t know yet we should… we should wait.”

“The doctor may say something” Bokuto said “I don’t want them finding out like this, I… I just found out about this _yesterday_ , I don’t want to lose them.”

“I… understand, but you’ll see, it’ll be okay we just have to wait and see what-”

She was about to continue when a doctor came out of Akaashi’s room, blood covered his hands and his face didn’t express much, Bokuto immediately assumed the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The surgery is tomorrow so I'll probably have something by friday (cause I'm not doing anything in the next few days)   
> Probably not going to be about Akaashi again, but I'll gt back to him soon (once I decide what I want to do with him)


	38. She is sorry, they are confused.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma's mom and Nekoma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I missed her and since everything that's going on with Akaashi's mom I thought this was a good idea, far better than actually continuing with Akaashi... I'm just not ready for that...

Kenma really didn’t want to get up that morning, but who in his position would want to? He was laying on the bed, back pressed against Kuroo’s chest as Kuroo’s hand softly caressed his stomach, their tangled legs and Kuroo’s warm breath against his skin simply begged him not to get up. Yet he knew he had to, the time when he wouldn’t be able to go to school anymore was approaching fast and he had to finish setting everything up so he could graduate; and with three kids on the way there were a lot of other things he had to worry about besides graduating.

Wiggling, he tried to get out of Kuroo’s embrace, but it was useless; finally he concluded the only solution was to wake Kuroo up even if he didn’t have classes that day. He still had to work anyway.

“Just stay in bed, Kenma…” Kuroo mumbled against the back of his head.

“I have school and you have to go to work.”

“There’s still time…”

“You brother left for school half an hour ago” Kenma argued making Kuroo sighed but still he didn’t let go “Kuro…”

“Morning practice” he stated “and you weren’t going to go.”

“I know, I wanted to tell the team” even after that Kenma kept trying to get up.

“Fine, but kiss me first” Kuroo gave in and Kenma turned around, with some difficulty caused by his rounded belly, to kiss him.  

Kuroo cupped Kenma’s face with one hand as he slipped his tongue inside Kenma’s mouth; Kenma put a hand on top of Kuroo’s and his other hand rested against Kuroo’s chest. It was a passionate kiss, one that would usually lead to much more but not in this case, they were simply enjoying the peace they had and their happiness, trying to express their feelings fully before Kenma had to go to school; trying to forget the situation with Kenma’s parents, Kuroo was trying to make sure Kenma knew he was loved and wanted.

They were in their own little world until someone opened the door.

They separated fast, being aware of the other person in the room, they didn’t know who it was; it couldn’t be Kuroo’s brother because Yuuoni wasn’t home, it couldn’t be Kuroo’s dad because he had left for work and it couldn’t be Kuroo’s mom because she knocked before entering. Kuroo’s embrace got protectively stronger and Kenma didn’t have to look to know who it was.

“What are you doing here?” Kuroo spoke first.

“I… I came to apologize” Kenma’s mom said from the door “and to ask for forgiveness from the both of you” Kenma was surprised, he had never heard his mom speaking in such a soft tone that dripped regret and sadness “I realized…” she continued as they didn’t speak “I realized I don’t want to lose my only son over this, I realized I hadn’t been the best mom ever but I want to try, I want to win over your forgiveness and for the both of you to let me be part of your lives… and their lives as well” Kenma shifted a bit “you can think it over, I’ll give you time as I needed some myself to sort things out” she finished as Kenma managed to get out of the bed.

He walked toward his mom who just stood there surprised by the unexpected hug she received from a crying Kenma. She guessed the hormones were acting up on him, making Kenma be a lot more emotional than he would normally be; still, she hugged him back awkwardly, Kenma’s belly made it a bit hard, and almost started crying herself. Kuroo looked at them from the side, he sat on the bed and watched the scene with a fond smile; he hadn’t fully forgiven her yet, but he would accept her as long as she treated Kenma like he deserved, with love, and Kenma had obviously forgiven her so he wouldn’t oppose.

It hadn’t been that long since Kenma left the house, barely a week or so, but it still felt like a long time since she last saw her son and maybe that was her fault, never being around, and even though she missed him greatly she couldn’t let him return yet. She explained to them that Yasuhiro, Kenma’s dad, hadn’t come to terms with the situation yet and she, as her first attempt to be a good mother, wouldn’t let Kenma be near someone who wouldn’t appreciate him. She also said that even after Yasuhiro accepted the whole thing it would be up to Kenma if he wanted to return but she wanted him, them, to know that they had all her support.

Before she left the house, Kenma asked her to drive him to the school as even walking was tiring for him. Of course she agreed and thus Kenma had gotten to the school faster, which meant he still could tell the team before practice was over. He felt anxious, but at least Yuuoni was there to help him explain if he felt too uncomfortable. Yamamoto almost tackled him down when he saw him.

“What the hell, Kenma, you can’t arrive to practice whenever you feel like it! Practice is over already, you skipped!” he was shouting “You already lost your shape with how little you are doing!”

“Calm down, I’m sure he has a reason for all-” Fukunaga started but was interrupted.

“I know!” he kept his usual loud tone “But Kuro told us not to let him slack off and he’s doing just that! With or without a reason.”

“I was with Kuro” he whispered and all eyes turned to him.

“What?” Yamamoto asked.

“He wouldn’t let me go” he continued.

“What?” this time it was Fukunaga.

“We were cuddling and he didn’t want me to get up.”

“ _What?_ ” it was collective and Kenma was taken aback.

“What what?” He finally asked.

“You are dating now?” Inuoka questioned.

“Yes?” Kenma was confused, he thought everyone knew.

“But you said you weren’t!?” Yamamoto had gone back to shouting.

“When you asked we weren’t, now we are.”

“Are you for real?!” Kenma flinched backwards but nodded.

“When did that happen?!” Fukunaga was just as astonished.

“Um… a few days after you asked, actually…” Kenma said “How… didn’t you noticed?”

“You didn’t act any differently!” Yamamoto screamed defensively “That bastard, and he told us not to-”

“Something happened” Kenma interrupted him, Yuuoni was looking at Kenma knowing what he was going to say and seemed ready to run to his side if needed.

“What, sex?” Lev asked innocently “Yaku-san always complains the morning after” Kenma knew Yaku would kill Lev if he knew what Lev had just said.

“You and Yaku?!” Yamamoto asked in shock “are you serious?!” Lev nodded a bit confused, why was it so surprising? “Anyone else I should know about?”

“Uhm…” Shibayama started looking awkwardly at Inuoka

“We are together too” Inuoka stated and while most of them stayed in silent surprised, Kenma was intrigued by how oblivious the whole team was, then he looked at Fukunaga who was shifting his weigh between his feet nervously.

“I…” he started “I have a boyfriend too”

“Is it from the team as well?” Yamamoto asked but Fukunaga shook his head.

“Graduated, from another school” Kenma supplied and Fukunaga was surprised he knew, but not that surprised because it was Kenma.

“So… you were saying something happened, something that had to do with sex?” Fukunaga changed the topic back to Kenma.

“Yes” he affirmed “We-”

“I fucking told you they had sex! Well, they would have back then too if they had been dating!” Yamamoto interrupted making Kenma irritated.

“Would you shut up? I’m trying to say something important” he raised his voice more than he normally would, he really just couldn’t help it, at least everyone was quiet now.

“That’s the loudest I’ve heard you, Kenma-san! And it was kind of scary…” Lev trailed off as Kenma’s eyes burned him; he really just wanted to get this over with “So… you were saying?”

“I’m pregnant” he said fast yet clear enough for everyone to understand “and I’m not explaining, ask him” he said and pointed at Kuroo’s brother.

With that he walked away, he was too tired to deal with the team at the moment; also he needed to use the toilet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rady or not... next chapter will be about Akaashi, hopefully, though I've been having a hard time concentrating on this fic because I was rereading one piece and I remembered things and well... I kind of want to write something for one piece... or something with soulmates (for haikyuu) I don't know, I just can't think of this while other ideas pop up. But I'll have something by the ened of next week or the other (I promise, no more than two weeks) I'll rite some of my other ideas and hopefully that'll calm me down.


	39. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi's situation comes to its end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deeply apologize for this... I just couldn't...

As Akaashi regained consciousness he started putting all the pieces of memory together, he could guess from them that he had passed out for some reason and due to the symptoms it was pretty obvious it had been a miscarriage, and had been brought to the hospital. He couldn't guess what time it was though, and that made hard to know anything else. As the doctor came in with a dejected Bokuto on tail he prepared himself mentally for the worst case scenario, either for the babies, for himself or his mom.

He quickly realized his mom was just fine as she walked into the room looking like she wasn't in any pain at all, she didn't look like she was on painkillers so he could assume whatever his mom had wasn't so serious. However this meant that Bokuto's expression was because of him or the babies, and the mere thought that he really did have a miscarriage and that he hadn't reach the hospital in time was terrifying. The doctor's face intrigued him, he didn't look about to give bad news, granted he didn't look like he was at a party, but at least it didn't seem like a funeral either.

“Please, stay calm Akaashi-kun, your friend got you here on time” Akaashi sighed in relief, wait what? “I'll explain, but I assume from your confused mother that she doesn't know anything yet” Akaashi nodded “I'll leave you alone for some minutes” he looked at Bokuto expectantly.

“I would prefer if he stayed” the doctor nodded in understanding.

“Keiji, what in the world is going on? Why are you in a hospital bed when I was the one crying in pain an hour ago?”

“I'm not sure of the reason yet, but I would like to know what happened to you and how did I get here.”

“I had gasses trapped inside, nothing serious, now you were brought here bleeding and unconscious!” she raised her voice a bit in worry.

“I'm assuming you brought me, Bokuto-san?” Bokuto nodded “you did well, Koutarou, we are fine” he used his first name to cause a greater effect.

“You don't know that...”

“I do, the doctor said I got here on time, and even if I don't know what the situation is I can say everything is fine now... mostly.”

“Really!?” Akaashi nodded with a smile and saw the hesitation in Bokuto to launch himself over to Akaashi, so he extended his arms and waited. Bokuto almost literally jumped on top of Akaashi to hug him.

“You saved them” he murmured softly only for Bokuto to hear “I didn't know you could drive, Bokuto-san.”

“I have a license, wait! The car! I parked wherever, surely it's been taken by now I'm horrible!” he screamed separating himself from Akaashi abruptly.

“I know I'm missing something here, but the car is alright, apparently even while not paying attention you can park alright and in the right places” she said and seeing both confused face she explained her sister had gone to check.

“Okay, then mom” Akaashi started a bit nervously “I'm... we are dating.”

“Well... I can see that” she admitted “that's not all, is it?”

“No, it's not” he continued “I’m pregnant” he said each word slowly to be sure his mom understood.

“What? How?” she asked in shock “Then… then just now you, what happened?”

“I’m not sure what happened and the doctor will probably explain everything to you better than I could” Akaashi stated and his mom nodded.

“I’ll go get him” she said and walked out the room leaving Bokuto and Akaashi alone.

They stayed in silent for a few seconds, with Akaashi smiling softly at Bokuto until Bokuto couldn’t keep quiet any longer and started rambling about various things, his part-time job, Kuroo’s worries, college, how fucking scared he got when he suddenly saw blood and Akaashi passing out; Akaashi listen patiently, he missed it after all, he missed all of Bokuto’s and it made him feel normal. He was still amazed by Bokuto’s speed when talking; Bokuto managed to pretty much update him on everything that he had done while Akaashi avoided him in five minutes. Bokuto was in the middle of explaining ‘the weirdest mannerism he has ever seen’ one of his professors had when his mom walked back in with the doctor behind her.

“Now that everyone is aware of the situation I’ll explain, you had a threatened miscarriage” the doctor confirmed what everyone already thought, they waited for the doctor to continue explaining “Fortunately we could stop the bleeding and we could confirm everything was still were it should be, meaning that you are still pregnant and with two healthy babies” Akaashi relaxed unconsciously sighing “We aren’t sure of what caused it because everything seems normal, so I would like to know what were you doing when the first symptom appear?”

“I had been told my mom was in the hospital”

“I see, it could have been the shock, or the stress” the doctor guessed “How have you been feeling these past weeks?”

 “I’ve…” he looked at Bokuto feeling guilt, it was his fault, wasn’t it? “I’ve been worried, it’s been difficult”

“Then it most definitely was that, I would still prefer if you stayed here for today so we can monitor you, if nothing goes wrong you should be able to go back home tomorrow” Akaashi nodded and the doctor walked away.

“I’m sorry Keiji, I didn’t realized… if I had-” his mom started but was interrupted.

“Mom, stop, it’s okay, it wasn’t you I… Bokuto-san learnt about the pregnancy yesterday, it was… I couldn’t-”

“Don’t blame yourself Akaashi!” Bokuto was quick to stop him.

“But if I had… if I had told you earlier then I-”

“Shush, no” Bokuto moved closer and looked straight into his eyes “it was not your fault, you were scared and that’s fine, anyone would have been scared in your position and-and they are fine so let’s not worry about that now, let’s forget about it, we have them” Akaashi pulled Bokuto by the his arms and hide his face against Bokuto’s chest crying, He didn’t deserve someone as good as Bokuto but he would keep him for as long as he was able to.

Everything was fine now, and it seemed his mom was at least accepting of the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That wasn't bad at all... I just couldn't do it! Anyway, my computer crashed or something so I only have my phone to write, it'll take longer to update.


	40. I'm rational

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaku's tensed, Kuroo freaks out and Yaku tells Lev.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long! I feel so bad for taking so much time, honestly, so many things happened at the same time, like, okay, my dad fixed my computer in like an hour, but then I started testing other possible ideas for fic and got distracted, and then I had exams and I got sick and... so many things... but now I'm fine, I still have finals but those start in three weeks.

He was the responsible one, he was the mature one, or at least he liked to think so; Yaku knew he was being irrational, but if he was honest the whole thing was quite irrational. It had turned into a situation he hadn’t exactly expect to ever find himself, maybe only when he was younger and didn’t know he didn’t exactly liked girls. Though, he definitely had never expected to live the situation quite like this, he never expected to go through it at eighteen, with another man who was two years younger than him and he absolutely never even imagine he would be the one pregnant. Okay, he wasn’t precisely finding out about this now, but he had just come to terms with this information and now he had to make a decision on what to do.

And by that, he meant he had to decide if he should tell Lev or break up with him. The decision was obvious.

Besides, he couldn’t break up with Lev without telling him what was going on so it was pointless, and he knew Lev would bug him until he told him the reason. Giving Lev a copy of the key to his apartment was seriously such a bad idea, now he couldn’t even avoid Lev for long enough to think clearly about the situation. Since he couldn’t have a break from Lev in his apartment, and since he was up for taking bad decisions, he called the only person he knew he could met up with right away and that he knew he could talk to about the pregnancy.

Yes, he called Kuroo.

“This… was a mistake” he soon realized as he couldn’t get pass the fact he was dating Lev, Kuroo kept laughing and saying stupid things “can we move on, I’m freaking out here and you are not helping.”

“Yeah, yeah, but how did that happen? I thought… no, wait, it was so obvious!” Yaku was mentally counting down to calm himself and not kill Kuroo “You two better use protection, you don’t want unplanned things to happen” he added.

“The thing is, unplanned things already happened.”

“What?!” Kuroo shook his head “No, you obviously don’t meant what I thought, what are the odds anyway.”

“That would depend on what you thought” Yaku said “and I’m pretty sure it’s the same thing.”

“No way, no, Yaku, you don’t… you can’t even imagine what I’m thinking about.”

“You’d be surprise” Yaku sighed “I don’t know how to tell Lev about this.”

“Wait” Kuroo stopped him “Wait, are… are we really talking about the same thing?” he needed confirmation, Yaku sighed again.

“I’m pregnant” he may as well say it clearly, after all, he would need to tell a few more people about it including his parents and Lev, and possibly his flat-mate since he would eventually ask what was going on with him and his growing belly.

“Okay, yeah, this is too much coincidence” Kuroo mutters to himself “Do you know how many people I know are pregnant? And I obviously mean men otherwise it wouldn’t be as surprising, four including you.”

“That’s… not a big number.”

“It is when there are fourteen test subjects! How probable was it that my boyfriend would be part of it if you count all of Japan’s population that’s seventeen and sixteen? Fucking low, how probable was it that three friends of mine were part of it as well? Even less probable!”

“Right, I get it, can we have this math discussion later?”

“Fine, yeah, of course” Kuroo rubbed his temple calming down, “I still can’t believe it” then it seemed like something clicked in his mind “Oh fuck, does this mean Lev is the father?!”

“No, I cheated, what the fuck do you think Kuro?”

“For the love of- I honestly can’t see Lev taking care of a child, you are so fucked!”

“You are the one having three kids.”

“Okay, yeah, you are right, but Lev counts as another kid for you” Kuroo commented “How do you know that?”

“I talk to Kenma… never mind about that, I needed help because how am I supposed to tell this to Lev? How did Kenma tell you?”

“He gave me a paper written by the doctor with an explanation” Kuroo answered making Yaku groaned, he couldn’t do that “If you want my sincere opinion, and I know you don’t, you should just tell him” Yaku was seriously considering Killing Kuroo, but then Kenma would be alone with three kids and he couldn’t do that to Kenma “I’m being serious, don’t look at me like that” he sighed “it’s Lev, if you don’t say it directly he probably won’t get it, besides, there’s nothing else you could do.”

“Have I ever told you I hate it when you are right?”

“A few times, yeah, when are you seeing him again?” Kuroo asked as he looked at the hour in his cell phone.

“Later today, probably, I don’t know, he said he would be coming, for all I know he’s already at my apartment waiting for me, hopefully he won’t set the kitchen on fire” he was tired of thinking about it, he seriously needed to tell Lev and the sooner the better “that’s if they didn’t have practice today.”

“And they didn’t, you know, I have to go and you need to get home to Lev” Kuroo told him, Yaku only nodded and made sure to get back to his apartment as slowly as he could, which was ridiculous because he still didn’t know if Lev was there.

Which was even more ridiculous because, obviously, Lev was there; and he hadn’t set anything on fire.

“Yaku-san, welcome home!” Lev received him with a small kiss and as Yaku didn’t answer Lev’s happy smile flattened a bit “You don’t want me here…”

“No, I do, I just… I’m tired…” if only tired could translate into completely terrified over your reaction and the future.

“Are you sure? I could leave if you want…” Lev offered even though his eyes were begging for Yaku to let him stay.

“Yes, just…” Yaku sighed yet once more “we need to talk” Yaku could see how Lev almost literally shit his pants over those words.

“Are… are you breaking up with me?!” Lev cried.

“Lev, calm down, I’m not- I don’t plan on breaking up with you” Yaku told him “But there’s something we need to talk about, or more like something I need to tell you.”

“What is it?” Lev asked and Yaku took a deep breathe.

“I’m pregnant.”

“Oh…”

“Yes, it may seem ridiculous, I know it’s impossible but-”

“You don’t have to explain, Yaku-san.”

“You don’t want to know how it is possible?”

“Isn’t it like with Kenma-san?” Yaku was surprised, but nodded “He told the team the other day, and then Yuuoni explained how it was possible.”

“I… see…” Yaku said slowly “then, what will you do?”

“What do you mean?” Lev was confused, what was Yaku asking about?

“I mean, what you will do, as in, what you want to do.”

“Uh… I’m not understanding.”

“I’m asking if you’ll stay with me!” he said loudly, and Lev blinked in confusion.

“Of course! I love Yaku-san, I’ll always stay” Yaku bite his lip “but… I may need help knowing what to do, I don’t really know how to be a father and Yaku-san already acts like a mom!” well, too much for a sweet, loving, pacific moment. Before Lev could blink again Yaku had kicked him, though he did it softly, Lev really counted as another child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I will have next chapter by friday, I have most of it written already! and then I'll disappear for a month (because of finals)


	41. Anger and impulse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima and Yamaguchi have a fight...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 41, I hope you get angry or sad or I will have failed, please enjoy.

Tsukishima was mad, he was so pissed he even glared at the poor old lady sitting on a bench in the park, and the poor old lady hadn’t even been look at him; He tried to stay calm, he was being irrational and he knew that, his anger and irritation had started collecting and now he was about to blow. It happened a bit every day and now he simply couldn’t control himself, his blood would boil whenever he saw Yamaguchi purposefully avoiding him to go talk with Hinata. He didn’t want to sound like a jerk, no matter how much everyone though he was one and most of the times he was, but never to Yamaguchi, Yamaguchi had always been his exception; and he knew Yamaguchi could have more friends beside him, he knew Yamaguchi had them that wasn’t the problem, it was the avoiding him in favour of Hinata that bother him so much.

In simple words he was jealous and felt pathetic about it.

Now, what fuelled even more his anger was Yamaguchi horrible attempts at hiding something, though he couldn’t called them attempts because he still didn’t know what he was hiding, he just knew Yamaguchi was hiding something and it bother him. Once more, he was being irrational, he trusted Yamaguchi so he wasn’t worried that he was cheating or something like that, he was worried for Yamaguchi and what his mind could be coming up with. It just drove him crazier and angrier every minute that went by. He had almost exploded a few minutes ago, Yamaguchi was at his house he would probably stay the night and they would walk to the school together in the morning, but Yamaguchi had texted Hinata and had refused to tell him what they were talking about, what was so important he had stopped doing his homework? And he almost snapped so he went out trying to calm himself down before going back in.

“Tsukki… are you okay?” Yamaguchi asked as soon as Tsukishima got into the room.

“I’m fine” he answered shortly and returned to his homework, both being in a thick silence until Yamaguchi put down his pencil.

“Are you mad?”

“I’m not” he lied and Yamaguchi could tell.

“Why are you mad?”

“I’m not mad” he insisted, he had managed to calm himself down a bit, he wouldn’t start an argument now. Yamaguchi shifted uncomfortably while biting his lip and Tsukishima looked up from his books “What?”

“You are mad” Tsukishima groaned.

“Whatever, yes, I am” he admitted and attempted to go back to his homework.

“Why?” But Yamaguchi was persistent; he didn’t want Tsukishima to be mad at him, especially if he didn’t know why.

“It’s nothing, just my things.”

“I’m sure I’m involved, since it seems you are mad at me.”

“What? I’m not mad at you, I’m just mad” he raised his voice a bit.

“You always do this Tsukki, I thought you knew you could count on me for-”

“I know, seriously, just drop it Yamaguchi it’s nothing.”

“But it is something! You are angry and I want to know why” each time they spoke the volume of their voices got up.

“It doesn’t matter! If you can have a secret then so can I!”

“I have a secret? Don’t turn this on me you are the one that’s mad!”

“It’s your fault, okay? It’s all your damn fault, what’s with hiding something from me, and it’s bothersome okay?!”

“My fault? Did you really just say it’s my fault Tsukishima?!”

“Yes, it’s your fucking fault, all the time hanging with Hinata and ignoring me, are you dating him now? Because he obviously knows about whatever you don’t want to tell me!” Tsukishima stood up and so did Yamaguchi.

“What the hell? Are you even listening to yourself? You think I would date Hinata?!”

“You are not denying that you are hiding something from me! I really thought I didn’t care if you had a secret, but it’s bothering me and you just won’t tell me! I thought you trusted me!”

“And I do! I trust you a fucking lot, you think I would be dating you if I didn’t? With everything that’s at stake? With everything that could go crushingly wrong?!” Yamaguchi started crying “But some things are just hard to say, some things scare me too much!” he sobbed “and you always act like this, where you don’t care and when something is too hard you won’t try! And it scares me, even if you are trying more now I’m afraid you’ll go back to running away when it’s not convenient for you!”

“What are you saying? You think I’m not scared as well?! That you’ll just leave? That you realize I’m a fucking asshole and it’ll all be over, just like that!” Tsukishima shouted even if he didn’t know why they kept fighting, they had drifted from the initial topic “And you hiding something just makes me think that you’ll leave!”

“You don’t get it! You are trying to blame this on me but I can’t help it!” he sobbed even more “You have no faith in me, and what am I supposed to do?! Tell you everything even if I may not be ready to say some things?! Tell you even if it may change everything?! You just don’t understand!”

“Well, I would if you told me what’s it that you are hiding, what it is that Hinata can know but I can’t, but you won’t tell me because apparently I should trust you but you won’t trust me!”

“It’s not that I don’t trust you, you should see that! You should see that it’s hard and you are just making it harder!”

“If I make everything so damn hard then maybe we should break up!” the words were out his mouth before he realized it and he immediately regretted them “I…”

“What?” Yamaguchi was pale, had he heard Tsukishima right? Did he really…?

“Yamaguchi, I-” Yamaguchi couldn’t take it, he didn’t even gather his things he just run out of the room and out of the house.

He could hear Tsukishima’s footsteps behind him, he was going to reach him if he didn’t move faster, he knew Tsukishima couldn’t see him so he changed directions and headed toward Hinata’s house instead. By the time he reached Hinata’s house it was late, already past midnight the other hadn’t asked any questions since he could tell by Yamaguchi’s face he didn’t want to talk about it. He knew nothing from Tsukishima; he had called his mom using the phone at Hinata’s house and his mom didn’t tell him if Tsukishima had been there. The fight had left him a bit dizzy and he immediately fell asleep once Hinata had prepared a futon for him, unknowingly, he had been crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be gone for about a month because of finals and other things, but I plan to make next chapter a bit ridiculous to lift the spirit a bit.


	42. Ridiculous but true

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugawara and Sawamura pay a visit to Karasuno, and Hinata is loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! kind of, anyway, I managed to pass all my finals (which actually were only two because of how amazing the sistem is here and if you get grades over 60/100 on your exams before the final, you don't have to sit for it, it's not for all the classes but most of the ones I took, I don't know if it's like that everywhere) and then I just did nothing for a whole week... except sleep and go pokemon hunting with some friends...   
> I tried to make this less riduculous but it goes from kind of serious to madness to what's-this-even, so you've been warned.   
> Also, I just realized Yaku's the oldest pregnant one in between the three stories.  
> and one last thing, that has nothing to do with anything but I'm super happy about it; I went to a convention two days ago and was part of the cosplay competition and came on second place! I was so happy I wrote this chapter even though I was going to take one more week before actully doing anything for this fic.

All in all, it had been a large amount of coincidences. First Sugawara and Sawamura had come to visit, then Asahi had joined after Nishinoya texted him, everyone was starting to wonder what was up with Nishinoya and his unusual lack of energy and constant avoidance of doing reckless movements, most of them were avoiding Tsukishima who didn’t even notice because he had his eyes fixed on Yamaguchi, Kageyama didn’t quite understand what was going on focusing only in volleyball and Hinata’s safety, Yamaguchi did his best ignoring Tsukishima’s stare by staying close to Hinata or Yachi and talking to them, and it was while he was talking with Hinata that it all went to hell.

“Oh shit!” Hinata suddenly shouted, his eyes going wide and both Kageyama and Yamaguchi instantly panicked, what the hell had happened? But then, Hinata looked up at Kageyama with the widest smile he could make, face shining with joy “It moved!”

“It moved?” Kageyama asked, confused for a second before understanding “It moved!”

“YES!” Hinata kept shouting, and then Yamaguchi understood as well.

“Oh shit, Hinata! It moved!” Yamaguchi joined in their shouting, it was something important “How does it feel? Did it kick?”

“No, no, it’s more like… like it moved, you know? Like gush and gwaa!” Yamaguchi nodded, even if he didn’t understand what that meant, he would experience it himself after all

“Eh… what moved?” Takeda asked as he noticed Hinata, Kageyama and Yamaguchi completely ignoring their surroundings; the three of them froze, saying something moved out of the blue was quite strange after all.

“Well… er… that is… nothing?” Hinata stuttered under everyone’s stare, he looked up at Kageyama for help finally sighing and giving up since no one seemed to believe him “Okay, not like I could hide it forever…” he muttered and Kageyama took his hand while Yamaguchi put his hand over Hinata’s shoulder, both reassuring him “I’m pregnant and the baby just moved.”

Besides everyone’s shock and Sawamura’s and Sugawara’s synchronized shouts of _‘What?’_ there was one voice that was louder than all the others, and quite more enthusiastic too.

“Holy fuck, Shouyou! Are you serious? Are you really pregnant too?!” Nishinoya exclaimed loudly.

“What do you mean ‘too’!?” Sugawara screamed horrified; was this what happened when Sawamura and him were away and not able to guide them? Did they all become so irresponsible they got pregnant_ “wait a second, time out, how?!”

“Do you want the very long and complex explanation or the short version?” Nishinoya asked.

“Whichever, just explain.”

“Weird experiment” Nishinoya said shortly.

“That doesn’t explain anything!” Sugawara complained, Sawamura stood next to him in shocked silence as well as the first years.

“Umm… some pregnant women were part of an experiment without their consent, in this experiment the scientist altered the DNA on the foetuses attempting to give the males the ability to conceive, meaning they could get pregnant or get their partners pregnant; there were two kinds of experiment, one started a year earlier and had fourteen subjects while the other had seven, most of the DNA modifications also may have given the subjects some other ability or an unusual physical trait, like I’m assuming is Nishinoya-senpai’s hair”  Yamaguchi recited like he had practice it for months “Also, neither the subjects nor their parents knew about this being done.”

“Ah… wow, I… that explains it better” Sugawara was a bit confused by the information but at least he had a better understanding of the situation.

“Hold on, that means I have two pregnant players?” Ukai asked, he could feel the headache coming to him.

“Three” Yamaguchi corrected him in an act of bravery.

“Okay, yeah, I got three… what do you do in this situation? I don’t think there’ anything written on what to do when you have pregnant players on your male volleyball team” he looked at Takeda expecting an answer or some kind of guidance.

“I’ll, eh, check what they do on the female team…” Takeda said as lost as everyone else.

“Wait, if I’m pregnant and I’m dating Asahi, and Shouyou is pregnant and dating Kageyama, and Yamaguchi is pregnant and dating… who are you dating? Tsukishima?”

“No one” he answered coldly while trying not to cry.

“Oh… but who’s the father?”

“Yes, yes, I’m the father, go on with whatever you were going to say” Tsukishima said while looking at Yamaguchi, he was not going to give up just yet.

“Right, anyway, and everyone knows Suga-san and Daichi are married-”

“We are not married, Noya!” Sugawara interrupted him.

“You would totally say yes if he proposed” Nishinoya commented and Sugawara couldn’t deny.

“Where are you going with this?”

“That we are all fucking gay!” Nishinoya ended “Like, okay, maybe not all gay but there are less straight people in this room than in a gay bar.”

“I don’t think that’s true” Asahi said behind him.

“Straight people go to gay bars, believe me” no one dared ask how did he know.

“No, wait, there’s…” Sugawara made a pause to count “eight against…” another pause “ten, there, in a gay bar there are going to be more non-straight that straight, and here’s the other way around.”

“Well…” Tanaka looked at Ennoshita who nodded after rolling his eyes “ten against eight.”

“Ennoshita are you serious?” Sawamura asked while pointing at Tanaka.

“Bad decisions” he shrugged and in the background Narita and Kinoshita hold hands.

“Twelve against six…” Narita said.

 “I-I have a g-girlfriend!” Yachi said louder than she wanted with her cheeks turning pink. Takeda and Ukai looked at each other for a few seconds, then Takeda sighed and Ukai turned to look at the team again.

“Fifteen against three, and keep your mouths shut” he muttered and didn’t expand any further, and while the first years didn’t quite catch on it, the rest did, of course Kageyama didn’t, he was in his own world with his hand on Hinata’s stomach trying to feel any kind of movement.

“Okay, you win Noya” Sugawara states with a sigh “But going back to the other more important topic, you are pregnant.”

They discussed the situation for some more minutes before Ukai decided that they would not get any more practice done, obviously, and they realized they didn’t know what to do in this situation so they would check what it said for the female club and make something up from there. The first years were stunned, three of their upper-classmates were pregnant and most of them were dating someone from the team or that had previously been on the team, it was all quite a shock and way too much new information for them to process, a long night of thinking was ahead of them. As most left the place, Tsukishima managed to catch up to Yamaguchi, this time he wouldn’t let the other get away.  

“Yamaguchi” he called but only made Yamaguchi walk faster “Tadashi, please” he almost begged.

“What?” Yamaguchi stopped on his track “Do you feel responsible now that you know? Do you feel guilty?”

“I…” he look at Yamaguchi’s starry face and focused his eyes on Yamaguchi’s glassy ones “I’m sorry” he said, startling Yamaguchi “I didn’t mean what I said, I love you” Yamaguchi trembled “honestly, I was… angry… you were hiding something and I felt uneasy” if everything was going to be over, he would at least let Yamaguchi know everything “and jealous of Hinata… I trust you, I really do, I’m just… scared that you’ll realize you are too good for me” he finished and waited for Yamaguchi to say something, or to at least turn and walk away from him.

“Tsukki, you… you said you wanted to break up with me…” Yamaguchi sobbed.

“I know, but I didn’t mean it, I would never-” he stopped, he was not going to cry now “I would never want to break up with you.”

“But… but I’m nothing… you could have someone better, someone normal…” he said trying and failing to hold back his tears “I… was wrong, I hide it from you! I hide it because I thought you would think I was crazy and leave but… but then you said you wanted to break up because I was hiding something, I’m sorry!”

“No, Tadashi, I love you” Tsukishima insisted “I really didn’t mean that, and I was wrong you can have your secrets if you are not ready to tell me, that’s not bad” he reassure him “you can spend time with other people because you are friendly and that’s fine, I was acting like a jerk and an asshole and I shouldn’t have shouted at you, I shouldn’t have said that” he took a step closer to Yamaguchi and bow a bit “So _please_ , forgive me” he begged, he would never admit he did this; he was going to lose Yamaguchi and now apparently his future son or daughter, so he would fight for it even if it meant admitting he was wrong and begging for forgiveness “I don’t want to break up with you.”

“T-Tsukki?” Yamaguchi was taken aback.

“What can I do for you to forgive me?”

“W- no, Tsukki, I hide something important from you, it’s… you should still be angry and- I should be asking for forgiveness-”

“There’s nothing for me to forgive, you didn’t do anything wrong” he said “I said something stupid, but I really don’t want to end this.”

“I… don’t want that either… but…” he raised his arms but hesitated so Tsukishima took initiative and hugged Yamaguchi.

“I’m sorry, I’m really very sorry.”

“Tsukki, Tsukki, stop, you’ve apologized enough” Yamaguchi said as he buried his face in Tsukishima’s shoulder.

“It’s not enough, Tadashi, I hurt you” Tsukishima murmured “I acted pathetically and on an impulse… I should have-”

“And I hurt you too, so we are even” he interrupted Tsukishima.

“No, I was being stupid-”

“Oh, just… shut up, let’s kiss and make up” Yamaguchi didn’t let Tsukishima say anything else as he kissed him.

“We… we should stop…” Tsukishima said breathlessly.

“Or you could… take me to your house…” Yamaguchi whispered “and make me feel better…” he was trying to seduce Tsukishima and he was succeeding.

“Okay” Tsukishima couldn’t think clearly “Yeah, okay…” he murmured and they walked to his house, though Yamaguchi made it a bit harder clinging to his arm and caressing the inside of his leg a bit too high for Tsukishima’s self-control.

The day after that, they had a really long and awkward discussion with Akiteru about not being so loud when there are other people in the house. Thankfully Tsukishima’s parents’ weren’t home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I will take a week before the next chapter but I'll try and post three or four chapter for the other week! And I miss Yahaba so it'll probably be his chapter next.


	43. Little extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugawara's and Sawamura's conversation after all the news they got from the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not actually the chapter, I'll post it right after this one, I was just a it down and wrote about Suga kind of freaking out to cheer up...

“That was definitely unexpected” Sawamura commented on their way back to Sugawara’s parents place, they would return to Tokyo in the morning.

“My god Daichi, that wasn’t just unexpected, that was fucking irresponsible!” Sugawara almost shouted “how the hell did they get pregnant? I feel like we failed them!” he continued.

“Suga, you are exaggerating a bit…”

“No, of course not, look at poor Yamaguchi, he isn’t even _dating_ Tsukishima, and he’s the father!” he was almost hysterical “Daichi, we failed them, we’ve failed them” he put his face on his hand “how is it that they aren’t dating? They should be, especially if they are having sex” he almost raised his voice but then remembered where he was “and little Hinata? I thought he would be more… pure…”

“Suga-”

“And they… my cute first years, all grown up!”

“They… are not first years any longer…” Sawamura paused “What about Nishinoya?”

“Noya is Asahi’s problem, though I expected more from Asahi, honestly” he commented “and I can’t believe Tanaka and Ennoshita… we can’t fail them as well, and Narita and Kinoshita too” he said, determination showing in his face.

“What- what are you thinking Suga?”

“We are giving them the talk” he stated.

“What.”

“The talk, we are giving them the talk” Sugawara repeated.

“No, no, wait, Suga” Sawamura grabbed his hand before Sugawara could reach for his phone “we are not giving anyone the talk, we are not their parents” he said, though deep down he considered it for half a second “They’ll be fine, we haven’t failed them…”

“But…” Sugawara pouted and Sawamura had to look away.

“We… can call Yamaguchi and Tsukishima and see if we can help them, but we are not giving them _that talk_ ” Sugawara smiled, satisfied to have at least that for now.

The next morning Sugawara called Tsukishima and Yamaguchi answered giving him a short sentence that was enough to tell Sugawara that they were indeed dating now, so he relax a bit. They better keep him updated on everything that was going on or he would be so mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> give me two minutes and the next chapter should be up.


	44. Friends don't fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yahaba is in a bad mood and Kyoutani chooses his confrontation times poorly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the actual chapter I had planned and obviously wrote... the previous one was unexpected, and also kind of a time out for drama in that one, now the drama is kind of back! I love drama...

Yahaba was currently in a horrible mood, one of the worst he had that week. Though by this point, no one was really surprised by Yahaba’s state, his mood had changed so drastically over the last few weeks everyone had started to take note of how Yahaba was currently feeling and trying their best to manage their captain’s mood swings. His moods ranged from unexplainable upset to terrifyingly happy to furious out of his mind, most people avoided him when he was particularly angry. There was one mood only Kyoutani knew about, for now, and that was unbelievably horny, but at the rate this one appeared it was only a matter of time until someone else found out about it.

Occasionally, Yahaba directed his current feeling toward things. For example, there was that time he couldn't stand the biology book, he simply couldn't look at it and would cry if it was in front of him for long; or that time he was mad at the doors, he slammed shut all of them. The problem for everyone was when it was directed at everything and everyone. He had shouted in frustration to some first years, had cried afterwards because he was being unfair; had almost hit Kyoutani more than once, and then privately made out with him; had cried because everyone was so understanding even when they didn't know what was wrong. Watari had to calm him down multiple times and Kindaichi had started to avoid being in his close proximity since he got yelled at and thrown up on, after that Yahaba had cried for half an hour asking for Kindaichi to forgive him.

With everything that was going on, and Yahaba’s constant need for sex, it was only a matter of time until Kyoutani finally decided to confront Yahaba about what was happening. Of course, Kyoutani choose the worst day and moment possible for this confrontation.

“What the fuck is going on with you?” he may have not chosen the best way to ask it either. It was after a particularly horrible and tense practice that Kyoutani had enough, he cornered Yahaba in the locker room after everyone left.

“Nothing is going on with me, now move I want to leave.”

“Like hell it’s nothing, you shouted at Kunimi for no reason at all, he was even practicing!”

“And you are shouting at me!” Yahaba grunted in frustration, It had been a while since they last argue like this, this was nothing like their recent arguments, there was actual anger behind their voices and both of them were furious for entirely different reasons, also they had stopped shouting a long time ago, now their arguments only consisted of raising their voice a bit and making out “Why do you even care!?”

“Because I do, okay, I care about the team and I care about you, so fucking tell me what’s been going on and don’t say nothing Yahaba, because that’s bullshit!”

“I’ll say it’s nothing because it’s nothing! I don’t care if you don’t want to believe me!” he tried to push past Kyoutani but Kyoutani was stronger, he grabbed Yahaba by his shoulders and pushed him against the wall harshly. Yahaba paled at the thought of his baby getting hurt and it showed how terrified he was on his face, Kyoutani immediately let go, if there was someone he didn’t want to be afraid of him it was Yahaba.

“I… listen, whatever it is this thing you don’t want to tell anyone about it’s affecting the whole team” Kyoutani tried to show he was not a threat “it’s weird that I’m telling this to the captain, but someone has to” he continued backing off and giving Yahaba space “you go from crying to shouting and from shouting to crying in seconds, and lately you can’t keep up with practice…” Yahaba had relax a bit now that Kyoutani wasn’t pressing him against the wall and it didn’t seem like he would be using force any time soon “if this has anything to do with that visit to the doctor… if something is really wrong I-” but then, Yahaba snapped.

“Don’t!” he cut him off “Don’t even think you may know what’s going on, nothing is fucking wrong and whatever it may be I’m going through it’s not your fucking business!” he shouted “Don’t think you could make it better, you can’t do shit! No one can do shit!”

“Having someone-”

“Shut up!” Yahaba was tired of everything, he couldn’t take it any longer and he knew he was crying “I hate that you pretend that you care about this, about me! You don’t have to, we are nothing, so why should it matter? It doesn’t! I’ll solve this alone, or it will just go away, it shouldn’t matter to you!”

“I thought… we were friends…” Kyoutani was taken aback, he really thought he had made progress with Yahaba.

“Friends don’t fuck, Kyoutani” He stated dryly “If I had known this would happened… I would have never… this is all a fucking mess!” he shouted and finally pushed by a very confused and hurt Kyoutani, Yahaba had basically implied it was his fault and that he regretted everything…

He wouldn’t cry, if Yahaba thought that then fuck him. How he wished it was that simple, and that the pressure in his chest would just disappear, why did he have to like that asshole so much? Why couldn’t he just tell him one of those many times they had been laying awake in bed? Why couldn’t he show him how much Yahaba meant to him? He didn’t want to cry, but it was being very fucking difficult not to.

Meanwhile Yahaba regretted his words, he did think fondly of Kyoutani and he liked that the other cared about him, but he was greedy and selfish, and he wanted all of Kyoutani’s affection not just as friends; and he didn’t really regret what had happened, maybe if they had known about the whole experiment thing they would have been more cautious but deep down he was happy with the baby inside of him. He was glad the baby couldn’t hear him yet or he would have felt three times guiltier than he already did. He caressed his stomach lightly, with a small smile and teary eyes; he really wanted to tell Kyoutani about this miracle they would have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if everything goes as planned in two or three days there should be a new chapter, who wants to guess what happens?


	45. Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinishita and Narita feel betrayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new and short chapter! Because I love them and they haven't received much love from me...

After all the announcements that had been delivered during practice, some more shocking and unbelievable than others, Kinoshita and Narita had dragged Ennoshita to Kinoshita’s house with only one thing in mind: learning as much as possible about Ennoshita’s relationship with Tanaka; they pretty much had an interrogation in mind and wouldn't let Ennoshita leave until they knew the truth.

“Why didn't you tell us?” Kinoshita asked as soon as Ennoshita had taken a seat, Narita had done too but he had preferred to stay standing and in a pose that was intended to intimidate but failed.

“What?” Ennoshita was confused, had been confused since they had taken an arm each despite they had already agreed to go to Kinoshita’s house beforehand.

“Why didn't you tell us about dating Tanaka? You already knew we were together, so what reason could you have to not tell us about it? Besides it wasn't as if we didn't know you liked him already” Kinoshita expanded, he was really offended by Ennoshita hiding his relationship.

“I… don't know? It kind of slipped my mind, maybe… or I think I thought you already knew with how much you teased me…” Ennoshita explained a bit uncertain “that was it” He nodded.

“We teased you because we knew you liked him, not because you were dating” Narita told him.

“I didn't know that! I would have told you but... it didn't come up?”

“You should have told us somehow, not wait till it came up in a conversation…” Kinoshita was almost pouting, almost.

“Like you did? It would have been easier to tell you if you had walked in on me making out with Tanaka like I did with you two” Ennoshita accused them.

“Okay, Okay, I'll accept that for now” he stated and smiled and tried to change the subject, it had been an uncomfortable situation “but tell me the pregnancies were a shock to you too.”

“To be honest, yes, but I think R_ Tanaka knew something, he had mentioned it once, and I don't even find it weird because Nishinoya’s pregnant and he would obviously tell Tanaka about it.”

“How do you know if you were part of it? Do you just go and ask the hospital or something?” Narita was intrigued; there was no guarantee that none of them had been part of it.

“No, they would never tell people something like that unless you were already pregnant, I suppose, since it was kind of covered up…” Kinoshita reasoned.

“Just don't do it without a condom and save yourselves the trouble” Ennoshita said.

“You and Tanaka had never done it without one… like ever?” Kinoshita asked a bit curious and not at all uncomfortable about asking a friend about their sex lives.

“Never.”

“Not even once? Tanaka has never been impatient, or too into the moment or-” Narita started, sure they tried to use one every time, but sometimes they would forget or the damn packet wouldn't open...

“Never” Ennoshita insisted, he wouldn't admit he would occasionally forget, but Tanaka would never and he would always have one on when doing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be short as well, probably, and will be up in three or four days (because I'm celebrating my grandma's birthday on saturday, so I'll need more time)


	46. It's their fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi is confronted by the manager because he can't keep up with practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Totally not related to the fic) I don't know if this is the same in english, but in spanish there' this phrase that's "no es soplar y hacer botellas" (it's not blowing and making bottles) that's to say something won't come easy, but I find anything quite as hard as making bottles so can we please change that phrase?

“Uhm…” Suzumeda was hesitant before starting the conversation with Akaashi

He had just sat after training for around twenty-five minutes, he had gotten tired after the first fifteen, but guessed he could keep going for a bit more. One look at Suzumeda’s face was all it took for Akaashi to know what she wanted to talk about; latterly he had been taking lots of breaks and the rapid growth of his belly may have caused some questions and worries to raise between his teammates, especially those who knew how hardworking Akaashi was. Evidently Suzumeda had been selected to board the topic and she had to either tell him he had gotten out of shape or ask him if anything was wrong, Suzumeda being the manager Akaashi thought it was an obvious choice. He thought it was probably time to tell his teammates about the pregnancy, it was obvious he wouldn’t be able to hide it for long and having twins on the way made his stomach grow faster. However, if she asked it would be easier than bringing up the topic himself.

“What is it, Suzumeda-san?” he asked while casually putting a hand over his stomach rubbing it slightly with his thumb.

“Er…” she shifted uncomfortably “I… don’t think you should take so many breaks” she almost stumbled over her words from speaking too fast.

“What?” Akaashi took a moment to try and understand what she said and he wanted her to keep going.

“That is… I don’t want to be rude but… it’s starting to show, you have… you’ve been training less and I don’t think that’s appropriate of you, I know it’s not like you” she started explaining “your shape is… not what it used to be and you’ve been eating a lot, I’ve seen you eating weird stuff too and I think it’s getting a bit out of hand…”

“Ah… it’s their fault” Akaashi said, with more fondness in his voice than there should be for what he said “and they are Bokuto’s, I guess that means it's also his fault.”

“What?” she was confused “Akaashi-san, don't blame Bokuto for this, though I understand since he's not around you do train less… but that's not the point.” she was lost and maybe Akaashi should make everything clear faster, yet it was somewhat entertaining and the more it builds up the more shocking it would be.

“I'm not blaming him fully,” he stated “but he is as responsible for this as I am.”

“I can see that, I'm just saying you should maybe practice for longer before stopping.”

“That can't be” Akaashi told her and she was about to rip her hair, it was so frustrating she just had to tell Akaashi the cruel truth.

“You have to!” she shouted, some others had stopped what they were doing to look at them, maybe try to listen to their conversation “I didn't want to say it like this, but you’ve gained weight and if you can't practice for more than twenty minutes without taking a break you won't be allowed to play in matches.”

“Oh no” Akaashi said, his voice hadn’t even change and Suzumeda assumed he was upset by that information, but then- “I can’t play in matches, I’ve already told the coach that” everything became silent.

“Akaa- what do you mean you can’t play?” Onaga was the first one to ask surpassing the shock only a bit.

“The doctor recommended me not to.”

“But why? Akaashi-san, this… I didn’t know about this, if you are ill-” Suzumeda felt bad, she had made accusations without knowing the whole truth.

“No, I’m not ill, it’s more complex than that” he started explaining, everyone was curious as to what he would say “I am pregnant.”

They were all in silence, until Suzumeda started laughing hard.

“Oh, God, I thought you were being serious” she kept laughing, but Akaashi didn't show any indication that he was joking and soon Suzumeda realized this, “you can't be serious.”

“But I am” Akaashi stated.

“No, of course not, you… you are a guy” Onaga said as if maybe Akaashi wasn't aware of this fact, “who even is the father then?”

“Who, Bokuto-san, of course.”

“You mean… you’ve slept with him?” another second year asked.

“He's my boyfriend, I thought you knew that already” he almost added that he had sucked Bokuto during the last training camp when he was still in school, but thought it would be too much for them to know and not really a necessary detail.

“Wait… you mean… we are talking about the same Bokuto, right? Because if we are… how?” Onaga didn’t understand, Bokuto was so… loud and someone hard to deal with regularly, though he guessed Akaashi always had the patience to deal with him, but to go as far as to _date_ Bokuto, that was in a whole new level.

“I would assume that yes, we are” Akaashi confirmed, “How is it that no one knew?” he asked “And more importantly, why isn’t anyone asking how it is possible for me to be pregnant?” Akaashi was surprised by what they found more intriguing.

“Oh…” Suzumeda started remembering that he had said that “ugh, I don’t care anymore this is too much, do whatever.”

After that, Suzumeda walked away, Shirofuku didn’t have to put up with stuff like this when she was a club manager and neither would she. Onaga and some other members stayed around Akaashi until he explained everything as fast and simple as he could; it wasn’t such a complex explanation anyway. From that practice onward, no one paid any attention to Akaashi when he sat out at random times… or when he put mayonnaise to the gelatine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what? Next chapter will also be short and totally unrelated to Yahaba's problem. It'll be about Kenma's parents.


	47. Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umeko can't stand this any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post this yesterday so bad, but I didn't have internet! So here I am, posting from one of the computers at college right before class starts...

Honestly, Umeko was starting to get tired of her husband’s attitude. Anyone would, really, after this long he was still refusing to talk to his own son and despite Umeko’s efforts to bring up the subject he refused to talk about it with her; it was like he had completely erased from his mind that Kenma was his son and that he hadn’t been home for months. She finally had enough after homosexuality had been brought up on a TV show of some sort; neither of them was actually paying any attention to it until the word capture Yasuhiro’s subconscious attention and he had no better idea than to make an offensive comment about it. 

However, it was true that she still didn’t fully understand, and she wasn’t sure she accepted it fully, but at least she supported her own son and had come to at least accept this was the situation at hand. And she understood that she shouldn’t be disrespectful to others with different… tastes, such a pity she didn’t know that from the start; sadly she had to listen to other disrespectful people to understand this. Though Kuroo’s words and Shimanouchi’s had helped too. But now, her husband had crossed the line, ignoring it was bad enough, but insulting his own son for something like this was simply something she couldn’t and wouldn’t tolerate.

“Oh my god, that’s it!” she said, all patience having left her, “you may not want to accept this, and you don’t want to talk about it, but I do and you need to-”

“I don’t need to do anything” he cut her off dismissively. 

“Oh no, you will not interrupt me this time, we will talk about our son because I let you ignore it for long enough” she stared straight into his eyes defiantly “Did you hear me? I’m talking to you don’t-” he had stood up and attempted to leave “Don’t ignore me now, you cannot keep doing this!” she shouted at him. 

“There’s nothing for me to say” he stated and walked out the room.

“Nothing for you to say” she muttered angrily. She wouldn’t let her husband do this, so quickly she followed him out, rage lighting her eyes as she strode with long strong steps. Fortunately, he hadn’t yet left the house, because by then she wouldn’t have cared about anything and would have shouted at him even if they were in the middle of the street. She stood in front of him, blocking the way.

“Stop it Umeko, I don’t want to talk about it.”

“I don’t care what you want, we need to talk about it because he is our son and he is pregnant with our grandchildren!” she didn’t like raising her voice, but it seemed like there was no other way to get him to understand “Did you even read the papers Tetsuro gave us? Of course you didn’t, you have been ignoring this since he told us… since Tetsuro showed us we were doing things wrong! And we still are!” 

“We didn’t do anything wrong!” he finally shouted back “He chose this… this kind of life, he wants this then I won’t be helping him destroy his life!”

“Thant’s why I’m telling you, he may have chosen Tetsuro, and that was a really wise choice, he couldn’t have chosen better, but he didn’t choose to get pregnant!” she was tempted to push him, but she wanted to keep the argument free of physical violence “If you had only spared a few minutes to read the goddamn papers you would know!” She kept shouting “They are doing great, even without our help! But they are scarifying so much and they don’t even mind! They are doing it for their kids and they are happy!” she tried to lower her voice “I really don’t care anymore if you want to help him, or if you even want to remember you have a son… but if you don’t want to acknowledge this is happening, I will ask you to leave this house” she finished with the most serious face she could muster, trying not to show too much anger.

“I… I need time to think things-”

“More time?” she interrupted him “He’s your son for the love of- you had time to think, we had time to think and you are asking for time now? Get out of this house and come back when you see how much of an imbecile you are being or don’t come back at all!” she took a step to the side and walked toward the door, opening it “Out!” was the last thing she said as Yasuhiro looked at her incredulously, he walked out anyway and only realized she was serious when he felt the door slamming on his back. Umeko opened the door again to throw Yasuhiro his wallet and once more slammed the door shut. She felt proud of herself and was happy that now he could tell Kenma and Tetsuro they would be able to live there once the triplets were born if they wanted; after all the house was huge for only one person, six people could be easily accommodated in it, and if Yasuhiro decided to come back, she would give them the house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If my conection doesn't come back, I'll post in one week the same way as today, if it does come back, it'll be probably by Saturday and we will be going back to Yahaba.


	48. Patient man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watari wants to confront Yahaba, it doens't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got my internet back! sort of... anyway, I spent the days drawing kagehina's future baby instead of writing this chapter or working on my asigments... so it's shorter than it should be and now I have several things to do for uni...

If anyone asked, one could say that Watari was a patient man. He had dealt with far more than some people and still managed to stay calm and laugh; he prides himself on being the challenge to conquer for Hanamaki and Matsukawa when it came to riling up people, he had walked in on more confessions and make out sessions than anyone in Aobajousai and he thought it was an accomplishment that the only time he had freaked out was when he saw his best friend being sucked by the person said friend supposedly hate. Most recently, though, he had found himself in a complex situation where that friend had told him some impacting news, and he couldn't believe he had to deal with a teenage pregnant boy who was the captain of the volleyball team, really, who had _this_ much patience? He may as well win a damn price.

However, even someone with as much patience as him had his limit. He had a point where it didn't matter anymore if he had patience or not because someone was being extremely ridiculous and stupid about something. That someone was Yahaba, and that something was Kyoutani. Honestly, Watari was so tired of what was happening he wanted to smack them both on the head, or maybe just Yahaba because he was pretty sure Kyoutani wasn't much at fault this time. But then he was not someone that hit pregnant people, so he did the best next thing; he blasted into Yahaba’s room ready to confront him.

“For the love of whatever, Ya-” he stopped abruptly, Yahaba was whimpering and sobbing while curled up in a ball under his blankets “Yahaba? Yahaba, calm down, why are you crying? What's wrong?” He asked as he got closer to the bulge on the bed.

“R-really? What isn't?” came the muffled reply “why can't I do anything right?”

“You do plenty of things right, what's bothering you? You know you can tell me, right?” this wasn’t what he had in mind when he came to confront Yahaba.

“I…” he sobbed “I told him I wouldn't have done it… if I knew… that I wouldn't… that we weren't friends… I…” he broke in a sudden cry “and I'm… I'm doing an awful job as captain, I can't even-”

“It’s fine, it's not your fault” Watari reassure him, “and I'm sure if you just told Kyoutani about everything he would understand.”

Yahaba was silent for a few second and Watari thought he had calmed down, at least he didn't hear any more crying. Then, Yahaba sat up on the bed aggressively uncovering himself.

“I fucking hate this!” he exclaimed startling Watari “I hate that I don't hate it!”

“Kyoutani?” Watari asked warily.

“Yes! No, I mean…” he grunted in frustration “I don't hate him… and I don't hate the baby, I… I'm even sort of happy and terrified and this is so confusing!”

“You are going through a pregnancy, a teenage pregnancy, of course it’s confusing” Watari told him.

“Please, please don’t talk as if you knew what you are saying” he begged.

“I may not understand everything, but I know it’s difficult and I also know you have me here with you, because I’m your friend and there’s no way I’m letting you go through this alone” Yahaba smiled, eyes red and irritated as he tried to prevent snot from running down his nose “though, you wouldn’t be alone if you told Kyoutani…” he trailed off as Yahaba glared at him “okay, we are not talking about that now, but don’t think you can avoid it forever.”

“I know…” Yahaba muttered, yet he felt a bit better now than he did before Watari’s surprised visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more asigments, less time, next up in four/five days!!! if anyone wants to guess what happens next here's a clue, someone's sister finds out things.


	49. The young one first

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alisa hears Lev speaking on the phone with someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost named this chapter 'The forgotten sister' but then CheetahLeopard2 guessed correctly, so congratulations! and I had to think of another title...  
> On a note that has nothing to do with the fic, one of my profesors turned into Hinata the other day, he was trying to explain the heartbeat and what an arritmia sound like and he was "okay, so the heart normally goes boom-poom but in this cases it goes boom-poom-pffsss" and he made exagerated gestures while talking, he kept explaining things with weird noices...

Something was up with Lev, Alisa figured. Well, almost everyone that saw Lev knew something was going on just from his expression; he was quite an easy person to read. That was fine, she didn’t really like her little brother feeling bothered, but it was something that happened once in a while, usually it was for nothing and Lev would get over whatever it was quite easily with just a few words from her. It was only natural that he would come to her for help, so the first day she noticed her little brother porting a worried face, she had sat down on the living-room couch and waited for him to approach her like always, she had even put on an extremely dumb show nobody could care about… but it never happened. She thought maybe this time it was something a bit more serious and Lev needed a bit more time than usual to come for help, so she waited for a few days.

Nothing happened.

Tired of waiting and seeing her little brother’s trouble face, she decided it was time for her to go to Lev and gently force him to talk to her. She was about to open the door to Lev’s room when she heard him speaking on the other side; there was no one else home, so she guessed he was talking on the phone. Deep down, she knew she shouldn’t do what she was about to do, but curiosity was a really strong point on her so she stopped and tried to listen to what he was saying.

“…-san, I- no, I want to help, they’ll be my kids as well, you can’t- I’m getting a job no matter what you say! Seriously, you are pregnant and even I know it’s- I’m the father and you can’t stop me from trying to help, I promise I won’t get bad grades… I know, do you want- okay… I love you…” Alisa was petrified, hand still on the doorknob. Lev wanted to get a job, her little brother wanted a job to provide, to help his girlfriend because she got pregnant. Lev was going to be a father, oh no, this was definitely serious. Without thinking twice and completely forgetting she should have Kristen to that conversation she got inside the room and looked at Lev with concern in her eyes.

“We need to talk,” she said and Lev could tell she was being more serious than ever before.

“Does it have to be now? I was about to-”

“Lev, you know you can tell me anything, right? Especially if it's something… significant for you, if it's something like… you dating someone or having trouble at school…”

“Oh, um… I know, you are really smart and help me with everything” Lev said with a smile, ignorant of the fact Alisa had partially heard his conversation with Yaku.

“And there's nothing you want to tell me?”

“Nope… oh, wait right” Alisa awaited expectantly “I have a boyfriend, you know, Yaku-san!”

“Wait, what? That can't be” She was taken aback.

“I know! I was so sure that he would never date me, but he does love me and-”

“That's not what I meant! I just heard you talking to someone pregnant and you said you were the father.”

“Yeah, I was talking to Yaku-san, the pregnancy was very unexpected” Lev commented if he was telling her what time it was.

“Lyovochka… how do I say this, men don't get pregnant, so he is lying or he is a she, though you would know that… wait is he trans? Is that why-”

“Um, no, Yaku-san’s a guy, and I would tell you how it happened, but I don't remember the explanation, it was too long,” he told her, maybe he would ask Kenma for a shorter and easier version of it.

“Okay, wow, I can't believe of the three of us you are the first one having kids, anyone would have bet it would be Pavel” she commented “so… want help finding a job?” Lev looked at her perplexedly but happy.

“How did you know I wanted to look for a job? You are amazing nee-chan!”

“I told you I listen to… never mind, let's go we’ll find something fast, I'm sure!” she beamed grabbing Lev by the arm and dragging him out, she would make sure Lev could help taking care of his kids and obviously she would help as much as possible, after all they were her nephews and/or nieces.

Wait, did he mean he's having more than one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter's short, and the next too, and probably the following one as well... so, speaking of Hinata, next chapter is going to be about him, and don't worry, I'll go back to Yahaba soon enough.  
> Also, Pavel is obviously Lev's older brother, but it canse it wasn't as obvious as I thought it was I'm mentioning it.


	50. Be clear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nishinoya craves sweet things, Saeko is concerned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said Hinata, but I had this in my head and I couldn't write the other chapter...

“So, you want tea…” Saeko was curious, usually when she asked what Nishinoya wanted he would, without hesitation say garigari-kun, but now he wanted tea…

“With honey, but a lot of honey” She thought it was extranet, but let it go because it wasn't that weird.

“Right, anything else?”

“Cookies, or marshmallows or… cake… the sweetest thing you can find” this was slightly worrying.

“Yuu… I think you should lay down the sweet things a bit, it's no good for you.”

“What? But I need to eat sweet stuff, really sweet, and a lot” he insisted, while Tanaka laughed at Nishinoya’s whines.

“Think about it, Yuu, it will affect your health and you are even gaining weight, what will you do if-”

“Ryuu!” Nishinoya suddenly exclaimed “we haven't told her!”

“Well, you haven't even told your parents yet, I'm not surprised” Tanaka commented.

“I know! But telling them is harder than telling nee-san, she’s cool and would probably understand… my parents…”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it” Tanaka commented “okay, so I promised you I would go first.”

“What are you two talking about? What haven’t you told me?” Saeko was confused.

“We are dating” Nishinoya blurted out first, leaving out an important piece of information.

“Wait, what? You are dating each other? I… can’t really say I wasn’t expecting it but-“

“No!” Tanaka interrupted her “We are not dating each other… we… have boyfriends.”

“You are each other’s boyfriends?”

“No, I’m with Asahi-san! And Ryuu’s with Chikara” Nishinoya explained.

“Um… okay, so you got boyfriends, what does that have to do with not taking care of your health, Yuu” Saeko decided to ask the other questions later.

“Not much, but I'm pregnant” Saeko almost lost her balance.

“What? How?” she demanded answers.

“There was an experiment done on like my mom while she was pregnant, then I was born and then I had sex with Asahi” He thought for a second before nodding “that's the short version, for a longer one ask Yamaguchi I don't have that much memory.”

“Oh dear, and here I thought I would be the first one to get pregnant, I better not hear about you getting- wait, you mean Tadashi’s pregnant too?” she made the connection, how else would he know the explanation if Nishinoya didn't remember it?

“Uh… yeah, but don't tell him we told you, actually, don't tell him you know” Tanaka asked of her and she nodded.

“Okay, but tell me one thing,” she pointed at them with her finger as they nodded “he is dating Kei, right? They seemed weird the other time, but…”

“He said he wasn't dating anyone… but Tsukishima said he was the father so…” Nishinoya commented

“Also, I'm pretty sure he was lying when he said that or something, I think they are together” Tanaka added.

“I see… I'll ask Aki later then, I'll come to you with a confirmation,” she winked before leaving to get Nishinoya what he was craving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this time, next chapter will actually be about Hinata, and I'm half way done with it so in about two days it'll be up!


	51. Supportive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata finally manages to tell his mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... this is still short...

His belly, Hinata concluded, was no longer something he could hide easily; especially not from his mother who looked at him with concern every time he asked for a specific dish for when he randomly asked for something to eat. Now, with the baby’s new movements and flutters that excited him to no end and made him want to tell everyone about it… He couldn't hide it any more. He had planned on telling his mom like from the beginning and he almost did it once! So he was convinced he would able to tell her this time, after all, even Natsu was starting to notice something wasn't as usual with her brother and would eventually ask questions he didn't want to explain to his little sister, that was his mom job and would only explain something like that to his own kid.

Hinata stared at his mom all the time during dinner and waited for her to start the conversation.

“So, what is it this time?” she asked after washing the dishes, Hinata had stayed on his sit the whole time.

“Umm… well… there was something I may have… eh… forgotten to tell you” Hinata started nervously “that time I told you about Kageyama?”

“What… oh dear, if… if this is about _that_ you should ask someone else… I mean I am your mom, but I don’t really know… when it’s two boys…” Hinata turned bright red.

“No! Mom, that’s not it… I mean… it has to do with that but… I don’t need you to… explain” He made himself smaller and smaller with every word.

“You mean you know?” she asked and Hinata nodded rapidly.

“I… uh… asked a friend so…” he tried to explain, and then remembered what he had to tell her “But, mom, that’s not the point!” He sat up a bit “you were part of eh… something and… ughhhh! Why do I always forget?!” frustrated, he ruffled his head.

“Are you okay Shou?” She was worried and not understanding what was going on didn’t help at all.

“Yes! But, I have to tell you this and I can’t remember how it was! Not fully anyway…” he continued losing his mom even more “it’s something about an experiment that no one knew about, uh… and well… the thing is… I’m…” is mom was frowning in confusion, but waited patiently for her son to finish talking “I’m pregnant…”

“Shouyou that’s-” She looked at him searching for the right words to tell him that wasn’t possible. However, when she remembered everything that had happened, all his little changes and other things she noticed… even she doubted logic a bit.

“I swear mom, please believe me I… I really have to memorize the explanation, but… I wouldn’t lie to you” Hinata begged “A-and I’ll ask Kenma for- wait! I have a picture of it!” He ran over to his room to look for his phone leaving his mom to think things over… for like five seconds “here!” Hinata exclaimed “Read this.”

“This… Shouyou you are- this will be so hard for you” she said with pity, but still maintaining a loving look in her eyes “I love you, Shouyou, and Kageyama-kun’s a great kid, but…” Hinata held his breath, he heard from Kenma what happened with his parents and was slightly terrified it could happen to him “I’m sure we can manage something, come here sweetie don’t cry” she called him as she stood up and Hinata realized he was indeed crying, he stood and hug her. She calmly soothed him with soft caresses to his back and his hair “You know I’ll always be here for you, always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise next chapter will be longer, seriously, the last like ten chapter were so short... oh well, I should get back to Yahaba now, right?


	52. Aliens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unknown relationships, unexpected neighbours, Hinata can't deal with anything anymore and Yahaba has problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the first time they are actually playing volleyball... well, it's implied which is more than what has happened up till now... surprisingly. Also, I took my time writing this chapter because it didn't feel right, it still doesn't completely but it's close enough... the other reason is a model of a smurai jack inspired weight scale...

It was around mid-morning when Iwaizumi had woken up to no one in the bed, he then heard water running and knew that Oikawa was taking a shower. This meant he had around twenty minutes to start cooking before Oikawa could try to make anything that wouldn't be edible at all, somehow, Oikawa was the kind of person who could actually manage to screw up even reheating food, he was not risking it. So he got up, put some clothes on and marched toward the kitchen; as he started cooking he thought on how this was probably one of the reasons Oikawa’s mom wanted them to live together, otherwise Oikawa would die either from starvation or food poisoning. It was something simple, but he was cooking for four so it took a bit longer than usual. He was almost done when two soft, bare and very wet arms encircled his wrist.

“If this is another of your cliché romantic settings I'm hitting you with this pan” Iwaizumi stated with a firm voice.

“Come on, Iwa-chan! This one could turn really sexy and hot” he said and, even though Iwaizumi couldn't see, he knew Oikawa had winked.

“I'll really hit you with the hot pan if you don't step back” Iwaizumi threatened, making Oikawa shriek in horror and release him.

“So mean! Are you sure you are my boyfriend? You don't act like it at all!” Oikawa fake-complaint before smirking and moving back to hug Iwaizumi, “I'll behave if you give me a kiss.”

“Fine” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes before turning off the fire; he had finished making breakfast anyway.

Smoothly, he turned his head backwards and just a few centimetres up while his hand grabbed Oikawa’s head and pushed it down so they would kiss. Somehow, the kissed got a bit heated and it didn't seem like they would stop anytime soon, Iwaizumi had completely turned around and was lightly resting against the counter; and even in their flustered stated Iwaizumi reminded himself not to mess Oikawa’s hair or they would never leave the apartment.

“Well, you could have told us, then we would have knocked” Suddenly, Matsukawa’s voice was heard from the other side of the room making them separate and Iwaizumi turn a very dark shade of red.

“Wait Matssun, we did knock, but someone was obviously too busy to notice” he said with a smirk “I don't know about you, but I'm very offended our friends didn't tell us about this development.”

“Wait, this is not what it seems!” Oikawa tried to cover up while Iwaizumi hit himself over his stupidity.

“Shut up Oikawa, like it could seem anything else” Iwaizumi resigned himself to the situation.

“Iwaizumi understands the situation, what's your excuse for not telling us?” Matsukawa asked.

“Well? We are waiting, we've been rooting for you two for two years, seven months and one week, we would’ve loved to know when it happened… and how” Hanamaki explained.

“Oh, I bet Oikawa cried!” Matsukawa exclaimed.

As they both made assumptions on how it happened Oikawa noticed something, it was something he hadn't paid attention to at first because he was freaking out but now… he could see Matsukawa and Hanamaki holding hands.

“When did you two get together?!” he shouted, accusing them.

“When? Uh… was it on our first or second year?” Matsukawa asked Hanamaki who thought for a second.

“It was in between both, I don't know how it counts” he answered.

“Are you fucking-” Iwaizumi sighed in frustration “you can't complain if you didn't tell us either!” he scolded them.

“But-” Hanamaki was about to argue when Iwaizumi made them sit and put the food in front of them.

“Shut up and eat, we'll be late” he told them.

“Anyway,” Oikawa started as he ate “how did you get in?” he asked, because he was sure the door was locked, Iwaizumi never forgot to lock the door.

“That, the spare key over the door’s frame” Matsukawa answered.

“Yeah, you should leave it in a less obvious place…” Hanamaki commented.

“Eat or we’ll really be late to the match” Iwaizumi was trying really hard to keep calm.

“The match is late in the afternoon, we have time Iwa-chan, calm down” Oikawa told him “besides I’m driving.”

“That doesn’t calm me down _at_ _all._ ”

 “That actually makes me worry; do you even have a car?” Hanamaki asked, feigning concern.

“Do you actually know how to drive?” Matsukawa added to Hanamaki’s questions.

“Rude, of course I do” Oikawa scoffed offended, both, Hanamaki and Matsukawa, waited for Iwaizumi to confirm these things.

“He does have a car, as for the driving… I haven't seen him do it ever.”

“But I do, I have a license, why don't you have trust in me?”

“We have our reasons” Matsukawa said cryptically.

Once they finished their breakfast they got out of the apartment, and as they were finally leaving Oikawa suddenly stopped, in front of their neighbours’ door. He could swear he knew those voices from somewhere, but who were them and where did those voices come from? Iwaizumi was hurrying him as Matsukawa said something about his brain turning of when the neighbours’ door opened revealing the source of the voices and their identity. What Oikawa really found unbelievable was that he hadn't met their neighbours before that moment.

“Mr. Refreshing!” he exclaimed surprised, and then something in his mind clicked “Oh god, you are our loud neighbours!”

“Oikawa, what a surprise!” Sugawara said as Sawamura came out of the apartment with a noticeable blush “can't say you are quiet either” Sugawara added with a smile, making both Oikawa and Iwaizumi blush.

“He got you” Hanamaki chuckled quietly “anyway, are you going to see the match?”

“Of course, we can't miss them beating Aoba Johsai again” Sugawara’s smile was just a bit wicked, but still gorgeous enough it could fool people into traps.

“Excuse you? Yaha-chan and mad dog-chan are going to beat Tobio-chan and Chibi-chan!” Oikawa was fast to argue.

“Hinata better not be playing or else-”

“Suga, calm down, I doubt the coach will let him” Sawamura tried to calm him down “coach won't let them play, I'm sure.”

“Uh… why shouldn't he play? Is he injured?” Iwaizumi asked.

“Oh, that… never mind that” Sugawara brush him off “anyway, our ride’s downstairs so we should hurry, see you there!” he waved at them as he pulled Sawamura by the arm and toward the stairs.

“Shouldn't we leave as well?” Matsukawa asked after a few seconds of silence.

“Yeah… that was just… weird,” Oikawa commented and started walking slowly.

It was a weird occurrence that the four of them were available on the same day, it was by chance that Oikawa didn’t have any classes nor did he need to work, Lately he had become quite famous because one of the renown models had temporally retired so he got more work than he probably would; Matsukawa had a day off from his work, he always complained the director of the company was a tyrant; Hanamaki’s translation practice professor had fallen down some stairs and couldn’t go to the university, Hanamaki considered this to be horrible, he liked that professor; and they were fumigating at Iwaizumi’s college, according to him, the place was filled with cockroaches.

After a few hours of an agonizingly annoying car trip with just as agonizingly annoying friends, Iwaizumi was ready to murder someone. Somehow, Oikawa managed to get distracted by Hanamaki’s and Matsukawa’s jokes more than several times and had almost crashed the car, several times. He was a police officer in training but as soon as he graduated, he would confiscate Oikawa’s licence, for now, he would get back home by train and he would make sure to never let Oikawa drive again; at least not when Hanamaki or Matsukawa were in the car as well. Thankfully, they reached their destination on time and safely. He still hit Oikawa for his horrible driving. When they arrived to the court they separated, Hanamaki and Matsukawa went to find some food, and Oikawa and Iwaizumi went to find a bathroom.

By this point Hinata wasn’t even amused. Being pregnant meant he went to the bathroom a lot more than he usually did, he didn’t go to throw up anymore but he still needed to pee more often. Following that line and Hinata’s unusual ability to encounter powerful and even frightening people in the bathroom or while going there he was no longer surprised when it happened, and today he was particularly pissed so he didn’t even feel nervous when he met with Oikawa on the trip to the bathroom. What’s more, he completely ignored him and Iwaizumi and continued straight to the toilets, he was in a hurry after all.

“There, now I can freak out” Hinata said as he faced Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

“Chibi-chan… I'm assuming you aren't as agile anymore” Oikawa was shocked by the other’s appearance; he never suspected Hinata would gain weight in such a short time.

“No kidding, if I'm sitting on the floor I can't stand up on my own, not like Kageyama would let me try anyway” he huffed, he was so angry for some reason “I don't want to think about how he'll be when I'm getting closer to the due date.”

“Uh… I do not understand anything at all” Iwaizumi stated and Oikawa nodded in agreement.

“So I heard from Mr Refreshing that you won’t be playing?” Oikawa asked.

“Don’t remind me, I’m so pissed because of that… no one lets me play, not the doctor, not the coach, not Kageyama” He sighed “I don’t let myself play.”

“The doctor? Wait, did you get injured? Sugawara wouldn’t tell us...” Iwaizumi asked pretty certain it was because of that.

“Right, anyway” Hinata ignored his question “I crossed Yahaba in my previous trip to the bathroom he'll probably explain things to the grand king… I don't know about you though” he thought for a second “He needs some help” he added before starting to walk “I have to go or Kageyama will worry to death, he has to calm down a bit, I swear” Hinata finished talking as he walked away leaving them perplexed and not understanding what had just happened.

They decided that the day was definitely weird and Oikawa was already assuming Yahaba wouldn't be playing in the match. Founding Matsukawa and Hanamaki was easy enough and soon they were sitting among the people cheering for Aoba Johsai. The match started and as Oikawa had predicted Yahaba wasn't playing; from Karasuno there was another player that caught Oikawa’s interest because they weren't playing and that was the libero and spontaneous friend of his, Nishinoya. Oikawa was alert to every player on the court and off it, by the end of the match, and with Karasuno’s unfortunate lose, Oikawa could tell who were the ones who should have played but didn't; he counted four including Hinata, Nishinoya, Karasuno’s pinch server Yamaguchi, and Yahaba. Oikawa was taken aback by all of this and after making eye contact with Yahaba he knew they would have to talk.

Almost half an hour after the team's had retired to change Yahaba got out and Oikawa was waiting for him at the entrance; Kyoutani walked out after him and after a strained glance Kyoutani asked Iwaizumi to talk for some advice, Oikawa suspected it had nothing to do with volleyball. Hanamaki and Matsukawa had decided to go with Watari to catch up and know how ‘boring’ it must be without their jokes. With a simple movement of the head Yahaba lead the way to their usual coffee shop, though obviously the owner wasn't present the shop was open. After they sat down and ordered their drinks, Yahaba asking for something cold and if they could p it more ice to it and Oikawa sticking to  his regular coffee, Oikawa waited for Yahaba to start talking and explaining.

“I… don’t know what to say” Yahaba admitted; he knew this moment was coming eventually, he even kind of wanted to tell Oikawa from the start, but it was hard, this wasn’t something people would easily believe.

“You could tell me first why you didn’t play” he said as he took a sip from his coffee.

“The doctor recommended me not to play…” He was getting anxious, the nervousness and anticipation crept up his body and he was starting to shake.

“Doctors, listen, Chibi-chan said you would probably tell-”

“I argued with Kyoutani” Yahaba suddenly interrupted him.

“Isn’t that like your thing?” Oikawa asked confused at the change of topic “You scream at each other and then you fuck?”

“It used to be, but then we just talked and had sex and now we don’t do either…” Yahaba looked down at his cup seriously considering just munching an ice.

“So you had a real fight and now you aren’t speaking to each other” Yahaba nodded “and you are waiting for him to apologize?”

“No…” Yahaba answered.

“Great, because I doubt he would ever-” Yahaba interrupted him

“I… It was my fault” he stated slightly ashamed “I know it was my fault but I… I can’t apologize, not without explaining myself and I just- I can’t do it, it’s too much” he was trying to explain the situation “he… he probably already hates me and I don’t want to add to it or make him feel… obligated to be with me because of _this_ ” he continued and Oikawa was getting more worried and confused as Yahaba kept going “I… he wouldn’t believe me anyway, I wouldn’t believe it if it wasn’t because I’ve seen it and because apparently I’m not the only one that’s like this- that’s going through something so weird” he sniffed, he had extreme mood swings and now he was crying; he sucked in an ice and much on it “It’s weird and hard but I feel kind of happy about it a-and I don’t want him to hate it but I know he will, I’m just running away from it- from his reaction” he paused to swallow the little pieces of ice and start with another one “honestly, it would have been a bit easier if we had been dating before this and shit, technically this is _his_ fault but I can’t get really mad at him because he didn’t fucking know and-”

“Yaha-chan, slowdown” looking at Yahaba in the eye Oikawa tried to calm him down, “I don’t understand what’s going on.”

“To make it simple, I’m pregnant” Oikawa blinked as he heard the ice crack in Yahaba’s mouth.

“Excuse me, I think I heard wrong? You said you were pregnant?” Oikawa was even about to panic and the supposed baby wasn’t even his.

“Yes,” it was an easy affirmation now that he had said it out loud “Kyoutani was apparently part of an experiment before being born and because of it and sex now I’m pregnant” Yahaba sounded exasperated.

“I’m not buying this shit” Oikawa said after a pause.

“Seriously?” Yahaba questioned him, he was being sincere and, even if he knew it sounded impossible, he thought Oikawa would believe him, or at least pretend to believe him.

“What else do you expect me to say? You can’t be pregnant, Yahaba, you are a _guy_!” he almost shouted “whoever told you that obviously doesn’t know anything about biology, what worries me the most, though, is that you believed them.”

“Why do you think I didn’t play today? Because I’m fucking pregnant and I’m not allowed to!” he shouted “Do you honestly think the coach would have let me sit out if it wasn’t true? If I didn’t have a doctor’s note that specifically said this? Do you think I would believe something so absurd if I didn’t have proof it was real?!” By then, he was crying again “This is exactly why I don’t want to tell Kyoutani, he’ll fucking laugh or scream at me, say I’m lying and that I’m being an asshole…”

Oikawa’s brain started analysing and connecting every piece of information he had. It wasn’t much but he managed to guess that at the very least Yahaba believed to be truth that he was pregnant so he should go along with that even if he couldn’t completely accept it yet, he also assumed Hinata believed himself pregnant as well and obviously Sugawara and Sawamura knew about this. He was more inclined to believe it was true since Hinata did present a rather big belly in an unusual shape for it being fat, and Yahaba’s behaviour matched with his sisters when she was pregnant; meaning it was more than possible for Yahaba to actually be pregnant and it was obviously Kyoutani’s. He could also guess that at the very least, and beside Hinata, Karasuno had two other members in this situation, but he would think about that later, possibly ask Sugawara since they were neighbours.

“Okay” Oikawa said “Okay, just… why did you fight?”

“Because I didn’t want to tell him!” Yahaba was shacking “he was- he wanted to know because I was acting weird and I can’t train properly and I can’t stay calm, it’s so frustrating and I… I said some things that I didn’t really mean but now-” he stopped, now he had lost everything he could possibly have with Kyoutani.

“Ya- Yahaba, listen to me, okay?” Oikawa hold both of Yahaba’s hands with his to try and make Yahaba focus on him “this is not easy and I don’t know what I would do in your position, if I’m honest I would probably cry and hide from Iwa-chan, but I know that’s not what you should do” Yahaba sniffed to keep the snot from falling “Mad dog-chan isn’t going to confront you, not because you aren’t worth it but because he thinks that’s for the best, he will probably understand the whole situation once you explain yourself… seriously, this conflict is filled with misunderstandings and lack of information” Oikawa huffed but went back to being serious fast “believe me, he is just scared and probably a bit lost” Yahaba pulled his hands close to his body and out of Oikawa’s reach.

“You don’t even believe that what I’m saying it’s true…”

“But I’m a man of reason and logic, and even if I don’t think that’s possible-”

“You believe in aliens, how the hell is that reason and logic?”

“Come on, Yaha-chan, statistically speaking-”

“Statistically my ass” Yahaba interrupted him again “This is just like believing it was the aliens’ doing; it was a fringing experiment that altered someone’s DNA, I’m pretty sure that happens in the x-files” Yahaba argue and he regretted mentioning something like that after seeing Oikawa’s expression.

“Oh god, but what if it was the aliens?” Yahaba almost hit Oikawa, how could he find it more plausible that it were the aliens over some goddamn doctors playing god? Really, to him both sounded equally absurd.

“Will you believe me if that were the case?” Oikawa nodded and Yahaba rolled his eyes “then it could have been like that, it happened years ago and it was a secret-”

“So it could have been!” Oikawa finished exited “can I be uncle Tooru?”

“Sure, whatever…” Yahaba answered, the situation itself being insane “but what do I do with Kyoutani?”

“You should tell him, but as I said, I would probably hide and cry so…” he sighed “you know what you should do, and from what you said, there’s nothing else you could lose.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, next chapter will be done by Wednesday... after I hand in the damn weight scale... it'll be short for sure, and it will have Kyoutani and Iwaizumi's talk, a really short one, for guys who don't talk much... weight scale...


	53. Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Kyoutani's talk with Iwaizumi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The weight scale was a success! still, this is short...

“So, you thought you and Yahaba were getting along, and then he said you weren't friends?” Iwaizumi asked to confirm he had gotten everything right.

“He… we’ve been uh… doing things” Kyoutani added “so he said that… eh… friends don't- don't eh… do those things” He kept explaining.

“Right, why did you fight this time?”

“It had been a while since we really fought… and I- I was just worried for him and I wanted to help him but… he… he didn't want- he said I was just pretending or something and that I didn't have to worry” he recalled the argument, he remembered how Yahaba had said that he regretted everything.

“A question, have you, maybe, told him how you feel?” he wasn't the best person to give this advice considering Oikawa and him had taken years to get together, but he did learn from his mistakes, and he would help his junior if he could.

“Hell no, I was already pretty much rejected I don't need him insulting me any more than he already does” Kyoutani said.

“You don't-” Iwaizumi started but Kyoutani’s glare stopped him “okay, maybe you do know, but is there anything else you could lose if you told him? From what I could understand you two aren't even talking anymore” he had a good point, Kyoutani thought about it for a second.

“I'll try to tell him, but I doubt he even wants to listen to me” he sighed, he didn't want things to turn out like this.

Granted, when everything started maybe he didn't really care about Yahaba as much as he was just attracted to him; Yahaba was hot and he had always thought so, yet as time passed and they argue less and started talking more, he fell in love with the other in a matter of days. He fell hard for Yahaba and he liked to think they at least we're friends, but apparently Yahaba didn't think the same way. It was weird; he even thought for a moment that maybe Yahaba felt something as well. As Iwaizumi had said he had nothing else to lose so he may as well go down with all he had and not regret anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what's going to come next, or maybe I do but I can't think right now, anyway, you are all mind reader so you'll probably know as soon as the idea pops up in my head.


	54. Logical sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaku goes to tell his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how long has it been since my last update and I want to talk about what's been going on in my life, you may go on and start the chapter.  
> So, I've been really bussy with some projects for college, after the weight scale, I had to do a game kids could have played in 'Rome' a game they could have used to learn something and then (actually, now) I have to do a toy that kids could hvae played with in 'Doctor Mabuse' and if you want to know I'm doing a dog with wheels... beside that, I have to model a room in 3D in the computer and a physical room inspired in 'The Lord of the Rings' and study for an exam (which I couldn't sit for because the profesor couldn't come to class). In between all this I had a job offer to make the special effects for a short movie, so I've been kind of dying this last week and a half... also... I haven't been sleeping because I'm addicted to Mystic Messenger... but that's far beyond the point...

Knowing the most logical course of action doesn't always mean you are okay with it. Yaku knew what he had to do; he knew that if he wanted to be just the slightest bit more relax there were some people he needed to tell about Lev and the pregnancy. Slowly, he had been building up stress and was turning even a bit paranoid, thinking his parents would come anytime and know just from looking at him, every time he talked to his flatmate he was tensed and he wanted to scream. Keeping secrets like this just wasn't his thing, which meant he had decided to at least tell his parents about the whole thing and maybe admit to his flatmate that Lev was his boyfriend. He says admit because despite never having said it out loud or denying it, He was sure Kasamatsu knew they were dating, it was quite hard to miss.

That's why on a Saturday morning he had told Lev not to go to his apartment and he explained fast that he would go to see his parents, then he had armed himself with as much courage as he could gather and parted to his parents’ house. Yet, once in front of the door, he couldn't even ring the bell. Trying to calm down by massaging his hands, he reminded himself that he could maintain himself and Lev was, against his wishes, working as well and was set on helping him; that he had an apartment he was paying for and, if anything, he would only lose his parents. Which was a pretty big deal, but he would lose them anyway eventually because the babies would be born and he wouldn't be able to hide it.

And he rang the bell.

“Morisuke” his mom opened the door and as soon as she saw him she took a step back in surprise “Oh my, it’s been months since you visit!” she ushered him inside and closed the door, Yaku never saw anyone make tea so fast “my dear, I missed my son, at the beginning you at least called, now we are lucky if you send a text!” She continued.

“Ah…” Yaku felt a bit ashamed, with all the chaos that had brought his pregnancy, it was easy to forget calling them “sorry, I’ve… I’ve been busy.”

“It’s okay sweetheart, I know college can be quite demanding and it’s especially hard when you refuse to accept our help” She smiled gently, it made Yaku think that maybe everything would be okay “I’m glad you found the time to visit us, thought your dad’s out right now…” he could wait for a bit, he could wait for his dad to get back “and I’m glad to see you are at least eating! Look at you, probably still eat the same as when you trained every day” she laughed and Yaku forced himself to laugh as well, but he knew he couldn’t fool his mom.

“Mom there’re… some things I need to tell you” he stated losing some of his confidence “I wanted to wait for dad, but… I don’t think I can keep it in any longer” he continued leaving the cup of tea to the side “It’s not easy, but I think you need to know.”

“What is it Morisuke? What happened?” he opened his mouth to speak, but instead breathed loudly, he couldn’t calm down and his heart beat only increased on pulsations “Mori… calm down, you can talk to me, are exams too hard? Is your roommate the problem? Are you having money problems?” he shook his head, he needed to concentrate and calm down, he needed to get it out in the open one thing at the time.

“I-I’m dating s-someone” he stuttered, breathing harshly “I’m dating someone from Nekoma, someone who still goes to Nekoma…” his mom’s face showed confusion, she obviously didn’t see this as a problem “H-he… he’s a second year, part of the volleyball team, he- I’m dating Lev” He finished the first part, and quickly, before his mom could say anything he added “and I’m pregnant.”

Silence grew in the room, he was waiting for his mom to say something, anything; for her to shout because of Lev and ignore the part about the pregnancy, for her to demand an explanation, for her to laugh and say he was crazy, that he was joking… the tension grew stronger and it felt like it was suffocating him, he couldn’t breathe, no matter how hard he tried the air wouldn’t get into his lungs. His body trembled, his hands wouldn’t stop sweating and shacking; the look on his mom’s face shattered him, a look that was blanked and shut away him, a look that saw him as something strange and out of place, a look that screamed disappointment. He stood up and faster than he thought it was possible he run to the door and after murmuring that he would explain it later he escaped the house, he went as far as he could by running and then kneeled on the ground. Even if he had wanted to, he didn’t have the strength to keep moving.

He only moved when his phone started ringing, he was startled out of his numb state realizing a lot of time must have passed since now the sun was setting. He panicked to answer the call and once he heard Lev’s voice on the other side, he started crying, he couldn’t stop the tears and little whimpers that scape him, he knew Lev would get worried but he just couldn’t stop. After almost twenty minutes of Lev’s worried rampage and Yaku’s nonsense of words, Lev managed to discover where Yaku was by going to Yaku’s parents’ house and walking from it on its surroundings until he found Yaku on the ground. Lev picked Yaku up easily and carried him over to Yaku’s apartment; Lev was slightly surprised and very concerned when he didn’t hear Yaku complain at all at being carried, what’s more, he even clung to Lev. Inside the apartment, Lev laid Yaku on his bed and he cuddled with him, Lev waited for Yaku to calm down before talking, so he only spoke once Yaku’s body had stopped shuddering.

“Yaku-san…” Lev called him softly, Yaku had pressed himself against Lev’s body and had buried his face in the others chest, he sought protection and calmness, he needed to feel secure.

“She…” Yaku spoke into Lev’s chest “She wasn’t- she d-didn’t even… I couldn’t explain…” he didn’t want to start crying again “She wasn’t _looking_ at me…”

“It’s- I’m sorry” Lev couldn’t tell him everything was fine, he didn’t know how he would feel if his mother reacted bad at the new, he hoped he didn’t have to find out, and he couldn’t lie to Yaku because things weren’t alright “I know it’s hard… I know this is sad, but you have me and I’ll never leave you” he said and kissed Yaku’s head “I love you and we’ll be fine, we’ll be okay.”

“Lev… I love you too” he said and kissed Lev.

Yaku’s hand tangled themselves in Lev’s shirt as he kissed him, it felt right, it felt safe. Lev’s arms already encircled Yaku’s body, but now, as they kept sharing small kisses and some long and deep one, he pressed Yaku a bit more against him being careful of not crushing him and the babies. One of Yaku’s legs moved around in between Lev’s legs, he liked how the others longer legs felt, how he couldn’t reach the end of them, it was as if Lev was infinite and he liked that; at that moment he wanted to believe Lev was the universe and nothing else existed beside what was being held by Lev. He wanted to believe him and the babies where Lev’s world, the only one that existed in this universe of his, and that was probably true.

Every single caress from Lev’s hand was soothing, when those long fingers touch his back he could feel the tension leaving his body; when Lev’s lips kissed him all over his face, when his lips softly brushed against his eyelids he didn’t feel like crying anymore, when they touch his cheeks he felt happiness filling his whole body, when their lips met he felt like everything was possible, like everything would be just fine, he felt his worries leave him in a rush. He never wanted this moment to end, he didn’t want to think about how he hadn’t told his dad or his flatmate, he didn’t want to remember the blank but furious stare of his mom… he just needed _this,_ he needed Lev. He was glad he had Lev, he couldn’t be more lucky even if the other was an idiot most of the time, even if Lev managed to say the most inappropriate things that would infuriate him, he was lucky because Lev loved him with everything he got, he loved Yaku wholly and just as much as Yaku loved him.

“I love you so much” Yaku whispered against Lev, hands grabbing strongly at Lev’s shirt silently asking him to never let go.

“I love you too, M-Morisuke…” Yaku almost started crying again at Lev’s stutter, he was just so cute and beautiful and caring.

Fortunately, he didn’t, he smiled at Lev and nuzzled against him; he was tired and ready to sleep with Lev right next to him. The next morning he was awaken by his flatmate standing at the door of his room, he smiled at Yaku and whispered to him to keep sleeping, that he was making breakfast and would call them once it was ready. Yaku chuckled softly, of course he knew his flatmate knew about Lev, they just never addressed the subject properly and with this encounter he knew it wasn’t necessary. What would be necessary eventually was telling him about the twins, sooner or later he wouldn’t be able to hide it, but at least now he knew Kasamatsu wouldn’t simply think of him as disgusting.

He wanted to believe the other would believe him as well and not think he was crazy, but he knew that was something closer to being impossible. Still he hopped Kasamatsu would at least hear him out and not turn his back at him like his mother had done, he doubted he could pay for the rent of the whole apartment by himself if Kasamatsu decided to leave and he doubted he could find another place to live in a short period of time that was cheap enough for him to live alone at. He knew it would be hard, but as Lev hugged him tighter in his sleeps, he calmed down with a smile and knew things would be fine, they would make things be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignoring everything I've said before, I'll try to update in a few days, but with the dog thing I'll probably only have a short chapter in a week... and since someone has brought this up, I miss Kenma and Kuroo so... yep


	55. Kenma's days?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the things Kenma and Kuroo go through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly because I miss them and because later on Kenma will be wearing a skirt and I want it to be super obvious that he does so regularly. Also, short and expect me to keep updating very irregularly since I'm starting one of my finals that will take forever to finish (it's a Lord of the Rings model, I chose a bedroom from Rivendell, I'm starting with the designs)   
> Also, you are all so nice!!!

Kenma was laying on his bed, resting like he had been told to do when his back started to hurt while waiting for Kuroo, he had work but he would go to Kenma’s house after it like he always did. He intended to do nothing until then, honestly, he had been pretty sleepy the whole day and thought it would be a good idea to just rest and maybe even fall asleep, Kuroo would simply cuddle next to him once he got there. Maybe he should have realized things weren’t going to go his way as soon as he noticed he couldn’t fall asleep despite being tired; he didn’t, and instead of closing his eyes and try to sleep, Kenma thought playing games was the next best thing to do.

Yet, he couldn’t concentrate at all. Kenma tossed around as much as he could without feeling pain, he panted and uncovered himself, he felt hot and everything was kind of sticky. It was bothersome, but he knew what it was; it wasn’t uncommon for him even if lately it seemed to happen almost every day and whenever it happen it bother Kenma. It was troublesome, a nuisance and Kenma would give a lot of things for it to just stop, especially when Kuroo wasn’t around. He attempted to reason with himself that it was stupid to get angry with something that happened naturally, that it was stupid to get so frustrated by it and not to mention how stupid it looked that he was crying and about to scream while being as hard as a rock.

The reality was that Kenma was extremely horny, and he couldn’t wait for Kuroo to get there. Thankfully, he still had the dildo he had bought when Kuroo was being oblivious, though the truth was he hadn’t used it ever since they started dating… he secretly wished Kuroo would get there at the worst possible moment and joined him.

 

* * *

 

 

Kenma had taken to use the girl’s uniform, much to everyone’s surprise. He’s taken to use skirts and dresses out of school too, Kuroo almost died the first few times, he still kind of dies when he sees it but he’s better at handling it now. Kenma hadn’t told anyone, not even Kuroo knew, but he actually already had those clothes, he just never wore them outside of his house. Except, maybe, for the underwear, he could wear those outside and no one would notice. The bras were exceptionally useful now that his chest was sort of growing and more sensitive than usual. 

The first night he wore one of his dresses outside his house, was after the incident with his parents and about when he started showing. Kuroo and him were going out because Kuroo needed and demanded they had a proper date once in a while, so they were to go eat out and probably do what they always did but the night had the ‘date’ title so Kuroo was satisfied. That night Kuroo almost didn’t make it out of the house as he saw Kenma standing in front of him with a knee length white dress with little black stars, that was loose enough not to accentuate the bulge in his stomach but still fit him perfectly, it had two black strips on top that went over his shoulders, though Kenma didn’t have any other kind of shoes that weren’t his usual one, they still look good to Kuroo. At that point, though, not much blood was reaching Kuroo’s brain. 

Now he wore dresses and skirts as often as he was outside, which wasn’t that often, but it was often enough that Kuroo had mini heart attacks every week. 

And let’s not talk about when Kuroo saw Kenma wearing the girls’ uniform for the first time, Kuroo had malfunctioned for the rest of the day after that. Fortunately, the people at school barely took notice of the change, not counting the volleyball team, everyone just forgot Kenma was a guy for a few days until Lev mentioned it loudly, but by then, they had gotten used to the sighed and let it slide like something that had always been like that. As for the volleyball team, they were surprised and after Kenma explained this way he was less noticeable with the pregnancy, they just rolled with it, there was no use trying to figure out how Kenma’s mind worked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as I said, I'll update irregularly and probably not very ofter, but I'll still try to get something every one or two weeks and I'll try for it to stay in that time frame, but no promises.


	56. It's time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone faints. Kyoutani's cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's finally happening! Yes, finally, after I don't know how many chapters and I almost managed to post in only a week after the previous chapter, I feel acomplished...   
> On an unrelated note, how much of a mom friend do you have to be for you mom to call you mom on accident? The other day my mom was 'fighting' with my dad because I had given him chewing gum and he makes really obnoxious noises with it, so I told him to stop it or I wouldn't give him any more and my mom said "yes, listen to mom" and we just froze there for a few seconds... I think Suga has gone through this at least once...

It was time, Yahaba decided; he needed to talk to Kyoutani and the sooner the better since ultimately he would start to show and practice would be impossible to him and being the captain that presented some problems. Of course, at the moment it was barely noticeable and even if it did interfere with practice it wasn’t much. Really, the worst part was the hormones, they made him go a bit insane and he snapped a lot easier than he would normally. He felt a bit better now that he could call Oikawa at any given moment and simply insult him without much reason or cry and whimper about how miserable he was, Watari was a great help, but it would be weird if he did it too often and people would think he was either harassing Watari or being harassed by him. In phone calls, he could pretend it were different people.

Kyoutani had woken up late and was now running to get to school fast. Usually he wouldn’t mind being a few minutes late, but today he had resolved to talk to Yahaba and just in case he didn’t want to irritate Yahaba right from the start. He would try, like he always did, to keep the other far away from getting mad even if it was a really tough task, yet today he would put twice as much effort in that task after all what he had to tell him would probably not be received well. He had the whole practice to calm himself down, confessing was something he hadn’t thought about before his conversation with Iwaizumi, Yahaba didn’t even view him as a friend so he would obviously get rejected. At least he could say he tried if he did confess.

By the end of practice Yahaba had noted that Kyoutani was unusually a lot more obedient and every time he looked at Kyoutani the later would blush and avert his gaze. It was strange but somewhat warm and it also made him nervous, he knew what he had to do, he had talked to Oikawa about it several times in the day that had passed since their little chat at the coffee shop. But he had decided and he could do it. It was after changing that both attempted to walk toward each other at the same time, but then turned and walked away. Both had the same thought, they would talk after afternoon practice was over.

“Kyoutani” Yahaba called him just as Kyoutani was opening his mouth to do the same “I- we need to talk” Kyoutani blinked and nodded, it was weird and startling, but he did need to talk so if Yahaba was up for it all the better.

“I have something… to tell you as well” Kyoutani told him and now Yahaba was surprised, he didn’t count on Kyoutani needing to talk to him as well, he hoped he could say everything and then leave. He couldn’t back out now, so he gave a shaky nod and looked around, maybe if he talked first Kyoutani wouldn’t want to tell him anything so he would start.

“I’m sorry” he started “That time... that time when I said we w-weren’t friends I didn’t mean it… when I said I wouldn’t have- I’m really sorry…” he cursed his hormones for acting up, he was crying and he hadn’t even gotten to the most important part.

“It’s… I didn’t want to be your friend” Kyoutani murmured and at Yahaba’s pained expression he realized he didn’t phrased himself correctly “I- Yahaba I lik-” he was interrupted by Yahaba’s sudden scream of frustration.

“Don’t! Don’t say that, not yet… don’t” he breathe heavily “you can’t say it” he continued looking down.

“But I need to tell you, it’s… you need to know something like that, I don’t mind if you reject me, I don’t fucking care as long as you know… as long as you know I care about you” Kyoutani explained and Yahaba was still crying, Kyoutani was making this really difficult.

“Stop saying those things, please! It’ll only hurt more!” he sobbed.

“Why would it hurt more?” Kyoutani was lost, confused by Yahaba’s words, he didn’t think it was possible to cause pain to someone for loving them.

“Because I love you!” Yahaba shouted.

Kyoutani stopped moving and frowned, it made no sense. Yahaba said he loved him, which made him quite happy but the situation was so confusing he couldn’t even enjoy it, and he had said it as if Kyoutani liking him back was a bad thing. Meanwhile, Yahaba felt stupid, he had shouted it out of frustration and he knew that Kyoutani was trying to tell him he liked him as well, but with the pregnancy he couldn’t tell for sure Kyoutani wouldn’t want to stay out of his life. He hadn’t even meant to say it like that, after hearing Kyoutani almost confess he wasn’t going to mention it at all, he would have tell the other about the pregnancy and then if, and only if, Kyoutani still wanted to be part of it he would tell him about his feelings.

“I don’t get it” Kyoutani finally spoke “If you love me and I love you, why would it hurt?”

“I didn’t mean that… I mean, I meant it but I didn’t want to say it…” Yahaba refused to look at Kyoutani’s face instead he focused on the others knees.

“It doesn’t matter-”

“It does matter!” Yahaba shouted and looked up, Kyoutani’s eyes were filled with bliss and love but also had confusion and concern in them “it matters because I won’t want to let you go and it’ll be hard once you leave me…”

“Honestly, I have no fucking idea what’s going on, why would I leave? What do you think, after all of this, would make me leave?” Kyoutani asked stepping forward and closer to Yahaba

“A pregnancy would” Yahaba said firmly and for a second Kyoutani thought Yahaba was telling him he had fucked some random girl and had gotten her pregnant, but there was something in his expression that made him doubt “I’m pregnant…” he stated and just before Kyoutani could say anything he started explaining “there was a scientific project that used pregnant women in their experiments to see if males could get pregnant, the babies that were born from those woman had the ability to get pregnant or get their partner pregnant and apparently your mom was part of it so…” Yahaba trailed off.

“So now you are pregnant” Kyoutani finished and Yahaba nodded “and I’m the father” it was a statement but Yahaba nodded anyway.

Then Kyoutani fainted.

Yahaba tried to stop him from falling, but he only managed to soften the fall a bit, at least he was sure Kyoutani hadn’t hit his head against the floor too hard. He thought about moving Kyoutani for a second, yet ended deciding that he was alright there and he waited for him to wake up sitting to the side; fortunately, Kyoutani was out only for a couple of minutes.

“You are one of the last persons I would have thought would faint after being told they would be a father” Yahaba commented, now less stressed than before, he had said everything he should and even if he still feared Kyoutani’s reaction, seeing him faint had somehow relax him. He sighed “Are you okay?” Kyoutani nodded, sitting on the floor, he was still partially confused but he understood one thing, he was going to be a dad “Listen, about the pregnancy I… I will keep it but you don’t have to go through with it, I thought telling you would be for the best anyway, so you could understand a bit of what’s been going on.”

“And- and if I want to be part of it?” his voice trembled a bit, he was going to be a dad and Yahaba loved him, that was enough for him; he would asked for the explanation as to how it happened later, he was a bit distracted when Yahaba first told him.

“You’d-? Kyoutani there’s no need for you to-” Yahaba was cut off as Kyoutani had stood up and gotten closer to him almost smashing their lips together but feeling dizzy just before he could “Don’t move so fast, idiot” Yahaba murmured embarrassed and feeling dizzy himself but for an entirely different reason, suddenly he even felt kind of… horny.

“I love you” Kyoutani exhale and close the distance between them.

The kiss was firm and warm; it had just the right amount of pressure for Yahaba to melt against Kyoutani, for him to feel like they were fussed together. Slowly Kyoutani moved his mouth, his lips, his tong, everything was joined together to make the kiss convey all of his feelings and Yahaba would gladly accept them; he reciprocated the kiss with all he had, every repressed inch of love was let loose into the kiss, it was transferred to the other by every bit of skin that touched. Yahaba’s hands roamed freely all over Kyoutani’s chest, traveling up and around his neck, trying desperately to grab the short strands of Kyoutani’s hair. Meanwhile, Kyoutani had one of his firmly pressed on Yahaba’s back and the other was gently moving from Yahaba’s arm to his stomach, tenderly caressing it and feeling the tiny bulge it had started to form. Kyoutani smiled into the kiss.

“We…” Yahaba started, panting once they broke the kiss “We should go home before continuing this…”

“Wait, I think we shouldn’t-” Kyoutani started but was cut off by Yahaba’s stare.

“Shut up, it’s been a while and I really need it” he stated and Kyoutani wouldn’t complain much, he was dying to do it as well he just thought it would be more appropriate to wait at least a few days, at least until a day where they didn’t have school and practice early the next morning.

Kyoutani wasn’t anyone to deny such passionate and intense eyes, so they went to Yahaba’s house in record time. After making sure Yahaba’s parents wouldn’t interrupt them they set straight for Yahaba’s room and faster than any time before in their lives they strip down to their boxers. It was then, as Kyoutani watched Yahaba’s body and all his sensual movements, as he appreciated all of Yahaba’s curves, the ones he knew and the new ones, that he decides they should probably go just a bit slowly.

He laid Yahaba down gently, all of his touches became slower and he moved in a way he had never done before while they were together. Yahaba moaned and shacked, kissed and licked, he looked for more, wanted more but Kyoutani wanted to show him all the love he felt, all the sweet and soft feelings he had attempted to conceal and he had decided to convey all this with indulgent caresses all over Yahaba’s sensitive body. He took his time preparing Yahaba and made sure to pay special attention to Yahaba’s expression and pleasured sounds.

After they were finished they laid next to each other catching their breath, smiles spread across their faces softly tainted with red and all their bodies covered in sweat. Kyoutani was looking at the ceiling while Yahaba stared at him; one of Kyoutani’s arm was trapped underneath Yahaba, though he didn’t mind.

“What?” Kyoutani finally asked after Yahaba stared at him intensely.

“Nothing just… it was fine but…” Kyoutani waited for Yahaba to finish the sentence, Yahaba turned and rested against Kyoutani’s shoulder “I do like you being gentle, but I prefer it a bit rougher” he gestured with his hand in front of Kyoutani’s face “okay, maybe a lot rougher.”

“Are you serious?” Kyoutani was taken aback.

“Well… if you like it more like this we could alternate between both from time to time, but we definitely need to do it rough next time” he said, his hand now resting against Kyoutani’s bare chest “we can cuddle and be sweet after it.”

“Okay” Kyoutani said after a sigh “but I think we should get cleaned and dressed.”

“No, let’s just lay here and sleep for a bit.”

“We can do that later, your parents expect us to eat dinner with them and I want them to like me” he stated as he tried to stand up.

“Mmm… someone wants to impress the parents of his boyfriend” Yahaba hummed and let Kyoutani get up.

“Yes, I do” Kyoutani answered without hesitation and it turned on Yahaba blushing.

He buried his face in the pillow as Kyoutani put on some clothes and walked out of the room walking toward the bathroom. Yahaba had a burning blush covering his cheeks and an enormous smile had emerged on his face, he had called Kyoutani his boyfriend and he just couldn’t stop the happiness from expanding and filling every part of his body. He couldn’t wait to tell Oikawa and Watari about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have like, three exams this week so I probably will take two or three weeks to write the next chapter, though I'm a month away from finishing classes so I will probably regain some speed after that! Also, next chapter should be really long, introducing Kageyama's family!


	57. Coffee, family and fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Against Kageyama's wishes, they still go to Tokyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's finally here and it's pretty long, I think, at least for me... and I think a lot happens... with Kageyama's family...

“No” Kageyama had said firmly, there was simply no way he would let Hinata do something so absurd and dangerous.

“Come on Tobio, why not?” he looked at him pleadingly, he hadn’t intended to ask for permission from Kageyama, he just wanted to tell him that during the weekend he would go to Tokyo with Yamaguchi and Yachi to meet up with Kenma and they would go shopping or something. They had invited Nishinoya, Yahaba and Akaashi, but apparently they were busy.

“I told you, it’s too dangerous, what if you- what if something happens?” he asked worriedly.

“If something happens there are three other people with me capable of helping” Hinata reasoned.

“Dammit Shouyou, Kozume-san is in a more dangerous situation than you, and Yamaguchi and Yachi would just panic!”

“Don’t say that! They are perfectly capable of…” Hinata sighed, “Whatever.”

“What?” Kageyama asked hopeful that Hinata had reconsider.

“You’ll come with us” he stated taking his phone out “I’ll text the others in case they want to bring their boyfriends” Kageyama blinked, he hadn’t agreed to this, it wasn’t what he intended to get out of the argument, but it was obvious Hinata wouldn’t back down about going so he guessed this was the best solution.

And that’s how Kageyama found himself on a Saturday, a bit past midday sitting at a coffee shop next to an angry looking Tsukishima and a sleepy Kuroo; Yachi had invited Kiyoko, but she had a lot to do for university so she couldn’t accompany them. One thing neither Kageyama nor Tsukishima understood was why they weren’t sitting with the others; as to say, Yachi, Yamaguchi, Hinata and Kenma were comfortably sitting on a table separately from them while chatting and possibly eating something weird, Kageyama could swear he saw Kenma putting salt to the strawberries. And while they didn’t have a clue as to how or why that happened, Kuroo seemed to understand a bit more.

If you asked Kuroo, it was quite obvious, they wanted to go out together and possibly share whatever it was like being a pregnant man, Yachi could tag along because she was sweet and a lot more empathic than the three of them together. He had been surprise when Kenma asked him to go as well, but he had guessed from the beginning that this would happen, at least he could bother Tsukishima once he was awake enough.

Kageyama was angrily staring at nothing when a girl he didn’t know approached their table. At first he didn’t bother looking at her or her companion, but as Kuroo started talking to her, he obviously knew her, he unconsciously glanced up and he regretted it as soon as he did. Kuroo was pointing at the other table, saying something about Kenma, but Kageyama wasn’t listening, he was focused on the man standing next to the girl. She was obviously younger than the man, though only for a few years. Kageyama was petrified, he hoped they wouldn’t go to the other table. He couldn’t, under any circumstances, let that man meet Hinata. But of course, Kageyama wasn’t the luckiest of people and, even though they didn’t go to the other table, the others had approached them.

The thing was, both Kenma and Hinata were notoriously pregnant and the man was Kageyama’s older brother.

“Oh, wow Kenma, are you… in Keiji’s situation?” Umeki asked with as much secrecy as she could, she didn’t know how many of the people present knew about it, though she didn’t know if there was a way to realistically excuse or explain Kenma’s rounded belly. Kenma simply nodded.

“Um, everyone here’s aware of the pregnancies so… there’s no need for you to ask so awkwardly” Kuroo told her as he stood up and let Kenma sit, Kageyama would have done the same if it wasn’t because Hinata already had a chair and he was sure Tsukishima would have too if it wasn’t because Yamaguchi had sat on his lap. Yachi had dragged a chair closer and sat on it leaving only Kuroo awkwardly standing behind Kenma, and of course the girl and Kageyama’s brother were still standing as well.

“Keiji’s too?” she asked.

“Yeah, we invited him but he had a date” Hinata explained “who are you by the way?” he was the first to ask and Kuroo realized he hadn’t introduce them.

“Does dad know you are here?” the man accompanying Umeki suddenly asked, sharp blue eyes narrowing and Hinata can’t help but compare them to Kageyama’s; in fact, the man looked a lot like a slightly older, a few inches shorter, Kageyama with dark-brown wavy hair. Okay, so the only resemblances were the eyes and the shape of the face, but still, they looked quite similar.

“I don’t have to tell him everything” Kageyama answered and it was obvious for everyone that they were related, most likely brothers “mom knows, that’s enough.”

“Who are they Tobio?” Hinata asked once more, he was really confused, he didn’t know Kageyama had a brother, Kageyama never told him.

“Of course, I’m Kageyama Takeshi, Tobio’s older brother, and this is my girlfriend Murata Umeki-” he was cut off by Umeki.

“I’m Akaashi’s cousin” She clarified.

“And I don’t really know any of you” Takeshi said while looking firstly at Hinata, though he side glanced at Kuroo since he was the one talking the most to his girlfriend.

“I’m Hinata Shouyou” he quickly said just because the stare was making him uncomfortable, it was intense in an unfamiliar way compared to Kageyama’s.

“That’s an unusual name for a girl…” Takeshi muttered and both Kageyama and Hinata were in between correcting him and letting him believe Hinata was a girl to save up some explanations. They couldn’t correct him anyway because the others introduced themselves, so they decided to let it slide “Anyway, why are there so many… pregnant girls here? Is it some kind of reunion, a weird baby shower or…”

“I have to break it to you, but only Yachi’s a girl, and she’s not pregnant” Kuroo told him in an attempt to ease his confusion and instead only adding more to it.

“What? I though… at the very least… Kozume-chan was it? Was a girl…? She’s wearing a skirt!” he raised his voice, Kenma shudder at the name and the tone of voice, too loud.

“Uh… no, trust me, he’s a guy” Kuroo said, smirking “Skirts just look amazing on him and they reduce the stares a bit” he tried to explain, but it was obvious none of it made sense to Takeshi.

“Because he’s fat?” he questioned “I think a better solution is losing weight.”

“Yeah… that’s not the case…” Kuroo said awkwardly.

“What’s going on?” he asked and looked at Umeki, “why does it seem like you understand?”

“Because I do… Keiji is going through the same” She admitted.

“And what _is_ he going through?” Takeshi was evidently reaching his limit, he looked around expectantly, “well?”

“You said it yourself, they are pregnant” Tsukishima was the first to talk, unexpectedly.

“What? I thought… but you said- what?” Takeshi was lost, they had said the natural-blonde was the only girl and she wasn’t pregnant, also he was pretty certain Umeki’s cousin was a guy.

“Obviously intelligence doesn’t run in the Kageyama family…” Tsukishima muttered, more out of habit than actually wanting to provoke the other.

“At least I’m intelligent enough to not get my girlfriend pregnant” Takeshi answered back.

“Takeshi, calm down, it’s not like-” Umeki tried to stop him but Takeshi ignored her.

“You obviously don’t care about her, I would never let that happen to my girlfriend” he continued “if you loved her you would have been more careful and she wouldn’t have gotten pregnant, you just wanted to fuck her-” three things happened at the same time.

First, Tsukishima started, angrier than ever before, to shout at Takeshi, “What are-”

The second thing was Takeshi getting slapped by Umeki.

And the third was Kageyama shouting louder than Tsukishima and drowning his voice to defend him and everyone else “What the **hell** , Takeshi?! You _think_ is that fucking _easy_ to avoid something like that?! You _think_ that every _unplanned_ pregnancy is **somebodies foult**?!” Kageyama was exceptionally outraged, not only because he insulted Tsukishima, with whom he had a very strange relationship and while they didn’t precisely like the idea they had sort of become friends, but because indirectly he had implied _he_ didn’t care about Hinata, that _he_ didn’t love Hinata. And that was wrong, Hinata was his universe, and he knew Yamaguchi was Tsukishima’s.

“Hey, it’s not something to scream this much about-” he tried to defend himself, he’d seen how intense his brother could get and he didn’t want to get to that extend.

“ ** _NO!_** ” Kageyama kept shouting, Hinata could only stare at him in awe, he had never seen Kageyama so furious before and if it weren’t for the situation he would find it hilarious that he had snapped at someone for insulting Tsukishima. “Sometimes it’s _nobodies fault_ , sometimes it just happens and you _can’t_ avoid or predict it!” he kept going, there was nothing that could stop Kageyama “Saying things like that!” he paused for a split second “You are just saying **he** doesn’t care, that **I** don’t care, that Kuroo-san _and_ Bokuto-san _and_ Azumane-senpai, that _none_ of them **care for** or **love** _their boyfriends_ , and you are **WRONG**!” he finished, completely red from all the shouting and agitated.

It was a wonder no one had come to ask them to leave with all the commotion they were causing.

“Okay, no, listen Tobio, things-” but he got interrupted again, this time by Kuroo.

“You listen to us” he said, his whole expression could have easily scared away ghosts, he was terrifying, and with Kageyama’s and Tsukishima’s intense and petrifying stares on the background it looked like they were about to murder him “Tsukishima isn’t the only one with an unexpected pregnancy at hand, it happens to a lot of people, sure, the percentage of planned pregnancies is higher than those unplanned, still, the number it’s quite high and not all of those come from not being ‘careful’ sometimes contraceptives fail” he continued, his tone, while a lot lower than Kageyama’s, was menacing “if I had a vasectomy done and knew neither my partner or I had any diseases then I probably wouldn’t wear a condom all the times, if I had a boyfriend and knew we are clean then I wouldn’t either” he saw the understanding and then the disgust in Takeshi’s eyes “It isn’t not being careful, it’s just something so improbable, so unthinkable… that when it happens it wasn’t because one doesn’t love but because it was impossible.”

“Still, you will tell me this happened because-”

“This happened because they are all guys!” Umeki had enough “You keep going about this, listen to them, they are in the situation and you aren’t!” she said firmly “you aren’t only insulting them, you are insulting millions of people, between whom there’s my cousin and his boyfriend!” she was looking up at Takeshi with her brows frowned “and I swear, Bokuto-san loves Keiji a thousand times more than you love me” she finished, offended at her boyfriend, she had seen his face when Kuroo mention both being guys, and she knew once he understood what was going  on he would start being rude and insulting all same-sex couples. She was not staying to hear that, so she left, they would talk about it another time, and depending on his response maybe even break up.

They fell silent, no one moved besides Yachi’s constant nervous trembling to the side, she couldn’t say anything at all, the only thing on her mind was thinking how to stop them from committing murder without getting killed in the process. Yamaguchi had stopped thinking all together after he heard he wasn’t love, the guy was obviously an idiot, Tsukishima’s arms around him told Yamaguchi everything he need to know about Tsukishima’s feelings, and if even Kageyama reacted to that _defending_ Tsukishima, it was more than obvious that this discussion could be handled by them and he shouldn’t stress… Tsukishima wouldn’t like him stressing while pregnant, he didn’t want to get stressed. Kenma was ignoring everyone, he knew he should be bother, but Kuroo was disturbed enough for the both of them, and the situation was exhausting; too much yelling, too much argument, Kuroo could handle it… it wasn’t going to end in a fight anyway. Hinata was caught up in the whole thing, the only thing stopping him from interfering was Kageyama’s aura and the hand that had found its way to his knee during the argument; Kageyama was tensed and Hinata knew that overreacting would only stress Kageyama even more, so he settled with listening carefully to what was being said and holding Kageyama’s hand. Tsukishima hadn’t been able to say anything, but he though what Kageyama and Kuroo had said was more than enough and whatever he could add would be redundant, besides, it was obvious Kageyama’s brother wasn’t fully understanding the situation; he contented himself by subtly reassuring Yamaguchi that he cared and that he was loved, a lot.

“You are coming home with me, now” Takeshi spoke pointing at Kageyama. No, he didn’t understand what was going on but he knew he had to tell his dad about… whatever it was.

“I’m not” Kageyama said firmly.

“You are, I have no idea what just happened but I understood one thing” Takeshi was serious “you are having a kid” his voice didn’t waver despite the doubt, he wasn’t completely certain about this either, “so you will come with me and tell dad.”

“I have no reason to-”

“Because you told mom? Guess what, they both need to know!” he raised his voice.

“I haven’t, but this is my problem-” he was interrupted yet again.

“If you haven’t told mom either that’s more of a reason to tell dad now, anyway I will tell him but you have to explain what it’s going on!” he continued “you can take your pregnant bitch with you, I don’t care, which of this sluts is yours? The-” he stopped talking, not because he wanted to, now that his girlfriend was gone he let his tong free, but because the time that had taken him to say that Yamaguchi and Tsukishima had stood up and Tsukishima had punch Takeshi straight on the face. Tsukishima was tired of all this shit and one impulsive act wouldn’t kill him.

“We all need to calm down” Kuroo stopped Tsukishima from hitting him again, no matter how much he wanted to kill Kageyama’s brother himself, this was not the place and he knew overall it wasn’t a good idea.

Takeshi had fallen to the floor with the strength of the hit, his vision had blurred and he could feel and taste the blood that was either dripping from his nose or from his lip, possibly, both. His cheek started swelling, he didn’t understand what his problem was if he was speaking the truth, but he decided to stay quiet realizing that he was no match for the three of them, and Tobio looked ready to stab him with a spoon if that was the only thing he could do. Also Kenma had looked at him and Takeshi felt like he was being examined, together with Kuroo’s stare, he had the sensation that if they wanted they would kill him and hide his body to never be found. Still, he pressed on the matter.

“Home” he repeated trying to focus his eyes on Kageyama, Takeshi saw him about to speak when Hinata intervened.

“Fine” he said, that creepy intense gaze of his unleashed tenfold, “We are going, but shut the fuck up.”

Takeshi swallowed; he thought for a second that his little brother’s friends were all way too intense and intimidating, all except the petite blonde girl to the side who seemed to have passed out sometime during the argument. He nodded, Hinata and Kageyama left with him and Takeshi didn’t say a word until they reach Kageyama’s dad’s house.

“Takeshi, are you back? Is your girlfriend with you?” a female voice was heard, Takeshi was about to answer but first he looked nervously at Hinata who nodded slightly.

“Yeah, and no, she left… we kind of fought” he was intimidating, he knew that, he had courage, but Hinata’s eyes when he told him to stop talking made him believe his soul was about to be ripped off his body. He was not risking it.

“Oh, why did you fight? What- oh… Tobio what a… eh… surprise to see you here” a woman had walked over to them “we weren’t expecting you to come, and who are you? Are you Tobio’s friend?” She was tall, blonde, and had the softest and brightest light brown eyes Hinata had ever seen, Kageyama would argue Hinata’s were brighter but he couldn’t read Hinata’s thoughts to do so “What happened to your face Takeshi?!” the woman started panicking, she seemed nice. He knew this was not Kageyama’s mom, for one thing, he had met Kageyama’s mom already and she lived in Miyagi not in Tokyo. He assumed this was Kageyama’s dad’s second wife, he knew bits of what happened, but not everything; he knew Kageyama’s dad cheated on his mom through most of the relationship after getting married, that he had a daughter with the other woman and then had Kageyama with his wife. She found out about this and they got divorce when Kageyama was around six, then his dad married the other woman. What he hadn’t known was about Kageyama’s older brother, he didn’t know if he was the first or second wife’s son.

He was aware that Kageyama didn’t hate his dad’s new wife but he did feel uncomfortable, from what Kageyama knew and what he had told Hinata, she hadn’t known he had a wife and that made Kageyama feel bad about the whole thing. He slightly hated his dad because of all that. She had decided to give Kageyama’s dad a second chance once she found out about the divorce, but Kageyama worried he would do the same to her, she was obviously a nice woman.

“He’s my boyfriend” At some point, while Hinata was lost in thought the conversation must have return to their unexpected visit. They were there to clarify things and the quickest they did it the better. Takeshi’s mouth would have touched the ground in any cartoon with how surprise he was. He really didn’t understand anything.

“I’m Hinata Shouyou… pleased to meet you” he wanted to sound normal, but he was also nervous about explaining the pregnancy and he knew they would have to.

“I see, well, I’m Ail-” she was interrupted by Takeshi.

“What? But I thought you were pregnant!” he almost went to grab Hinata by the shoulders; he stopped when he felt Kageyama’s murderous aura.

“I am” Hinata said simply, there was no going back now.

“Oh… um… is this one of those trans cases or something like that? Anyway, I’m Ailia, their father’s wife and I think we should… we should probably discus this more comfortably and with you dad present, okay? I’ll prepare some tea” she smiled at them “sit down on the couch I’ll be back in a second.”

They walked, then sat on the couch and waited for her to return with the tea and possibly Kageyama’s dad. While they waited someone else walked into the room, a slender brunet girl who had Ailia’s eyes though a bit darker. She seemed confused for a few seconds about their presence but soon got over it and approached them, she read the situation fast and Hinata’s and Kageyama’s entwined hands gave her the right direction of thoughts, quickly figuring out their relationship. She sat next to Kageyama whereas Takeshi kept standing with a slightly disgust face, Hinata was trapped between the armrest and Kageyama. Ailia came back a few seconds later with the tea and Kageyama’s dad as Kageyama’s half-sister introduced herself saying she was Aiko and that she was on her last year of high school.

“What was so important I had to stop working?” Hinata blinked, it was obvious Takeshi’s personality took off of his father, while Kageyama and Aiko took after their respective mothers.

“Darling, Tobio came to visit and tell us some news, he even brought someone” she explained, voice soft and calming.

“Who?” the man asked frowning, well, Kageyama’s frown obviously came from there, Hinata was petrified; the man was threatening in appearance and attitude. Thankfully, Kageyama realized this and spoke for him.

 “He’s my boyfriend, Hinata Shouyou” the man’s frown worsened.

“Boyfriend? I never thought you’d be one of _those_ ” he scoffed repulsed.

“Yuji!” Ailia scolded him, looking shocked at his words.

“What? I don’t care, he’s old enough and can do what he wants, he’s living with his mother after all” Ailia looked honestly taken aback by him “if he wants to go around fucking dudes he can, he’ll eventually realize his mistakes.”

“This is not a mistake” Kageyama interjected.

“Of course you don’t think it is, I had to marry your mother to realize my mistake-”

“Yuji, stop” Ailia turned serious, her smile long gone and her eyes lost their softness “if you are going to be like this we’ll talk about it later-”

“What’s there to talk about? He’s a man, if he chooses another man then he may as well keep the hell away from me!” he shouted as he stood up.

“He’s your son, how can you say something like that?!”

“As long as he’s with another man, he is not.”

“You are always like this, I don’t understand you anymore!” she shouted though not as loud she was firm “don’t try to blame this on who he likes, you are always looking for excuses to dismiss him, to think less of him!”

“We already discus this and-!”

“No, we aren’t done yet, first it was because he didn’t have friends, because he wanted to play volleyball, because he wanted to live with his mom, there’s always something wrong with him to you!” she continued “and you are doing the same to Aiko, you don’t like that she wants to be an artist, you didn’t like her boyfriend, you hate that she’s nice to animals! What is wrong with you!” they probably shouldn’t be arguing at the moment, but it had built up during months, years even, and this had been the final drop.

“You are being irrational, I-!”

“I’m not irrational, I just care about them!” she interrupted him “and it’s like I care more about them than you do!” her strong voice resonated through the walls “we are not done with this, but I’m taking Tobio and his _boyfriend_ back to Miyagi, Aiko, Takeshi, do you want me to drop you off somewhere?” Takeshi shook his head and headed to his room, locking the door behind him.

“Mmm… well, I needed to go to Aida’s house to do a project…” she thought, Aiko really didn’t want to stay home when her dad was like that.

“Okay, you can get back on you own right?” she nodded “Okay, I don’t know when I’ll be back, please think about this while I’m gone” she said and hurried them out of the house and into the car.

The drive back was tense, Hinata decided to text Kenma about what happened and also texted Yachi and Yamaguchi to tell them they were going back only to find out they were already on their way back as well. Somewhat Aiko managed to ease things a bit when she was in the car, mostly by talking to her mom about anything that crossed her mind, Hinata had joined a few times in the conversation getting caught up on it accidentally. Once she got out the car though, Hinata couldn’t bring himself to start talking to Ailia on his own and Kageyama didn’t seem too keen on starting a conversation. It wasn’t until they were close to Kageyama’s mom’s house that Ailia started talking, mostly asking for directions.

“You know we have to tell her” She commented once she more or less knew where to go, Kageyama nodded apparently their day hadn’t finish yet “What about your mother, Hinata-kun, does she know?”

“Ah… yeah, I told her some time ago” He explained “we’ve been talking about this a lot, I have a younger sister and we still have her stuff so that we can use it” he added, mostly to just chat and relax a bit, distract himself from what was to come.

“That’s good, could you… give me some basics on how you got pregnant? You never explained if you were, you know, trans or…” she asked as politely as she could and trying to not make anyone uncomfortable.

“Right, eh… no, I’m a guy but there was an experiment and well, this happened” he tried to describe it simply, but it was very confusing, he knew it was. Never the less, Ailia nodded, she would get a better explanation once they got to Kageyama’s house.

Hinata could feel how anxious Kageyama was, he had noticed it at the beginning of the drive back, a few minutes after debating what he should do to calm him down Hinata hold his hand and interlaced their fingers. That seemed to work for a while, yet now, as they got closer and closer to his house, he could feel Kageyama uneasiness increase; Hinata moved closer to him and rested his head against Kageyama’s shoulder, nuzzling it lightly. Notwithstanding the unexpectedness of the action, Kageyama relaxed at Hinata’s touch to some extend. Though this only worked until they were sitting in front of Kageyama’s mom.

“I apologize for the sudden visit… eh…” Ailia was lost for a second; she had heard her husband say her name but never her surname.

“Fujiwara Takara” she provided calmly.

“Fujiwara-san, I’m your ex-husband’s wife, Kageyama Ailia-”

“Oh… it’s… kind of weird that this is the first time we meet” Takara commented “but please, don’t worry about this, I assume you brought them from Tokyo, right? Thanks for driving them here.”

“There’s a reason for this, actually, I had quite the disagreement with Yuji before coming and I thought it would be best if they told you… certain things” she elaborated and waited for either Kageyama or Hinata to start talking.

“Fujiwara-san I… I’m dating Tobio” Hinata decided to start talking, Kageyama was more nervous than him, Hinata was fairly scared, he had never seen Kageyama so nervous before.

“Well… that’s okay, I guess? You are a good person, Hinata-kun, you make him happy” she said “Also, I kind of figured that out on my own, making out with the door of the room open isn’t precisely the best way to keep it a secret” she added with a small smile making Hinata blush, “I’m taking Yuji didn’t take this well, did he?”

“He didn’t” Ailia said.

“Why aren’t I surprised?” she said rolling her eyes.

“That’s not all, Fujiwara-san” Hinata said before she could end the conversation, Takara raised her eyebrows expectantly “you see… umm… there was an uh… a sort of experiment and…” Takara didn’t know where this was going, but she would let Hinata finish explaining himself “the thing is… Tobio is special and… I’m… ah… I’m p- pre-” Takara’s eyes made him unable to speak, so Kageyama decided to take over.

“He’s pregnant” he said it fast.

“Pregnant? What experiment?” Takara asked looking between them, then looking at Ailia seeking some rational explanation.

“I don’t really know either, Fujiwara-san, maybe we should let them explain?” Takara nodded in agreement and looked back at Kageyama and Hinata.

So they explained, as much as they could and as clearly as possible. It was still confusing, especially with their poorly chosen words and vague definitions, but in the end both Takara and Ailia got an idea of, more or less, what had happened. Now, Ailia had to decide what she would do, still angry at her husband but worried about her daughter she didn’t know what to do; she knew she didn’t have to worry about Takeshi since he was, apparently, Yuji’s favourite. A quick text from Aiko saying she would stay at her friend’s house for the weekend relaxed her a bit, and now she only had to find a place to stay.

She stayed there for dinner and so did Hinata. Later at night Hinata decided to stay there as well and he shared the bed with Kageyama, the sight being quite cute, Kageyama was holding Hinata close to him and subconsciously rubbing circles over Hinata’s belly. It was right before she left that Takara offered her to stay as well, she was aware of how Yuji could get when mad and how he acted when things didn’t go his way, she also knew that Ailia didn’t have anything to do with their divorce, even if the affair had been a determinant factor, it was something that would eventually happen. There was also the fact that she wanted to discuss some things with her regarding Hinata’s pregnancy and Yuji’s attitude. Moreover, she kind of liked Ailia and wanted to help her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be shorter, but it'll take time because it's the end of the year and the semester so I'm crying, I mean... no, I meant that. Way too many things to do...


	58. Soggy fries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He thinks, he suffers, he's kind of fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me, not doing what I should... anyway I needed a break from making miniature chairs and tables (I'm going crazy) and after the last episode of Yuri!!! on Ice I kind of died and couldn't consentrate on my project, so I wrote a chapter.

Yamaguchi had enjoyed the little time they had spent in Tokyo up to when Kageyama’s brother showed up, he hopped Hinata and Kageyama were okay after leaving with him; Hinata’s text had calmed him down somewhat but he still worried. Tsukishima had managed to keep him calm during the actual confrontation, but now that it was long over and he laid alone in his bed at the early hours on Monday the thoughts and words wouldn’t leave his mind. They torture him and wouldn’t let him even close his eyes without images flashing on the back of his eyelids, it was ridiculous, he knew Tsukishima didn’t think like that and that they had Akiteru’s full support no matter what… and yet all those hurtful phrases would run free in his mind.

It was true no one had directed so many things at him like that quite yet, but he remembered a few conversations his parents had, some words his sister had said and couldn’t help but notice how similar they sounded to what Kageyama’s brother had stated. They also shared an unshakable conviction that what they thought was the truth and everything else is just wrong, so Yamaguchi was afraid, afraid of what his family could do –would do– once they find out. There was something else as well, something Hinata and Yamaguchi were keeping a secret from their boyfriends and friends… and that is that recently, people at school had started to pick on them.

At first it was because Hinata was gaining weight and it was notorious, they made fun of this because Hinata was known to be active and they found hilarious to point out his stomach wasn’t precisely flat anymore. However, once they found out Hinata was dating Kageyama the mockery increased and it became slightly hateful and abrasive. They became straight out hurtful and cruel after Hinata’s pregnancy was revealed and, as expected, not a soul believed him. Fortunately, they hadn’t reached a level where they implemented physical violence yet, but they feared the moment it would happen.

Yamaguchi had been dragged into this because of all the time he spent with Hinata, rumours had started about them, some said Hinata was cheating on Kageyama with Yamaguchi while others said Yamaguchi and Hinata were Kageyama’s sluts, some others said Yamaguchi was with someone else but since they both were the _‘girls’_ in the relationship they spent time together. A few had gone as far as saying they had sex with the entire of the volleyball team.

It was okay, they could ignore that, even when they were cornered and the insults came directly to their faces, they could ignore them; they had their loving boyfriends who were surprisingly oblivious to all the rumours, though they feared another member from the volleyball team would enlighten them. Fortunately, they all kept quiet, probably thinking both Kageyama and Tsukishima already knew about these things, and more than certainly they didn’t want to make either Hinata or Yamaguchi uncomfortable by bringing it up.

He dreaded the morning to come.

Despite all his fears, Monday wasn’t such a tragedy; most of the times those who pick on him and Hinata only do it when neither Kageyama nor Tsukishima are around, which meant it happened only when they were alone or with each other. It was basically the same reason for what Nishinoya wasn’t bothered at all: they were scared of their boyfriends. Kageyama’s stare was something that scared people away quite easily, not to mention when he glared at you; meanwhile Tsukishima had that and an almost threatening way of speaking when he didn’t like you, which was most of the time, snarky comments aside, he could get terrifying if he wanted to get someone to run away and have nightmares for weeks. Nishinoya’s case was something entirely different, Asahi had come to pick him up a few times and some students had started the rumour that he was dating someone from a gang, thus no one dare to even look at him wrong just to be safe, besides, Nishinoya’s mood swing got him quite the reputation when it came to frighten people.

As he spent most of the day with Tsukishima the guys almost didn’t bother him at all, almost because there were those ten minutes he spent in the bathroom when they just wouldn’t let him go, then Kageyama entered with Hinata and they dispersed. Kageyama didn’t notice anything. They did wait for them after practice was over, but Tsukishima was quick to hold his hand and walk with him. Yamaguchi suspected Tsukishima knew something, and he wouldn’t be that surprised if that were the case.

They walked to Tsukishima’s house and he was fast to throw himself on the bed while Tsukishima went to look for something he wouldn’t tell Yamaguchi what it was. He was getting comfortable on the bed, surrounded by pillows and a few dinosaur plush toys when Tsukishima walked into the room. He was carrying some sort of bowl with paper towel and fries. Soggy fries, Yamaguchi noted and he wrinkled his nose at the smell for some reason. He didn’t want the fries, he realized, for the first time in his entire life he felt like throwing up because of soggy french-fries. The worst part was that he had to tell Tsukishima this. Well, at least he tried. Tsukishima sat at the edge of the bed.

“Tsukki…” he started slowly “I’m sorry Tsukki…” Tsukishima raised an eyebrow “I can’t eat them…” he murmured from behind a pillow he hugged tightly and Tsukishima looked confused.

“What?” Tsukishima asked, though he assumed it had to do with the pregnancy he didn’t fully understand.

“I… I can’t eat them, they smell… they smell disgusting” Yamaguchi sounded like he was about to cry “I want to eat them! I love them and you brought them for me and… but I just can’t… the smell is gross and they are… they aren’t _right_ , I don’t know, Tsukki-”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi” Tsukishima interrupted, Yamaguchi muttered a very soft ‘sorry’ muffled even more by the pillow in which he hid his face “tell me what you want to eat” Tsukishima made sure to use a tender voice, one he only even used with Yamaguchi, and pulled the pillow away from Yamaguchi.

“Umm… I… maybe lemons?” Tsukishima blinked.

“Lemons?” he asked to be sure he heard right, Yamaguchi nodded.

“And cream… lemons with cream, no, wait, that sounds horrible… is there cream that tastes like lemon? There should be…” he trailed off for a second “lemons with cream…” he repeated making Tsukishima chuckle.

“Okay, I’ll get you some” he said kissing Yamaguchi caringly, then he stood up and walked out the room again.

If he was going to be treated like this, suffering a bit during the day was okay with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now, a lot of you are asking for asanoya and... well, next chapter will be a short asanoya... kind of (more Noya alone but... Asahi's there for a bit)   
> Also, all of you are so nice!!! (I think I've already said this, but seriously, so, so, nice!)


	59. She wanted to know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nishinoya is helping Asahi at the coffee chop and there's an angry customer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not going to update yet, but since this is so short and I will be taking more time for the next chapterI figured, why not? My computer kinda broke, so I have a new one now and I'm not used to the keyboard yet, there may be typos ahead, more than usual...

They knew someone would bring it up at some point, it was just something that would eventually happen, they just didn’t expect for it to be such a commotion. It was often that Nishinoya would help around at the coffee shop, lately the only thing he was allowed to do was to take the clients orders behind the counter, never standing, never moving, Asahi wouldn’t let him. One of the clients got mad at him for whatever reason, probably he was just irritated because of something else or he simply was an asshole, and he started shouting at Nishinoya, screaming that he should be standing, that being fat was no excuse for this and that he should start a diet and do more exercise. Then he started focusing on how disgusting it was and that he was too young and insolent and more things like that, some of the costumers were looking at him feeling uncomfortable or highly offended by his loud protests and useless criticism, that’s when Asahi appeared.

“Excuse me sir,” he started, polite yet intimidating “I’ll have to ask you to calm down or you’ll have to leave.” 

“Are you the owner? How can you let you fat employee work sitting on a chair? It’s rude to the customers!” Nishinoya rolled his eyes, he wanted to punch the guy so badly, but he stopped himself for Asahi and the babies, it wouldn’t be good for the shop nor for the babies.

“He isn’t my employee, he’s my boyfriend and he helps out when he has time, and he’s pregnant so I told him not to stay standing for too long” Asahi explained, way too calm for how he usually is “now, sir, make your order and-”

“Fucking faggots, I should have known!” he shouted, interrupting Asahi “you are the problem, you got your dirty fucking hand over this kid, and what? Fed him until he was fat and told him he’s pregnant? You-” 

“Sir” Hayakawa interrupted “You must leave” she told him “you don’t understand the situation at hand, and you are bothering the other costumers, so I apologize but you have to leave.”

The man grunted and frowned, but didn’t seem to want to argue with Hayakawa. He turned around and left the coffee shop stomping out the place and saying something about everyone being rude and never coming again. Nishinoya thought that was good. And then he looked up at Hayakawa, how obviously wanted an explanation. Asahi now looked extremely nervous.

“You are pregnant” it was a statement.

“Yes?” Nishinoya answered anyway, though he could hear the accusation in her voice.

“Why didn’t you tell me? I thought you were fat and was about to start hiding all the cakes Azumane-san leaves out for you!” She raised her voice slightly, angry but not wanting to disturb the costumers any further “forget about that, how is it even possible?!”

“I… I’m sorry?” Asahi offered, but Hayakawa sent him a look that said she wasn’t talking to him, so very awkwardly Asahi left to serve the costumers Hayakawa had left waiting.

“I haven’t told my parents yet, so I just… I haven’t thought about telling people that much and… it’s weird, isn’t it? That I’m pregnant?” Nishinoya always confided in Hayakawa so he did feel a bit guilty about not telling her “but I… I was part of an experiment… well, my mom was when she was pregnant, or technically it was me, when I was inside my mom and wasn’t more than a freaking cell… anyway, it’s an experiments fault and I just…”

“Noya, stop, I have no idea what you are trying to say” she rubbed her face, frustrated “You know what? I don’t care how it happened, I know you are telling the truth” she stated with a smile “so, congratulations and you are too young, why are you having a kid before me?”

“Two!” Nishinoya corrected her “We are having twins!” he said excitedly.

“My god, are you sure you’ll…” she trailed off as she closely watched Nishinoya’s blissful face, and smiled warmly “never mind, just promise you’ll keep me updated from now on!” 

“Of course!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said, I'm going to take even more time before the next chapter (next week are final exams and I'm going to die) but then, after three weeks (I'll try not to takemore than that) I will probably start updating every twoor three days since I'll be free (if everything goes rightand I pass everything, that is)


	60. Not a pup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa and Yahaba meet up to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short, but I've beendead for the past four days, so that's my excuse.  
> I had finals (which are over and I couldn't be happy about that) then I slept for a day stright, was bitten by a spider (to which I was aparently allergic), had a fever, had to work, and then came back from the dead. Really hectic...

“He is so adorable!” Oikawa squealed, trying not to be too loud as they were sitting at Asahi’s coffee shop yet again “Why isn’t Iwa-chan like that?” he pouted.

“I bet he has your parents all charmed already” Yahaba said while rolling his eyes, though a smile crept to his lips as the memories returned, Kyoutani had been so cute and awkward while talking to his parents.

“That’s true… I could probably tell my parents I’m dating him and they would celebrate” Oikawa said with a sigh, though he wasn’t certain enough to actually tell his parents.

“At least you can choose, I’ll have to tell them sooner or later and they won’t be happy” Yahaba stated, it didn’t matter how much Kyoutani impressed his parents, and he did an incredible job at it, Yahaba’s parents weren’t likely to accept their relationship and their kid “though, I’m glad he’s putting so much effort into making sure they like him, it may make things a bit easier later on” he admitted, they may not agree but they won’t hate them… maybe.

“By the way, how’s the little pup going? I imagine it isn’t giving you much trouble yet” Oikawa asked with a smile that Yahaba couldn’t decide if it was of fascination or sympathy. He wasn’t really focused on his smile either.

“No, I refuse” he exclaimed angrily “you are not calling my son a _pup_ ” he was firm and Oikawa almost laughed.

“Come on, Yaha-chan, it’s a cute and endearing way to call it and it’s only until you have a name- wait, you already know it’s a boy?”

“Well, no, but I have a feeling it’ll be” he commented slightly embarrassed “Kentarou thinks it’ll be a girl, but honestly…” he trailed off at Oikawa’s mocking smirk “what?”

“You are so sweet!” he said “So mom-like, Yaha-chan, you have a _‘feeling’_ it’ll be a boy” Oikawa continued.

“It doesn’t really matter” he murmured “after all you’ll try to get them into volleyball regardless of what they are” Yahaba commented.

“Obviously, I will be their favourite uncle, just you wait and see” Oikawa pointed at Yahaba’s face and then at his stomach.

“If they are anything like Kentarou, they’ll prefer Iwaizumi” Oikawa fell silent “I can imagine it, he would start crying as soon as he sees your face” he teased “and then Iwaizumi would come and… he’ll try to beat him in some way” Yahaba joked.

“Don’t say thing like that, Yaha-chan, the baby can hear you! The baby will have a bad impression of me!” he whined and Yahaba raised his eyebrows.

“I don’t think that’s how it works… I also doubt he can hear you quite yet.”

“You never know!” Oikawa complained making Yahaba roll his eyes.

“Right, anyway we have to go get fried chicken” Oikawa was taken aback by the sudden change.

“For Mad dog-chan?” he teased with a wink.

“No, for me, I’m hungry and I want fried chicken” Yahaba stated.

“What? Yaha-chan you just had cake, you can’t eat chicken after cake!” he complained as if that would stop Yahaba.

“I can and I will, and I will dip it in my lemon and lime flavoured soft-drink in front of you if you say anything else about it” Oikawa’s eyes widen, mouth shut.

“Who uses ‘lemon and lime flavoured soft-drink’ to say what they’ll drink?” he questioned out loud, but it wasn’t intended to be answered “also, your cravings are scary” he added but followed Yahaba out the coffee shop, maybe he would buy Yahaba some fried chicken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I may have been supper busy until now, but now I'm free to do nothing (unless work comes up, but usually nothing come up on december) so I most likely have next chapter by Wednesday!


	61. Glass of water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi and Suga are doing their things when someone comes by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I died or was granted eternal life with the last episode of Yuri on ice... I was definetely inspired though... (I got used to the new keyborad! finally!)

Muffled sounds could be heard inside Sawamura’s and Sugawara’s apartment, the sound got louder and cleared the closer one got to their room. Inside the room the sounds got even louder despite Sugawara’s efforts to stay quiet, or at least to not be too loud. Sawamura wasn’t making things easy for him though, he knew exactly where to touch him to make him go crazy, to make him forget the walls weren’t precisely that thick, to make him ignore everything but him.

They weren’t naked, not yet at least; Sawamura slid his hand underneath Sugawara’s shirt while the other worked on his jeans. Lips against his throat made him feel like he was floating and burning at the same time; his arms went around Sawamura’s neck and shoulders as their legs tangled together. He felt teethes against his sensitive skin and moaned more, his neck would be covered in red marks later, but Sugawara didn’t care one bit with how good everything felt. Sugawara was aware that most of the sensations were only intensified by the feelings they had for each other, feelings that were so connected it would be impossible to separated them now, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. They took their time getting together, but now that they were, now that they had spent months in each other’s company, sharing everything and loving every bit of their lives together, Sugawara couldn’t bring himself to regret anything.

Though, to be honest, he couldn’t really think much at the moment. Sawamura had pulled down Sugawara’s jeans and boxers as he pushed the shirt up only enough to reveal Sugawara’s softly toned abdomen; Sawamura loved every inch of Sugawara, but Sugawara’s stomach was by far one of his favourite parts. He spent some time tenderly nibbling at the pale skin of Sugawara’s abdomen and licking his way down, torturously slowly; hands caressing and squeezing Sugawara’s thighs as he felt Sugawara’s own hands travel to his head and play with his ears and hair, twisting and pulling softly.

Finally, he reached his destination between Sugawara’s thighs. With his pants off already, it was easy for him to simply start licking, he started from its base and went up to the tip. Once, twice. He circled around it with his tong, coaxing it with saliva and making sure to drag down the pre-cum that came out of the head. Smoothly, he slid his hands from Sugawara’s ass to the inside of his thighs feeling the muscles tremble beneath his touch and the skin get warmer and warmer with his every action. Sugawara’s cock twitch as he felt Sawamura’s heavy breathing against it and he moaned as Sawamura nuzzle his nose to the side before giving kisses to his dick and around it, from where his pubic hair started to the very tip of his dick. A hand came to accompany his mouth in the task of pleasuring Sugawara’s member, fingers twirl around it and with just a bit of pressure he started moving his hand up and down while his lips and tong focused on Sugawara’s balls.

Sugawara’s moans were uncontainable by now, even though he hadn’t been even trying to keep quiet, he was just glad their neighbours never complained and thought even if only for a passing second that maybe that had something to do with the fact they their neighbours were just as loud when going at it. Deep down, right next to the fire Sawamura was fuelling with his caresses and touches, he knew he was forgetting something, there was something in the back of his mind that told him there was something important that he was ignoring, but as soon as Sawamura took him deep into his mouth the voice that kept repeating he had forgotten something was drowned by his moans and he was pretty sure it was moaning with him.

Sawamura was skilled, not only did he suck with just the right force to make Sugawara go blind in pleasure he also aiding that with his tong swirling it around his member and touching all the perfect spots, the most sensitive ones for him. In simple words, Sugawara was burning and melting, he was dying and he had reached heaven… or, judging by how hot things were, hell; he wouldn’t be able to take so much pleasure for long, Sawamura was driving him crazy and he couldn’t even care a bit with how good it all felt.

And just as he came with a loud yelp of Sawamura’s name and deep down Sawamura’s throat, that one thing he had forgotten about had come in without even knocking, literally. Sugawara’s mom stood in front of the door or their room, shock visible in her widened eyes and slacked jaw. She paused for a second, blinking and looking to the floor; then she turned around and left, going over to somewhere else in the apartment. Sawamura was stunned stiff, still between Sugawara’s legs but no longer with a dick in his mouth, meanwhile Sugawara was breathing harshly trying to recover from both the orgasm and his mother suddenly walking in.

How could he be so stupid? How did he forget he had forgotten his keys at his parents’ house and that his mom was coming to give them back to him? He wasn’t this forgetful usually, but he guessed being pleasure so thoroughly and enthusiastically didn’t let him think of much. Besides, he wasn’t sure about when his mother would come and he had assumed at some point she would call him before coming; he never even considered she might just get into the apartment herself with the key and accidentally find them in this kind of situation.

They tried to recover fast, Sugawara was almost certain that if Sawamura had an erection before his mother got in, he most definitely lost it with the shock. Cleaning themselves up ad changing quickly they walked out of the room awkwardly. They walked over to the small kitchen/dining-room where, sure enough, Sugawara’s mom was sitting at the table looking straight to the centre of it without even blinking. She looked up to them and as Sugawara sat down in front of her Sawamura walked to the fridge.

“I just… do you want some water?” he asked feeling extremely uncomfortable under Sugawara’s mom stare.

“I’m fine, thank you” she spoke slowly, probably feeling as embarrassed as them. They waited for him to sit but he still got a glass of water for himself.

“It’s for… my throat is- just, never mind…” he honestly felt he was going to die out of mortification. Awkwardly he started drinking his water and let them start with the conversation.

“I, eh… brought your key” she said slowly putting it on the table and sliding it over to Sugawara who took it hesitantly.

“Thanks…” he almost whispered, he had never imagined himself in this kind of situation.

“Sorry I… entered without permission just… I heard weird sounds and…” she tried to explain, it was hard for her and she knew the three of them were just as uncomfortable “I got worried… I guess there’s nothing I have to worry about, right?”

“No, of course not… I… you don’t mind… us?” he asked uncertainly, his mom didn’t seem particularly against it, just shaken by walking in on them.

“You could say… I mean, I saw it coming just- I never expected to actually _see_ anything beyond a kiss… maybe some making out…” she trailed off, she was being honest here, and she felt a bit guilty about the whole thing. The whole awkward situation was kind of her fault, and even if she had imagined they did, or would eventually do, these sort of things, she didn’t want to see her son in those moments.

Sawamura sighed in relief while Sugawara started laughing, he found it ridiculous and hilarious, the conversation moved on after that to be a lot less uncomfortable and much lighter. Sugawara couldn’t stop thinking of the giggling fit Oikawa and Nishinoya would have once he told them the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sonext chapter should be on Christmas, because I often don't socialice on parties and I have one on friday and one on saturday, that means a lot of time to pretend I'm doing something extremely important on my phone, meaning writing the next chapter.


	62. Team work?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama and Tsukishima discover something unpleasant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not happy with this chapter, I rewrote it a few times but I'm still not happy with it. I think it may be because I never been in a situation like this, not even close, not even witnes one, which is good in a sense, but I also couldn't imagine how it would play out.  
> Also, marry Christmas!!!

Kageyama was not the smartest person out there, and admittedly, he knew this. He was aware of his lack of perception when it came to other’s feelings and such things as well, though he had gotten a bit better at it. Yet he didn’t believe himself to be a complete idiot just unconcerned and uninterested over certain things, most things actually. However, Hinata Shouyou wasn’t between those things, and therefore he (almost) immediately picked up on the hints that indicated that something was awfully wrong with him. He noticed the little flinches, the almost forced laughs and horribly fake smiles, he noticed the way he protectively covered his stomach and how terror was reflected on those beautiful big eyes of his.

Still, he was not the smartest person, so while he noticed _something_ was off he couldn’t exactly say what or why. Straining his brain, he tried to find an answer to those questions, but to no avail; despite loving Hinata he wasn’t going to find out what was happening on his own and he had discovered that asking Hinata only got him silence for the rest of the day. What he had to think of now was who should he ask for advice, one of the best options would be someone who also had a pregnant boyfriend; this shortened the list a lot and also complicated things. Of those he knew, the ones that lived in Tokyo were out of question, besides, he didn’t really get along with them; Asahi would probably give good advice but he didn’t know if the other would completely understand the situation not being in school anymore and having other things to worry over; he didn’t even consider Kyoutani, mostly because he forgot about them and regardless, they had never spoke to each other before and it would be weird, Hinata was the friendly one, not him. Finally, he considered Tsukishima, though he rather not ask him he know their situations were quite similar. He refused; he would ask Asahi if worst came to worst.

He had to reconsider when he noticed Yamaguchi having a similar attitude to Hinata’s weird one, it was so obvious the both of them were going through the same thing even Kageyama realized it. With a grunt and a stare that screamed he didn’t want to do it he went to talk to Tsukishima, he refused to believe Tsukishima hadn’t notice Yamaguchi’s changes as well.

“I don’t want to do this but something is wrong with Shouyou” Kageyama said as soon as he spotted Tsukishima, glad Yamaguchi wasn’t with him.

“So?” Tsukishima blinked at him, he seemed unimpressed and unconcerned.

“And I’m an idiot and I can’t figure out what’s going on” Kageyama admitted bitterly.

“Your queen, your problem” Tsukishima was quick to ignore him, looking to the side probably searching for Yamaguchi.

“You are smart and I think whatever is going on with Shouyou is happening to Yamaguchi as well” he tried, maybe like this Tsukishima would agree to help “I don’t know what’s wrong but I can tell it’s something bad and-”

“How do you know something’s wrong with Tadashi?” Tsukishima interrupted him, obviously, he had notice it too but was surprised Kageyama had even taken the time to realize it as well.

“Because he’s acting the same weirdly way as Shouyou, I wouldn’t have come to you if I thought someone else could help, you are the most likely to help me solve this fast” he stated and waited for Tsukishima’s answer.

“The things I do for you, Tadashi…” Tsukishima muttered with a sigh “fine, so far we know whatever it is, is affecting the both of them but not Nishinoya-san, right?” Kageyama nodded “It has to be something that could bother the both of them, what bothers Hinata?”

“Lately everything, but when people stare he gets really fidgety and tries to hide” that’s the only remarkable thing he could think of, surely Hinata got mad at random moment but the stares and the whispers really got to him.

“Tadashi is just like… we need to find them now” he stated, something inside Tsukishima had clicked in place and this was the first time he hoped he got to the wrong conclusion.

Unfortunately, he was right. It took them a few minutes to find Yamaguchi and Hinata, but when they did, Tsukishima and Kageyama felt as much anger as when Kageyama’s brother insulted them if not more. Yamaguchi and Hinata where cornered against a wall and surrounded by guys, they weren’t particularly intimidating but they were numerous and Hinata and Yamaguchi were in a delicate state with their pregnancies; they wouldn’t let them hurt their babies but that also meant they couldn’t really fight. From what Tsukishima and Kageyama could see, the guys weren’t physically attacking them but they were saying as many crud and horrible things as they could probably come up with. Hinata tried to stand up to them and one of them pushed him back against the wall, and that was it for Kageyama.

Tsukishima stopped him before he could do something stupid though. Kageyama was murderously staring at the guy who now noticed their presence, while Tsukishima glared intensely. The guys flinched and some of them took a step back getting away from them. Tsukishima knew, it was easy to know this had been going on for a while, and if he hadn’t seen them before it meant they only did this when they weren’t around. Tsukishima knew these guys were cowards and scared of them.

“What” Tsukishima started, voice sounding calm but still intense and threatening “do you think you are doing?”

“N-noth-” one of them started, clearly terrified.

“Just reminding them of what they are” the one that had pushed Hinata interrupted “Disgusting homos, desperate sluts and liars” he barked, Tsukishima thought the guy had a death wish or he was simply an idiot “they are obviously just faking the pregnancy to keep you both with them, unless they aren’t guys which wouldn’t surprise me” Tsukishima hummed, still holding Kageyama back.

“Is that so, then, I’m telling you a secret” Tsukishima let go of Kageyama as he walked closer “they don’t need to do shit to keep us” he stated “and I assure you, they are men, I can’t be so sure about you though” he looked at him directly at his eyes with the most menacing stare he could manage “you are all cowards only coming at them when they are alone, truly pathetic” he ended, towering over the other guy, glaring at him with enough intensity he could kill him.

The other guy took a sharp breath, but was not backing down while all his friends had gotten away from them by a few steps. Kageyama had walked to Hinata’s and Yamaguchi’s side, making sure they were fine and just in case the others decided to try and attack them while Tsukishima intimidated them.  

“See, I’m not impulsive generally” Tsukishima continue “But Kageyama is, and I will help him disfigure your faces if you even think about bothering them again” the ones on the back had nodded quickly, but the one Tsukishima decided was the biggest idiot on earth was persistent.

“I- you can’t do anything… w-we are…” persistent but absolutely scared “I c-can beat you two!” Tsukishima raised an eyebrow.

“You think? A coward idiot like you wouldn’t be able to even move me from my place, this is a warning, next time I won’t hold back” he stated “Now fuck of before I change my mind” Kageyama was glaring at the guy, ready to kill him if he even tried to say something else.

They all ran away.

Hinata was awed, relieved and mad at the same time, Yamaguchi was tired and relieved letting himself slide to the floor to calm down. Tsukishima was quick to join his side, all anger drifting away from his body and he felt contempt when he saw Yamaguchi smile at him, he was just slightly mad and worried because Yamaguchi should have told him about these incidents sooner, but they could discuss that later. Kageyama and Hinata were already arguing, Hinata insisted he could have taken care of everything himself while Kageyama was reprimanding him for not telling him about this earlier, at the same time it was noticeable Kageyama was glad Hinata was safe and Hinata was thankful for their help and if they ended up kissing between insults and every other word, neither Tsukishima or Yamaguchi saw anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to have the next chapter ready in two or three days! Hopefully, I'll like it more than thi one...


	63. Telling the roommate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaku talks to Kasamatsu, Kasamutsu is surprised, but for other reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's three in the morning and I never felt more energetic, what have I become after Christmas... So, I had desided to draw out all the characters that were mine and post them on tumblr on an account specifically for this fics, however after I started drawing them I realized that I would die before I finish drawing all of them,so if there is any particular character that you would like to see how they re tell me and I'll draw it (if you want) thay are just some rough sketches with very simple info on the character, but I like doing this things so I thought I would.  
> https://sometimes-this-happens.tumblr.com/

To say Kasamatsu was drained after meeting up with his underclassmen from high school and friend was an understatement. Truly, he kind of missed him a bit, it was a nice change and he didn’t live that far away from him. Meaning that naturally, when the jerk called him almost begging him to go check on Kise, he agreed; the fact that someone who always boasted with self-confidence and seemed kind of uninterested in others was pleading and crying over this did make him curious and worried, almost as worried as Aomine had sounded. He was not prepared for what he was told.

Being told that your underclassmen and friend, your male friend, was pregnant was, without a doubt, the craziest thing someone had ever told him. The fact that it was true only made things weirder, and to top it all, he was pregnant with twins. He understood that Kise was probably going through a lot, from the very brief explanation he had received it was obvious he couldn’t have expected something like this to happen; and even though Aomine had been the asshole he’s known for, at the phone he had sounded sincerely worried and devastated, Kise was putting him through some rough things evidently. He was a bit reluctant to let them alone at the coffee shop, but once he saw them leaving together peacefully and obviously not planning to murder each other, he let them be. Still, a very stressful event, and things were just about to get worse.

He had just sat down on his bed when he heard a knock at his room’s door. Sighing, he stood up he knew the only person that could be knocking was his flatmate.  was a really good flatmate, cleaned after himself, cooked, wasn’t loud at night, they could have conversations and complain about how annoying some of their juniors in high school were; a great guy, really, his boyfriend was a bit annoying and loud, but nothing he couldn’t handle. Yaku’s boyfriend. They had never actually discussed it, but he knew and wasn’t bothered by it, Yaku knew he knew and there was no real need to talk about it. Or so he thought until that moment when he saw a fidgety Yaku in front of him when he opened his room’s door.

Waiting for Yaku to say anything was a bit unnerving, he had enough to think for a day so he hopped it wasn’t something life changing.

“Lev…” Yaku had started softly, “You know Lev’s my boyfriend.”

“Yes” he confirmed, he didn’t think Yaku would come to say just that so he kept waiting. Maybe Yaku was having problems with Lev and needed someone impartial to talk to, though from what he heard, he had friend that could do just that.

“Well… this is something a bit weird and I’ll totally understand if you think I’m crazy, hell I think I’m crazy, but the thing is…” he trailed off, it wasn’t hard to follow his babble but Kasamatsu was getting an idea of what he may be trying to say; though it couldn’t be possible, that was probably just his mind mixing things up because of what Kise had told him.

“Are you alright?” he asked when Yaku stayed silent for too long.

“Perfectly, just give me a second” he breath and counted to ten “the thing is I’m… you know, I don’t know why I’m so nervous you will find out sooner or later so, I just, fuck it, I’m pregnant!” so his mind wasn’t doing anything, Kasamatsu thought and was about to speak when Yaku continued “there was this freaking experiment and Lev is so damn weird I’m not even completely surprise but still, it’s- it doesn’t make sense, I’ve read the explanation thousands of times and it still looks fake to me, like a really elaborated prank or something but I can’t deny it when I see them on the ultrasound and they are so tiny and undefined it’s… it’s weird… being pregnant with twins is weird” he finished and Kasamatsu thought for a moment that it was all an elaborated prank but on him, but he wouldn’t laugh despite how hilarious it all was because Yaku needed support.

“You know what’s weird? You are the second person today that’s told me they are pregnant with twins, and neither you nor the other person are women” he commented “it’s okay, you can relax, I won’t think less of you for this and even if it’s still crazy I have no reason not to believe you” he smiled “I believed an idiot, why wouldn’t I believe you?”

“That’s…” Yaku almost cried and if asked, he would blame it on the hormones “thank you” Yaku vowed and walked to his own room.

Kasamatsu sighed, what a weirdly strenuous day, he though and then when straight to sleep just in case someone else wanted to say they were pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depending on how energize I am today the next chapter may be up after I wake up, if I lose myself at some point, then it'll be bt friday!  
> Also, some of you were asking how far along they are so here's the list:  
> Hinata: 27/28 weeks; Akaashi: 26/27 weeks; Kenma: 25/26 weeks; Nishinoya: 24/25 weeks; Yamaguchi and Yaku: 15/16 weeks; Yahaba: 14/15 weeks.  
> In case it isn't obvious, it's in between those two numbers of weeks, but I didn't count up to the days so it's aprox...


	64. Sisters, brothers...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi tells his family, and some other things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much double chapte, I couldn't finish it faster because things happened and, really, I don't know how life works anymore. But the important thing here is that Yamaguchi is nervous.

As he woke up, his mom’s words repeated inside his mind. Suddenly, he felt exhausted, his body was numb and he didn’t want to think much. Obviously, the day had other plans for him as he could only enjoy the comfort of his bed for a few more minutes before his mother came to wake him up; she wouldn’t let a child of hers to stay in bed till midday not even during the weekend, he could argue it was only nine in the morning but there was no point. Unwillingly, he got up and did his morning routine: brushing his teeth, taking a quick shower, admiring and checking how much his belly had changed –not much from the previous day, he noted; putting on fresh clothes and going to the kitchen for breakfast; just like any other normal day.

Yet, it was not like any other day. It was the day his sister would come to visit, she had some time off from work so she decided she missed her family and going to see them was the greatest idea. Yamaguchi could argue, but that was probably because Tsukishima was coming for dinner and they had decided to tell his parents, his sister's visit was a surprise, he didn't want to deal with hear at the same time that his parents.

He did like his sister, they got along pretty well when they were younger and she would always help him with homework and such things, but there was this one time he mentioned a boy was cute and she freaked out; he may have been young but he understood he had to make up an excuse fast because obviously saying that was wrong, later he discovered it wasn't wrong, but some thought it was, like his sister. To say he was terrified was an understatement, telling his parents, whom he didn't know how they would react, scared him enough; telling his sister simple frightened him to the bones. He was going to have a heart attack from the stress and anxiety he was feeling. At least, Tsukishima would be with him.

They were good friends and he thought he could trust his sister with anything, evidently, he was wrong; as soon as he said anything regarding boys, like when he comment he found one to be cute, his sister immediately started to lecture him angrily. Her little brother wouldn’t find any boy cute, even if he was only nine and obviously didn’t know he liked boys yet. He backed down and defended himself quickly, he tried to explain something he didn’t understand, his best idea was to point at a girl and say she was cutter. It worked to calm his sister down, but she insisted he shouldn’t call boys cute.

Soon after he met Tsukishima, and it didn’t take long for Yamaguchi to comprehend that despite his sister’s insistence and all her harsh words, he was, in fact, attracted to boys. It took a bit more time, a few years even, for him to completely grasp his mind around the correct terms and that he could like both, boys and girls. It wasn’t until after he started dating Tsukishima that he actually started to accept himself as he was, his sister’s words hung over him but Tsukishima’s presence helped him and protected him from them.

With all this said, he still wasn’t ready to actually _tell_ his sister that he was bisexual, he doubted he was ready to tell his parents but he really had no option if he planned on keeping the baby. That brought something else entirely to the discussion, not only did he have to tell them about being bisexual, about liking and dating Tsukishima, but that he was also pregnant; that he was a teenage pregnant boy. They were going to hate him, and insult him, he was sure they would tell him all of his flaws and they would absolutely bring up everything that bothered them about him and not even Tsukishima’s words would help him, not even his words would save him from his families opinion.

And he didn’t even want to start thinking about Telling Tsukishima’s parents. Sure, Akiteru had been quite accepting, but he didn’t know everything, they had only shown him part of the picture and no baby had been mention; that had probably been because Yamaguchi was dying of embarrassment after knowing Akiteru had heard them the night before and it had been the day after that big fight he had with Tsukishima, it was too much to even consider telling Akiteru that he was going to be an uncle. If things went wrong with both families Yamaguchi didn’t know what he would do, they did have a plan in case something like that happened, but it was still a frightening thought: to have their families turn their backs on them and be left alone to manage being parents. They could do it, Yamaguchi had faith in Tsukishima and in himself when it came to his baby, he would do anything for the baby, yet knowing this didn’t stop the anxiety though.

There was no turning back now, he needed to tell them and he would prefer to do so before he started really showing, and if his sister would be there as well… it was okay, she would have found out sooner or later anyway. Yamaguchi was trying to calm himself down, somewhat, the day had passed faster than he had expected and without him even noticing, he didn’t even know what he had done for the day to simply disappear and he didn’t remember walking to the door to open it for Tsukishima. Everything happened in a blur and now he was sitting at the dining table, Tsukishima next to him, a plate full of food in front and his sister sitting in front of him. He was staring at the food like it had just threatened him; it was as if the food was poisoned. Thankfully, his mother didn’t notice this or else she would have been offended.

Discreetly, Tsukishima moved his hand over his knee and looked at him for a few seconds before going back to eating. It was his way of saying he could choose, Tsukishima wasn’t forcing him to do or say anything if he didn’t want to; and as much as he was glad for this he knew he had to do it. He took a deep breath and interrupted whatever his father was saying; he had been too worried to pay attention to the conversation, though his mother’s look of boredom told him it wasn’t really that important. Shakily he tried to raise his voice over the other.

“I… I n-need to say s-something…” it came out lower than he expected and it lacked a lot of confidence, but at least he could talk even if he stuttered.

“Yes sweetie, what is it?” his mother immediately asked, fully stopping his father’s rambling. All eyes set on him and the only reassuring thing was Tsukishima’s hand on his knee.

“It’s… y-you won’t like it, p-probably… I- I mean...” he couldn’t say what he wanted, his tongue twisted and a knot had formed in his throat, but he had to do it and he knew if he really couldn’t he could count on Tsukishima to finish for him “T-Tsukki… we…”

“Oh, for the love of- Tadashi do you really have something to say or are you just wasting our time?” his father asked, obviously wanting to finish what he was saying earlier.

“I…” Yamaguchi was panicking even more, he wanted to get this over with but he couldn’t find his voice. He felt a light squeeze on his knee and he looked at Tsukishima, Yamaguchi swallowed and calmed himself a bit. He could do it “I’m dating Kei” he accidentally called Tsukishima by his first name, it’s something he had been doing ever since they made up after their fight but he’d never done it when other people where around them.

“You are what?!” His sister hit the table hard with her hand almost knocking one of the glasses out. Yamaguchi’s parents were shocked silent.

“We are together” he repeated, just a tiny bit lower.

“No” she denied “my brother is not… he’s not like that, Tadashi, you are just confused and-”

“I don’t believe it’s your decision, Yuriko-san” Tsukishima interrupted her.

“You shut up, I can’t believe you’ve done this to Tadashi” she put up a hand and completely disregarded him “I’ve never really liked you as his _friend_ , you aren’t someone I would like Tadashi to hang with but _this_ , this is just too much, to make him date you-”

“He isn’t making me do anything… I lo- like him a lot a-and he’s nice” Yamaguchi smiled softly, he moved his hand and put it on top of the one Tsukishima had on his knee.

“I don’t care if he’s _nice_ he’s a boy, Tadashi, that’s wrong!” she raised her voice and her whole body tensed.

“You think it’s wrong, but it really isn’t…” Yamaguchi was trying to reason “I- I don’t really… I knew you wouldn’t like it but I… I want to be with him and will be even if you don’t want me to” he wasn’t looking at his sister, just a few centimetres next to her.

“Wait” his father had interrupted, finally reacting “why are you telling us this if you don’t intend on listening to us?”

“B-because…” this was the hardest part and Yamaguchi was conscious of it.

“I don’t care what you though, Tadashi, I won’t let you continue with this relationship I… I’ll take you with me, to Tokyo, I’ll help you get over this… this thing, I’ll help you like girls again” she offered hurriedly and a bit desperately.

“Yuriko… I _like_ girls-”

“Then, why…?”

“I’m bisexual, and I like Kei more, he’s been with me for a long time and he likes me as well, he’s helped me with a lot of things and he makes me feel… he makes me feel like I’m special and…” he trailed of, trying to explain.

“Why does it matter? Why does it matter if he likes boys too? Why does it bother you so much if he’s happy? Shouldn’t that be enough?” Tsukishima interrupted looking directly at Yamaguchi’s sister “don’t you want his happiness?”

“I do, but this is not right” she argued.

“Enough, he has already stated that he won’t be listening to us so we have to accept this even if we don’t understand nor do we like it” Yamaguchi’s mother stated “it’s not illegal so we can’t do much against it anyway” she added “I would like to know, however, what reason did you have to tell us.”

“T-that’s because… I…” he squeezed Tsukishima’s hand a little “I’m pregnant…” he said, his voice lowering after each syllable.

“Now you are being ridiculous” his father scoffed “it’s one thing to tell us you are dating a guy and another to expect us to believe you are pregnant.”

“I know it’s weird, but it’s the truth!”

“Tadashi, you are not well, maybe we really should get you some help-” his sister tried to play it all as if he was ill in some way.

“Stop right there, do you know Tadashi at all?” Tsukishima interrupted, he knew Yamaguchi wouldn’t stand much more of this conversation “He isn’t an idiot, he wouldn’t believe something like that without proof or without an explanation, a logical explanation” Tsukishima defended him, he got more and more irritated as time passed but he had promised Yamaguchi he wouldn’t do or say anything rash against Yuriko “You don’t get to tell him he has lost his senses when you are irrationally saying that he has problems” Yamaguchi wasn’t stopping him, so Tsukishima decided it was fine to continue “we aren’t looking for your approval, we would appreciate your help but if you are against it then it doesn’t matter, we thought it would be for the best if we told you”

“Best if you told us?” Yamaguchi’s sister asked with a scoff “you know I won’t sit back and watch you ruin my brother! He has a life, he can be normal again, this is all your fault!” she shouted

“Before this argument goes on I would like to listen to that ‘explanation’ of yours” Yamaguchi’s mother interrupted with scepticism pouring from her lips. But then Yamaguchi explained, reciting every word the doctor had told him and as he did his parents’ faces grew worried.

“I told you, it’s his entire fault” Yuriko insisted pointing at Tsukishima.

“I was part of it, not him” Yamaguchi argued, several tones lower than her.

“But if it weren’t for him you would be normal, you’d be dating a girl” she insisted, at this point they knew they wouldn’t be able to convince her or even make her accept that her little brother didn’t have anything wrong.

“Yuriko, stop it” Yamaguchi’s dad scolded her “I don’t like this either, but this is the situation at hand and it wouldn’t be wise to try and separate them if Tadashi’s pregnant.”

“We are just going to give up? We’ll give Tadashi to this pervert asshole? I-”

“That’s enough, Yuriko!” Yamaguchi’s mother stepped in firmly “It would be best if you left, we’ll discuss things over while you are gone” she told them and stood up to open the door for them.

They walked slowly toward Tsukishima’s house. Yamaguchi knew what to expect from his family but that didn’t mean it didn’t affect him, he was particularly destroyed by his sister’s rejection and that was the one reaction he was almost completely sure about, Yuriko had never been an opened-minded kind of person and yet, deep down, he had hoped she would have accepted them if only because he was her brother; her little brother she had always adore. For Yamaguchi the slow walk was useful to calm him down, he wanted to cry so much that the only thing stopping his tears were the fact that they still had to tell Tsukishima’s family, and since his mother had not so discreetly told him not to come back unless told so it would have to be done that very same night.

Holding Yamaguchi’s hand was the only way Tsukishima could think of to reassure him that he wasn’t alone, that he still had him and that he loved him despite what his family thought. He also made sure to walk as slowly as possible to make sure Yamaguchi was fully recovered before getting to his house; or well, as recovered as he could from his family’s rejection. However, one can only take so much time walking four blocks, taking half an hour to walk them was as much as they could extend the walk. Still, they took a few more minutes to just stand in front of the door before Yamaguchi reached to open it.

“Kei, we weren’t expecting… shit, it didn’t go well, did it?” Akiteru was the one to receive them and he knew they were going to tell Yamaguchi’s family. At least they already counted with his support… Yamaguchi was almost confident that he would still support them after hearing about the baby.

“Not at all” Tsukishima answered giving a light squeeze to Yamaguchi’s hand.

“Well… Saeko is here so if you don’t want to you can wait-” Akiteru was obviously trying to help them by giving them an excuse not to stress anymore and not tell Tsukishima’s parents, but they stopped him.

“She’s… Tanaka’s sister and she really gets along with Nishinoya, so I don’t think… I believe, she may know about both of them and…” having everything into consideration, she probably knows more than Akiteru, Yamaguchi thought, now way more relaxed than he should be, but there was something about having two people supporting him right in front of him that helped his nerves stay calmed.

“I see, well, we are still eating so if you want anything just eat it” he said with a smile “though, do you want anything in particular, Tadashi?” Yamaguchi shook his head, at the moment even though he was calmed he couldn’t eat anything, he just knew he would wake up during the night and be hungry… but Tsukishima wouldn’t complain so he didn’t really care that much.

 Having Akiteru ask that, however, made Yamaguchi think that maybe he knew something. Yet, it was impossible for him to even imagine the situation unless… unless Saeko had heard something from Tanaka and Nishinoya, which was probable. Yamaguchi wanted to believe this was his usual behaviour or that it was because he knew Yamaguchi had gone through some rough moment not even an hour ago.

As they entered the dining-room still holding hand, Yamaguchi’s nerves went crazy and he couldn’t stop shacking. All eyes focused on them and he was about to scream, it was too much and the only thing stopping him from running away was Tsukishima’s hand.

“So… we are dating” Tsukishima said casually, Yamaguchi almost hit him for being so relax, or pretending to be relax, while he was dying on the inside.

“Oh…” Tsukishima’s father commented surprised “Um… okay?”

“Is… is it recent?” Tsukishima’s mom asked “I… I thought… that… for the last two years…”

“Not that long, but not recent either” Tsukishima clarified.

“Well-”

“That’s not all” Tsukishima stopped his mother and Akiteru frowned a bit confused.

At least now Yamaguchi was certain he had no idea, Saeko smiled knowingly.

“My, this kids that don’t know how to wear a condom…” Saeko commented and while Tsukishima growled and Yamaguchi panicked, everyone else was terrified and screaming things Yamaguchi couldn’t bother to try and understand “Shit- sorry, wait, calm down” she tried to fix things up “I made a mess, it’s not bad!” she shouted and they all froze “It’s definitely something serious, but it isn’t bad” they were worried but at least now they weren’t shouting incoherent words.

“What’s going on?” Akiteru asked, even more confused now that he knew his girlfriend knew but he had no clue as to what they may be referring to.

“Tadashi is… Tadashi’s pregnant” at least now he seemed a bit more nervous, though, Yamaguchi wasn’t paying much attention to him as he was to the table in front of them.

“Are- what?” Akiteru was the first to break the silence “did you know?” he looked at Saeko “How’s it possible?” he asked looking back at Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.

They kept silence for a few more seconds, Yamaguchi too scared to speak and explain, Tsukishima didn’t quite remembered the full version yet and the rest was just waiting. That’s why Saeko spoke first.

“I promised them I wouldn’t say anything but… yeah I knew” Saeko admitted, just like Yamaguchi had assumed.

“How did you know? Why do you know? _Why didn’t you tell me_?” Akiteru was fast to question everything he could.

“Yuu’s in the same situation and they accidentally told me about Tadashi,” no surprises there at least “and it wasn’t my place, Aki, they have to tell people as feel comfortable, especially families” she explained and Akiteru hesitated for a second but nodded, he knew she was right “Now, I want the full explanation because Yuu’s horrible at that.”

“Ah… yes,” Yamaguchi started and then proceed to explain in full detail what was happening and how it was possible, by the end of his explanation everyone was wide eye with the exception of Tsukishima who had seen and hear him go on explaining really hard things like he was a recorder. His memory was something to be envious of.

They then explained what had happened at Yamaguchi’s house, and everyone agreed Yamaguchi should stay with them, in fact Tsukishima made it obvious he wouldn’t have it any other way. Yamaguchi was grateful; it was comforting to have a whole family that supported them and a family he could feel a part of and accepted, a family that actually loved him despite everything his family thought was wrong. He still felt a bit depress over is sister reaction, but Tsukishima made sure he was distracted by snuggling in Tsukishima’s bed and massaging his back. He also got up in the middle of the night when Yamaguchi got hungry and he got him some strawberries with cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When was the last time I wrote something this long? anyway, I should be able to finish the next chapter by new year, it's going to be a really messy chapter so, I wish the year ends well for all of you!!!  
> Also, heres a sort of drawing of Yamaguchi's sister (plus some notes):  
> https://sometimes-this-happens.tumblr.com/post/155187932897/sometimes-this-happens-zero-chance


	65. A mess with some pears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A really happy day turned into an argument, sort of...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what happened, don't look at me...

The sky was blue, no clouds in sight, the sun was shining atop of everybody’s head and warmed everyone enough not to feel the cold air. Wind blew softly moving the remaining leaves on the trees and making some fall. Yaku sat on a bench outside of the university he was attending minding his own business actually feeling quite relax for a change; it was one of those weird days he didn’t have anything to worry about. Lev had proved that he actually could work and maintain his grades; his visit to the doctor had been splendid everything was perfect and he didn’t have any projects or exams coming soon. A very relaxing day with no one to be angry at and that was honestly the best.

A day like this almost made Yaku forget his mother’s reaction. Almost, though, he still cried on occasions because of that, but on such a good day he could pretend it hadn’t happened.

But then he heard shouting, and of course he wouldn’t be let to enjoy peace and quiet for long, and of course he couldn’t let that go because he could swear that one of the shouts resembled a lot Kuroo’s voice and he had to get involved. When he reached were all the shouting was happening he saw Kuroo and Sawamura extremely angry and arguing with a group of people he didn’t really know except for that guy that’s in one of his classes and Sugawara trying to calm the other two down and make them see they were being idiots for being riled up by the other group.

Rapidly approaching from the other side he saw Bokuto and Oikawa, the first didn’t seem to understand what was going on but he would help Kuroo in anything and the second seem to understand and had eyes filled with rage. Yaku stopped walking a meter or so away from the group; if it turned violent he didn’t want to be close to it, he didn’t want to risk the babies even if he wanted to get involved for his friends. The other group was composed of around eight people, so he guessed they would manage somehow and then he could help them get to the hospital if necessary. Hopefully, it wouldn’t be something he’d have to worry about.

Hanamaki appeared behind him, though he didn’t seem to know who he was and Yaku didn’t know him either, but as soon as he heard a bit of the discussion he joined their side, or well, his friends’ side he still hadn’t catch up as to what was happening. Some other people gathered around them as the shouting continued, thankfully no one had tried to attack physically yet, a few had joined the shouting and only one person had joined Sugawara in trying to calm them down. On their side he recognise someone who used to play volleyball for Shiratorizawa, there was a loud guy with red hair he didn’t know but he had seen him around and a blond guy he most definitely had never seen. And then there was the poor guy who obviously knew Sawamura and Sugawara and he seemed to be trying to reason with them to just leave.

Neither Sugawara nor this guy were having any success at convincing them, whatever the other guy had said had to have been horrible for them to be like this.

Then a really pretty girl, Yaku recognize as Karasuno’s ex-manager Kiyoko, and a guy who seemed to be plotting someone’s torture walked right in between both groups and they stood there making everyone fall silent. Yaku was impressed. Sugawara looked relived before rushing to Kiyoko’s and the guy’s side and thank them as well as giving a brief explanation as to what had happened. That’s when Yaku also understood.

It just so happened that Sugawara had given Sawamura a kiss on the cheek and some asshole had started insulting them, they tried to ignore them and just leave when someone else join the asshole and then Kuroo had walked by and actually answered to their insults. More people got involved on the asshole’s group and then Sawamura had enough and started arguing back. It all escalated from there with more and more people getting involved. Honestly, Yaku didn’t expect this kind of attitude form college students, some on the asshole’s group didn’t even look like freshmen, and some even looked to be close to their thirties.

He didn’t even want to think how they would react when his pregnancy was more than just a bit obvious, and there was no way he would lie about it. He would have to get to befriend the guy that seemed to be plotting murder, a few words and he had destroyed the other group, he also riled them up but in a way the others didn’t know how to answer back to. Yaku thought briefly of Daishou and how that guy resembled the other quite a bit, similar facial expression, similar way of talking… it just so happened that this guy seemed slightly more on the sociopath’s side. Well, he didn’t have to worry about Daishou in that aspect at least and if this guy was somewhat acquaintance with Kiyoko he couldn’t be that bad in reality.

One thing was clear, though, he couldn’t let Kuroo know if anyone even attempted to insult him in any way or something like this could happen again and with his hormones everywhere he probably wouldn’t be able to take it or control himself. Also, this encounter had made him think about his parents again and about Lev’s parents… he really didn’t want to think about it but it was the only thing in his mind now and he wanted to cry. He also really wanted to eat pears and cuddle with Lev but he wouldn’t do any of those things until he reached his apartment. Maybe he would eat a pear on the way there but that was way beside the point.  

At the same time as Yaku was being affected by the whole argument it had also opened up a lot of worries and insecurities in some of the participants’ minds. Especially Kuroo’s, he started to worry about how Kenma was doing, he knew that his mom had accepted him and that his dad was nowhere to be seen, he knew this because he had been staying with Kenma now that he was welcomed back to his house, and he knew outside he was fine wearing girls’ clothes Kuroo didn’t know Kenma owned until recently; but what about at school? Everyone in school knew Kenma was a guy and he was suddenly gaining weigh… and okay, yes, he had the volleyball club to help him but Kuroo would worry nonetheless. He was going to make some calls once he finished his classes for the day.

Sugawara and Sawamura would always worry about their underclassmen, especially considering most of them were in relationships with men and some were even pregnant, they would just have to pay them a visit sooner that they expected. Kiyoko wasn’t affected as much, Yachi worried enough for the both of them, but this incident made her thought that they should keep quiet for a bit longer about their relationship.

Oikawa was quick to think he should have kept quiet and tried harder to hide his feeling from Iwaizumi if this was going to be the reaction from people; he also worried about his friends and Yahaba with his ‘pup’. Later Iwaizumi would hit him and reassure him that everything would be fine, but deep down Iwaizumi would worry too about the others and would be confused about how Yahaba’s puppy had anything to do with the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few things to do the next few days, but I'll try tohve a chpter up in three days! Also, I've decided on something drastic for the nect chapter.


	66. So it begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a normal day in Karasuno, and NIshinoya had to shout the someone on the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I hope no one was expecting this.

It had started during practice. Well, Hinata _wasn’t_ precisely doing anything, he was just sitting on the side talking with Yamaguchi and Nishinoya when all of a sudden, he felt like someone stabbed him on the stomach. Of course, the first reaction everyone had was to panic as if Hinata wasn’t freaked out enough, and then they asked, they dared ask _what_ had happened, he had no fucking idea and they were asking him like he _knew_ , the only thing he was certain of was that he wanted to stab Kageyama so maybe he would calm down and understand that he had no idea and he was in pain.

Hinata would have voiced his thoughts, but he couldn’t talk, he was just there grabbing onto Yamaguchi’s shoulder so he wouldn’t fall and with his other hand he covered his belly. Bending forward it seemed like the only way to calm the pain a bit and even that wasn’t enough. He was scared, what if something happened to his baby? What if he was dying? What if it was already dead? Yachi was fast dialling an ambulance but she didn’t know what to say when they asked for what was wrong, she tried explaining while stuttering until Nishinoya took over the phone.

“He’s in labour!” he shouted into the speaker, hurriedly and to everyone’s surprised.

Nishinoya had noticed liquid around Hinata and how it was slightly tainted pink, from there he assumed, maybe he was wrong but he hoped it was that and not something bad. Though, Hinata was only finishing his seventh month, maybe starting the eighth, he didn’t know for sure if the baby would make it. Perhaps there really was something wrong. Meanwhile, Hinata wasn’t sure either, his mom hadn’t been like this when Natsu was born; he seriously feared something was wrong but at least Kageyama seemed slightly less distressed now that he thought he had an idea of what was going on, of course he was still worried but it didn’t seem like he was going to have a heart attack any moment now.

“I _know_ but he is!” Nishinoya shouted frustrated, “No, it’s serious- he’s a guy and he’s preg- god damn it, just make the stupid ambulance come her- do not tell me to calm down, I’ll calm down when the ambulance is here!” he continue, now kind of arguing with whoever was on the other side of the call “If it’s already on its way why do you keep asking question? Just tell me what to do because his water broke and there’s a lot of pain!” At least Nishinoya’s argument was distracting Hinata a bit from how much it hurt “listen sweetheart, we went over this, he’s fucking pregnant and- just, forget it, the ambulance’s here!” he hung up not caring that the other person was still speaking and almost threw the phone back to Yachi.

Hinata was quickly put inside the ambulance as Takeda stumbled to contact his mom who was not answering the phone. Under some insistence, Kageyama was allowed to go with Hinata; the both of them were worried but Hinata’s pain had eased itself considerable so he guessed those were contractions. There were tons of questions plaguing his mind, how would the baby come out? Would it be okay being born this early? Was he really having the baby now? Would the baby be healthy? What if something was wrong? What if he wasn’t in labour and it was something bad? And no matter how much he wanted answers to those questions he needed to answer to the questions asked at him. Kageyama was not helping with his worried look and Hinata sworn every time the pain got back that he would stab Kageyama in the guts so he would understand and stop asking if he was alright because, no, he was not.

By the time they got to the hospital, Hinata was taken to the surgery room, the doctors were sure he was in labour and they needed to prepare him for a C-section fast. Kageyama was left alone until Hinata’s mom and Natsu joined him, they took only about two minutes to get there, but when Kageyama was alone the people around him ran because of his glare, his thoughts were all over the place and most terrified him. Hinata’s sister was the one to help him get out of his thoughts.

“Are you trying to destroy the floor, Kage-nii-chan?” she had asked as soon as she spotted him, startling him “nii-chan’s fine, he’s strong!” she reassured him with that smile that was so similar to Hinata’s radiant one yet so different, it had the same strength, the same warmth, but it didn’t make Kageyama feel the same way because she wasn’t Shouyou. But she was right, Hinata was strong and stubborn, and their baby was probably the same so they would be fine.

Still, he worried, and as time passed his worries increased. Hinata’s mom tried to maintain Natsu entertained while calming Kageyama down and somewhere in between she managed to ask the nurses for some information on Hinata and the baby; she was thankful when the rest of the team came so they could handle Kageyama and even more grateful when Tanaka and Nishinoya caught Natsu’s attention and started playing with her while still keeping an ear on Hinata’s situation if they heard anything about him. Somewhere along the wait, Kageyama’s mom had appeared and she went over to talk to Hinata’s mom.

After two hours of insufferable waiting, according to Kageyama, a doctor came out to talk to them. The basics were that both Hinata and the baby boy were fine, however Hinata was asleep from the anaesthetics and the exhaustion so he would still be asleep for a few hours after the anaesthesia wore off, and the baby had to be kept in the neonatal intensive care unit for a week at the very least to help him finish it’s developments. The doctor had explained that they had tried delaying the delivery but it was impossible at the stage Hinata had been and went on with the C-section. Now, while Hinata’s family was allowed into his room even now while he was unconscious, Kageyama wasn’t, he would have to wait until visiting hours like the rest; however, he was allowed to see his child at the NICU, after all the baby was his son.

As to say, Kageyama wasn’t too happy about that, of course he wanted to see his son but he also wanted to see that Hinata was alright. Hinata would probably sleep through the night and he could visit –would visit– during the first hours of the morning, he would probably not even leave and stay with his new-born baby for as long as he was allowed to and then in the waiting room. His mom had been smart and had brought him a change of clothes and Hinata’s mom had the bag with everything they had prepared because Kageyama had insisted just in case something like this happened.

Hinata’s mom went with Natsu to Hinata’s room, much to Natsu’s protest of wanting to see the baby, Hinata’s mom had said that they should let Kageyama and Shouyou meet their baby before they did, and since Hinata wouldn’t be seeing the baby until at the very least the next day they would have to wait. Kageyama went to see his son, alone. He was terrified for reasons he didn’t understand, or maybe it wasn’t fear but anxiety, he didn’t know and it was not the moment to think about it. And as soon as he saw his tiny baby, he didn’t have any thought at all.

The small baby boy was laying down with some tubes connected to his tiny nose, and some other cables were on him monitoring everything going on in his little body. His skin was pinkish, maybe even a bit more on the red side and it was wrinkled, he had his eyes close but Kageyama simply knew it wasn’t asleep. He was so small Kageyama couldn’t actually believe that was an actual human, Kageyama couldn’t believe that was his son; and it didn’t really matter that at the moment the baby was quite ugly, Kageyama’s eyes couldn’t be seeing anything more beautiful than that, nothing would ever compare. He would love his son as much as his mother loved him and would stay as far away of what his father had been as he possibly could.

That tiny little human was his and Hinata’s and Kageyama was happier than ever before!

And he was so glad they had already discussed names or he would have no idea what to answer the nurse when she asked him for the baby’s name. He didn’t look up from the baby and even put his hand inside so he could grab one of his fingers with his cute little ones as he gave her the name.

“Kageyama Arata.”

Hinata didn’t woke up until the next day and he wasn’t allowed to go see his baby until almost night, needless to say he complained a lot but the wound on his abdomen didn’t really let him stand and walk around as he pleased. Patiently, he waited until they let him, the nurse brought a wheelchair for him and between Kageyama and his mom they managed to get Hinata to sit on it while not being in immense pain. Kageyama would deny crying later when he saw Hinata touch Arata softly with a gentle smile and tender eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm going on vacations and I don't know if I'll be able to update during the next week, I'll update on Friday.  
> Also Kageyama Arata was born the 10th of December of 2014.


	67. Short and overthinking.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thankfully, Asahi's there for him... even if nervous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so short... I just... to many preparations...

Nishinoya was so excited! Hinata had his baby, cute little Arata, well, he assumed the baby was cute because he hadn’t been allowed to see him yet. It where the most wonderful new, when he heard that they both were okay, the baby was just as impatient as Hinata and had decided to come out earlier. Granted, they almost had a heart attack when Hinata started feeling pain, but everything was fine now, Hinata was okay, Arata was okay and Kageyama was mostly okay.

Now, the whole thing made Nishinoya impatient, how would it be when he gave birth? Where would he be when it happened? Would Asahi freak out? Most likely, Nishinoya wasn’t so unsure of that one, but what about his parents? He had to tell them before it happened, but when would it happen? Did he still have a lot of time or was it just around the corner? Nishinoya was so anxious Asahi ended up noticing. He walked behind Nishinoya once they were at his house and encircled Nishinoya with his arms in a loving hug.

 “What’s on your mind?” he asked gently as he placed a sweet kiss on top of Nishinoya’s head.

“Right now, what isn’t?” placing his hand on top of Asahi’s he leaned into the touch, somewhat calming down “is this how you often feel? Cause it sucks.”

“Hinata giving birth really affected you, didn’t it? But don’t worry too much, everything will be fine.”

“Is weird” Nishinoya commented “I can’t seem to stop thinking about everything, like our parents, and the school, and us, and if we’ll do a good job, if they’ll be happy, if…” Nishinoya was being held against Asahi as he moved backwards and sat on the couch, he rested against Asahi and was slowly falling asleep.

“I’m sure they’ll be happy, we’ll make them happy” Asahi whispered “there’s no way they won’t be happy if you are with them” he stroked Nishinoya’s arm, Nishinoya nuzzled against him and closed his eyes.

“You think?” he murmured.

“I’m sure” Asahi reassured him “and… I was thinking…” despite all his efforts he sounded a bit nervous “I’ve been thinking and… maybe… you should… move in… with… me?” Nishinoya’s eyes shoot open.

“What?”

“I was just thinking, that maybe it would be best if you moved… you know, never mind it’s… it was just a stup-”

“You are not backing out now, repeat what you said, I think I was dreaming and heard wrong” Nishinoya turned around on Asahi’s lap with a bit of difficulty, still he managed to face Asahi.

“I…” Asahi sighed “I think it would be best if you moved in with me” he repeated, it was useless to argue against Nishinoya, though he was still very nervous. Nishinoya was quiet for a second and Asahi started speaking again “It’s just… that with the babies I thought it would be easier if we lived together, and since my parents are moving out once they return, and I have to keep working at the coffee shop downstairs and-” his nervous rambling was interrupted by a crying and giggling Nishinoya.

“Asahi… I… you…” Nishinoya could barely speak, and now they were back to normal, with Asahi panicking “Don’t” he told him “Of course it’s convenient and I’d love to live with you!” he said loudly and kissed the tip of Asahi’s nose “I love you so much, Asahi.”

“I… I love you too, Yuu, but… does that mean you’ll-”

“Of course I’ll move in with you” he turned around again and almost crashed his back with Asahi’s chest, snuggling against him.

Asahi was happy, and he would have clearly said so if it wasn’t because his lungs had no air left after Nishinoya’s crash against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the thing, I'm going on vacations and probably won't be able to update, it's only a week, but when I return there will probably be two or three chapters! Also, I realized there are probably only around 15 chapters left...


	68. She left him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi is tired of Umeki's boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! and I have another chapter ready! but I'm tired and want to sleep, so I'll post that one tomorrow after I check it (writting while sleepy tends to mean lots of mistakes)

The recurring attitude Kageyama Takeshi ported whenever her cousin was in his sight was irritating Umeki to a level she never thought she would be able to get to. It only got worse when he stopped minding what he said and where he was, his insulting comments and pose as if he was better had reached the point Umeki couldn’t stand anymore –she wouldn’t stand it anymore. Not only did he insult her cousin whenever he saw him, but he insulted his boyfriend, he was rude to Kenma whenever he came to visit and he was there, he made sure to comment to her everything he didn’t like about it in an offensive way, and it was only getting worse the more time it passed. If she was honest, the breaking point had been the day at the coffee shop when he found out about the pregnancies and his little brother, it wasn’t that she didn’t know he was against homosexuals, he was never subtle about it, but she had hoped he would contain himself a bit, or at least not intentionally insult them and apologize without meaning it.

Yet, as thing were, he would continue to be openly an asshole and some people wouldn’t stand it for even a second longer. Some people included her mom, aunt, Akaashi, Bokuto, Kuroo, Kenma and, obviously, herself. Umeki decided it was the day when, and after Takeshi insulted Akaashi for who knows what, she saw Akaashi about ready to murder him; he took Umeki by the arm and walked to another room.

“I don’t understand why you like him or why you stand him, and if I were anyone else I would probably try to convince you to dump his ass and push him of a seventh floor” that last bit was a bit drastic “but I’m your cousin and if you are happy I’ll suck it up and let you do whatever you want” he continued “yet, I’m very much hormonal and I will stab him with a knife if he talks to me again” Akaashi made his point clear.

With that he left, not back to where Takeshi was but to another room. He left her to think and she realized something quite important, she wasn’t happy, she was not happy at all. She wasn’t sad either, she was furious, enraged and she… she would dump him and definitely not push him of a seventh floor no matter how tempting it was and she probably counted with a lot of help if she did… still, she didn’t want to murder him yet. She wondered why they even started dating… she returned to the previous room where Takeshi looked in between bothered and confused.

“Takeshi, I think we should break up” no sweet talk, no turns, she went straight to the point.

“What?” he was honestly surprised by her words.

“I’m breaking up with you” she repeated without even blinking.

“That bitch told you to break up with me, didn’t he?” he asked angrily “He can’t stand that we are better than him and that idiot he’s with and he told you to break up with me.”

“Don’t call him that!” she raised her voice “can’t you see they are in a way better relationship than us? Can’t you see they obviously love each other? You are insulting them, you are insulting their _kids,_ constantly! They are my family and it’s as if you didn’t care!”

“Of course I care, I can’t believe you are related to them-”

“You are doing it again! I care about them, they are important to me!” she shouted “I care about Keiji, I care about Bokuto, I care about those babies!” anger flowed out of her body, it almost made her feel relaxed “at this point it’s not even about them alone, it’s everyone! You are rude and offensive toward most people and I can’t stand it anymore!”

“ _I’m_ the rude one? I’m offensive? What about what they do?!” he tried to defend himself.

“They don’t do anything to you, Takeshi!” She argued back “they don’t do anything to anyone!” she continued “I don’t even know why we are having this argument, I won’t keep being with you as long as you are like this and you won’t change” she stated “Get out of here, I’m done with all your intolerance” she finished and push him out the house not so gently.

“I’m glad” she jumped, surprised after she closed the door “for a moment I thought you would give him one more chance” Akaashi continued.

“You were listening?”

“You were shouting”

“Oh… well, want to eat anything? And don’t add mustard or mayonnaise to whatever it is, please” she pleaded as Akaashi chuckled, he absolutely would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is kind of... irrelevant to the lot (does this even have a plot) but it's... it's chapter 69 I couldn't not...   
> Also, I know this one's short, but I promise the next one is a bit longer and I've already started on the one that follows (probably done in two or three days)


	69. 69 (sort of)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi and Oikawa spending a morning together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist...

Mornings like this were usually the best, they weren't particularly rare but still, Iwaizumi appreciated them, Iwaizumi appreciated any moment he shared with Oikawa even if they were daily occurrences; he would absolutely never admit that out loud, especially not in front of Oikawa. He found that he loved this kind of mornings, even if they were far from comfortable, in a way, they were warm. He loved that he woke up with a slight backache because an idiot he didn't remember inviting to sleep with him thought it was the best idea yet to just slip into bed with him after he had fallen asleep, he found that despite the familiarity, he loved having Oikawa all wrapped around him with his long limb making him sleep in an uncomfortable position. He loved that Oikawa was the first thing he thought about when he woke up when this happened, by now though, he should be used to it Oikawa slept in his bed almost every night. It made him wonder if they should sell the beds and buy a bigger one, maybe then he wouldn't wake up with so many sore muscles.

If he was honest, the mornings weren't that great, but Oikawa was there and that was the only thing he needed. Even when the other drooled on him, even when he got kicked during the night, even when Oikawa's body was all around him making him extremely hot and forcing him into an uncomfortable position. He loved Oikawa, so waking up like this was simple heaven, waking up next to Oikawa put a soft smile on his lips he would whip away as soon as Oikawa started to open his eyes. It usually was like that, yet today he was so entranced with Oikawa's messy hair and his horrible pyjamas that he didn't notice when those beautiful eyes he adored so much opened and looked directly at him; basically the reason why it took them so long to get together.

"Good morning, Iwa-chan" Oikawa murmured, still half asleep as he snuggled closer to Iwaizumi.

"Morning" he mumbled back, his hand unconsciously moving to mess with Oikawa's hair.

Waking up so early meant they could take their time to get out of bed, maybe even have a slow breakfast and take a relaxing bath instead of a rushed shower. It also meant they could laze around and cuddle while feeling content and at peace, or at least that’s what Iwaizumi thought, Oikawa obviously had something else in his mind as he moved one hand behind Iwaizumi’s neck and brought his head to connect their lips into a deep kiss. Iwaizumi didn’t resist, he was in a strangely good mood so he was up for most things Oikawa could come up with. Shortly after their kiss started, Oikawa moved his other hand to lift up Iwaizumi’s shirt up, it was already halfway up his stomach since it moved while he was sleeping, and now he had it over his chest. Slowly and gently, Iwaizumi let his own hand slide from Oikawa’s hip to his ass, playing with the elastic of his underwear.

Oikawa hummed pleasantly, and went for an even heated kiss, tong comfortably rooming all around Iwaizumi’s mouth and pulling lightly at the hair at the base of Iwaizumi’s head. Neither realized when they closed their eyes, but they didn’t care, they enjoyed the caring and heated caresses they gave each other as clothes started to disappear. They didn’t have that much on to begin with, and the first clothe to be removed were Oikawa’s underwear; Iwaizumi’s hand had practically moved on their own from the beginning, and as soon as one of them was on Oikawa’s ass they wanted to feel it directly, not through some soft fabric with ridiculous pattern. Their legs entangled underneath, Iwaizumi had one of his in between Oikawa’s and Oikawa’s feet had curled around the end of Iwaizumi’s leg as his hand wandered further up Iwaizumi’s chest.

“Hajime…” Oikawa moaned when Iwaizumi moved his hand down Oikawa’s ass over the inside of his thighs and pressed up with two fingers behind his balls.

Oikawa moves one of his legs over Iwaizumi and up to his waist and Iwaizumi uses this to trace lines with the tip of his finger over Oikawa’s leg, getting dangerously close to Oikawa’s steadily hardening member. Breaking the kiss, Oikawa moved his head low under Iwaizumi’s chin and started sucking little kisses all over Iwaizumi’s neck; his hand that had been on the back of Iwaizumi’s neck moved to rest high on his waist, and helping his other hand get rid of Iwaizumi’s shirt. Oikawa’s bare dick rubbed against Iwaizumi’s clothed one, the pleasant stimulus made Oikawa bite harder at Iwaizumi’s neck in consequence making Iwaizumi groan in desire; Iwaizumi’s fingers had started softly tracing over Oikawa’s entrance, but Iwaizumi wanted to do something in particular.

“Tooru…” he gasped as Oikawa sucked at a particularly sensitive spot at the base of his neck “Tooru, I- mmm…” speaking was hard probably as hard as his dick “sit on my face” he managed to say, effectively freezing Oikawa.

“What?” He asked, while he wasn’t against the suggestion, he wasn’t expecting it.

“Sit on my face” Iwaizumi repeated.

“Are… you sure?”

“Yes” the answer came without hesitation and that was all Oikawa needed.

He gave Iwaizumi space so he could lay on his back, and then he turn his back to Iwaizumi. Oikawa placed his knees at each side of Iwaizumi’s chest, and then he lowered his ass until he was sitting on Iwaizumi’s face making sure he wasn’t asphyxiating him. Feeling Iwaizumi breath against his ass made him sigh softly and he shivered knowing what would happen next. Iwaizumi moved his arms around Oikawa’s legs so he could once more place his hands on Oikawa’s ass, but this time spread Oikawa’s cheeks apart.

Tentatively, Iwaizumi lick over Oikawa’s entrance and was please when he felt Oikawa tense his legs to refrain himself from pushing down onto Iwaizumi’s face. He circled the hole with his tong, with each new lick Oikawa shivered and hummed satisfyingly, and when Iwaizumi had pressed with his tong against it, penetrating him just a bit, Oikawa had bent forward and pressed his ass down. Both of Oikawa’s hands were on Iwaizumi’s stomach by now, and he decided it was time someone took care of the stiff member Iwaizumi had still covered by his underwear. He slide his hands down Iwaizumi’s stomach and into his underwear, Iwaizumi moaned over Oikawa’s hole and sucked at it which made Oikawa groan as well; he bent down more, keeping his ass firmly press against Iwaizumi’s face as he freed Iwaizumi’s cock.

“Mmm, Hajime, you look so good…” Oikawa muttered as he placed his hand at the base of Iwaizumi’s dick.

He stroke it slowly while kissing its head, putting more force into his grip he put the tip of Iwaizumi’s dick into his mouth. At the same time, Iwaizumi was tenderly penetrating Oikawa with his tong, twisting and pushing with it carefully stretching Oikawa. His hands squeezed Oikawa’s ass every other time and he even gave Oikawa a playful slap at one point. Oikawa moaned and whimpered over Iwaizumi’s dick; he hadn’t quite managed deep throating Iwaizumi without choking yet, but he was close, a few more blowjobs and he would get the hang of it. Iwaizumi added a finger inside Oikawa as well as his tong, it sure looked awkward but Oikawa couldn’t see, and considering how it felt he didn’t care.

“I- Hajime, wait” he pleaded, Iwaizumi immediately stopped their breathing was laboured “put it in-”

“No” Iwaizumi interrupted and was about to go back but Oikawa stopped him.

“Why? I want it, Hajime, won’t you give it to me?” he asked as needy as he could sound.

“We don’t have any more lube and there are no more condoms, so no” Oikawa pouted.

“But-”

“We can finish like this or we can stop altogether, but I’m not risking hurting you” Iwaizumi stated and then waited for Oikawa to make a decision.

Instead of talking, Oikawa went down again and put Iwaizumi back into his mouth. After moaning, Iwaizumi went back to licking and sucking Oikawa’s ass, adding back the finger for more pressure.  A few minutes after Oikawa had interrupted them, and just as he had predicted, he came; Iwaizumi’s tong was a very skilled one and Oikawa could hardly stop himself from reaching his climax before Iwaizumi. Besides, Iwaizumi kept touching all his sensitive spots over his legs, though he was just making excuses in his head if Iwaizumi dare make fun of him, and he knew Iwaizumi wouldn’t. He kept sucking Iwaizumi and he was so concentrated on his task, on trying to make Iwaizumi feel as much pleasure as he could that he didn’t hear the warning. Oikawa didn’t care about the taste, and even though he didn’t swallow, he made sure to keep in his mouth as he turned around and made a show of spilling it out on his hand for Iwaizumi.

When Iwaizumi got home that night, he had bought lube and condoms that they would put to use faster than he though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said two or three days yesterday but it'll probably be up on Thursday, it would be wednesday, but I have some things to do... I'm going back to the "plot" now


	70. It had to come out at some point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yahaba's mom makes a joke, he panics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a abit more than I expected... but it's here, and it's longish!

Yahaba ran. He ran and ran, and then stopped because he needed to breathe though he found it hard to do. It was a disaster, shit it was horrible and he didn’t know what to do- he didn’t want to do anything at all. He was shacking, outside late at night; he reached for his phone and, obviously, it wasn’t in his pocket, he had run out of his house as he was and he had been about to go to sleep, he was in slippers, why would he have his phone in his pocket? He didn’t even have pockets! He groaned and tried to figure out where he was and what he could and wanted to do, it wasn’t a hard task at first, he could easily recognize his surroundings but he still didn’t know what he wanted to do.

His mother had very confidently and gleefully stated that she knew he was dating someone and that he should bring the girl over so they could meet, she had also commented on how much time he spent with Kyoutani and that his girlfriend would be jealous. Yahaba had run when she continued talking and hypothesizing on the reason why he spent so much time with Kyoutani, and he really didn’t want to be there and talk to her about it yet. Obviously his mom was only teasing him and joking, but that was the truth and he knew she would be against it all as soon as he confirmed it. He was not ready and he wanted to postpone that confrontation for as long as it was possible.

To Watari’s house it was then, Yahaba was certain Watari would lecture him but would also let him stay; he would go to Kyoutani’s, but if he explained what happened to him, Kyoutani would most likely tell him to just go and confront his parent’s as if it was that easy. Besides, Watari’s house was only two blocks from where he was while Kyoutani’s was a bit farther away. He walked those two blocks slowly. Before he could ring the bell, Watari opened the door.

“I swear, if you fought with Kyoutani again I’ll-” Watari started but Yahaba interrupted him.

“No, I… I didn’t _fight_ with anyone… I just… my mom and… run just… yeah, can I stay here for tonight?” he pleaded and, after rolling his eyes, Watari let him in.

“My parents are asleep and I would have appreciated a text before you came” Watari started talking as they went to his bedroom, once there Yahaba sat on the bed and Watari went to look for a futon for himself, he wouldn’t make Yahaba sleep on the floor while being pregnant… he wasn’t sure it would be bad for him, but just in case “So what happened?” he asked as he settled everything on the floor.

“Umm… I was…” Yahaba hesitated “Kyoutani’s been at my house a lot recently and… uh… something must have given her the idea that I’m dating someone and she wanted to know who the girl was and may have also joked about Kyoutani being the person I’m dating so I ran from her…” Yahaba explained and wasn’t surprised by Watari’s look.

“I’m not sure if I said this before, I’m pretty sure that I have, but you should tell your parents” Yahaba groaned at this “I know, I know it’s hard, but you should both tell your parents.”

“I know that, eventually there won’t be another option… but still, I- what if they react extremely badly? I already know they won’t like it, but I don’t know how against it they will be and… I don’t want them to… to hate him…” Yahaba admitted.

“ _‘Him’_ as in Kyoutani or the baby” Watari asked.

“Both” he muttered.

“You know, even if they do react as bad as you think they will, you still have me and Kyoutani, I want to say Oikawa-san but that’s not as comforting, Iwaizumi-san will definitely help too” Watari comforted him “and you’ve been talking a lot with Karasuno’s number ten too, and he know and is in the same situation as you” he continued while sitting next to Yahaba and hugging him with one arm “you won’t be alone even if they are complete dicks” he stated “no offense, though, I honestly like your parents and don’t think they’ll react as badly as you believe.”

Yahaba laid his head on Watari’s shoulder, he knew that, but his parents were his parents, they couldn’t just replace them. However, he knew he couldn’t just ran away from his house forever at the moment, his parents would look for him and it wouldn’t end well because he was hormonal and he would cry or shout at them- he would fuck everything up. What was worse was that Kyoutani’s parents didn’t know anything about them either, so if he was kicked out of his house he… he would have to stay with someone else and he would have to tell something to the parents of that person and that was not something he wanted to put anyone through, their parents could be against it too or something. Things turned harder and harder and Watari seemed to sense his insecurities and fears.

“There will be someone you’ll be able to stay with if worse comes to worse and you can’t stay with me or Kyoutani” Watari told him as he softly stroked his arm “now, we sleep, and tomorrow you tell your parents, then… then we’ll see, depending on what happens, alright?” Yahaba nodded as Watari let go of him.

The next morning he returned home, Watari had given him the strength- no, that wasn’t right, he got the confidence and reassurance he was looking for, Watari had given him the unconditional support he so desperately needed so he could confront his parents despite his fears. His mom opened the door with a relieved expression as soon as she saw her son, though she also looked a bit mad, but that was to be expected. Yahaba looked down before entering his house and immediately went to the living room, where he knew his dad would be, his mom followed him from behind, concerned. No time was wasted as he immediately started talking, before he lost the courage he had somewhat gather on his walk back.

“I’m gay and Kyoutani’s my boyfriend” Yahaba admitted, fast and without giving them any time to contemplate his statement, it went straight across and there was no room for misunderstandings. His mom was petrified on a standing position, while his dad looked at him with wide eyes.

“What?” his mom asked, probably more as a reflex than actually not understanding.

“Okay” his dad said at the same time which made his wife looked at him incredulously. Yahaba blinked and copied her look.

“What?” Yahaba was more surprised that his father.

“Okay, he’s a nice kid and if you like him it’s your choice” Yahaba was lost, his mom didn’t have anything to say against that statement, and it all made Yahaba lose his ability to think for a second.

“Eh… uh… well… uh…” he couldn’t even be coherent “I wasn’t expecting that” he confessed, not knowing what else to say.

“I wasn’t either” his mother told him “I wasn’t expecting either of those things” she added.

“I… kind of was” his father kept surprising him “I mean, you spend a lot of time with Kyoutani-kun, and with your pretty ex-captain who I’m pretty sure is gay too, and then there’s Watari” he explained “and you take hours to decide what to wear when going out with Kyoutani, don’t expect me to believe that isn’t a date” he continued making Yahaba blush “you normally take a lot of time fixing your hair and you take two times as much when you two go out” Yahaba felt so embarrassed he wanted to hide “and I may have seen you two making out once… or four times.”

“Dad! Oh my god!” Yahaba groaned flushed to the ears “at least don’t pretend you realize through other things!” he shouted.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” his mom questioned, exasperated.

“I thought you knew? It seemed obvious, the making out just confirmed my theory!” he defended himself “besides, he came over every time we weren’t here, what did you expect me to believe they were doing? Homework? They are teenagers!”

“Dad, stop, just shut up, please” Yahaba begged, by what his dad said he thought they were dating since before they actually were and he would keep it that way for the sake of the little amount of dignity he had left.

“It’s the truth” he said and Yahaba hid behind his hands.

“I’m pregnant” his mom almost fell as his dad stopped all movement.

“Well, I didn’t expect _that_ ” he admitted almost as a joke “wait, you are serious?” Yahaba nodded.

“What the actual hell?” his mom couldn’t contain the curse word “have you been fucking and not studding at all?”

“Ken’s been helping me study lately, you’ve seen my grades!” he argued “besides, there is an explanation for this” he assured them before explaining the whole thing, his dad nodded a few times through his explanation and his mom simply stayed in a shocked state the whole time.

“So, how have you two been dealing with this?” his mom asked making him sigh.

“Well, Ken got a part-time job for now, it’s not that much but it’s something” he explained “I’ve been trying to get one, but as soon as they know I’ll have to leave in a few month they don’t even consider me” it had been a horrible month so far “we still have time, and Ken has all the things from his brother and sister that we can still use but… we haven’t told his family yet and… well, we still have time.”

“Time will fly by…” his dad commented “of course you can count on us for help, but we won’t solve everything for you” his father warned him and he nodded “though, I guess you couldn’t really imagine something like this would happen” he considered.

“I guess, but we got most things solved, or at least partially solved regarding college and our schedules so the baby’s never alone but… I guess we are still a bit tight financially, at least until I can find a job” he sighed again.

“We can help with that…” his mom gave in also sighing, she was mostly reluctant but figured there wasn’t much opposition she could managed, and her grandchild being involved, she simply couldn’t be against it.

Yahaba smiled brightly and cried at the same time, he would remember to send a text to Watari later to tell him everything was fine and a text, or multiple texts, to Kyoutani to tell him everything that had happened… maybe he should call him. Or maybe, he should just go to Kyoutani’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm doing something (named, a photo video for my mom) but next chapter should be done by Sunday, I have nothing writen for it yet, but I have an idea, also, another baby will be born!


	71. Kuroo needs to rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The triplets are here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo won't be getting to rest anytime soon, though...

Saturday mornings were a bitch to Kuroo, there were little things that tired or irritated him more than Saturday mornings. The thing was, he didn’t really hate it, it had its up sides too but with how tired he usually was he didn’t fully enjoy them. He gets home extremely late, or early depending on how you looked at it; usually he’d get home from one of his jobs at around six in the morning, but sometimes, like that particular Saturday, he got an hour later, after taking a quick shower and changing he would go to Kenma’s house. They had come to this arrangement for now because, well, he didn’t want to fully move into Kenma’s house before the babies were born, and because Kenma had a bed big enough to fit both of them and Kenma disliked sleeping alone with so much space unless he had about twenty pillows around him. 

So, he had just gotten to bed with Kenma that morning, he closed his eyes and fell asleep instantly. He wanted to enjoy sleeping next to Kenma, but that was something he simply couldn’t do while being so exhausted. That’s why he was confused when he found himself opening his eyes only an hour after he had fallen asleep, he was sure there weren’t any alarms on so, why did he wake up? He blinked, unable to see clearly just yet and he realized Kenma had woken him up, but this brought up even more doubts and question. Why was Kenma up so early? Why did he wake Kuroo up? And after the initial confusion got out of Kuroo and he woke up a bit more he started to get worried. In a second he was fully awake.

“Kuro, don’t panic” Kenma started talking or at least those were the first words Kuroo was conscious enough to understand “but I think my water broke.” 

There was absolutely no way Kuroo wouldn’t panic after hearing those words, it got worse after he confirmed that Kenma’s water had indeed broken. He almost screamed, but instead he jumped out of bed and got out the room before he started, loudly, calling for Kenma’s mom; meanwhile, Kenma got slowly out of bed and looked for the things they needed to take to the hospital, they had them prepared just in case because even though it was early, it was around the time triplets were born. Kenma was helped by his mom to get to the car while Kuroo went to his house to tell them what was happening. Kuro just went, opened the door and shouted from the entrance before leaving. 

As they drove off, they could see Kuroo’s mom rushing out the house and into her car while holding her cell phone to her ear obviously calling Kuroo’s dad, Yuuoni was locking the door as she turned the car on, then they took a turn and they couldn’t see them anymore. Kuroo was all over Kenma, asking stupid questions, and despite understanding that Kuroo was nervous Kenma was seconds away from strangling him. Fortunately, it didn’t take them long to reach the hospital, and once there thing moved kind of smoothly. Kuroo was shacking as they took Kenma to a room to check on him, and according to the doctor Kenma wasn’t quite there yet for the surgery, so they would have to wait for a bit. 

An hour passed agonizingly slowly and no matter how tired Kuroo was he wouldn’t fall asleep; not because he couldn’t, because he was sure that if he closed his eyes for a millisecond too long he would fall asleep, but because he didn’t want to fall asleep at such an important moment. After Kenma was taken to the surgery room and Kuroo sat down, he couldn’t help but fall asleep for a few minutes, soon he woke up and tried to keep himself awake as much as possible. However, as time passed he found this to be a harder task than expected and ended up falling asleep several times while the surgery took place. It was not a good rest, but it was enough that he was awake when, several hours later, the doctor came out and told them that both his daughters and his son were healthy, and that Kenma was about to wake up from the anaesthesia.

The doctor also told them that the surgery had ended hours ago, but because the situations were so special they had taken extra measurements to make sure everything was perfect, the babies were even fully developed despite being a bit premature. Kuroo almost collapsed there, but maintained himself conscious enough to go see his beautiful little babies and Kenma. After that, he sat next to Kenma’s bed and let himself fall asleep, relaxed and happy with everything that had happened. Kenma’s mom had taken care of most papers, the one’s she could fill out, and the rest were filled by Kenma when he woke up, Kenma had discussed with Kuroo about the babies’ names, but because they didn’t know what the babies would be they had three names for girls and three names for boys, now he only had to decide which girl name would be left out and which boy name he would pick. Because he knew Kuroo was exhausted, he let him keep on sleeping for a while longer and take this one decision by himself, he knew Kuroo wouldn’t mind either way. He decided to name the boy Yuuma, the oldest girl would be Arisu and the youngest of the three would be Bunko. He had no reason for choosing those names besides liking them more, at this point he didn’t even remember what they meant. He didn’t know if his kids would look more like him or like Kuroo, he just hopped they didn’t get Kuroo’s bedhead. 

After a while, and once he could get his hands on his cell phone and his voice was understandable enough, he called Hinata and hoped he wasn’t disturbing little Arata’s sleep. He had this vague feeling that Hinata would have his phone silenced. He didn't expect Kageyama to answer Hinata’s phone, though he could think of various reasons this would be the case. 

[“Kozume-san? Is everything alright?”] Kageyama asked [“Shouyou’s kind of busy s-”

“I can still talk on the phone, Tobio, give it here”] Hinata ordered on the background, being loud enough for Kenma to hear.

[“You are using both hands for that-”] Kageyama was once again interrupted.

[“So? You can hold the phone for me.”

“Fine”] Kageyama muttered.

[“Kenma, hi!”] Hinata was loud.

[“How's Arata doing?”] He asked wondering what Hinata could be doing.

[“He's doing really well, actually, I'm breastfeeding him now, he developed faster than the doctors expected so they decided we should try this now and see how he managed”] he explained, fondness on his voice and Kenma could almost hear the proud smile [“he loves milk as much as Tobio does”] he commented, and somewhat that leaded to Kenma imagining what Kageyama could have done the past months when Hinata started lactating, he shuddered.

[“I had an unnecessary thought”] Kenma told him [“but I'm glad he's doing so well”] Kenma smiled subtly.

[“I have a feeling I know what you thought…”] he admitted, and Kenma’s thoughts weren't that far from what really happened.

[“I… I gave birth”] Kenma said feeling like it was a bit out of place, but that was why he initially called for.

[“Really? Congratulation Kenma! How are them? Did everything go well? How are you feeling? How's Kuroo-san?”] He made a very short pause as he apologized softly, his excitement may have disturbed Arata a bit [“what’re their names?”] he added finally.

[“Kuro panicked, but beside that everything was fine, the eldest girl is Arisu, the boy is Yuuma and the youngest girl is Bunko… they are so beautiful, I mean, they look gross but also they are beautiful”] Kenma tried to make sense, yet he thought Hinata would understand him regardless [“and Kuro’s sleeping.”]

[“I know…”] Hinata agreed [“I can’t believe Kuroo-san’s asleep at a time like this!”]

[“He’s tired, it was a long night and a long morning”] Kenma told him.

[“If you say so, anyway I want to visit you so much and meet them… I’m sure Arata would love to meet them too, but…”]

[“Not now, once we settle in our new lives”] Kenma finished for him and he heard Hinata giggle. 

[“Yeah, but you have to send my pictures of them and everything! I-”] Kageyama was saying something, but Kenma couldn’t understand what it was [“Okay…”] Hinata said tenderly, once again probably talking to Arata [“Sorry Kenma, I have to go, well, Arata’s sleepy and needs to go get checked before I can put him to sleep”] he explained [“See you soon!”] He exclaimed.

[“See you Shouyou”] he hung up as the nurse got in the room, she looked at him disapprovingly but didn’t comment on the phone, instead only told him to drink some water to keep hydrated and that she would be back in an hour so he could feed the triplets, but if they woke up before that she told Kenma to just call her. However, at the mention of water, Kuroo suddenly woke up alarmed. 

“Holy shit, your water broke!” he exclaimed loudly, but not enough to wake the babies.

At this, Kenma and the nurse were shocked for a second before they started laughing. Kenma went first, clutching a bit his stomach because of the pain though it was tolerable; the nurse tried to stop herself from laughing, but failed and Kuroo was left disorientated for a few seconds until he could piece together what had happened and he remembered the previous events. 

Then he started laughing as well, and that did it, the babies were up and the nurse was laughing even louder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I got distracted and started wrting something else entirely, and I won't be ableto write the next chapter until I finish that other thing, so I would say the next chapter should be up in five days(? aprox. could be early could be later, no more than a week though. I already know what I want to write so it should be easier once I get there.  
> Things I forgot, to write down their birthdays (dd/mm/yyyy):  
> Kuroo Yuuma: 13/12/2014  
> Kuroo Bunko: 13/12/2014  
> Kuroo Arisu: 13/12/2014


	72. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nishinoya goes home after a few months, he didn't even noticed it had been that long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title has nothing to do with the story, I just like the colour blue.  
> also, I made two drawings:  
> https://sometimes-this-happens.tumblr.com/post/156427086302/sometimes-this-happens-zero-chance   
> that's Nishinoya's sister, and  
> https://sometimes-this-happens.tumblr.com/post/156427001302/sometimes-this-happens-zero-chance?is_related_post=1  
> Kageyama's sister.

If he thought about it, the flow of events that had unfolded once he got home after visiting Hinata at his home weren’t that unpredictable. Asahi and Nishinoya had gone to Hinata’s house to check on little Arata as they had just gotten there after a week at the hospital, then he decided he should go to his house, after all he was almost never there lately. Yet, as soon as he opened the door and got in, [Rie](https://sometimes-this-happens.tumblr.com/post/156427086302/sometimes-this-happens-zero-chance), his younger sister, started screaming like one of those girls in old western horror films and Nishinoya couldn’t understand what could possible had happened. Then his mother had come to see what was wrong and stayed still looking shocked in his direction, no one was explaining anything to him and he was worried over his sister.

He started to panic, talking fast and asking questions; he only calmed down, or more like, understood what had happened, when his father came to see what the commotion was and he only blinked at Nishinoya before speaking clearly.

“What… happened to you?” that’s when it clicked, he was pregnant with twins, almost into his third trimester and evidently showing. And his family had no idea about it and had never seen him like this because of the amount of time he spent with Asahi.

“Oh…” was the only thing he could mutter at the moment.

“Was… you said… Yuu, I think-” his mom didn’t know what to say.

“You’ve gone a bit overboard with the cakes, haven’t you?” Rie asked quickly recovering from her initial shock, which if he was honest was a bit overdramatic “you said your friend owns a coffee shop, right? And you’ve been there a lot lately, right? Mom, we should put him on a diet” she finished, not caring about or not wanting the answers to her questions.

“What? No!” he shouted “I mean, maybe I’ve been eating one too many cakes, but that has nothing to do with this!” he defended himself “Besides, it’s not that many because Asahi worries too much and doesn’t let me…”

“He obviously still lets you eat more than you should” his mother responded “and I think you are abusing his generosity a bit too much as well” she continued “it’s one thing to spend the night over once in a while or every weekend, and another completely different to be there almost every day, let the guy breath Yuu.”

“What? I’m not there every day!” Nishinoya objected “just like… most… days…” but what if he really was bothering Asahi? What if Asahi wanted to have more time to himself and- no, Nishinoya knew how Asahi got when he wasn’t there, Asahi got nervous and anxious and wanted to know how he was all the time and he already felt his phone vibrating three time, at least two of those were from Asahi for sure. Asahi was negative enough for the both of them and it was not the time to let his hormone take control.

“It’s the same, Yuu!” his mother raised her voice “and we haven’t seen you in _months_ , if you are not with him then you are with Tanaka-kun, we are your parents and you should be staying here more often” she did have a point and Nishinoya didn’t know how to argue so he went and said the first thing that crossed his mind.

“I love Asahi.”

“A-are you trying to seduce him or something?” his dad stuttered “I assure you, eating his cakes won’t make him fall for you” he chuckled a bit at the end.

“Especially not if it makes you get that fat” he didn’t know why, but the word ‘fat’ didn’t sit well with him, actually, it made him feel horrible, as if for some reason he had done something terribly bad.

“Wait, nii-chan, I’ll help you win him over so don’t cry” his sister had said fast and ran to his side to hug him “your weigh won’t even matter, stop crying!” she was having some problems hugging him in a comfortable way, but she was trying.

“No, no, that’s not it…” he tried to explain “I’m not… I’m not crying because of that… I think” he muttered the last part as low as he could “it was… the word, maybe?” not being sure as to what exactly had made him cry was complicating his explanation “what I meant to say, is that I’m already dating him.”

“Oh… well then, is he gifting the cakes? Is that why you can’t refuse? I think he won’t mind if-” he interrupted his mom.

“He tries to stop me, but fails most of the time” he commented “I help around when I can while there, mostly on the counter because he doesn’t let me walk around, but still” Rie let go of him as he was getting nervous, now he had to tell them the rest so they didn’t think he was fat because he didn’t know how to control himself around cakes “I… I don’t even like cakes that much, but I crave them a lot, not only cakes though, anything sweet, I would eat sugar directly from its bag if Asahi let me, I’m glad he doesn’t.”

“You crave sweet things” his mother repeated to make sure she had heard correctly.

“Yeah, I know I shouldn’t give in to them, but sometimes I just _need_ it, you know?” he guessed his mom had gone through something similar, besides, everyone craved something once in a while, he just so happens to crave sweet stuff most of the time.

“Right, Yuu, maybe we should go see a doctor? I don’t think it’s that normal to… well, want to eat sugar all the time.”

“Again with that, it’s not all the time, just most of it! And Asahi makes sure I don’t give in more than once a day so it’s mostly okay, I already asked the doctor” he continued “And… mom” she was wary of his tone, already expecting something bad “you may have been part of a secret eh… experiment of sort and- well, I might be pregnant.”

“You might?” she questioned “hold on, what did you say?”

“That I’m pregnant” he stated this time.

“We really should go to the doctor” his dad commented “he’s gone crazy.”

“No, I swear, I’m pregnant, mom was part of this weird thing while she was pregnant with me and now here I am… I’ve been dating Asahi for months now and well, you _know_ , we really didn’t expect this to happen” he tried to explain “give me a second, I’ll ask for the full explanation” he said and took out his phone “we have a group chat now, all of us who are pregnant…”

“All of you? Like, how many pregnant men can there be?” his mom couldn’t comprehend the situation, or more like, she couldn’t believe it.

“Uh… I think we are like… five? No, wait, let me count” he put up one finger and started counting “there’s Shouyou, Tadashi, Kenma, Keiji, Shigeru, Mori and me, so seven? Well, Shouyou and Kenma already gave birth, but.” he concluded and waved his hand in dismissal “the doctor said there could be more, I don’t know” he finished as Kenma answered his question with a picture of his explanation “look, here, my DNA was altered when I was like nothing and because of what they did I can get pregnant or get Asahi pregnant, also apparently I will lactate, which would explain why my chest has grown like this…” he finished, he was about to read the whole thing out loud but decided to simplify it a lot.

“For f-” his dad sighed stopping his cursing “Why is it always like this?”

“Like what?” Confusion was visible in Nishinoya’s face as he asked.

“You giving us heart attacks” his mom clarified “I’ll admit nothing before was quite this serious, except maybe for that time you came and said you broke someone’s leg by accident.”

“Maybe a lot of the situation were quite grave, just not so life changing” his dad corrected her “and you are like what? Two weeks from giving birth?”

“Actually, no… it’s… we are having twins.”

“Of course,” she threw her hands up “one wouldn’t have been surprising enough” she joked “I hope he earns enough with that coffee shop, this will be really hard on you.”

“We know; we’ve been doing preparations ever since I told him… and maybe I should have said this before but I’m kind of moving in with him?”

“I’m not even shocked anymore” his father commented.

“It’s just that, we’ve prepared a room in his house for them and… well, it would be convenient for me to live there” he didn’t even know if he was explaining or excusing himself, but suddenly he thought about Asahi’s parents and how they hadn’t told them anything yet either “Shit, we have to tell his parents.”

“That is an excellent idea, I can’t believe you haven’t told them yet, I can’t believe you are just telling us now!”

“I can’t believe I’ll be an aunt!” suddenly Rie, who had been quiet and trying to comprehend everything, exclaimed in happiness interrupting the tension and the flow of the conversation was cut by Nishinoya’s laugh.

After that he asked his mom to go to Asahi’s so they could tell his parents; he sent Asahi a text stating that he was going over and that they would be telling his parents, even if by a phone call. He later proceeded to ignore all twenty-three of Asahi’s panicking texts and four calls. If he answered, he feared he would get scared and back down when he knew this was something they had to do and, unfortunately, they were kind of running out of time; he didn’t want to meet Asahi’s parents after having the kids and just saying ‘Surprise, you are grandparents!’ that wouldn’t be the best way for them to find out. Asahi was waiting for him outside.

“Yuu… I-” Asahi started but Nishinoya was not letting him be negative and scared this time.

“No, listen Asahi, I know it’s not easy, I just went through this with my parent, but I think it’s something we have to do, and the sooner the better.”

“I know, but-”

“I won’t let you stop me Asahi, I know they are your parents but they must know!” he continued.

“It’s not-” Nishinoya kept interrupting him, not letting him talk and always coming up with a new way to say his parents deserved to know.

“And you know I love your parents, I think they are really cool so I doubt they’ll be against us.”

“Yuu, please-” Asahi was trying really hard to finish at least one sentence.

“Asahi, I swear, everything will be-”

“For the love of- Yuu, I’ve already told them!” Asahi raised his voice over Nishinoya’s, effectively shutting him up.

“You what?” frowning lightly in confusion, Nishinoya couldn’t even blink from how perplexed he was.

“I… eh…” Suddenly he felt ashamed and embarrassed “I told them… a month ago…” he admitted while rubbing the back of his neck, and then he covered his face up with one hand as Nishinoya started screaming.

“What the hell, Asahi? Why didn’t you tell me sooner?!” they both froze as they heard laughter coming from behind Nishinoya; inside the car, Nishinoya’s mom couldn’t stop herself from laughing at the turn the discussion had taken.

After a few seconds of her uncontrollable laughter, Nishinoya started laughing as well and every time he tried to stop it he would just laugh harder. Asahi soon joined them in, and the three of them looked crazy while laughing alone on the street at night. While Asahi was the last to join, he was the first to stop, his laugh was a lot quieter than those of Nishinoya and his mom, and a lot more manageable; he also kind of got distracted by Nishinoya’s laugh and his cute face and he ended only staring at him fondly as he waited for them to calm down. And then, it happened.

“Oh, shit” Nishinoya suddenly stopped laughing, his pants getting damp in liquid from his crotch and it extended through his legs slightly. Asahi was about to start panicking, but Nishinoya sensed this and immediately started talking “No, no, no, wait Asahi, it’s not that!” he exclaimed, to which Asahi got confused.

“What else could it be?” His nerves were on edge, one word and he would be either panicking or faint and fall to the ground.

“I… I kind of… p- I pissed myself…” Nishinoya admitted reluctantly and with a blush covering his cheeks in embarrassment. His mom laughed harder on the background.

“Oh…” Nishinoya looked awkwardly to the floor and Asahi did the same once he fully registered the words, blushing even more than Nishinoya.

Nishinoya’s mom was about to pass out from laughing so hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, I haveno idea what to do, but I'll get there by monday, because I'm bored.


	73. 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to make sure no one has to stand those idiots any more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just felt bad because some still had to stand Kageyama's brother and dad, so I decided to put a stop to that.   
> And once again, the title has nothing to do with anything.

A bit over a month after they met, Takara, Kageyama’s mom, and Ailia, Kageyama’s dad second wife, had gotten close. Not only that, it came to a point that Ailia had more conversations with Takara than with her husband, which wasn’t that surprising. Ailia confided on Takara on every aspect, she even told her that she suspected Yuji of cheating on her, which again wasn’t a surprise. They both spent a lot of time with Hinata and Kageyama and of course with their little baby, Ailia even brought Aiko to meet him once. Aiko was ecstatic that she could meet Arata and she almost exploded out of bliss when Hinata told it was obvious she would meet Arata since she was his aunt; Takeshi on the other hand declined every time she offered him to go with her, and Ailia didn’t bother asking Yuji, if he wanted to go he could get there on his own.

It was on Christmas Eve when she decided, seeing as Yuji didn’t even attempt to make and excuse for the red marks on his neck or for not going to meet his grandson, not even bothering to answer to Hinata’s invitation for dinner on Christmas eve, not even acknowledging Aiko’s efforts and completely disregarding all her achievements. Ailia had enough and right before leaving she packed, fast and told Aiko to pack as well, only the most important things, she put everything in the car and told Aiko to wait for her for a second.

“Yuji” she called him “Yuji, pay attention to me” he tiredly looked at her from his spot on the couch.

“What do you want? I’m busy” she clenched her fist and resisted slapping him.

“I’m leaving and I’m taking Aiko with me” she stated “I’ll be back with the papers for the divorce and to get all my and Aiko’s things.”

“Uh? No, you are not” he said “What makes you think I would allow-”

“That’s the thing, you don’t have to allow me, we are not discussing this now, but once I have the papers we’ll talk” she told him “I already know you are cheating on me, but please, for the sake of whoever innocent girl you are fooling, don’t marry her” she asked of him “for now, I’m leaving, I’ll live with my sister until I find and apartment, and even if we don’t reach an agreement later, I will still leave” she stated and left the house getting into the car and driving away.

She could hear him shouting, but it could have been her imagination; she wasn’t used to this kind of things, standing up for herself? Sure, but making such an important decision in such a short time? She was terrified of what she had done. Driving all the way to Kageyama’s house, her daughter offered a good distraction talking to her about some new makeup technic she had picked up or was trying to learn, and correcting her when she used the wrong term. If she had her then she was sure she would be able to face anything and anyone. Besides, she wasn’t alone, and not only did she have her daughter but she had Tobio and Hinata and Arata, even Kageyama’s mom was on her side and had offered her help if she ever needed it.

“I feel like- as if I had done something rather immature…” she murmured to herself once they were inside and she was sitting.

Takara placed a hand on her shoulder and offer some coffee to her with a soft smile. Aiko had run toward her nephew as soon as they got there, Arata was sleeping soundly in Hinata’s arms despite the loud noises around him; so far Hinata and Kageyama had managed just fine with the baby and school and work, she admired all the effort they were putting into it and felt a sense of pride out of seeing them so happy and accomplished despite the difficulties. She reached for the coffee and sipped carefully as to not burn herself.

“I… told Yuji I’m leaving him” she said after a long pause.

“That’s brave, not immature” Takara commented.

“The way I said it… I think I could have- I should have done it differently, maybe, not so spontaneously” she rubbed her forehead with her fingers “I may have been thinking about it for some time, but maybe he didn’t notice, maybe he hadn’t realized…”

“From what you told me, he must be an idiot not to realize it was coming, though with him I wouldn’t be surprise” Takara attempted a joke, or at least Ailia thought it was a joke.

“I still think I should have-” she was interrupted by Arata’s crying, the both of them were about to get up, but Kageyama knew exactly what to do to calm him down after they checked it wasn’t that he was hungry or had to have his diapers changed.

“Listen Ailia-san, don’t worry about it now, we are celebrating and you have time to think things through later, okay? Enjoy Christmas, well Christmas Eve, for now” Takara smiled at her sweetly and she sighed, Takara was right, there was no use for her to worry over this at the moment when she couldn’t do anything.

“You are right” she admitted in a chuckled.

“Of course I am, now help me with dinner, Hinata-kun’s mom and Natsu-chan will be joining us soon” she said as she walked toward the kitchen.

Ailia followed after her and they made dinner together, finishing just in time for when Hinata’s mom and Natsu arrived. They ate and talked, Hinata put Arata to sleep around nine and they checked on him every half an hour. After midnight Natsu opened her presents and Aiko did the same, unsurprisingly Hinata and Kageyama had a few of their own to open; the difference was theirs were mostly for Arata –this included cute clothes he would outgrow in a few weeks– and while of this was occurring, Ailia realized this was the kind of family she had always wanted and not the one she had with Yuji. She then realized she could have it forever if she wanted, and this made obvious that her decision of leaving Yuji was the right one, no matter how she had stated it, she would not continue to suffer with him and she wouldn’t let any of them suffer because of Yuji either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what? I miss Akaashi... and Bokuto... Also, Umeki has a new boyfriend. Don't worry, he's nice.  
> But, I'mmaking a friend watch One Piece, so I don't know how much time I'll have to write (I'm watching it with him, just tomake sure he does watch it) but the lates next chapter is going to be is by Friday


	74. Busy Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi regrets things, Bekuto forgot mentioning something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I had this done two days ago, but I forgot, then there was no power at my house and now I just woke up! and I should like, eat because it's 4 pm...

Now, Akaashi wished he had listened to Bokuto. 

Admittedly, at first it seemed logical, Bokuto had been spending so much time with him and so little with his family that the decision to force him to spend Christmas with his family was the most appropriate one in Akaashi’s mind. Yet, now that he was in his house, on Christmas Eve waiting for his mom to get home from work and suddenly he felt his water break he wished Bokuto was with him. He had a few minutes before his mom got there, maybe his cousin would arrive earlier with this new boy she was interested in and that she was kind of dating but not quite yet, maybe he had a car and they could take him to the hospital before his mom got home, did he even have that much time? It was just a couple of minutes, but maybe even that would be too much time.

Why was he so insistent on making Bokuto spend time with his parents? Oh right, of course, because they were his parents, but still. Akaashi decided thinking about that was useless, better was to just think of what to do now that he was alone and in labour, his mom would arrive any minute now so the best thing to do was prepare everything and then he should probably be ready to go by the second his mom arrived. He would put off calling Bokuto until he was already at the hospital, else he would worry and get in a weird mood and he would try to get there and take Akaashi to the hospital himself. He didn’t have the time or the patience to deal with him. 

Akaashi panicked a bit every time he had a contraction and checked for the time, any moment his mom could walk through the door but every time it didn’t happened he got slightly more worried. He could call an ambulance, but he really didn’t want to talk on the phone, he didn’t want to explain what was happening and, honestly, he just wanted his mom to be with him. It took him only a few minutes to get everything he needed and soon he found himself sitting with a bag at his feet nervously looking at the time on his phone, more than once typing in the number to get an ambulance but immediately deleting it. If he had been able to, he would have ran to the door as soon as he heard the keys on it; as things were, he took two minutes to get up and by then his mom was already taking the bag and trying to help him get to the car. At least he felt slightly relaxed now that his mom was with him.

Once the car started moving Akaashi took his phone out and sighed preparing himself for the conversation that was sure to follow; and then, he called Bokuto. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to talk to him, but he was not in a mood were he could manage Bokuto easily and he doubted Bokuto wouldn’t worry and overreact, he also feared that Bokuto would hurt himself in his hectic state while trying to get to the hospital faster than possible. 

[“Keiji!!! I’m so happy you called-”]

[“Please, Koutarou, I need you to stay calm”] he was quick to interrupt.

[“You are in labour, aren’t you?”] Bokuto asked, suddenly becoming serious.

[“I- yes”] taken aback by Bokuto’s fast guest Akaashi stuttered [“my mom is taking me to the hospital now s-”]

[“I’ll see you there, you have everything? Do you need me to take anything else?”

[“No, it’s fine, just… be careful getting there, okay?”]

[“Of course, I can’t wait to finally meet my babies!”] Bokuto exclaimed and there were loud shocked gasp on the background [“Oh, wait… shit! I’ll see you there, I love you!”] He shouted hurriedly and hanged up leaving Akaashi to stare at the air in front of him in confusion. 

“Did something happen?” his mom asked, concerned; Akaashi’s face stayed confused as he shook his head.

“I… actually I’m not sure, but I don’t think so” he admitted.

Akaashi decided it would be best if he made a few more calls while they drive to the hospital, so after calling Bokuto and getting seriously confused he called his aunt. The conversation was quick and simple, he told her where they were going and what was happening, she panicked for a second and said she’d rush there as soon as she could. Then, he called Umeki, he expected the conversation to go quite similar to the one he had with his out, yet he was surprised since Umeki didn’t even answer her phone, but someone else did.

“Hello? I’m sorry, Murata-san’s-” he paused and sighed “Umeki-san is in the bathroom right now, do you need me to tell her anything?”

“Kasamatsu-san?” he asked thinking he recognized the voice.

“Yes? Do I know you?”

“Yes, we’ve met once at Yaku-san’s apartment, I’m Akaashi” he explained, he hadn’t talked much back then so he didn’t expect Kasamatsu to recognize his voice, plus there was no way he would make the connection that Umeki and him were cousins because of the different surnames. 

“Akaashi? Oh, what a surprise, I didn’t expect you to be her cousin… anyway, did you need anything? I think she’ll be out soon” Kasamatsu informed him.

“Actually, I’m already reaching the hospital so could you tell her that my water broke?” he didn’t wait for Kasamatsu to answer as he had a contraction that made him accidentally end the call. He could only hope Kasamatsu would tell her, though that was the least of his worries at the moment.

Arriving to the hospital was the easy part, getting out of the car prove to be a bit harder but he still managed, but then, explaining to the receptionist the situation was hell. Why weren’t the people at the reception desk informed of this? Or maybe they could leave a note saying ‘if this people come here saying they are pregnant, they aren’t crazy, it’s serious’? Of course they couldn’t, they had to specifically torture Akaashi because the pain of being in labour wasn’t enough. Thankfully, Bokuto wasn’t there yet, else he would be shouting and making things more difficult than they needed to be; it was a miracle in Akaashi’s eyes when his doctor spotted him and finally took him into a room to prepare him for surgery.

Two minutes before midnight the first baby was born, a healthy baby girl that was, in all honestly, disgusting to look at like any other new born baby, covered in blood and all its skin was wrinkled; Akaashi wasn’t conscious. He had asked once, while the doctor explained the procedure of delivery to him when he had inquired on how it would be, a C-section would be needed and he had already guessed that, he hadn’t expected the doctor to tell him he had a channel for the babies to go out, but it was too tight and it would kill the babies so it was useless; he asked, once the doctor got to the anaesthesia and explained it would be general anaesthesia, why it had to be like that; as far as he knew, it was unusual to use general anaesthesia. The doctor then explained to him that his muscles would try to push and that could cost him his ability to walk, also because he was male the pain he would go through would be greater than women, it could come to the point where local anaesthesia wouldn’t be enough. All in all, general anaesthesia was a better option than the local one. 

Six minutes after the first baby was born, the second one was taken out of Akaashi. It was a baby boy that looked just like his sister, excepted for the obvious and the fact that he was slightly bigger than her. They weren’t identical twins so with time their differences would be more evident. For now, the babies were taken away to clean, measure, weigh and all that. 

It was much later that Akaashi started to wake up, at first he didn’t quite comprehend the situation he was in, he could see Bokuto standing in the room next to Akaashi’s mom, both holding something covered by blankets, in took him a second to remember the events prior to his sleep and two more seconds to start crying because those bulges Bokuto and his mom were holding were his kids, his cute little babies and for a second he hadn’t remember having them. 

Bokuto’s smile was so bright, so loving, Akaashi couldn’t help but smile as well. Trying to stand up while feeling pain in his abdomen, Bokuto realized he had woken up and after carefully putting the baby back in the crib, he rushed toward him helping Akaashi sit up a bit on the bed and gave him a glass of water with a straw on it. Akaashi thanked him and then Bokuto put the glass back down on the little table. He went back to get the baby and handled it to Akaashi so he could hold him and look at him, Akaashi’s mom walked close to them as well and gave the baby girl to Bokuto.

“They are so cute, Keiji, they are beautiful…” Bokuto said, Akaashi’s mom smiled at them and then walked out the room. Outside, Akaashi could see Bokuto’s parents that looked in between shocked and confused, that’s when Akaashi remembered the conversation on the phone with Bokuto.

“Kou-” yet, before he could speak, his cousin came into the room, more or less demanding to see the babies.

“They are so small, they eyes are kind of close, are they even awake?” Bokuto laughed “I wanted to see their eyes colour…” she murmured “What are their names?” 

“The adorable little princess is Ayaka, and the handsome small prince is Eita” Bokuto answered, fast and confident, they had discussed names before and even if the decision hadn’t been made, those were the names Akaashi liked the most. 

“Such beautiful names…”she muttered while trying to take pictures with her phone “by the way, Bokuto, I’m surprised that you arrived later than me and that your parents looked so lost…”

“Right, Koutarou,” Akaashi started, trying not to be bothered by the raspy feeling at the back of his throat “by any chance, could it be that you forgot to tell you parents about the pregnancy?” Bokuto’s cheeks turned pink and that was all the confirmation Akaashi needed.

“No way, really?” Umeki was surprised.

“It just… I was… distracted… and… didn’t… shut up, don’t look at me like that Keiji!” Bokuto raised his voice a tiny bit, but still much lower than his usual shouts.

“It’s fine, Koutarou” Akaashi smiled “I know you’ve been busy taking care of me, studying and working” he signalled for Bokuto to get lower and he kissed his cheek “this will be quite confusing for your parents and your sister, is she here as well?”

“No, she stayed home with the neighbours… I tried to explain things to them in the car, but I was nervous and couldn’t- you know- it was- yeah…” Akaashi almost laughed “We’ll explain it to them now, I’m sure my mom has filled them in a bit already.” 

After saying that, Bokuto took both babies and put them into their respective cribs, then he went to look for his parents. They already knew Akaashi, but he introduced himself again as Bokuto’s boyfriend, they took this surprisingly well though it could be they had deduced so already. The real confusing explanation started after that, when Akaashi attempted to explain the situation with the experiments and how they had just become grandparents. Fortunately, they took it quite well, though they seemed lost and maybe a bit angry that Bokuto hadn’t told them about it earlier. Of course, Bokuto apologized and explained, in his own way, that he had been so busy he forgot he had to tell them, this didn’t make them any happier but it did make Akaashi chuckle a bit on the side. 

They decided to think carefully about the explanation later on, it was useless to doubt them, and frankly quite stupid, so they left after carefully holding the babies once and after stating their position on helping raise the children, they were their grandparent’s after all, of course they would have to spoil them rotten. Bokuto laughed weakly and hugged his parents while crying and apologizing for not telling them earlier. Akaashi watched in amusement and with fondness in his eyes as he closed them back and fell asleep once more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I made it obvious this time, but just in case Ayaka was born the 24 of December of 2014, and Eita was born the 25 of December of 2014.  
> Next chapter will probably be up in two or three days, and it will probably be some how Kageyama and Hinata are adapting, I'm not sure, but that's the idea.


	75. Part one. Unexpectedly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata's and Kageyama's life, so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dead and happy. I slept too muchnow I feel like a zombie, but I had a really interesting dream so I don't care.

A few days after Arata’s birth, they returned home; two weeks after Arata’s birth and Kageyama returned to school; a month after Arata’s birth and Hinata had returned to school; a month and two weeks after, Hinata made some decisions. First of, and this one had involved Ailia greatly and had come with other important decisions, was that he would leave Arata with Ailia while they were at school, it had been her that was chosen because she worked from home while Hinata’s mom and Kageyama’s mom didn’t; of course, for this to be possible she had to be living closer to them and thus she was now leaving at Kageyama’s house despite her worries. She worried, because Aiko still had school over in Tokyo and taking the train every morning from Miyagi to Tokyo and back at the afternoon was a bit too much; that’s when Aiko’s aunt stepped in saying she could stay with her in Tokyo and go over the weekends, after all, no one wanted her to live with Yuji. After some more discussions they agreed that Aiko would stay with her aunt during the week and come over every weekend, mostly because she wanted to see Arata and Ailia wouldn’t have it any other way, also, if it was possible, her aunt would come with her. 

Hinata would leave several feeding bottles filled with milk, and he would stay for as long as he could with Arata in the morning and come home as fast as he could from school, which lead to the second decision Hinata made: he would leave the volleyball club. He had a major argument with Kageyama because of this, but Hinata was set on following his decision and there was nothing Kageyama could do. It wasn’t that Hinata had followed a hunch or had decided it overnight, he had put some thought into it, a lot of thought actually; it wasn’t an easy decision for him after all, yet he considered it was the most appropriate one. Not having to go to morning practice meant more time with Arata, after school he could go straight home, they couldn’t afford to both go to training camps and it was obvious he would have to replace his equipment at some point, which was pricy. There was also the fact that he would absolutely never let Kageyama give up volleyball. They argued mostly because Kageyama wanted to stop going to practice as well, he understood Hinata’s points and actually shared them with him, yet Hinata wouldn’t have that. He knew he wouldn’t be scouted to go pro at volleyball, he could get a scholarship, maybe, but he wouldn’t make it that far, it was a sad truth he had come to accept somewhere along the line... however, Kageyama could go that far, and if he couldn’t then Kageyama sure as hell would. In fact, Kageyama had already received several proposes from different universities, and if things went how he thought they would, Kageyama would most likely end up in a really high level in his volleyball career. He refused to let Kageyama abandon that.

The decision had been made, and Kageyama didn’t stand a chance against Hinata. He also really wanted to keep on playing, and once Hinata said he should play for the three of them he had lost the battle and the war.

Some days, Hinata felt bad about not being part of the club anymore, though they all insisted he still was even if he couldn’t go to practice or participate in any way beside in spirit. And if we take into account this is Hinata’s spirit, it was pretty strong. 

Every once in a while, Hinata would take Arata to school, because either him or Arata felt restless and there was no way he was leaving his baby home without him to just cry. Ailia did a great job taking care of him, but sometimes Arata just wanted to be with Hinata, and the was nothing that could stop them from being together on those days, and since Hinata couldn’t simply not go to school, he took Arata with him. He didn’t really bother anyone, so it was fine, on those days, he would stay and watch practice while sitting next to Yamaguchi and Nishinoya. On those days, Kageyama didn’t feel as guilty. 

His friends had all gathered around him the first day he brought Arata to school, and those who hadn’t believed them stared in shock from the side. Hinata tried to keep his friends away a bit, Arata didn’t deal well with too many strangers at the same time, he got uncomfortable and started crying, especially if the strangers tried to be too close to him. One of those days, Izumi and Sekimukai had come to meet Arata as well, though they arrived by the time practice had started and they were, politely, thrown out by Ukai. Hinata, obviously, followed them so he could introduce Arata to them, this had happened during the first week after Hinata had decided to leave the volleyball club.

All in all, they were settling into a routine, and soon, there would be more days that Hinata brought Arata to school with him than the days Arata stayed home with Ailia. Still a more or less acceptable ratio that Ailia leaving in Miyagi wasn’t in vain, though, Hinata was pretty sure she had started dating Kageyama’s mom somewhere after divorcing from Yuji and moving in with her.


	76. Part two. Unexpectedly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma's and Kuroo's life so far. Plus and unexpected guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! double chapter! Unexpected is my choosen word today, it seems.

Kuroo and Kenma were definitely not getting enough sleep and they looked kind of dead, happy, but dead. Taking care of three kids while managing school and work kind of did that to you, even with the help of Kenma’s mom and Kuroo’s parents it was still a lot, especially when having to get up several times during the night. It was all worth it, though, they had their precious kids with them, they were healthy and so far, they were doing a better job at being parents than Kenma’s dad, so everything should be fine for now. Except it wasn’t, because that one person that failed at parenting for many years had, suddenly, appeared.

At first, Kenma didn’t know how to react to the man standing in front of him, he didn’t know what he should do or what to feel. He knew he wasn’t comfortable with his presence, but his kids were far more important than that, so ignoring the man standing in the middle of the room, he headed toward the room the triplets were at, hopefully sleeping. Once he was sure they were fine and fed he returned to where his father had been standing. Kenma found him still standing in the exact same position, his head hung low and he barely took glances at Kenma. His mom stood behind him, arms crossed and a serious look on her face.

“He came to apologize” His mom explained “he apologized to me, but I said I wasn’t the one who should forgive him” she continued, she was looking at Kenma and he knew she hadn’t forgiven him at all and probably wouldn’t ever fully forgive him “so now is up to you and Tetsuro-kun, though I have a feeling he won’t be that pleased.”

“I know” Kenma stated, and even though he knew Kuroo was angry at his father he also Knew Kuroo would accept his decisions, and for now, he decided to listen to what his father had to say.  

“I don’t know how to make you… forgive me” his father started, “I had time to think things through and… I realized… that I may have- no, that I had not been fair with you and… Tetsuro-kun” Kenma waited for him to continue, if that was all he had to say then he better stay away from them, “I’ve… I’ve talked to your mother and she won’t forgive me, won’t accept me back, and I- I understand, I acted the wrong way and treated my son poorly at beast” he tried looking at Kenma in the eye, but in contrast of how he used to be, now he seemed shy, embarrassed, _guilty_ “I know it will be hard for you to forgive me, but I promise… I may not be a good father, but I promise if you give me one more chance I… I will be a good grandfather” Kenma bit his lip, he felt conflicted and unsure of what his decision should be, which the most appropriate one was.

“Under probation” said Kuroo, unexpectedly, from behind Kenma, he had arrived somewhere along his father’s apology of sorts and had answered for Kenma “it’s written all over your face kitten, you want to forgive him” Kuroo told him, though he wasn’t sure how Kuroo could know something like that when he could only see his back up until a few seconds ago “but you are also terrified he’ll do the same things all over again, though this time not to you, but to our kids” he was glad that he had given up on trying to figure out how Kuroo knew everything that was going inside his head.

“It… is more than I can ask for” his father said while bowing, he was grateful, and he didn’t actually expected Kuroo to accept at all, he even expected shouting from him, a lecture on how he had lost all chances and had no more opportunities left.

“Are you sure?” Kenma asked, he knew Kuroo was only accepting because somehow Kuroo managed to read his mind, but he Kuroo had a saying in this, he was the father of those kids and if he didn’t want the horrible man that made him suffer for years near them he would understand.

“Everyone deserves second chances… he seems sorry enough and I will be looking closely at him, at the first sign of something being off I will kick him out of here” he explained and sort of threatened.

Kenma smiled at him, only slightly uncomfortable with Kuroo’s hand around his waist. He had to be honest, he felt more than a bit self-conscious about the shape his body was in; after having triplets no one expected his body to just return to how it was before, he knew that was not possible, at least not right away and without effort. Still, knowing something doesn’t mean liking it, and Kenma particularly hated this. He hated how there were white stretched marks on his abdomen, he hated how his skin hanged lose, it felt weird and it was wrinkled all over. Truly, it wasn’t that bad; Kenma’s stomach was considerably small again and nothing was particularly notorious; yes, his skin was stretched and he had marks, but they weren’t particularly horrible, especially not for Kuroo. It was useless though, trying to convince Kenma that it wasn’t that bad… Kuroo didn’t really mind as long as Kenma was comfortable, which he wasn’t completely so he respected that and trying with everything he had to reassure Kenma that it was fine, that it didn’t look bad.

And there was the small scar too, the one the doctors had to make to get the babies out of him. However, if Kenma was honest, he was kind of okay with that one, it didn’t bother him much, and now that it didn’t hurt nor did it itch anymore, he had forgotten it even was there. Like how they had forgotten his father was standing right in front of them. Kenma’s dad excused himself after saying he would help them with everything he could and handing Kenma a piece of paper that contained an address, obviously, it was the address of the place he was staying at.

Just as his mom was about to say something, one of the babies started crying, and soon the other two followed. She sighed and gestured for them to start walking, it would be easier to calm them down if it could be done at the same time, otherwise they would start a cycle of crying one after another, and besides, it was Kuroo’s turn to change the diaper if that was the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is another birth! (because what else could happen by this point) who wants to guess who gives birth? I also decided the number of chapters will be 90, I'm going to make it happen, somehow.


	77. Not going to wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nishinoya is anxious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have forgotten I had to update... Could have been worse...

In only a few weeks, Nishinoya knew, he would be having his precious little babies in his arms. He couldn’t wait, he was so excited it was evident to everyone, mostly because Nishinoya’s excitement was loud, exuberant and contagious. Even Asahi, in a mix with nerves, was feeling the excitement, though he was mostly nervous and worrying over more details than he should. Nishinoya appreciated all of Asahi’s unnecessary worries, excluding the ones where he started doubting himself and how he would fail tremendously as a dad; Nishinoya would literally kick him if he could move that freely.

It was frustrating to say the least, he could barely move how he wanted without having to put great effort into his actions, especially when standing up. That was something he did so often because he constantly needed to use the bathroom, he went so often he consider simply staying standing up, but then his feet hurt and his back so he settled for sitting and asking someone to help him stand up, mostly Asahi and Tanaka, depending on where he was.

Asahi got more anxious by the minute, more or less, as he worried over everything he could and more. He worried about Nishinoya, about the shop, about the babies, about the day, about food, about the temperature, about the wind... there simply wasn’t anything that didn’t worry him. It was getting to Nishinoya’s nerves, he couldn’t stop Asahi from worrying, but he would like if he could tone it down a bit, or maybe, a lot. Really, it came to a point where Asahi’s worries would get to Nishinoya and made him fidget, which would most often than not lead to him needing to use the bathroom or peeing himself. Which made Asahi freak out.

That’s why while he was sitting behind the counter to help Asahi out a bit at the coffee shop he thought, for a second, as he felt wetness down his leg that it had happened again, but this time it wasn’t that.

“Okay, Asahi I-” he started, attempting to somewhat calm Asahi before the actual news were out.

“Oh my god, it’s happening” he immediately said as he saw Nishinoya’s face, sure, he had thought it was that several times before, but this time he was sure as Nishinoya’s face showed some kind of worry and not his usual tired and disgust face from having pee all over his legs.

“Yes, but I need you to be calm, okay? You need to take me to the hospital and panicking will only cause trouble” Nishinoya was reasoning with Asahi’s worries. In theory, it was easy, Asahi thought he could stay calm enough for things to work out fine, but then he remembered and important detail.

“Wait, I can’t drive!” Asahi almost screamed “and the ambulance will take forever to reach here- I- what can we-” Nishinoya interrupted him by loudly shouting.

“Fuck! I’m in labour and I physically can’t give birth here, _someone_ has to drive me to the hospital!” he shouted while feeling the first contraction, thankfully, Hayakawa had solutions.

She called another waitress who she knew could drive and directed her to go get her car, then asked Nishinoya for the hospitals address and somewhat, before Nishinoya realized, he was already in the car, Asahi next to him and on their way to the hospital. Honestly, Hayakawa was the best, she would even take care of the coffee shop while they were at the hospital. Asahi fumbled with his phone as he tried to call Nishinoya’s parents and his own, but with trembling hands he couldn’t press the right contact on the list. Nishinoya was in his own world and couldn’t care less if Asahi managed to make the call or not, they could always call after the babies were born.

Asahi was glad a nurse took pity of him as they took Nishinoya to another room and helped him make the calls. Nishinoya had managed to stay somewhat calm through everything except from when he felt pain from the contraction, he was indicated not to push no matter how much his body wanted to, it wouldn’t be good for anyone. The anaesthesia took effect soon after and he didn’t have to worry about it anymore as he slowly lose consciousness.

When he woke up, he was in a different room, with dimmer light but still bright, Asahi was sitting next to him and seemed to be dozing off. He tried to speak, but his voice came out as a broken sound instead of words, though it was enough to completely wake up Asahi. Asahi turned away from Nishinoya and then hand him a bottle of water with a straw, Asahi was smiling and that just told Nishinoya that everything was fine.

A doctor came in to check on Nishinoya now that he was awake, and he couldn’t wait to see his little babies. They had named them Mei and Kimi, it had taken some arguing to reach the names they wanted, and in the end they just somewhat agreed on these two without realizing it, they had kept arguing for a few hours before they realized they were literally saying the same thing. They both laughed after that, and Nishinoya’s mom laughed when they told them this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Birthday firsts: Azumane Mei and Azumane Kimi were born the 30th of January of 2015.  
> I don't know how I forgot, but I'll try not to this time and the next chapter should be up by Tusday! I may go back to Yaku.


	78. Forgot to think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lev and Yaku go to Lev's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I drew Pavel https://sometimes-this-happens.tumblr.com/post/157249265042/sometimes-this-happens-zero-chance  
> and Umeki https://sometimes-this-happens.tumblr.com/post/157249134842/sometimes-this-happens-zero-chance  
> and Kuroo's brother https://sometimes-this-happens.tumblr.com/post/157246838467/sometimes-this-happens-zero-chance  
> I was evidently bored...

After the disaster that was telling his mom, Yaku had a hard time convincing Lev that he should tell his parents sooner rather than later. Eventually he succeeded, though he still wasn’t sure how he managed it, he believed Alisa had something to do with it. Scratched that, he was sure Alisa had everything to do with it, saying something along the lines of “no matter what they say I’ll still support you.” Yaku guessed, Alisa’s opinion matter a lot for Lev, and having her support them was enough. Knowing Lev was nervous, Yaku tried to calm him down with cuddles and sweet kisses, which mostly worked until they were in front of Lev’s house and Alisa opened that door. Then Lev couldn’t stop fidgeting and blabbing nonsensically.

Yaku rolled his eyes, “You need to calm down, Lev, from what your sister told me, you told her pretty much without thinking-”

“But this is different! I know I’m kind of impulsive,” Lev started.

“ _Kind of_ ” Yaku muttered.

“And I mostly don’t think before talking…” it was nice knowing he was aware of these things, though considering how often Yaku mentioned it, it was no surprised “but when I have to think before saying something I get nervous!” he admitted “that’s… why it took so long for me to confess to you, and when I did it was an accident because I forgot to think!” Yaku couldn’t comprehend how someone could _forget_ to think “and I don’t really care about what they say, but I don’t want you to look so sad again” that took Yaku by surprise.

“Me?” he questioned and Lev nodded.

“You looked so sad the day you told your mom, and I know it’s not the same because they aren’t your parents, but if they don’t accept us- I don’t want you to ever be sad-” Yaku interrupted him with a kiss, pulling Lev down strongly and abruptly.

“Idiot, as if I could be sad when you are with me…” he murmured, cheeks flushing red, Lev’s eyes had widened as much as his smile had, obviously happy and surprised by Yaku’s words “you told me everything would be fine, and I’m telling you now we’ll make everything fine, so trust me-”  

Lev, kindly, interrupted him with a kiss. It was short and chaste, nothing more than their lips pressed together. It was long, sweet and unrushed while keeping it completely innocent; it got Yaku distracted enough he didn’t hear the steps approaching them from his back. They heard a chuckle and Lev jerked his head upwards, pressing Yaku against his chest lightly; Yaku almost buried himself in Lev’s chest, he would have liked to be closer to hide himself even more but his future kids where in the middle making it impossible.

“This is a way to tell us, I guess” he heard a feminine voice that definitely didn’t belong to Lev’s sister and he turned around, “and that’s another way to tell us” she remarked as she saw Yaku’s belly. Yaku guessed she had assumed he was a girl.

“What? I didn’t hear- oh” came a man from behind “I wasn’t expecting this” he commented.

Yaku wasn’t even focusing on what they were saying, he was just inwardly cursing at how tall everyone in the room was, everyone but him that is. He was also praying his kids wouldn’t be so abnormally tall, surely they would be taller than him, he just hopped that it wouldn’t be to the point of ridiculing him. Then he realized Lev wasn’t as tall as who he assumed was his dad nor his mom, which probably meant he would grow even more and he didn’t know how to feel about that. He regained focus once Lev started speaking.

“So…” he started, awkwardly, his hands fidgeted and Yaku thought it was very unlike Lev to look so nervous. Yaku figured that their opinion mattered to Lev more than he cared to admit even to himself, or maybe he was trying to convince himself that it wasn't important so he could say everything as clearly as possible "t-this is my boyfriend..." Yaku heard the stutter, "Yaku Morisuke..." Lev was too resistant, leaving too many pauses.

"Oh, sorry, for a moment there I thought you were pregnant" his mom apologized "you are so petite I thought you were a girl" Yaku had to remind himself that he had to remain calm.

"Lev, I... Don't completely understand it, but it's your decision and we'll respect it" his dad said and was interrupted by a new person entering the room.

"What's going on?" he asked, not having been present when Lev introduced him.

"This is Yaku-kun, Lev's boyfriend" Alisa rapidly explained.

"Shit, for real? You got someone before I did?"

"Pavel, language please" his mom scolded him.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry" he clearly didn't care and Yaku was very tempted to just hit him "he's so tiny, well, for the most part, got to burn that fat, maybe you should make him play volleyball with you?" so very tempted.

"I am not fat" he couldn't stop himself.

"You can't tell me Yaku doesn't ring a bell, Lev has only mentioned him a thousand times last month" Alisa scoffed, and everyone seemed to have some kind of realization.

“You are _Yaku-san_? Oh dear, Lev can’t shut up about you, it’s so nice to finally meet you” his mom was fast to speak “I’m Kaiyo, and this is my husband Vitaly, my eldest son [Pavel](https://sometimes-this-happens.tumblr.com/post/157249265042/sometimes-this-happens-zero-chance) and… Alisa, though it seems you two knew each other, how? When did that happened?”

“I actually go to his games now and then, you know? You would have met him earlier if you had gone last year” she remarked, like it was something they often argued over “anyway, let them talk, they still got news for you” she said, and though her tone was a bit irritated her smile remain giving Lev as much confidence and support as she could.

“Which you already know as well” Pavel murmured “what a surprise” Yaku got the impression they didn’t precisely get along that well.

“Of course, because I care and listen to Lev” she glared, and Yaku was surprise to see her glare at anyone.

“So…” Lev interrupted their staring contest “you’ve already guessed it, but… Morisuke is… he’s pregnant…” he glanced at Yaku, either asking for help or watching over how he felt, probably both.

“This is why we don’t listen to him” Pavel bluntly stated “he says crazy, impossible and-or illogical things.”

“But this crazy, impossible and illogical thing happens to be real and true” Yaku honestly didn’t care anymore.

“No offense, but you are dating him so I don’t know how sane or rational you are.”

“Morisuke’s very intelligent” Lev interfered “if this weren’t true he wouldn’t believe it, I would have never questioned him over something he’s so sure about” hitting Lev’s insensible brother was an option, crying in front of Lev’s family was definitely not, and no matter how sweet Lev words were he would absolutely not cry “and he’s amazing and the most rational person I know, and he is very honest so I believe him” Lev told them.

“Besides, there’s an explanation” Alisa decided to help, Yaku thanked every deity out there for her existence and support “and didn’t one of your teammates recently give birth too?” Alisa asked, if she remembered correctly, Kenma already had his triplets.

“Y-yeah, um… there was this- this experiment done on some… eh…” Lev started, but either the pressure or his forgetfulness weren’t letting him continue properly.

“There was an experiment done on pregnant women, they wanted to try and create males that could have children with other males, to put it simple, and they succeeded” Yaku helped him “meaning this happened, if you still aren’t convince I can get you a copy of the doctor’s note were she explained everything in detail” Yaku continued “and if you still don’t believe us, you can see them once they are born.”

“Is… are they being serious?” Lev’s dad asked “I’m… I will… I need to think, excuse me” he said as he left the house, probably to walk around or a bit.

“I can’t believe this” it was Pavel’s easy answer “I just won’t” and he left as well.

“Mom” Alisa called her “you can’t leave them on their own.”

“I won’t” she assure her “I won’t, but I still find it hard to believe” that was acceptable “I will help out, sooner or later you will give birth if it’s true, and while I have nothing to lose, you two do, especially telling us” she smiled warmly and reached out to the both of them, putting her left hand on Yaku’s shoulder and caressing Lev’s face “You are my son, so I won’t leave you alone, okay? I won’t leave either of you alone” she finished and at this point, Yaku didn’t care anymore, he cried.

He cried as he remembered his mother’s blank stare and how different her reaction had been to Lev’s mom. He cried as he was hugged by Lev’s mom and remembered how his own mother seemed to have forgotten he existed. He cried as Lev hold his hand and brought the promise of a bright future. He cried as Lev kissed his forehead and gently placed a hand over his stomach silently promising they would always be together, promising that he would be there for him and for them. He then cried as he fell asleep tightly protected in Lev’s arms.

He wanted to blame it on the hormones, but deep down he knew some of those tears had nothing to do with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe by friday I'll have the next chapter, depends on how much I get distracted...


	79. Proud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeda's thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had a bit of a situation during the week, but everything is fine now. By situation I mean I got sick.  
> Also, I love Takeda.

Takeda was mostly surprised and proud over how his students had adapter to parenthood. Always offering them help; he helped Hinata watch over Arata while he waited for Kageyama, and he was awestruck how well Hinata managed Arata and how fast he had learned how to handle the little baby, granted, Arata was now sixteen weeks old (that’s four months) which sort of meant Kageyama and Hinata had both time to get used to weird sleeping schedules and all the baby’s quirks. Though they had also learnt that as soon as you got used to something the baby would come up with something new. 

Takeda found amusement in watching Arata’s development, and how the little baby would slowly learn new things, grow not only physically, but in every sense. At first, Hinata didn’t stay with Arata to practices, with his sleeping schedules as they were, Arata was mostly asleep or stayed at home for the first three months with the occasional exception; so at first, the changes and growth were very evident for Takeda. But now Hinata brought Arata with him more often than not, and Takeda had to make excuses for him to the principal, though after two weeks of the babies’ constant presence he simply gave up and let Hinata do as he wished. 

And now Nishinoya also brought the twins to school, though a lot less than Hinata, it was still something to see so many babies in high school. Takeda understood that Hinata didn’t want to bother his mother or Kageyama’s mother, but Nishinoya had Asahi to take care of the twins, even if it was difficult, leaving Asahi with his parents or Nishinoya’s parents to take care of the twins wasn’t precisely the same as leaving a single woman to take care of everything. And being honest, the babies’ grandparents were probably happy to take care of them for a while. Nishinoya most likely only brought the twins so they could spend some time with Arata. 

Another of Takeda’s worries was Yamaguchi, he was getting closer and closer to the date his baby would be born and one could touch the anxiety building up in him, even Tsukishima was starting to look worried. Being around Arata, Kimi and Mei sort of helped Yamaguchi; helping looking after Arata during practice also eased him a bit. Tsukishima only looked uncomfortable, but it also seemed like he was trying, it appeared to be like he was trying to get use to the babies, which was a good sign. 

Soon, the school year would end, so he had decided to put his all in helping them get where they wanted to be, and while he knew he would be seeing Mei and Kimi a lot less, he guessed he would be seeing a lot more of Arata. It made him wonder… what it would be to have a kid of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess, I should have the next chapter by monday, sorry this one was so short!


	80. Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was, in all honesty, an accident. You should let others speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's five am and I haven't gone to sleep yet, I've been yelled at twice already, this is a mistake, I'm a mistake, my sleeping schedule is a mess.

Telling Kyoutani’s parents about them dating and the pregnancy was, in all honesty, an accident, a very tragic, chaotic and confusing accident. 

As it had been happening often, they were spending time together at one of their houses, in this case Kyoutani’s, and Yahaba may have been crying over something really stupid. At least, he guessed it was because of something stupid, he wasn’t even sure why he was crying, maybe he just wanted Kyoutani to comfort him. And of course, Kyoutani delivered, and in a few seconds, he was tightly accommodated in Kyoutani’s lap and being covered with kisses all over his face. Yahaba was enjoying the attention, until they heard a very loud, high-pitched yelp and rushed steps that came from another room. They separated just in time for Kyoutani’s mother not to see anything, though Yahaba’s hair was a bit ruffled. She wasn’t even looking at them.

“What? What happened dear, are you alright?” she asked, concerned as she looked at her daughter, Yuuka.

Yuuka pointed at Kyoutani while trembling lightly, “he was attacking Yaha-san!” she accused.

“What?!” Kyoutani’s mom asked confused, she looked at them in searched for an answer, but found nothing “What was he doing?” and that was the moment Yahaba’s brain realized that they were screwed.

“Nii-chan was holding Yaha-san and kissing all his face!” she shouted, it wasn’t a lie, Yahaba thought, but Yuuka seemed to think he didn’t want to be kissed “He was kissing and holding him real tight and Yaha-san was crying!” Kyoutani’s mom looked horrified.

“What were you doing Kentarou?!” 

“I wasn’t doing anything wrong!” he shouted back “I was just-”

“Kissing him! You were forcing kisses on him, Kentarou, that’s wrong!”

“What the f- heck?! No!” even in his state of irritation, he knew not to swear around his little sister.

“I saw it! You shouldn’t lie!” Yuuka wasn’t helping at all.

“I taught you better, Kentarou!” his mother was furious “I don’t care if you look like a delinquent, you can’t force yourself onto people!”

“Mom, I know that!” Kyoutani retorted “I wasn’t even-”

“Wasn’t even what?! Yuuka says she saw you, and she can’t lie even if she tried to!” 

“Seriously, I know, but it’s not-!”

“Then don’t try to lie to me!”

“If you would just-!” Yahaba tugged at Kyoutani’s arm and was ignored.

“Why can’t you-!”

“Hey, Ken, maybe you should-” Yahaba tried to calm him down, but Kyoutani’s mother interrupted him.

“Yahaba, dear, don’t be so nice, if he was doing something you didn’t want to-” Yahaba tried to explain, but was interrupted, again.

“I wasn’t doing anything-!”

“Kentarou, I swear, even if-!”

“No, I’m serious if I could just talk, then-!”

“I’m not letting you excuse yourself, this is going too far!” by now, Yahaba had given up on trying to interrupt them calmly.

“For the love of- we are dating!” he exclaimed, tired of all the shouting.

“What?” Yuuka asked first, after a few seconds of silence, her mind couldn’t comprehend how someone as Yahaba could choose her brother, also she may be a tiny bit jealous because she kind of had a little crush on Yahaba.

“What?!” Now Kyoutani’s mom asked, even more confused.

“We are together” Kyoutani said, not shouting anymore now that everyone was silent.

“Since when? No, wait, how?”

“It just… it happened, Mrs Kyoutani, I don’t know how you feel about this, but…” Yahaba started, attempting to apologize for some reason.

“Yahaba, dear, it’s okay” she told him “I just can’t believe you’d take him as you boyfriend, I’m sure you could get someone better, much better.”

“Mom, what the fuck?” 

“Someone who swears less, at the very least” she continued.

“I don’t think there’s anyone better for me” Yahaba admitted, turning slightly red. Kyoutani blushed harder than him.

Kyoutani’s mom laughed at their expressions; Yuuka was still kind of confused, but was happy enough for Yahaba to be part of their family, sort of anyway. Kyoutani’s little brother and father had been informed of their status once they were eating, Kyoutani’s dad almost chocked, yet he managed to control it. Yahaba glanced at Kyoutani, no one had mentioned his belly yet, but he felt like it was something they had to bring up; fortunately for him, Kyoutani felt the same way and had decided it was time, right while they had dessert which was gelatine so no risk of anyone dying over chocking with it.

“So… you know we are dating” he started, and Yahaba had to resist rolling his eyes at such a start. Kyoutani stopped, no one said anything to make him continue and Yahaba almost grunted deciding he should speak up.

“But there’s more” Kyoutani’s mom raised one eyebrow ticking Yahaba off because he couldn’t do it “I’m pregnant.”

Four out of the six people present almost choke with something, either the gelatine, air or their own saliva, the twins may have been only ten but they knew what pregnant meant. They also had basic knowledge as to know that men didn’t usually get pregnant. Delivering a fast explanation as to how it was possible, Yahaba felt content not being interrupted while explaining and actually being believed, meanwhile Kyoutani was unimpressed with his family’s expressions of shock.

“Uh…” his father talked first “Well… that explains why you stayed with him then” Kyoutani glared at him as Yahaba cracked a smile at the poor attempt at a joke.

“Gay child, but still grandchild?” his mothered asked which earned another glare from Kyoutani.

“Grandson” Yahaba clarified, Kyoutani’s mom was overjoyed.

“He thinks it’ll be a boy” Kyoutani commented.

“I don’t think so, I know it’ll be a boy” Yahaba argued, it was their usual argument, it wasn’t that Kyoutani minded either way, he just wanted to disagree with Yahaba to see him pout cutely like he was doing at the moment.

“I guess we’ll find out soon” he murmured and pressed a kiss to Yahaba’s cheek forgetting for a second that his family was still there.

Then he remembered and he blushed harder than ever before. Yahaba laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only reason I'm up at this hour is because... I got used to it... and I started watching diamond no ace... I regret everything except the chapter, I liked it.


	81. Dinosaur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi is scared, Tsukishima is a great boyfriend and there's an unexpected visitant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse about being this late, I just sort of... forgot? for some reason? Ihaven't been doing anything so...  
> Have a baby dinosaur as an apology.

Yamaguchi was utterly afraid; more than that, he was terrified, in pain and sort of panicking. The pain had started randomly and it had come and gone for about an hour, and he didn’t understand what was happening, until he felt it. From his seat, Tsukishima noticed instantly that something was wrong with Yamaguchi, he constantly looked at him during class just to check on him, and when Yamaguchi’s eyes met his he stood up instinctively. He would have run to Yamaguchi’s side if it weren’t because the teacher looked at him surprised and confuse, and because suddenly everyone was focusing on him. Then he noticed, he saw something liquid that had just started dripping from Yamaguchi’s chair, it was hard to tell from where he was, but from the colour and Yamaguchi’s distressed expression, he guessed either Yamaguchi pissed himself or he was in labour. 

Tsukishima didn’t even explain what was happening as he saw Yamaguchi clutching at his stomach, he took out his phone and called an ambulance as fast as he could dial. 

[My boyfriend is in labour] he stated first and gave them the school’s address, he also completely ignored the other person’s confused question and went to help Yamaguchi while following the instructions they were telling him. 

Fortunately, the ambulance got there in five minutes, enough time that he could bring Yamaguchi to the entrance while leaving a small trail of amniotic fluid behind them. Everyone around them sort of panicked once they understood what was going on. Getting Yamaguchi into the ambulance was the easiest part, calming his nerves down was proving to be an extremely complex task for Tsukishima, especially because he couldn’t calm down himself. For now, he could only hold Yamaguchi’s hand and try to somehow convey his support through that.

The ride to the hospital couldn’t have been slower in Tsukishima’s mind, he didn’t even want to think how Yamaguchi might have felt then, probably an eternity. Later, once at the hospital and as the doctors took Yamaguchi away, he realized there wasn’t much more he could do for Yamaguchi, and that he would have to wait… he couldn’t take it. It took him ten minutes of worrying and passing around to realize he should probably call his parents and brother, maybe even Yamaguchi’s family. At the very least he should call his parents. Awkwardness crept on him as he started the call, how was he supposed to tell them this and not sound exceptionally nervous?

“Kei? What’s wrong, why are you calling?” it was Akiteru who answered, Tsukishima swallowed before attempting to talk.

“I… I- I’m at…” well, this was harder than he expected, harder than it should be “hospital, I’m at the hospital… w-with Yamaguchi” he continued, he wanted to hit himself, hopefully Akiteru would understand.

“Wait, what happened? Are you okay? Is Yamaguchi… and the baby, how are they? What-” Tsukishima had to cut him off before he freaked out too much.

“He's in labour” three words, this way it was easier to explain and he didn't get stuck halfway through the sentence. It didn't calm Akiteru down.

[Oh my god, it's happening! M-”] he stopped, he was obviously moving around, and by the sound Tsukishima heard, he could guess he had tripped [“mom, the baby!”] he shouted, there were some more noises and words Tsukishima couldn't comprehend before Akiteru started speaking to him again [“Kei, stay calm”] he may have been a nervous wreck before calling, but with how much Akiteru was panicking he started to calm down [“listen, we are going to leave right now, okay? We'll be there really soon, just stay calm”] he insisted and hung up.

Two seconds later, Akiteru called him to ask for the hospital’s name.

Tsukishima chuckled at that, it seemed Akiteru was panicking even more than he was and that relaxed him a bit, but now it was time to make a decision. Hovering over the names on the contact list he reached Yamaguchi’s mom phone number, he had it just in case, he put his thumb on it and kept his finger tightly pressed against the screen, he moved it up and down giving himself time to decide. Shakily, he brought his finger up and pressed on the name again, this time calling her before he could lose his nerve. Yamaguchi’s family deserved knowing what was happening despite them never contacting Yamaguchi again since they told them what was happening.

[“Hello? Who is this?”] a female voice spoke as soon as the call was answered, Tsukishima recognized it to be Yamaguchi’s mom.

[“It's Tsukishima… I just wanted to-”] he was cut off by a sigh.

[“Listen Kei, I have told you I don't like the whole thing that's going on but that I wouldn't go against it, however I will not help either, so if you are having any-”] now Tsukishima interrupted her.

[“That isn't the case, I just thought you should know that Tadashi’s giving birth”] Yamaguchi's mom stayed in silence, possibly because she didn't know what to say [“you haven't called him even once since we told you, we know you won't help us, but I thought you still had to know in case you cared about your son or your grandchild”] he added, he was pissed, she should know the last thing they would do was ask them for help.

[“I do care about-”]

[“You have a strange way to show it”] Tsukishima hanged up, he would not argue while waiting, he simply wasn't rational enough or calm enough to deal with that.

Soon after he ended the conversation, his brother and Saeko appeared, thankfully, none of the guys from the club had come yet. Saeko told him they wanted to, but the school didn't let them leave, though they would come as soon as they could. His parents came slightly trembling a few seconds later, apparently Saeko had driven them there. With all of them there, Tsukishima didn't want to admit it, but he did felt calmer and less anxious; that was until the doctor walked out of the room, then all his nerves spiked up. From the doctor's expression, everything seemed to have gone just right and quite smoothly, like there hadn't been any inconveniences at all, but Tsukishima didn't trust his judgment at the moment, it could be what he wished and not what really was going on. 

The next words that came from the doctor’s mouth made Tsukishima feel a bit high, he felt so happy, so blissful, it felt like one of those dreams he’s been having where his daughter was born and he hold her in his arms. Floating, he followed the doctor inside Yamaguchi’s room; with some tears in his eyes, tears he would never admit to have been there, he came closer to Yamaguchi, who was sort of awake and holding their daughter in his arms, eyes fighting back to stay open for just a few more seconds to stare at the little sunshine.

Hours later, once his family was told to leave; hours later, once most of the volleyball team had come to visit and had left already; hours later, when their cute Hoshi was asleep; hours later, when Yamaguchi had finally regained enough energy to stand and finally go to the bathroom, that was when she came. Tsukishima couldn’t be more confused about her appearance even if he tried to, because there, standing outside Yamaguchi’s room was Yuriko, Yamaguchi’s sister, looking rather distraught and unsure.

“I- I was told that Tadashi g-gave… that the baby was born…” she said as soon as she noticed Tsukishima looking at her.

“So?” he asked coldly “you don’t approve or like any of this, so why are you here?”

“To… to apologize and to meet my niece… if you let me” Tsukishima stayed silent for a few seconds, he observed as Yuriko flinched and trembled nervously; sure, he didn’t want to forgive her, but she was Yamaguchi’s sister so he would have to decide.

“Kei? What are you- oh…” Yamaguchi was standing at the toilet’s door, helping support himself with the wall “help me get on the bed again” he asked Tsukishima who was next to him as fast as he could.

“Ta-” She stopped for a second waiting for Yamaguchi to be comfortable “Tadashi I… I’m very sorry…” she started “You don’t- I… I can’t leave you alone…” she muttered.

“What made you change your mind?” Yamaguchi asked, he was honestly confused, he had guessed at that time that he would lose his sister forever, no matter how nice she had been in the past. Now, he wanted to know, because she had always seemed extremely against homosexuals.

“I’ve… my boyfriend” she stated, it was easier being honest and she thought that’s what she had to do if she wanted Yamaguchi to forgive her, she knew trying to gain Tsukishima’s forgiveness would be pointless “my boyfriend talk to me about some stuff and he…eh… he kind of scolded me because of how I acted and… and he made me realized that…” she bite her lip before continuing “he made me realized that even if I don’t like it, you are still my precious little brother and I can’t abandon you because I don’t like something that obviously makes you happy and isn’t actually dangerous for you” she explained, Yuriko looked honestly pained by her actions and she seemed sincere “So I wanted to… to apologized and ask for your forgiveness and if possible, I would want to… help as much as I can.” 

“You want to help?” Tsukishima asked at the same time as Yamaguchi asked a totally different question.

“You have a boyfriend?” he seemed to realized that wasn’t really important “What about mom and dad?” Yamaguchi wanted to know, mostly because Yuriko had been the one the most against everything.

“They are… they are at home, they will help but they just… they don’t want to face all this yet” she explained, it was simple, they hadn’t accepted it yet but they had resigned.

Yamaguchi smiled “I want to forgive you, but…” he subtly looked at Tsukishima “I don’t think Kei will ever-”

“Hold on, I don’t want to be mixed into this, it’s true that I’ll probably never forgive her, but I’m not the one that has to forgive her” he paused “and Tadashi, if you want to forgive her I’m going to accept it, because she’s your sister and you care about her.”

“Okay,” he said “it’ll take some time but… I want to forgive you” he stated and Yuriko smiled, he hadn’t forgiven her yet, but it was a step forward in the right direction. As if she hadn’t wanted to interrupt before, Hoshi started crying wanting to be fed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it was because I hadn't set a date to update, I need that,so let's say... Friday?  
> And Hoshi was born the 23rd of March of 2015.  
> And, on a random fact, Yuriko's boyfriend's name is Iwaizumi Tsuneo.


	82. Not according to the plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had seen and now Oikawa wanted to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really, I don't now, I just missed Oikawa... also, like, an in between chapters so it's not all births.

This was not how Oikawa had thought he would come out to his family. Sure, he hadn’t actually though much about it, not enough to come up with different situations or a solid plan, but he was certain that having Takeru walk in on Iwaizumi kissing him was never going to be between his plans. On the one hand, he was glad he had only walked in on that sweet little kiss and not ten seconds earlier while they were heatedly making out; but on the other hand, Takeru had walked in on them, and now his sister was looking at him like he should explain. He just wanted to die.

His mom had appeared at some point with Iwaizumi’s mom, they had come back from shopping and were talking animatedly, yet as they saw and felt the tense atmosphere in the house they stopped and looked worriedly at them. A few minutes passed like that, where no one spoke, Oikawa tried his best at avoiding everyone’s eyes, Iwaizumi simply stared at nothing and Oikawa’s sister tried to force Oikawa to look at her only with her mental power. Finally, Iwaizumi’s mom felt either tired or uncomfortable enough that she interrupted the silence.

“Someone died or someone did something terribly wrong, which is it?” she asked, trying to force an explanation out of anyone.

“Tooru, what did you do?” his mom immediately accused.

“Why do you assume I did something?”

“Hajime-kun is never the one to cause trouble” she told him, and to be fair, she was right.

“It’s not like either of us did something wrong this time” Oikawa muttered.

“Then what happened?” Iwaizumi’s mom asked confused.

“Oh, certainly nothing bad, but I had hopped my adored little brother would inform me when he got together with his long-time crush!” His sister, Tomiko, complained “And I had to find out about it through Takeru! Can you believe that, _Takeru_!”

“Wait, you are mad because of that?” Hajime asked, though his questioned was drowned by Oikawa’s screaming.

“What do you mean long-time crush? How did you know about it?”

“How didn’t you know they were together?” both mothers asked at the same time, Oikawa was falling into hysteria.

They took a few seconds to calm down, specially Oikawa, as he was smoothened by Iwaizumi rubbing his back. Akemi, Iwaizumi’s mom, went to look for water for everyone while, Aishun, Oikawa’s mom, tried to explain that, yes, they had known for a while they were just waiting for them to tell them directly. She even explained how she was quite surprised when Oikawa had been reluctant to share an apartment with Iwaizumi, she had assumed it was to pretend that nothing was going on so she had played along and offer other excuses. Both were shock after hearing the truth and learning that they hadn’t been together at the time.

“But what about dad?” Oikawa had asked.

“What about him? He’s been saying you two would end together since you were seven, I believe he’ll have an attack once he learns how long it took.”

“I can’t believe you are this dense, Hajime, I thought you were a bit better than you father, but no, you are worse” Iwaizumi’s mom said, overly dramatic “even Tsuneo noticed and he hardly ever sees you two!”

“Well, sorry, it’s harder to notice when you are involved” Iwaizumi said rolling his eyes “It’s not like he realized I like him either.”

“I was too distracted to notice!”

“Yeah, with his arms” Oikawa’s mom commented, turning Oikawa and Iwaizumi red, and to be fair… she was kind of right, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And since this is a chapter exclusively written soit's not all births, next is that.  
> I would say it's going to be done by... Tusday? probably...


	83. He appears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaku misses Lev when he's not there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have a fever and probably shouldn't be using the computer but... yeah, okay, I'll sleep for three days now. Also, don't blame him.

It was cold, not colder than usual, but Yaku missed having Lev hugging him from behind as they slept. He missed the warmth his body provided and the safety he felt, also, the pillow on his back wasn’t enough to ease the pain. Everything was just _wrong_ and uncomfortable, the was no position he could sleep in properly if Lev wasn’t there, and he didn’t want to and would never admit that ever. He hugged the pillow in front of him and try to drown himself under the blankets. He had more pillows around him than needed, there was one at the bottom of the bed that he didn’t even reach, and the mushy covers on top of him should have made him hot, but all he could feel was back pain and more back pain.

Way too much pain for what he usually felt… something was wrong. He uncovered himself and got up as fast as he could, and as soon as he stood, he felt fluid trail down his leg. The feeling was both disgusting and panicking; he didn’t want to check, because it was either blood and that wasn’t good, or his water broke and that was frightening. And it had to be this day, when Lev wasn’t there to help him. He wanted to cry, but instead he grunted as he felt strong pain from his abdomen, it didn’t last long, but he knew he should get to the hospital soon.

Supporting his back, he started to look for the things they prepared, he wanted to believe he was in labour and that it wasn’t something horrible. It wasn’t late yet, so as he walked out of his room he crossed Kasamatsu, whose eyes widened in realization and immediately went to help him. Mostly he just helped by carrying everything Yaku tried to grab while also calling for their neighbour, who he knew had a car and wouldn’t be asleep, then he stopped for a second.

“I… you are in labour, right? You need to get to the hospital?” he wanted to confirm, Kasamatsu wasn’t sure what else it could be, but he didn’t want to be wrong and do unnecessary things.

“Yes, and fast” Yaku clarified as he attempted to call Lev with his phone, it proved to be harder when he also tried to walk and open the door, thankfully Kasamatsu was holding his things.

A few minutes later, their very confused neighbour was driving the car with Yaku sitting on the back and Kasamatsu guiding him; Yaku had finally manage to call Lev who proceed to scream and alert everyone in his house about the situation. Lev had said he would be there in a few minutes, and somehow Yaku knew Lev would arrive before him. It wasn’t logical because he was closer to the hospital and was already on his way, but eventually he had conceded that Lev didn’t follow what was logic and more often than not, logic didn’t even apply to him, reason why they were in this situation to begin with.

Once in the hospital he let go of every negative thought he could have, Lev hadn’t arrived yet so maybe logic was something still present in his life. The doctors took him away fast and he had left Kasamatsu to explain things to Lev once he arrived. Quickly, everything was prepared and they anesthetized Yaku and began the C-section.

Lev arrived a few minutes after the operation had started, and he was positively not okay. he was pacing around, muttering things no one understood, he was simply out of his mind. Alisa had tried to calm him down at some point, so had Pavel, but he seemed to be trapped inside his mind and the only person that would be able to bring him back was probably pretty high at the moment. Or so they thought, twenty minutes of nervous pacing and annoying mumbles had been all Kasamatsu could tolerate and he was quick to sit Lev down and aggressively tell him to calm the fuck down because that didn’t help at all. Lev seemed to stop even breathing after that.

Half an hour after Lev turned into a statue, the doctor came out and told them the great news.  The two baby girls had been born perfectly healthy and with no further complication, and while Yaku was obviously exhausted and confused at the moment, he was perfectly fine as well. The first things that happened after that announcement was Lev collapsing on the floor, he wasn’t unconscious it just seemed he didn’t have the strength to fight gravity, Alisa was overly excited over her two new nieces and she couldn’t wait to buy them clothes.

 “Where is Yaku-san’s family?” Kasamatsu noted, before then he had kind of forgotten, he too was worried about the whole thing, after what had happened to Kise… he was glad everyone was fine now.

“Oh… er-” Lev looked uncomfortable “they hadn’t… they didn’t really… accept this…” Kasamatsu was shocked.

He was honestly surprised, in a bad way, he had expected something different. Yaku was a nice roommate, though he guessed things would be more hectic now that the babies were here, but Yaku as a person was nice and considerate and accepting, he had assumed his parents were somewhat like that, foolishly. He noticed Alisa biting her lip and looking to the side guiltily. Suddenly, a man came running toward them.

“Morisuke, where is- where’s he?” he looked around the frantically “You… you are Lev, right?” he pointed at Lev who was still laying on the ground “Don’t tell me… did… is everything alright? Did everything go well?”

“Yes, everything went perfectly but… who are you?” Pavel was the one to answer.

“I’m Yaku Haruma, Morisuke’s father” he answered now feeling a lot more relax “but where is he?”

“The surgery just ended, in an hour or so you’ll be able to see your son, Mr Yaku” the doctor had answered, and Lev was suddenly on his feet and looking angrier than ever.

“You!” he shouted “how dare you come here when you ignored Mori all those months ago!? How can you come in here and look worried when you didn’t care at all about him!? When he told you he just came back crying and broken and so, so sad I couldn’t-”

“He was… he was sad? He came to- of course he did, what did I think?” Haruma sat down, defeated, running a hand through his messy hair “I... I’m sorry” he said “I’m such an idiot, I should't have believed but… I’m so sorry, I swear I didn’t want to…”

“What?” Lev didn’t understand anything at all.

“When Morisuke came… I wasn’t home, I found out about this just today” he explained “I got home and my wife… she said Morisuke had come over and said that he would be very busy and would call when he had free time…” he continued “and she said that he had seemed off and that she thought something was wrong with him so we should give him space and I… I believed her because he had seemed pretty busy in the previous phone calls and he constantly cut the calls short I just… I should have called anyway I’m so sorry!”

“Wait, what?” Lev was confused, Kasamatsu sighed in frustration.

“He didn’t know and was tricked to not contact him” Kasamatsu simplified, to his surprised, Pavel made a surprised but understanding face at the same time Lev did.

“You mean he hadn’t intentionally stop talking to Yaku because of the pregnancy and our relationship.”

“Yes, exactly that, I love Morisuke, I would never… I would never do something like that…” he said “I didn’t-” he was interrupted by the doctor.

“He seems to be fine, so you my come to see him now” the doctor stated “But only immediate family and the father” he clarified, this meant only Lev and Haruma could go in.

Yaku was happy to see Lev’s face, he had this worry that Lev would be n an accident while getting there, he was glad nothing happened. Yet, he was also surprised to see his father walk in behind Lev, truly, something he hadn’t expect.

“Morisuke… I’m sorry, please forgive me I… I hadn’t known… your mom didn’t tell me why you came…” Yaku was confused for a second, but then it hit him and… honestly, he wasn’t surprised, he felt stupid for not thinking his mom would do something like that. “I love you so much, I would never leave you alone, and this miracle is in no way a reason to do so” Yaku was about to cry, Lev was by his side, holding his hand while looking at they daughters in their cribs next to his bed. He was so happy, he couldn’t believe he could be this happy.

“Dad…” he called, and now Lev was looking at him as well, waiting for his decision “Would you like to hold your granddaughters?” and that’s how Haruma was brought to tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If my fever goes down in the next few days then the next chapter should be done by Sunday, if it doesn't then I don't know... Looking at the screen hurts.


	84. No sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's something wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I'm back! I... took more than intended but I'm back and I'm making someone suffer unnecessary. Though, Nishinoya is overreacting a bit.

Something was wrong, Nishinoya didn’t know what it was or how to solve it, but something was most definitely wrong with Kimi and he needed to make it right. Maybe he wasn’t completely certain something was _wrong_ but something was definitely off, it wasn’t how it should be. At first, he thought he was imagining it, but then Asahi brought it up, and his mom noted it too. It didn’t seem to be anything bad, just as if Kimi was a bit too inside her own mind, or like she simply didn’t pay enough attention.

Nishinoya could track the ‘thing’ back to the beginning, Kimi would never wake up when Mei cried at night, she wouldn’t even flinch. He thought Kimi was a really deep sleeper, but was that even possible being a baby? And then, Nishinoya noted that this occurred even when awake, she would not react at all to any kind of sounds unless she could see what was making it; when Mei cried, if she couldn’t see her, Kimi would continue as if nothing was happening, but if she could see her she would cry together with Mei. He then considered it could be lack of attention, he doubted but… it was only when he saw a very sad expression on Kimi’s face as he sang to her that he got worried, he knew his voice wasn’t the best but Mei immediately fell asleep when he sang, and he was seeing that sad and kind of angry expression a lot more often.

Finally, when they couldn’t get Kimi to calm down no matter what they decided to take her to the doctor. Mei cried the whole time, thought it was obvious she was crying because Kimi was upset and not because she felt bad as well. If Nishinoya was honest, he didn’t know what to expect from going to the doctor, Kimi seemed perfectly fine despite the crying; though, whatever Nishinoya could come up with, he couldn’t have imagined what the real problem was. He was both relieved and terrified.

“This is a bit strange, but it seems that your daughter is deaf, it hadn’t showed up in the first examinations we did her” the paediatrician explained “it’s not uncommon for children to not show any signs in the first screening and later on to learn that they are deaf or have some degree of hearing lose” Nishinoya heard the words, but he wasn’t registering them anymore, his mind had gone blank and he could only think on how much of a failure he was.

There was no other explanation, it had to be his fault. Asahi hadn’t done anything wrong and he was sure the baby couldn’t have done anything to damage her own ears, so the only one that could be responsible for this was himself. Nishinoya just knew it was his fault and he felt horrible because of it, he had caused her daughter to feel so bad that she wouldn’t stop crying. And now, what could they do now? Asahi seemed as lost as him, but he was talking, Nishinoya wasn’t sure what he was saying though, he was out and drowning. He looked back and reconnected just in time to hear the worse.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t think there’s a way to make her be able to hear, we’ll keep you inform if there’s anything that could help, but her type is quite rare and impossible to treat for now” he stated “for now I would recommend a few different things, speech therapy, learning sing language, I’ll write down different professionals you can contact and different associations” he continue as we write down in a paper as neatly as he could “I recommend making her sister learn sign language as well, it will be useful in the future and that way you won’t be spending more time with one of them” Nishinoya kept listening to the paediatrician trying to remember all the tips he could, but his mind was still elsewhere, being consumed by guilt and trying to remember.

He desperately wanted to remember what he did wrong to make his daughter suffer so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about anything, but the next chapter should be up by friday (It's already started) and this was short.


	85. Deadly Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoutani is woken up rather abruptly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It says deadly, but no one dies, promise.

“Kentarou, you fucking asshole!”

Kyoutani never expected to wake up to that phrase ever, sure, he was dating Yahaba and they did often argue which granted him more than a few insults, but it was never first thing in the morning, never at _four am_. So, like any logical and reasonable person, Kyoutani woke up panicking and confused, he swore he hadn’t done anything to make Yahaba angry while they slept, or even before that. It had been a great evening spent at Yahaba’s place, Yahaba’s parents had come to really like Kyoutani, specially his mom after she saw Kyoutani’s grades, they had dinner and cuddle until the fell asleep. Kyoutani had massaged Yahaba’s back and had caressed his stomach lovingly, there really hadn’t happen anything for Yahaba to suddenly wake up and be angry at Kyoutani, not even his hormones.

Then, it hit him, or more like, he felt it. It was wet and sticky and it was on his leg and it was most definitely not pee.

“I absolutely fucking hate you!” he screamed again, Kyoutani was still kind of fighting against sleep and was trying really hard to wake up his mind.

“Yes, yes, I know” he mumbled, though slowly he was starting to wake up and getting out of bed while Yahaba punched his side “I’ll get your parents and we’ll go the hospital.”

“I better get there before this starts to hurt more” Kyoutani kissed Yahaba’s forehead and went to look for Yahaba’s parents.

When he got to their room, both, Yahaba’s mom and Yahaba’s dad, were already up and getting dressed. Yahaba’s dad looked at him sympathetically, like he knew exactly what Kyoutani was going through and that it wouldn’t be nice. They nodded at him and he returned to Yahaba. They had obviously heard Yahaba’s shouts a few minutes before. Once back in Yahaba’s room, Kyoutani noticed that Yahaba seemed to have calmed down a bit. He was about to speak yet Yahaba didn’t let him, sending him a death glare that told Kyoutani he was only appearing calm at the moment.

Silently, Kyoutani grabbed all the things needed for the moment and helped Yahaba walk out of the house and get inside the car. The drive to the hospital was silent in the most part with the occasional question from Yahaba’s dad if everything was alright as his wife drove. There were also tiny moans of pain coming from Kyoutani whenever Yahaba crushed his hand or arm, and more than a few muttered insults from Yahaba.

They got to the hospital quite fast, the early morning streets being empty with a few scarce exceptions, the sun hadn’t even come out yet and most people were probably still asleep. Inside the hospital everything was calm, only a few people walking around and the receptionist looked quite tired. Yahaba’s parents walked toward her and explained the situation as fast as they could, and as they started signing some papers Yahaba was taken to another room to start preparing him for the surgery.

If Kyoutani said he wasn’t anxious while waiting for the doctor to return, that would be lie, he was so tense that he couldn’t stop shaking his legs and was constantly asking the nurses if they knew anything. Yahaba’s dad had to sit him down and gave him mindless tasks to distract himself. It worked for about ten seconds, but Yahaba and his baby wouldn’t leave his mind and he was starting to cry from desperation when the doctor came out. That moment was a blur to Kyoutani, he only reconnected with himself when he was let inside the room.

There, looking exhausted but Happy all the same, was Yahaba holding their precious little son. And as promised, Yahaba got to name him, they had been arguing a lot because of the name and they finally settled that if it was a boy, like Yahaba seemed to be so sure of, then Yahaba got to name him, and if it was a girl then Kyoutani could. Yahaba named him Kichirou. Kyoutani found it fitting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably have something done for sunday, but because of things I should update on monday, classes begin again, time to get stressed (I'm kidding, I love college)


	86. He just needed his friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Tanaka is there for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This feels supper rushed, but here's why, it wasn't originally on my plans and now I'm supper mixed and I just... yeah, that's my excuse, you can insult me on the comments or anywhere really.

Nishinoya’s panicking didn’t stop, and with Asahi by his side neither could really do anything. They tried, yes, they gave their all to continue taking care of their daughters, yet neither felt like they were doing enough. They both felt like they were failing, they blamed themselves and everything in their lives was suffering the consequences of their insecurities and self-blame. And, while Asahi could easily avoid any and every question without being obvious, Nishinoya couldn’t even when he tried, it was so obvious it was painful. It came to a point where Tanaka had enough of Nishinoya’s attitude.

 It had been a few days since Nishinoya last brought the twins with him and that was also starting to be suspicious. Quickly, during one of the breaks, Tanaka approached Nishinoya and pretty much jumped on top of him to be sure he wouldn’t run away. He needed answers so he could help, why didn’t Nishinoya realized he could count on him for whatever was bothering him? Everyone needs a bit of help once in a while, especially if you just recently become a parent! He would help Nishinoya even if he didn’t want his help.

“Ryuu, what the hell!?” Nishinoya shouted form underneath Tanaka “Get off you-”

“You need help” Tanaka said firmly “I don’t know what’s going on, but you need it, desperately.”

“I don’t-” Nishinoya tried to deny it, Tanaka didn’t even blink staring into Nishinoya’s eyes, his soul screaming he didn’t believe him at all.

“Noya… Yuu, I’m your best friend, right?” he asked, Nishinoya looked confused but nodded “remember what happened the last time we tried to hide something from the other?”

“No…” he lies in a whisper, but as Tanaka’s eyes don’t leave his he looks away “Fine, I know, I know! But this is… this is different, I- I can’t…”

“Yuu, you don’t know if I can help, _I_ don’t know if I can help, u at least let me try!” he insisted “Whatever it is, it’s destroying you and I can’t watch as you get worse every day!” he let go of Nishinoya, trusting he wouldn’t run away “maybe I can’t help at all, but you would have me to support you at least.”

Nishinoya stared at Tanaka for a few seconds, he couldn’t bring himself to talk, he doubted Tanaka could help him, but it was true he wanted to talk to someone about it. He truly wanted to tell Tanaka everything, not only because there was the small chance Tanaka could help him accept the situation better, but because it was consuming him; not telling anyone was exhausting and Nishinoya need a scape, Tanaka could be that scape, someone to tell him he wasn’t at fault, but that didn’t place the blame on themselves either. However, he didn’t want to talk at all.

“If you really don’t want to talk about it, fine,” Tanaka surprised him be speaking “but it’s killing you, and you need to tell someone.” Nishinoya closed his eyes to keep himself together, he had to do this, he needed to tell Tanaka, at least.

“Kimi is deaf” he stated, Tanaka waited “I- I think… I did something wrong.”

“What did the doctor say?”

“That… that it sometimes happened, that it sometimes didn’t show up at first but… Ryuu, I must have done _something_ , what if she… what if she could have been- what if when she’s older-” Tanaka interrupted him.

“She will be happy because you and Asahi will be there for her and her sister” he said “and she’ll have me and Saeko and your parents, we’ll all help her in what she needs and she’ll have a fulfilling life that will be better than any other kid’s” he continued.

“But… but what if he can’t communicate, what if I can’t-”

“Sign language is an option, right?”

“The doctor suggested it… but what if I can’t learn it? W-” Tanaka interrupted him once more.

“First of all, you sound a lot like Asahi-san, but it’s worse” he told Nishinoya “And if I can learn it so can you, Chikara can help you and Asahi, and his brother can help too.”

“You know sign language? Wait, why does Ennoshita know sign language?” Nishinoya was confused.

“He has two little brothers, twins, and one of them is deaf, so I’m learning sign language, I don’t know much yet, but you know how Chikara is as a tutor” he explained smiling to the side.

“Why didn’t I know he had little brothers?” Nishinoya got distracted for a second “wait, you think… he would help me learn sign language?” Tanaka looked ready hit Nishinoya hard on the head.

“Of course, he would!” he shouted “he’s your friend, why wouldn’t he help you?  And I’m sure his mom can tell you how it was when they were babies, you’ll be fine, they’ll be fine” he smiled warmly “you should meet them, they are so active and funny, they are seven and sometimes you forget one of them can’t hear you.”

“But-”

“Yuu, just meet them, you’ll see, you have nothing to worry about, you and Asahi will put all the effort needed and even more, right?” he asked and waited until Nishinoya nodded before continuing “and you have your parents, and us, you have me if only someone didn’t refuse to talk so often” he ended joking “but seriously, I’m here for you, and we had already stablished that keeping secrets between each other brings nothing but trouble.”

“I know… I’m sorry…” he apologized “shit, I’ve been acting so weird… but it’s just- I worry about them, a lot, and to think… it may have been my fault-”

“And that’s another thing, this wasn’t your fault, it was never your fault and it will never be your fault” he stated firmly “it was nobodies’ fault” he continued “and, this Sunday, I know the coffee shop closes, now you and Asahi and the twins are coming to Chikara’s house, I’m sure it’ll help” he finished, leaving no room for discussion.

After that Sunday, both Nishinoya and Asahi managed to calm themselves a bit, and with time and help from everyone, they could finally accept that it wasn’t such a bad thing as they originally thought it would be. Ennoshita’s family even gave them a few places for them to take the twins to start learning sing language as well as for them, and Ennoshita helped Nishinoya whenever he could too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, did you know next chapter is technically the last one? And I should have it by Friday (or somewhere along the weekend since I have to finish the drawings)


	87. Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How everyone's doing (minus the ones we know about already)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, please, I said technically, meaning there still are a few chapters to add, but one is a "ten years into the future" and the other is a little extra I just have to write about.

Yaku was so glad his father had come back, he didn’t know how they would have managed otherwise. He believed they would have managed somehow, but it would have undoubtedly been twice as hard, his father's presence was a blessing. The thing was, Lev still had sort of a year left of high school, and he couldn't just drop out of college, though he had decided he would take less classes, it meant taking longer to graduate, but like that he had more time to take care of his daughters. So, his father, having a job he could do from home with only the occasional days where he had to be away, was a great help for them.

Whenever he couldn't look after the twins, they would arrange something with either Lev’s mom, Alisa or Pavel, who had come around and accepted them and their daughter because, and to quote him, they were the cutest thing he had ever seen. They would check their schedules and arrange them so the twins would always be with someone, and when, for some reason, none of them could look after them, then Yaku’s roommate would step in.

Kasamatsu and Yaku had decided to keep being roommates at least until Lev graduated, then Kasamatsu offered to move, probably with Umeki. He didn't mind the sleepless nights he had with crying babies, and he helped Yaku a lot when no one else was there. Yaku appreciated all his help, and was very grateful he had him as a roommate and friend, yet, he though he at be taking advantage of his generosity and how nice he was, though, Kasamatsu would constantly tell him otherwise.

It had been a fun conversation to have with him, when he found out about Akaashi’s twins. Kasamatsu thought, he was surrounded by them. First, his ex-teammate and friend, Kiss, had twins, then his roommate had twins and now he found out that Akaashi, his girlfriend's cousin, also had twins. Honestly, by then, he wasn't even surprised by male pregnancies anymore. He was immune to it.

Every once in a while, when they had time, Yaku and the twins would meet up with Kenma and Akaashi and their children. Sometimes, Lev, Kuroo and Bokuto would join them as well, most of the times, really. Kenma had decided on taking as many classes as he could online. As for Akaashi, he couldn't be any happier, even if things had been a bit difficult when his father found out about everything. At that time, Akaashi had exploded and shouted at his dad, because really, he had no business in his life since he hadn't ever been there for him. He had managed to find a part time job and somehow still had time for classes. Bokuto was doing unexpectedly well in his classes despite all, and there was nothing Akaashi loved more than watching Bokuto play with their children. 

The same as Yaku, they had a lot of help from their family, Akaashi's mom and aunt would watch over the twins whenever they could, Kasamatsu sometimes helped as well together with Umeki; Yaku seriously though that guy was way too nice. Bokuto’s parents helped too, though less than they would like to because they had to take care of Chiyo, Bokuto’s sister, and because she was on a wheelchair and doing therapy they didn't have as much time.

Still, Akaashi was the one to spend the most amount of time with them, and no one really knew how he could manage, though just like Yaku he had decided on taking less classes. There was one time Oikawa had asked him to model with him for some magazine, but Akaashi had refused, not really liking the idea of being in front of a camera.

In the end, Yamaguchi’s parents hardly saw their grandchildren, they sent some money through Yuriko, but even Iwaizumi saw Hoshi more often, and that only happened when he had the time to accompany Oikawa to his meeting interruptions, he had tried to get into Kenma’s, Akaashi’s and Yaku’s meeting, but that had proven to be a terribly bad idea. Tsukishima’s family was always happy to help, even a bit too eager to do so. It had come to a point where they pretty much demanded taking care of Hoshi, especially Akiteru, Saeko had to stop him a few times because Yamaguchi and Tsukishima needed to spend some time with their daughter.

It had been awkward at first, but Yuriko and Yamaguchi had returned to the way they once were, and Yamaguchi thought he had gained everything in life having recovered his sister. Plus, his amazing boyfriend and his little dinosaur princess. Another source of help had come from Takeda, as he had continued to help take care of both, Hoshi and Arata, whenever their parents couldn’t help but have to bring them with them to school. Thankfully, neither was that noisy, and while Arata almost never cried when outside, Hoshi’s cry was rather low.

They had attempted to do the same Yaku, Akaashi and Kenma did and meet up with Yahaba and Nishinoya. But between the therapy classes, all his lessons and their jobs, Nishinoya often couldn’t make it. And Yahaba was a different matter, while he could make it despite having a job and college, he always had this little problem called Oikawa. If it was during the weekend, Oikawa would most likely be there with him. It wasn’t that they hated Oikawa, but he could be rather… persistent and bothersome when it came to the babies, they really couldn’t wait till Oikawa adopted his own kids. Though they felt a bit bad for them with how annoying he got.

Kyoutani’s parents and Yahaba’s had compared schedules and they had arranged a beautiful timetable to be organized as to who would take care of Kichirou each day and at which hour. It was impeccable, extremely organized, easy to understand and yet, often ignored. Especially by Kyoutani who would do anything for just one more minute with his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know when these extras will come by, but wait for them sometime next week, classes started and I already have to do a 1cm model, of something, and by something I mean for example a car, or a plane, and also a puppet, and a 3d model of a character I'll just die. (though, only the 1cm one is for next week)


	88. I needed them to be happy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sad and happy becaseuse... today... is the end.

It didn’t surprise anyone, really, when they announced it. In fact, they had been waiting months for them to finally do it, for either of them to propose. And yeah, they couldn’t get married legally yet, but it was more of a symbolic thing. The moment they finally moved on, the moment they reached happiness for a second time, this time with an added bonus. Aiko started crying when it happened, Hinata did too. As an extension, Arata started crying, and Kageyama had to step in and calm them down, he was a bit emotional too, but not nearly as much as Hinata and Aiko.

Well, it was a bit of an exaggeration, to say they had been waiting for a long time, it may have been only a month or so. But Hinata knew what Takara had planned from the beginning and he could barely contain his excitement, Kageyama had to stop him from blurting it out a few times. One would think he was the one getting married, not his boyfriends mom. Together with Aiko, they helped plan the small gathering as much as possible, and they, with Ailia and Takara, went through the guest’s list a few times. There were several people they didn’t know if they wanted to be there.

One person was Takeshi, while Takara and Ailia loved him, he didn’t seem to like them all that much. They settled for inviting him anyway and letting him decide if he wanted to attend or not. Then, there were Takara’s siblings and her parents, they didn’t know how they would react to them getting married symbolically and how they would react to Arata, because there was no way they weren’t telling Takara’s parents, Arata’s great-grandparents, about him. For her sibling, they decided the same as with Takeshi, but they had to think more about her parents. Takara ended up calling them, she didn’t want a scene being caused later on, so she called them and explained as much as she could.

To her surprised, they were ecstatic. In their words, she had finally moved on from that asshole and had found true happiness, with someone that understood how much of an asshole her ex was; and their joyfulness only increased when they heard about Arata, she couldn’t even stop them from coming over that very same day just so they could meet Arata, their precious great-grandson. Kageyama was a bit stiffed when his grandparents arrived, and Hinata was fidgety, Takara hadn’t even had the time to tell them that they were excited to meet Arata, and the moment they saw him and Hinata they pretty much just threw a party themselves. Their grandson had found a piece of the sun to date and they had an adorable cute prince together, one they had the chance to meet.

The day of the wedding, Takeshi didn’t show up, and Takara was a bit disappointed by that, yet her siblings did. Her sister, Leiko, arrived first together with her husband Nanase Michio, she didn’t even question how Hinata, a man, could have had a kid once she found out. Later on, Takara discover her son had a baby himself no so long ago and she had suggested they had a “family reunion” of sorts so the babies and their parents could meet. Hinata was as excited as only he could get about meeting more guys that had been pregnant, and, honestly, he was always excited about meeting new people, maybe even a bit more because this was Kageyama’s cousin.

Much later, Takara’s brother, Togai, arrived with his wife, Fujiwara Rin, and they were more confused about the whole male pregnancy thing, but that was as far as their reaction went. Apparently, their own son had a boyfriend, quite an energetic one as well. They had been a bit disappointed they wouldn’t be having grandchildren, but with this new revelation they had some hope.

As for Ailia’s family, her parents showed up, they had been pleased beyond belief about the wedding. Much like Takara’s parents, they couldn’t wait for the day she would move on from that jerk she had decided to get married to, compared to him, Takara was a hundred times more worthy of their daughter than that other _person_. And, oh, when Aiko and Hinata introduced them to Arata, they declared they were officially Arata’s great-grandparents as well, and absolutely no one could tell them otherwise. No one even tried. Hinata was also adopted as their grandson after a few minutes of conversation and one of his bright smiles.

Ailia’s sister showed up, and she was both surprised by Arata and Takara, and absolutely happy about the whole thing. She didn’t even care about an explanation about Arata, and she had one look at Takara and three words on her part and she decided she was the best person her sister could end up with. Yuji tried to break in into the celebration at one point, but he was promptly kicked out and far away by everyone in there, basically, and also, the police. He was insistent enough Aiko ended up calling the police and having him taken away from that place.

It was a great night, and they finally felt like everything was how it should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm serious, the end is here, but lets be happy!


	89. The ten years into the future: part one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thei lives, ten years after the last baby was born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only reason why this is in two parts, it's because I wanted the 90 chapters thing... I cheated...  
> Some surprises ahead!

“Tobio, you won’t believe this!”

Having just opened the door to his home, the last thing he expected was for Shouyou to shout that. The last time he had received him like that was seven years ago, when he discovered he was pregnant with their second child, Isamu, who in contrast to Arata’s black hair and brown eyes had orange hair and blue eyes, they both shared Shouyou’s unruly hair. For a second, Tobio panicked, it wasn’t that he wouldn’t love having another kid with Shouyou, but he honestly thought having two kids was more than enough. He waited, still, almost not breathing for Shouyou to tell him the news.

“Tadashi’s having another child!”  Tobio sighed in relief.

“Thank god it’s not you” he unconsciously said.

“Hey, that’s not nice” Shouyou reproached him “wouldn’t you have been happy if I was pregnant?”

“Of course!” Tobio defended himself “I just really don’t want to go through changing diapers again.”

“Well… that’s a good point” Shouyou conceded “Okay, never mind that, we are going over to their house now” Shouyou explained, both Arata and Isamu behind him ready to go, Tobio sighed again.

“Isn’t too late to visit?” he asked, hoping Shouyou would change his mind, he received an unamused glare and he simply turned and opened the door.

In truth, it wasn’t that late, barely past six, Tobio just really wanted to rest. It had been only two months since he retired from the world of professional volleyball and not even a month since he started coaching in a school nearby their house. At first it had been difficult, Tobio wasn’t paid much, but they somehow managed, Shouyou had taken a part time job for a year before they both moved to Tokyo where Shouyou started studying while working part time from their home. With Tobio’s skills, it didn’t take long for him to get a better payment, mostly from sponsors and advertising. Shouyou had decided he wouldn’t go for a professional volleyball carer pretty much as soon as Arata had been born, instead he decided to study and became a preschool teacher; by some sort of magical coincidence, it was the same school Yuu started working at.

Asahi’s coffee shop started growing slowly a year or so after he took it over, and they had also moved to Tokyo where Asahi opened a new branch for it, it was convenient for Yuu’s studies so it made sense when they moved. Shouyou and Kageyama had gotten married a month before discovering they were having a new addition to their family, soon after their marriage, Tadashi and Kei married too. Asahi and Yuu got married five years ago, being the last from the group, surprisingly.

When they arrived to the Tsukishima’s household, Tobio remembered a few things he often forgot. The first being that Tadashi had become quite famous as a hairdstylist and make-up artist for models, and the second thing was that he was Tooru’s preferred stylist. He was reminded of this as he could hear Tooru’s voice from inside the house. Arata shivered as he heard the voice too. Tooru would go to Tadashi’s house to get his hair cut or fix whenever, of course he gave some sort of notice before showing up, yet Tooru had sort of disappeared from every type of media two or three months ago, so Tobio was surprised to hear him there. Kei opened the door looking displaced and annoyed, Shouyou wonder if it was because of Tooru or because of them. It soon became obvious it was because of Tooru’s incessant chatter.

Shouyou wasted no time in joining Tadashi’s and Tooru’s conversation. Arata awkwardly walked towards Hoshi and sat next to her, she looked just as annoyed with Tooru as her father did, and her resemblance to Kei only made it funnier, the only difference being the freckles that decorated her cheeks and the length of her hair. Isamu, however, didn’t quite know where to go, so he stayed standing next to Tobio.

“Tadashi!” Shouyou shouted, but then he noticed something “Oh god, Tooru, what-?”

“Surprise!” he said only further confusing Shouyou, Tobio subtly tried to see what was happening, and he noticed too, he looked back at Kei, who was calmly bringing them tea, while nodding.

“What?” Shouyou asked again, if Tooru wasn’t going to explain any further by himself them he would question him.

“I’m pregnant too!” Tooru clarified.

“What!?” this time, Shouyou sounded excited and thrilled. It wasn’t the first time he heard about someone who wasn’t part of the experiments to be pregnant, but he still was surprised by the information.

“I know! I was so confused at first, Hajime had to force me to go to the hospital, and even they were confused by the results!” Tooru was talking fast, Tobio and Hinata were both confused and intrigued but also happy for him “they said it shouldn’t be possible, but they also said they been having a lot of cases like this since around seven years ago, men that weren’t part of the ‘experiments’ that were pregnant.”

“Oh god, Tadashi, I thought you said you were having another baby!” Shouyou was over static “But I’m so happy for you Tooru, how far along are you now? This must be so exciting for you!”

“Well, he is having another kid too, and I’m on my twentieth week!” he smiled “Hajime almost died when I told him, thankfully, he only fainted.”

“Kei’s on barely over his eighth week only” Tadashi smiled as well, and that made Tobio and Shouyou stop all movement.

“Wait, Kei?” Shouyou asked as Tobio looked at Kei in disbelief.

“We had been talking about it and we wanted a second child, but I was definitely not going through that again, sure, the pain and suffering is worth it once you have them in your arms, but since we can witch it was his turn” Tadashi explained.

“But, what about his work?” Shouyou asked, when he had gotten pregnant for the second time, he was only studying, and while he had a part time job, he could quit since Tobio’s income had become a lot better by then and his parents were helping pay his studies.

“They are very understanding of men getting pregnant” Kei said.

“You work at Furihata’s corporation or whatever, right?” Tooru asked and continued after receiving a nod from Kei’s part “Isn’t the CEO the one that had that really big wedding to this man? I’m pretty sure they had a daughter.”

“So?” Kei didn’t seem to understand where he was going, or maybe he simply didn’t care.

“That I think he was once pregnant, like, I heard rumours that they didn’t adopt the kid, and knowing about all of you maybe he was one that was part of one of the ‘experiment’” Tooru concluded, after learning about Yahaba’s pregnancy all those years ago he started investigating the whole thing as much as he could, and while he had some troubles finding stuff about it easily, he got in contact with some doctors that knew enough about it. Still, they never revealed the list of names.

The conversation kept on going, Tobio and Kei occasionally getting involved; at one point Tooru cried because of how his body was changing, but was quickly calmed by Tadashi and Shouyou. Arata and Hoshi started playing hide and seek, Isamu joining them once he felt comfortable enough there. They all stayed for dinner, being joined by Hajime, who showed up in his police officer uniform since he had only just finished his shift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, one more to go, the last one...


	90. The ten years into the future: part two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to cheat... but then, I didn't know what else to write... I'm sorry...

Not that far away from where Tadashi’s and Kei’s house was, in another house atop a coffee shop, Yuu was playing around with his two daughters, both being brunettes with brown eyes, yet Mei had a blond strike on the front and had tamer hair, While Kimi’s was a bit spiky. They may have only been ten, but Mei had already grown a lot more than Kimi had, Mei most likely took after Asahi while Kimi took after Yuu. They were running around, the three having excessive amount of energy, laughing and signing. At ten, they both managed pretty well the sign language, and Yuu couldn’t be prouder. Kimi had no difficulties adapting and integrating herself, most of the time she wasn’t bother by others, and even when she was, Kimi had a fierce personality hidden behind an innocent face, she had no problems fending for herself, and of course, Mei was always there to help her. 

Down at the coffee shop, Asahi took the orders of one of their regular customers, Tetsurou, who was ordering for all his family as Kenma and their three children sat, patiently waiting at a table. It had become their thing once they discovered who the owner was, and once Kenma tasted the apple pie there, they simply couldn’t go anywhere else. Unfortunately for Tetsurou, Yuuma, Bunko and Arisu all loved apple pie as much as Kenma, fortunately for them only Yuuma had taken after him when it came to doing things outside the house, even if he almost always dragged Bunko and Arisu with him; Tetsurou’s mom had joked once that they would die if they had to take care after three like her son, always getting into trouble. Kenma agreed.

Both Kenma and Tetsurou had ended up working at the same company, by accident, they only figured it out after they got married and people started wondering why suddenly the main game developer and the staff manager of the marketing sector had the same family name, mostly they just wanted to know if Kenma had married his sister. They were shocked when they learnt he had actually married the staff manager and that they had kids together. Fortunately, no one questioned how they had the kids. Together with them, Keiji had also ended up working with them, as well as Shigeru. 

Keiji had, somehow, manage to get as high as becoming the sales director, meanwhile Shigeru was one of the accountants the firm had. Their husbands worked at a different place, Koutarou had, unexpectedly, become an elementary school teacher, sure, he was the PE teacher, but still. And then, surprising everyone but those who knew Kentarou, he had become a veterinarian. Unfortunately for him, people he knew kept bringing their pets to the place he worked at and kept getting surprised, and there was once when he brought Kichirou with him, one of his co-workers almost fainted. Ayaka was growing into a quiet lady, she often resembled Keiji and had good grades, meanwhile Eita seemed more like Bokuto, always running around, fortunately he also had good grades, if only he could concentrate long enough, his sister helped him with that, though. Kichirou seemed blessed, he had taken after Shigeru on the innocent looking appearance, but he also took after Kentarou’s actually nice nature. Though if provoked it was the equivalent to jumping in front of a tornado, you wouldn’t come out of that without a few broken bones or a broken spirit.

The one person they never wanted to see at work, was Lev. Not because they hated him, of course, outside of his work there was no problem at all, but Lev had become a paediatrician, and who wants their kids to be sick? Morisuke wasn’t that far away as he was a nutritionist, he often nagged everyone on their horrible diets, specially Kenma and his kids and their obsession with apple pie. Unfortunately, Morisuke never grew taller while Lev grew a few centimetres more, and it was obvious both his daughters, Yoko and Fumiko, had taken after Lev and it would come a day they would both be taller than him. At least neither was as oblivious and insensitive as Lev, even at ten they knew height wasn’t a subject they should discus with him. 

There was one thing all of them shared though, they all had picked up volleyball as preferred sport. Well, Bunko and Arisu had been forced by their brother, but they secretly liked it took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here it is, the end. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did!!! Also, a few extra chapter with the drawings of the kids (just their face) and one or another things are comming soon!


	91. Doctor, that's not how it works.

A bit more of an insight of what the experiments where about, how and why they happened and some other details.

To start, the two main scientists responsible for the experiments where:

-Hashimoto Ayano (橋 (hashi) meaning "bridge" and 本 (moto) meaning "base, root, origin" 綾乃 (Ayano) Meaning my design. Female. Leo. Blood type: AB. She started the research in the early 1980’s after arguing with her husband, he wanted them to have kids and she answered by shouting he should be the one to get pregnant, after that she put together a group of people that thought like her and began the research. She was 30 years old when she started researching.

-Michizoe Yasu 道 (michi) meaning "road," "way," "path" and 添 (zoe) meaning "addition," "add-on," "improvement.” ヤス (Yasu) meaning “assertive child”. Female. Taurus. Blood type: B. She was originally one of the members of Hashimoto’s group, she exceled over the others in the group and soon became Hashimoto’s right hand, together they did most of the development. However, a few years before they put the experiment into practice, Michizoe and Hashimoto had a terrible fight and continued their research separately. She was 23 years old when she joined the group, freshly out of college.

So, for a timeline:

1982- Hashimoto has an argument with her husband and decides to start research on pregnancy on males.

1983- Hashimoto gathers a group of scientist willing to develop her idea. Michizoe was one of the people in this group.

1986- They start looking for founds for their project, the development is not complete, but they have enough to start looking.

1990- The research advances at high speed, they now have the founds of a few investors, there’s tension between Hashimoto and Michizoe.

1991- Michizoe had enough, she believed the research is advanced enough they should test it, Hashimoto disagrees. Michizoe leaves the group.

1992- Michizoe starts a parallel research.

1993- Hashimoto continues developing the project. Michizoe has troubles looking for funds.

1995- Michizoe finally gathers enough support to test her research, her group applies for jobs in different hospitals. Tests it on 7 (seven) patients.

1996- The pregnancies are all carried to term, the babies don’t seem to have any anomalies, so far, she considers it a success. She’ll have to wait for further confirmation. She continues with 7 (seven) other patients.

1996- Hashimoto’s group applies for jobs in different hospitals. She tests it on 7 (seven) patients after hearing that that was what Michizoe had done, she wanted to prove hers was better.

1997- All pregnancies are carried to term; the babies are all healthy. 

1998- Michizoe and Hashimoto are forced to shut down their experiments and all participants of the experiments are taken to trial.

1999- Hashimoto, Michizoe and their respective groups are accused of being unethical and irresponsible, and also of putting innocent people in danger. Hashimoto and Michizoe are found guilty and have to serve 25 (twenty-five) years in prison. Their groups are left free, yet their licenses are removed.

 

Now, for how the experiments work, more or less. For the original experiment, the one Michizoe ends up going forward with, it was planned to activate certain parts of the DNA. They spent a lot of time investigating and studying the genes and all, they finally figured out which ones they thought they should activate, yet Hashimoto wasn’t so sure it would work and wanted to also add a few extra genes to assure success. Thus, Hashimoto’s experiment involved more manipulation. After the initial change in the DNA the foetus developed on its own and multiplied the altered genes on its own.

Michizoe’s experiment, besides granting the ability to get pregnant or get some else pregnant, it also makes the pregnant person lactate and has no limit on the number of babies each subject can have. Meanwhile, Hashimoto’s experiment allows the pregnancy to happen just like Michizoe’s, but the pregnant person does not lactate, each subject can only have one baby and the added genes give the subject some extra ability that seems sort of inhuman. Michizoe’s also gives them some sort of ability, but it isn’t as noticeable as in Hashimoto’s.

It was believed it couldn’t be done in grown-ups because the genes wouldn’t develop correctly, yet, and to explain Oikawa’s condition in case you don’t like “Durarara!!”, Orihara Izaya heard about the pregnant men around 2015 and asked Shinra to try and replicate the results but for adults (because he wanted to cause chaos). By the end of 2016 Shinra has developed a sort of drug that activates this very same genes, except because it doesn’t develop naturally it only works if the one that has been exposed to the drug bottoms, and only he can get pregnant. After receiving the drug Izaya goes around Japan (though mostly close to Tokyo and its surroundings, with one or two exceptions) exposing people to the drug. He does so by getting in places where there are lots of people and cutting people’s skin lightly with a coated blade. The drug is potent enough that it only needs a small amount to make effect.

After the drug enters the system, it spread really fast, the person that has been exposed gets extremely sick the day after being drugged and for a few days after. They experience intense pain in their lower abdomen and their temperature raises. Some other symptoms vary from person to person, some get really aggressive, others are extremely emotional and some feel frustrated. Some may experience light bleeding or blurred vision, because their blood pressure increases.

In terms of results, Izaya’s drug causes similar effects to Michizoe’s experiment, yet it doesn’t give the drugged person any new abilities, though it may enhance an ability they already had, and only the person drugged can get pregnant.


	92. The end.

Well, I said it would be 90 chapters, and I kind of cheated, but shush.

I just wanted to say thanks to anyone who has stuck around until now, I really appreciate it and I love you all, and if you left kudos, even more thanks, and if you commented, you are a life saviour, and if you subscribed, I have no words to explain how grateful I am. To all of you who are reading this right now, thank you a lot.

Originally, Azumane Kimi was going to die, I had planned on that and that’s why the end is so abrupt, there should have been five other chapters of Nishinoya and Asahi getting over the death of one of their children together with their friends and family. In the end, I couldn’t do it, and I’m sorry, but also not.

Also, to have them all in one place, the kids’ birthdays are as follow (dd/mm/yyyy)

 

 

Kageyama Arata: 10/12/2014

Kuroo Yuuma: 13/12/2014

Kuroo Bunko: 13/12/2014

Kuroo Arisu: 13/12/2014

Bokuto Ayaka: 24/12/2014

Bokuto Eita: 25/12/2014

Azumane Mei: 30/01/2015

Azumane Kimi: 30/01/2015

Tsukishima Hoshi: 23/03/2015

Haiba Yoko: 30/03/2015

Haiba Fumiko: 30/03/2015

Kyoutani Kichirou: 06/04/2015

Kageyama Isamu: 05/06/2018

Oikawa Masa/ko: 14/04/2026

Tsukishima Ryouma: 23/06/2026

 

Those are all the ones that are mentioned in this story. Please note that the last two are mentioned, but haven’t been born yet. Oikawa Masa is a transgender girl and will asked to be called Masako instead of Masa. Some extra notes, because. 

 

On another note, I changed the original plan (the one I made almost four years ago) and now there’s one missing person from the experiment that I haven’t talked about yet. I don’t really think any of you will actually read it but I have to write it anyway. So, as for future stories that will still be related to this one are the following:

1- Prince of Stride: Alternative.

2- Durarara!! (if only to explain further and expand this universe even more.)

3- More Haikyuu!! (Oikawa and Iwaizumi, the unmentioned people that Hinata knows and a few others.)

Those are the one’s I’m sure of, then there’s a possibility I write about:

-Days.

-All out!!

-Yuuri!!! On Ice. (because who isn’t obsessed with yoi.)

-Prince of Tennis.

-Giant Killing.

-Love Stage!!

-Diamond no Ace.

-You can suggest and I'll consider.

 

I have a family tree done, and while I haven’t decided if I will write about some of these anime/manga I have already included them in it (I will not post a link, however, because it may suffer changes in the future and also, it’ll spoil everything, but if you don’t care you can ask for it through [tumblr](https://sometimes-this-happens.tumblr.com/).)

 

Check out the KnB story and Free! story if you like those anime/manga and the extra ones I have for the KnB characters. I’ll update here when the Prince of Stride: Alternative one is out.

Also, check out my drawings for the original characters in this story, I didn’t draw them all, but at least some of them:

[Bokuto Chiyo.](https://sometimes-this-happens.tumblr.com/post/157246747107/sometimes-this-happens-zero-chance?is_related_post=1)

[Ennoshita Togai and Ennoshita Kosho.](https://sometimes-this-happens.tumblr.com/post/159021734947/sometimes-this-happens-zero-chance?is_related_post=1)

[Haiba Pavel.](https://sometimes-this-happens.tumblr.com/post/157249265042/sometimes-this-happens-zero-chance)

[Iwaizumi Tsuneo.](https://sometimes-this-happens.tumblr.com/post/159021633457/sometimes-this-happens-zero-chance?is_related_post=1)

[Kageyama Aiko.](https://sometimes-this-happens.tumblr.com/post/156427001302/sometimes-this-happens-zero-chance?is_related_post=1)

[Kageyama Takeshi.](https://sometimes-this-happens.tumblr.com/post/159021421282/sometimes-this-happens-zeo-chance?is_related_post=1)

[Kuroo Yuuoni.](https://sometimes-this-happens.tumblr.com/post/157246838467/sometimes-this-happens-zero-chance?is_related_post=1)

[Kyoutani Shouta and Yuuka.](https://sometimes-this-happens.tumblr.com/post/159021786132/sometimes-this-happens-zero-chance?is_related_post=1)

[Murata Umeki.](https://sometimes-this-happens.tumblr.com/post/157249134842/sometimes-this-happens-zero-chance?is_related_post=1)

[Nishinoya Rie.](https://sometimes-this-happens.tumblr.com/post/156427086302/sometimes-this-happens-zero-chance?is_related_post=1)

[Oikawa Tomiko.](https://sometimes-this-happens.tumblr.com/post/159021832107/sometimes-this-happens-zero-chance)

[Yamaguchi Yuriko.](https://sometimes-this-happens.tumblr.com/post/155187932897/sometimes-this-happens-zero-chance?is_related_post=1)

The scientist: [Hashimoto Ayano and Michizoe Yasu.](https://sometimes-this-happens.tumblr.com/post/159023373432/sometimes-this-happens-zero-chance)

And the kids! [1](https://sometimes-this-happens.tumblr.com/post/159022804727/sometimes-this-happens-zero-chance) and [2](https://sometimes-this-happens.tumblr.com/post/159022665707/sometimes-this-happens-zero-chance)

Once more, thank you all for reading and if you read up to this point, you are my hero, I love you and I don’t know what I did to have someone as awesome as you read my story. Thank you lots, you are special and awesome and I can’t explain how happy it makes me that you read all this useless crap. See you all soon! (hopefully)

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoy rambling and I will do so a lot more in this one, but no need to read that, also I will continue posting chapter even if you completely hate the story and it's lack of actual plot. I exchange plot for puntual updates that will mostly go from two to four days (a week or more if I'm busy, but I'm mostly not)


End file.
